Great Lights
by StarrNight
Summary: Caught between two wars in two worlds, Lissa's son isn't sure if he's Odin or Owain anymore. [OdinxElise] [OwainxCynthia] Love triangle, parallel storytelling, fluff, angst, and plenty of Niles' snark
1. Life's Under No Obligation to Make Sense

Chapter One: Life is Under No Obligation to Make Sense 

**Bottomless Canyon**

"—naturally such foul fiends were no match for the— _huff_ —power that overflows from the meager fragment of my soul that remains— _wheeze_ —untainted by the eternal shadows. I couldn't allay the fire in my sword hand any further—"

"Odin," Niles cut him off, breathing hard as they ran through the dense forest. "You're a mage. You've never used a sword in your life, and yes, I _do_ mean that literally and as a metaphor."

Odin ignored the jibe at his chastity and laughed aloud, ducking under a branch and trying not to drop his favorite tome. "You show your ignorance, brother in arms! Odin Dark has many talents beside world-rending— _ouch_ —and most fearsome magic!" In his search for an appropriately grand description of his skill with magic, he'd missed a slippery stone in the path and tweaked his ankle while stepping on it. Far to his right, he saw Laslow throw a concerned glance his way, so he waved it off and suppressed the pain. The mercenary had enough to worry about, anyway, as Peri was riding literal circles around him as he ran, chirping about the bloodbath ahead.

"Is one of your talents the ability to shut up? I see the clearing approaching and it's already _your_ fault Lord Leo got ahead of us." Niles swung his bow off his shoulder and held it loosely in his left hand. "I bet your mouth has better uses, anyway."

Years of serving alongside the saucy bowman had made Odin all but immune to his scandalous comments and he rolled his eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw Peri surge ahead triumphantly as the four royal retainers burst from the tree line and into the waiting battlefield. Lightning rent the sky overhead, illuminating the combatants. Two impressive figures on mounts immediately drew their attention and they rushed toward their respective lieges. "Phew…we finally…caught up…with you…" Odin panted, making a beeline toward the second prince of Nohr. "Why…why would you…leave us behind?"

Niles had already nocked an arrow and sent it whizzing toward a Nohrian swordsman. "Ha…" He, also, was out of breath, though he hid it better. "Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer? I can understand."

Peri cantered about, examining Xander from every angle. "Bah! You all are so slow! If I'd left a river of blood in my wake—like I usually do—you'd be swallowed by it!" Once she'd ascertained her lord was unharmed, she halted protectively at his side.

With his liege safely within sight, Odin tuned out the chatter and took a moment to survey the battlefield. He'd entered the scene at the very back, so the majority of the fighting was occurring much further ahead. Nohrian forces seemed to have made small stone forts into strongholds, forcing their opponents to root them out group by group, like moles. Gritting his teeth, he wondered if he knew any of the Nohrian forces personally from his time training in the barracks. Overhead, two dragons and their riders circled, occasionally swooping down to hack a foe or dodge an arrow.

A woman in Nohrian armor loped up to Leo and Xander's side, pushing locks of long, dark hair out of her eyes. "M-more reinforcements?" She gasped out in horror.

Xander smiled at the young woman, a sight even his own retainers had rarely witnessed. "Don't worry, Corrin—these late arrivals are retainers to myself and to Leo."

Dread drained from the woman's face and changed to delight. _So this is Corrin_ , _Lord Leo's sister_ , Odin mused, examining her as closely as she was examining him and his comrades. She was about the same age as Leo and had the same pale, ashen skin as her Nohrian siblings. Her eyes, however, were fiercely red and oddly familiar. Where had he seen those eyes before…? Ah. They were similar to Nah's…but different. Interesting.

"That we are. Ready and eager to help, as ordered." Niles purred, impropriety already in his eyes as he looked her over. "I am Niles, a retainer to Lord Leo. The enemy looks to be quite angry." _But your ass looks fabulous._ Odin could practically read the words unspoken in his partner's mind. "Don't worry—it will be my genuine pleasure to make them regret crossing you."

"And I…am Odin Dark! Loyal retainer of Lord Leo. I have cut through the darkness of space to serve my lord however he needs." He could feel a good monologue brewing and tingled from the excitement. "My unmatched skill with magic will tear through the enemy's ranks! From the depths—"

Laslow cut him off, reaching for the princess' hand. "I'm Laslow. I'm one of Lord Xander's retainers. I know our paths crossed once before, but I will fight by your side now." His self-assured countenance wavered the moment the princess turned to look at him. "…That's all. Please—it's a bit embarrassing to be stared at by everyone…" He blushed and scuttled backwards behind Peri, who immediately launched into a long description of her favorite methods of mutilation.

Xander ordered them all to obey any orders from Corrin and then they were released into the fray. Peri trotted away gleefully with Niles in tow and the rest dispersed in pairs, leaving Laslow and Odin at each other's sides. "Ah, once again it's you and me, old friend," Laslow said fondly, unsheathing his sword. "Where shall we begin?"

Odin screwed his eyes shut, breathing in the familiarity of the situation. Laslow at his side…the smell of fresh rain and blood…the crack of magic and clang of metal…this was his element. "I feel it…the dark compass from below points us in…that direction!" He opened his eyes and stabbed a finger through the air.

"That direction it is! 'twould be a shame not to follow the dark compass, after all." Laslow chuckled. His head swiveled as the two trotted toward the fighting and Odin knew he was looking for Selena among the soldiers and the slain.

"She's sure to be here somewhere," the dark mage said confidently, also looking about. "If memory serves me correct, the dragons overhead belong to Lady Camilla and one of her retainers. Lord Leo mentioned that they had joined with Corrin quite some time ago." His companion's face softened almost imperceptibly in relief. A pair of Nohrian berserkers stepped in their paths and Odin tucked himself behind his hardier companion. "Keep their axes out of my neck and I'll soften them up with some spells," he directed, already rifling through a _Thunder_ tome.

Laslow readied his sword, maintaining eye contact with the foes. "Y'know, I rather dislike being your shield," he mused over his shoulder. "I much prefer fighting side by side like we used to."

"Find Selena if that's what you want," Odin replied without any vinegar in his voice. "My power was too great to be contained in swords any longer." In a swift move, he pivoted around the mercenary and fired a bolt of electricity at the closest berserker. Steam vented from the holes in the enemy's armor as the spell sizzled them from inside. With a roar, the other swung their axe at Odin's head, but Laslow deflected the attack with his sword. "Besides, this uniform is the stuff of true heroes."

"It's far too revealing," Laslow grunted, shoving the second berserker aside and thrusting his sword under the chest plate of the one that had been the unfortunate recipient of a lightning bolt to the gut. "And that's coming from the son of a dancer."

Odin swiveled behind his back again and fired another jet of electricity at the remaining axe wielder. "All the better to showcase the— _ow!_ Damn!" His ankle had buckled and his shot had gone wide. He collapsed to the ground, desperately keeping hold of his tome.

The two had been in worse situations. Breathing evenly, Laslow used the body of the berserker that was currently sheathing his sword to block an attack from the other one. "I knew that foot was going to be trouble. Try not to die, won't you? What would I tell your mother?"

Tucking the knee of his affected leg to his chest, Odin crunched up and fired a spell between Laslow's legs, striking the foe directly in the chest and immobilizing him. After cursing at his friend for surprising him, Laslow pulled his sword from the one berserker and plunged it into the other. "What was that?" Odin scoffed, wiping mud off a page. "Try not to what?"

"That was far too close to home, if you know what I mean," Laslow informed him, primly inspecting his leggings for singe marks. "We need to find you a healer before you render me sterile."

"What a loss to the world that would be. Help me up," Odin said, extending his hand. "We can't let the enemy know I'm injured or they'll be on us like flies in the marsh." Laslow pulled him to his feet, but he struggled to stand, let alone walk. His steps halted and he lurched forward, giving a hidden archer nearby the opportunity to send an arrow whizzing into his hip. Laslow bristled and stepped over him aas another figure materialized seemingly out of nowhere to launch spiked shuriken at the offender. Blood ran freely down Odin's leg, drenching his leggings. The world rippled and then went dark.

oOoOoOo

 **Ylisstol Outskirts**

"We shouldn't be here," Owain protested, standing a foot away from the edge of the marsh that extended behind the westernmost walls of Ylisstol. In truth, the marsh was only about a mile across, but to a nine-year-old, that was practically an ocean.

"Why not?" Morgan demanded, hands on her hips. "It's just water and mud."

She had a point, but the endless deadness of the marsh still sent shivers up Owain's spine. "Mother said it was dangerous 'cuz we could fall in and drown." Drowning was what he feared the most because it was the only condition clerics couldn't heal due to pure mechanics.

Morgan drew herself to her full seven-year-old height and laughed fearlessly. "Then don't fall in, you big baby." While Owain continued to stare at the expanse of the deceptive plain, she hunted around the ground for a stick.

"How do you expect to be a hero if you're scared of squishy ground?" A voice sounded behind the boy. It was Cynthia and she held out the end of a roll of twine to him. "Beano the Barbarian Queen always comes prepared! Ta-da! Tie this around your waist and I'll haul you to safety if you fall in!"

The string and Cythia's presence gave Owain all the confidence he needed and he joined Morgan at the edge of the marsh. He held up his arms while Cynthia buzzed about him like a bee, tying him with far more twine than might be necessary. Morgan poked at the soggy earth with a stick, stirring it into patterns. "Maybe monsters will come out of it if we throw stuff in it! Let's throw them presents! What do monsters like?"

"I have dried apricots!" Owain volunteered, pulling a small bag out of his satchel.

"Monsters don't eat apricots!" Cynthia scolded him.

Morgan stood at Owain's defense. "How do you know? Everyone likes apricots."

"Monsters only eat gross things like peppers and little kids!"

Owain spread his arms between the girls, ending the argument. " _My_ father has a whole collection of monster bones and teeth. I've seen it. _I'll_ decide what monsters eat." The other two fell silent. Owain was correct—it was well known that his father had a creepy stash of unsavory memorabilia from the Plegian War. "I've decided that monsters eat big, dirty rocks. Go find the biggest, dirtiest rock you can find and that will make the monsters come out."

The boy stood as the ultimate arbiter as Morgan and Cynthia brought him rock after rock. None of them were good enough. "Bigger! Dirtier!" He commanded.

Finally, Cynthia came forward, staggering under the weight of the biggest rock her nine-year-old arms could carry. It was slimy and covered in moss. "I've…found it!" She huffed, proudly showing it off to her friends. Morgan ogled and made the appropriate _ooh_ and _ahh_ noises.

"Perfect! Now feed it to the monsters!" Owain demanded, stepping aside.

Cynthia waddled to the edge of the marsh and hefted the rock a few times before throwing it as hard as she could into the sludge. In the process, she lost her balance and half-leapt into the marsh herself. A blanket of flies that the trio hadn't noticed before immediately exploded from the surface of the marsh and Morgan screamed, swatting wildly in the air. Cynthia thrashed wildly, making intermittent sounds of panic.

Without thinking, Owain jumped in the marsh after her and caught hold of her arm. "Morgan!" He yelled, fighting both Cynthia's terrified flailing and the swarm of flies filling his eyes. "The string!" The end of the twine was still on the bank of the marsh.

Morgan dropped to her knees and crawled toward it, grasping it in both hands. She pulled as hard as she could, though the twine cut through her palms. Her efforts were rewarded as Owain and Cynthia clawed their way back to solid ground inch by inch until they collapsed on the bank, muddy and gasping for breath. Morgan immediately dropped the string and knelt at her friends' sides, shaking first one and then the other. "Are you alive? Did you die?" She asked, wiping mud from their faces with her cloak.

Owain rolled on his back, breathing heavily and unable to speak. Instead, he nodded and gave her a thumbs up. To his left, Cynthia coughed profusely, slinging marsh water in rivulets around her. When she finally cleared her airway, she turned to Owain and gaped at him. "Owain!" She exclaimed, pulling her friend to a sitting position. "You saved me. You…you're a real hero!"

Her eyes sparkled with admiration and residual fear and Owain felt a swelling in his chest. "O-of course!" He replied, shrugging her praise off. "The Justice Cabal would never desert one of its members!"

Morgan squatted beside the two and clucked her tongue. "You two look like mud zombies. Our mothers are going to whoop us good."

Cynthia and Owain gulped but looked at each other and giggled and soon all three of them were rolling on the ground overcome with laughter and adding blades of grass to their covering of earth.

The war was over, the sky was blue, and life was good.

oOoOoOo

 **Bottomless Canyon**

Odin awoke with a gasp to an unfamiliar face looming over his own. Wide lilac eyes stared at him from a round face with small features, a slightly upturned nose, and a cheerful expression. "You're awake! That didn't take too long!"

Her sunshiny demeanor was an odd contrast to the stormy gray skies above their heads. The gloomy scenery told him that they were still beside the Bottomless Canyon. He sat up and put a hand to his hip. The flesh was smooth and unbroken. "I seem to have been healed. I must thank this peerless purveyor of medical magic!"

The young woman's mouth dropped open into an 'o' of surprise. "Wow! I've never been called a purveyor before! Is that a compliment?"

Odin finally took a good look at her and recoiled a bit. "L-Lady Elise!" The hip-length, elaborately curled twintails…the beribboned armor…the Nohrian royal crest on her buttons…this was undoubtedly his lord's younger sister and third princess of Nohr, Elise. She had aged since last he saw her but her love of bows and all things twee seemed not to have changed. "You deigned to grace my most soiled and loathsome body with your royal healing touch? I'm honored!"

She shrugged. "It's what I do! You're Leo's retainer, right? Isn't it weird how we've never met? He talks about you all the time."

Odin averted his eyes, pleased and flustered that his liege would mention him. "Of course he would talk about the incredible Odin Dark. Tales of my dark deeds will be told throughout history, after all."

Elise clapped her hands, delighted. "Wow! Leo was right! You're totally weird! I love it!"

The dark mage blinked, unsure if he was being complimented or sassed. While thinking, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and looked around, finally noticing that they were nearly alone. The bulk of the army was nowhere to be found and the few stragglers that remained were recovering arrows and shuriken from corpses. "Where is everyone?" How long had he been out?

Elise waved him forward, toward the edge of the bridge over the Canyon. "Corrin and the rest jumped into the Canyon, but I stayed until you woke up. We gotta jump too, or they'll get worried!"

"…Pardon?" Odin looked from the princess to the yawning chasm below and back again. " _They'll_ be worried? _I'm_ worried. Mostly for your sanity."

"Haha!" Elise giggled and winked at him. "We can hold hands if you're scared."

"I'm not scared, I—"

"Great! Then here we go!" With a whoop, the princess tossed herself into the abyss, ribbons and all.

Odin yelped and dove in after her, following the twinkle of her armor down into the darkness.

oooo

 _Thank you all for joining me on this journey! I'm really excited about where this fic is going to go!_

 _I'm gonna kinda play fast and loose with canon timelines here because, honestly, Fire Emblem time makes no sense and everyone has to be legal *coughElisecough*_

 _So if my timelines don't match up to canon, pour gin in your tea until it all makes sense._


	2. Keep Your Psychoanalysis to Yourself

Chapter Two: Keep Your Psychoanalysis to Yourself

 **Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Plane**

Corrin's irritation was beginning to show through her poker face and Odin knew communication was breaking down. "Why do I have to name your pose?" The dragon princess asked, deeply confused and a little suspicious.

 _Because I have no idea how to talk to you._ "Imagine my power is a well—humble, yet deep as the underworld and twice as dark."

"Um. Okay."

"This pose (invented by none other than myself) is the bucket that I use to draw out power," Odin explained patiently, waiting for Corrin to nod before continuing. "How can you draw water from a well using a bucket that has no name?"

"I do that literally every day. I drew water this morning using an unnamed bucket."

Odin grinned. "That's where you're wrong! I've personally named every bucket in this entire camp."

Corrin blinked. "You…named our buckets?"

"Naturally."

"Why do you have time to think up names for buckets? Why aren't you spending that time training?"

"I multitask," Odin explained as if she were a simpleton. "I think up the names while I'm eating or when I'm falling asleep and I jot them in a special notebook."

His conversation partner was still failing to grasp his genius. "You have a book full of names for buckets?"

"Not just buckets, of course. I specialize in weapon names and that's where all of my best names go."

"But you have none left over for this hand position."

"Well…it's not that I don't have any, it's that none of them contain the pure dark energy needed to truly capture the umbral eminence of this pose."

"Uh huh." Corrin had started turning away slowly, attempting to escape the conversation. "Well, I'm sure you'll find something that fits its, er, umbrella imminent."

" _Umbral eminence_." Odin corrected her. "When do you think you'll have a name ready?"

She was inching further and further away. "I'll, um, be thinking about it. I'll let you know."

He waved at her as she slunk behind the mess hall. As soon as she'd disappeared, Odin felt ridiculous. Why did he have to tell her about the buckets? He could hear Selena's voice in his head: _can't you, like, pretend to NOT be weird or something?_ She didn't understand, though. He couldn't hide it. Every time he tried to act 'normal' he somehow ended up being even weirder. When he got anxious, it was like his mouth went on autopilot and words flowed like ale out of a leaky tankard. Besides, he _liked_ his way of speaking. It was fun and made his life suck less.

Corrin was right about one thing; he should spend more time training. Though Anankos had gifted him with magic, he seemed not to have inherited his father's natural predilection for hexes. There was power simmering just beneath the surface, he could feel it, but accessing it was proving a challenge. He sighed. Morgan would have done well with this world's magic. Laslow and Selena were lucky that they retained their classes and swords—they trained easily half as hard and were twice as effective out of sheer familiarity with their weapons.

Practice partners were harder to come by, as well. It was easy to parry sword and naginata blows, but few wanted to spend an afternoon dodging _Nosferatu_ strikes. All of the other mages in camp were…strange, even by Odin's standards, and few spoke to him. Strangest of all was Rinkah and Hayato's daughter, Rhajat. Odin had nearly wet himself the first time he met her, for she bore such a striking resemblance to Tharja that it made him dizzy. He was convinced Anankos had also brought her to this world, but both Sakura and Elise had apparently witnessed her birth before she was sent away to a deeprealm and transformed into the brooding teen she was today.

Deeprealms were unbelievable. Odin had thought _his_ childhood was unfortunate, but that was parsnips compared to the children of the soldiers. Babies were sent to other dimensions and grew years in this world's months. What a way to parent. Small wonder that Rhajat and Mitama, Setsuna's daughter, were a little cracked.

His thoughts carried him into the training grounds, but he was stopped before he entered. "Odin!" A fluty voice called out. He recognized it immediately as Elise's. The princess, hands full of books, trotted over to him and stopped, panting. "Caught you! You sure walk fast!"

"I'm propelled by the spectral energy gifted by the spirits," Odin explained.

"Amazing!" Elise replied, impressed. "I wish spirits would give ME spectral energy!" She laughed and then shook her head, twintails whipping about. "That's not what I came here to say! I wanted to apologize for the whole jumping-into-the-Bottomless-Canyon thing the other day. I totally forgot you were unconscious when Corrin explained it!"

Odin cringed. "No need for apologies, milady, though I'll admit I was…surprised when you suddenly threw yourself off the bridge." Horrified might be a more accurate term. "I thought you possessed by some fell demon."

"Not as surprised as I was when you dove in after and grabbed me! I thought a monster had gotten me!"

"Understandable. Odin Dark's aura can be overwhelming for those not used to it."

"I dunno about auras—it was more…" She stopped. She wasn't sure how to (or if she really wanted to) explain the experience of being enveloped from behind by her brother's scantily clad retainer. "Well, I was super impressed that you cared enough to follow me when you had no idea what was happening!"

"Like I said: no need for thanks. Seriously." Odin had been convinced that if he didn't die at the bottom of the canyon, he'd surely die at his lord's hands when he learned that his retainer had allowed his little sister to fall to her death. Hardly worthy of gratitude.

Elise noticed the tomes in his hands and pointed at them. "Are you going to train with those?"

"That was my plan, yes."

"I'm coming with you, then." She didn't ask if he minded the companionship or if she'd be in the way, she just informed him of her intentions like a small, frilly dictator.

"Ah! You wish to observe the legendary battle tactics that I have cultivated across time and space? Few get such an opportunity!"

Elise looked up at him. "Yeah! I just got reclassed to a tactician, but Leo won't teach me magic. He said to go ask Camilla, but she's busy too. You must be an amazing mage or you wouldn't be my brother's retainer, so you're going to teach me."

Again with the dictatorship. It reminded him of the way his mother used to speak to his uncle. Were all princesses this way? "You want me to teach you magic?"

"Yep! If you want to be the best, you have to learn from the best, right?"

Odin was now more flattered than he'd been in a long time and possibly his whole life. "Well," he said, turning away so she couldn't see how ridiculously pleased he was. "You speak the truth. If Lord Leo can't teach you, I would certainly be the next best in line." Someone like Hayato or Nyx would have more pure magical talent, but they were also terrible at strategy and had personalities that left much to be desired. As a veteran of two wars and someone currently fighting in his third, Odin felt confident that he had enough experience and strengths to balance his weaknesses. If the princess needed help, he would step up to the task. "I'll do it," he said.

"Great!" Elise cheered. "Come on! Let's get started!"

"Er…today? I don't have a lesson plan ready." He wasn't mentally prepared. He didn't even have a name for his signature pose yet. How was he supposed to work under such conditions?

Elise all but ignored him and continued into the training grounds. "Oh, phooey. You don't need that stuff. You're Odin Dark. I bet you could teach magic in your sleep."

If she was trying to tame him like a beast with compliments and ego boosts, she was succeeding. "Right! Yes! You have a keen and discerning eye, Lady Elise!" He strode ahead of her and led the way to the small building with an overhang under which archers often stood when it rained. "Do you have training garb to change into?"

"No. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's…" _Fluffy_. _Sparkly._ "It looks very expensive. Surely you wouldn't want to risk damaging such fine armor with wayward magical explosions."

Elise's eyes widened. "Are there going to be a lot of magical explosions?"

Probably.

"Of course not," he replied, trying to sound confident. "Don't worry yourself about it today. We'll talk to Oboro and have some made. For now let's focus on the basics."

"Right," Elise agreed. "Basics first."

Odin set up a practice dummy made of wood. "Let's see what you can do. Throw your strongest spell at this target."

"Okay! Which spell should I use?" The princess dropped the armful of books she held. "I have _Fire, Wind_ , and some weird rat ghost Sakura gave me."

The two stared at the rat spirit cards blankly as neither had any clue how to use them. "Let's use _Wind_. No spectral rodents and less chance of blowing things up."

Elise picked up the green tome and ran a hand over the cover. "Did you ever blow anything up when you started training?"

"Of course not!"

In reality, he'd set fire to the guardhouse. Twice. Then when they took _Fire_ away from him, he scared Beruka's dragon clean out of the sky with _Lightning_. She still wasn't speaking to him.

"Just as I expected from my teacher! Alright, here we go!" Elise exclaimed, squaring herself with the dummy. A solemn air descended as she set her jaw and extended her arm. She stood still, piercing the target with a stare and breathing hard. Moments passed. Seconds of silence stretched into minutes.

Odin's eyes flicked to the book. "Try opening the spellbook."

Elise colored from embarrassment. She hurriedly opened the tome and flicked through the pages. "Okay, now I'm really ready." Again she stared daggers at the dummy, almost scowling in concentration. Time ticked by. Finally she turned around, sweat beading in her hairline. "Um. Nothing's happening."

"Are you pushing your magic through the tome?"

"Maybe? I can't tell."

Odin narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever cast an attack spell before?"

"No."

"Do you feel the magic?"

"Yeah! It's all warm and flowy."

"Attack magic shouldn't flow. It should buzz."

Elise frowned. "It's the same magic I use with rods and staves."

Bingo. "Oh! No wonder! Healing and battle magics are different. You can't use one for the other."

"What?" Elise was aghast. "But that's all I have!"

"Nonsense!" Odin winked at her. "Put the book down and come with me—we're going on a journey of magical self-discovery!"

oOoOoOo

 **Royal Palace, Ylisstol**

"Gaius and I had teamed up to take the bulk of the soldiers in the left flank because we're hella awesome," Vaike bragged to the gathering of children in the palace's library. "The mages and airborne units were wiping out the Plegian reserves along the wall, leaving Birdie Boy and Princey-pants to surge straight through the middle towards the Mad King."

Owain, Inigo, Severa, Morgan, Cynthia, and Laurent's eyes were all fixed on the burly fighter, absorbing his every word. "Who struck the final blow?" Laurent asked, giving up on his attempt to seem disinterested.

"Chrom, that old tight-trousered pretty boy. He's usually way lame, but he's alright when he partners with Robin, I guess," Vaike admitted unwillingly.

Inigo grinned. "Of course! Father can do anything!"

"Only if he has _my_ daddy at his side," Morgan added smugly.

Owain pulled her braid and she yelped in protest. "Where was Mother?" The boy asked.

Vaike squinted, trying to remember. "She was with the mages on the wall. That was a crazy battle, man. Cordelia threw a-"

"BORING!" Severa interrupted. "Next story!"

"Don't you wanna hear about your mom?" Morgan asked.

Severa rolled her eyes. "No. I'm sure she fought perfectly and was wonderful like always. Not interested."

Laurent pushed up his glasses as pensively as a twelve-year-old could. "You seem to have some sort of hang up about your mother."

"No, I don't! Who asked you, anyway, nerd boy?"

"I dislike that moniker."

"Don't be such a nerd, then!"

"Alright, alright, don't fight in here," Vaike said, laughing and shooing the kids into the hallway. Technically he was supposed to be organizing books as punishment for misplacing a halberd. "Get lost before anyone sees you. I'll tell you more stories another day."

Once they were out in the hall, Inigo turned to Severa, who was still red in the face and scowling fiercely. "I…I know what would make you feel better! H-having tea with me!" He threw her his best wink and held the crook of his arm out for her to take.

"Ew. No," Severa replied. "In your dreams. When you did get so obsessed with tea? This is the second time you've asked me."

Inigo blushed. "Mother told me…it would help with my shyness…"

"Gawds. The last thing we need is you turning into some useless flirt."

Cynthia bounced forward and looped her arm through Inigo's. "I'll go to tea with you, but only if there are cakes! Cake sounds so good right now!"

Blood flooded Inigo's face, turning it even redder than before. He hadn't expected someone to say yes and now he didn't know what to do. He was spared from answering by Owain, who piped up. "Cynthia's the only one nice enough to have pity tea with you, so be grateful. Better hide the sweets, though, or she'll eat them all and get fat!"

Cynthia gasped. "I will not! Daddy eats sweets all the time and he's not fat! It's in my genes!"

"Yeah, but he's an assassin. He spends all his time fighting with daggers and jumping across tree branches and stuff. You don't do any training."

"You could join the army," Morgan suggested.

"I don't want to be a soldier though."

The kids were walking now, heading for the courtyard. "Don't you wanna be a hero?" Owain asked.

"You don't have to fight to be a hero, dummy," Cynthia reminded him.

"I got it!" Morgan announced. "You can use a weight-loss hex from my mom!"

The rest of the group cringed collectively. "Hell no!" Cynthia replied. "I'd lose more than weight! And I'm not fat!"

As they laughed, a head of white hair popped out of a room across the hall. "Cynthia! Did I just hear you swear?" Robin asked, astonished.

Cynthia blanched. "M-Mr. Robin! Um…that was…er…yes sir." Panic welled up in her face. "Please don't tell Mother!"

"If you don't want me to tell Sumia, I better not hear it again, understood?" Robin shook his head. "Where did you hear language like that, anyway?"

The kids looked at each other. Morgan supplied the answer. "Mr. Vaike said it!"

Robin sighed. "I should have known."

"Sometimes he also says-" She continued on to primly say words that the other kids had never even heard before.

Far away, Chrom was entertaining a foreign dignitary and the sounds of the luncheon could be heard floating down the dead silent hall. Robin's eyes were as big as saucers as he processed what had just come out of his ten year old's mouth. Inigo looked as though he might fall over. Severa and Owain were delighted. They all held their breaths, waiting to see what the tactician would do.

"That's…" he spluttered, unable to operate his own face. "Well. I will attend to that. You kids…run along." He slowly withdrew into the study with an expression as if he'd just looked into the abyss.

The group walked the rest of the way in silence. Once outside in the sunshine, Morgan turned to Cynthia and patted her arm. "See? He doesn't even remember your swear now."

"Th-thanks…"

Laurent straightened his glasses, which had fallen askew somewhere along the way. "I shall take my leave now; Mother will be expecting me. Have a pleasant rest of your day."

"If you mean goodbye, just say it," Severa grumbled.

After Laurent had departed, Cynthia scrambled up a tree while the rest of the kids looked for paraphernalia to use as play weapons. "Mr. Robin's totally gonna beat Mr. Vaike up," Owain commented as he scanned the ground.

Cynthia poked her head out of the bright green leaves and frowned, a lollypop stick protruding from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah! What if he beats Mr. Vaike up so bad he can't fight anymore and there's another war?"

Morgan found a stick she liked and stabbed the air with it. "There's not gonna be another war," She assured them, twirling with her wooden weapon. "Daddy won't let that happen."

oOoOoOo

 _Robin DID attack Vaike later, though the beat down was verbal instead of physical._

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews!_


	3. Breakfast is the Most Important Meal

**Chapter Three: Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day**

 **East Gate, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Plane**

"…You got lost in the forest while discovering yourselves," Leo repeated slowly, vacillating between annoyance and begrudging amusement with his younger sibling.

Elise, covered in brambles and dirt, grinned. "Yep!"

"What does that even mean?"

"I found my battle magic! Odin was right—it DOES buzz!"

Leo threw a look at Odin, who swallowed nervously. Niles, who was posted behind his liege, seemed to be deeply enjoying his partner's discomfort. Camilla, also present, ignored them all and examined her youngest sister from head to toe. "Oh, darling," she purred. "I was about to send the girls after you! Were you frightened?"

Elise shook her head. "Not even a little! Odin chased off a wildcat and told me all sorts of stories about a princess and a legendary grandmaster!"

Camilla's retainers were waiting near Niles. Selena slowly turned to stare pointedly at Odin, who avoided her eyes. Camilla herself smiled. "Sounds like he took good care of you."

"Aside from getting her lost in the first place," Leo added, still frowning. "I expect more from my retainers. Why couldn't you find your magic here in camp?"

Odin, also covered in pine needles and forest debris, stepped forward. "I apologize milord. I misheard the call of the twilight and turned left at the mushroom patch. From there it was all downhill. Literally."

The mud and leaves covering the two hikers testified to the validity of the story. Leo sighed and shook his head. Elise pouted in response. "Who _cares_ how we got lost. Didn't you hear me? I found my battle magic! I'm gonna be an amazing warrior like the ones in Odin's stories!"

"Did he tell you about his _favorite_ hero?" Niles asked, smirking nastily. "The brave and beautiful pegasus knight?"

Selena's glare intensified, as did Odin's effort to avoid eye contact.

"No!" Elise replied, turning to her tutor. "You have pegasi in your homeland? What are they like? Who is the knight?"

"Now, now," Camilla interrupted, putting an arm around her and gently guiding her away. "That can wait until tomorrow. Right now let's get you cleaned up and fed. Corrin is going to meet us at the baths tonight."

The two walked away together, followed by Beruka. Leo began to lecture his directionally challenged retainer but gave up halfway through and left for supper. Niles chuckled darkly and also departed, leaving a glowering Selena alone with Odin.

He flinched when her boots crunched on rocks as she approached. "Is that what she is to you now?" She asked, disgusted. "A story to impress people with?"

"You know that's not true," he answered. "My memories of home are my treasures. Treasures are meant to be shared." He set his jaw and finally met her eyes.

Something in his voice softened Selena's face and she backed off. "Well…they better be your treasures. Because…because they're mine, too!" An expression that might have been soft changed to a scowl at the last moment. "And stay out of forests! Ugh, look at you! I'm ashamed to know you!" Without another glance, she whirled around and stomped away after Camilla and Beruka.

 _Ah,_ Odin thought fondly. _She's as good with her feelings as I am_. All these years and she hadn't changed a bit.

oOoOoOo

Elise hadn't forgotten Niles' words when she met with Odin two days later. As soon as she had changed into her new training garb, she peppered him with questions. "Who's the pegasus knight? What's her name? What does she look like?"

"Behold!" Odin said after he finished setting up the training dummy. "The sweet golden fruits of knowledge only grace the lips of those who have walked the thorny path of perspiration!"

Elise tilted her head, bemused. "Fruit? No, I want to hear about the pegasus knight."

"The gate to the vineyard of Odin Dark's memories is sealed with a bloody padlock. Break the hinges of the gates of the damned with the sweat of your brow and you may partake of the dark king's wine!"

"Wine? Did you forget to eat breakfast or what?"

"Well, yes," Odin admitted. "But that's not the point. How can we break the bread of camaraderie when we have not yet tackled our tasks?"

Elise blinked at him. "That's…OH! Oh! You're saying you'll tell me stories after we train, right?"

"Correct! Deliver unto me the best spell you can conjure!" He ushered her a few yards in front of the target. "See the charm I tied to the dummy? See if you can make it swing with _Wind_."

More determined than ever, the princess opened the tome and stretched out an arm. Using techniques she'd learned in the forest, she grounded herself and drew up her energy. Odin felt the magic before he saw it and immediately knew he'd misjudged her aptitude. A great, shapeless wind erupted from the tome and blasted through the training ground, stripping nearby trees of their leaves and ripping the charm from the target. Elise dropped to her knees as soon as it was over, panting and trembling. Hana and Hinata, who were training nearby, gaped in astonishment.

Odin clapped his hands. "Now _that_ was magic! That was also a prime example of why we don't start novices out with _Fire_ lest they unwittingly turn camp into a deadly conflagration." He knelt at her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Hah…" Elise panted. "Did I…make…the charm… _hah_ …swing?"

"I'll say," Odin replied. "You put the charm on permanent holiday."

Elise smiled weakly. "I had no idea…it would be this exhausting."

Once upon a time, Odin had thought of mages as weak, fragile bookworms. Using magic himself had changed his perspective. Magic took every bit as much strength as swordplay, but of a different kind that unfortunately did not build muscle. He chuckled and helped her to a bench in the shade. "Indeed. Tomorrow we'll start working on stamina and control. For now, sit and regain your noble breath!"

Chest still heaving, the princess fixed her eyes on him. "I'll recover faster…if you tell me stories!"

"Very well! Any requests? Shadowy tunnels? Unfathomable mysteries? Priceless treasures?"

"Tell me about the pegasus knight!"

There was an odd beat, like he was hoping she'd forgotten about that topic. An unnamable expression passed over his face. Before she could comment, however, the moment passed and he was in full-color storytelling mode. "Yes, the pegasus knight. Her name has been lost to the ages so she is only known by her class and loyal mount!"

"Was she in the same era as the great grandmaster?"

"The very same! Whenever the undead erupted from the corrupted earth, she would be there to lay them back to eternal rest amidst showers of delicate petals!"

"Petals?"

"Indeed. Annals of the great and forgotten manuscripts of archaic arcanity speak witness to her miraculous appearances. It is said she would ride into battle amid plumes of colored smoke or bursts of fragrant herbs as she shouted words of ground-shattering power! The very sound of her voice struck dread in the hearts of all who would perpetuate wickedness and promote decay!"

Elise's mouth hung open. "Wow!"

"Her shining copper hair, the color of the sacred flames of the seven seals, reflected the sun and scorched the impurities from the hearts of all who lay eyes upon her visage!"

"So she was a redhead?"

"Very much so, though not the same as Princess Hinoka. More of an orange-head, actually."

"Say, how old are you anyway?"

"My years number to the star-blessed count of twenty-six."

Elise pursed her lips. "How do you know all these ancient heroes if you're the same age as Corrin?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Odin replied. "In other words…it's complicated."

"It must be!" She puzzled over the idea for a moment. "What kind of weapon did she use?"

Odin rose and extended a hand to the now recovered princess. "The waters of wisdom have receded! Perhaps more training will bring the tide in again!"

"Whatever that means!" Elise agreed, laughing.

oOoOoOo

 **Royal Gardens, Ylisstol**

Clouds drifted slowly above the treetops, mercifully shielding the gardens and their occupants from the brutal summer sun. The smell of flowers and grapes permeated the air, thick with buzzing insects. Morgan had plaited her long black hair around her head and sat against a tree trunk, stirring dust with a twig. Quiet and tranquility reigned. Finally the girl broke it, leaning her head back against the tree. "How long are you gonna stare at that thing?" She asked the figures in the branches above her.

"This is a big deal!" Cynthia replied in solemn tones. "Let him be!"

Morgan groaned. "It was a big deal three days ago, when it first appeared. Now it's old news and I'm bored."

"It's _proof_ , Morgan!" Owain said.

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that I'm part of the Exalted line!"

"Of course you're part of the Exalted line. Your mother is the first princess. Where do you think you came from?" Morgan asked, both annoyed and bewildered.

Owain frowned. "Father said I fell out of a reeking box."

"Really?" Cynthia asked. "Daddy said I was an accident!"

Morgan looked between the two of them and squinted but said nothing. "Point is, it's not like there was ever a chance you _weren't_ part of the Exalted line."

"…Mother's Brand never appeared, so she wasn't sure she was Uncle Chrom's real sister," Owain explained, running a finger over his own Brand. "She started crying and laughing at the same time when I showed her my hand. I've never seen her do that before."

A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the tree. Morgan stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm gonna go help Mother and Noire with research. Let me know when you've stared a hole in your hand."

"Ah, bite me," Owain replied, sticking his tongue out at her back. She turned around and blew him a raspberry before disappearing behind a patch of tall sunflowers.

Cynthia sighed. "She's just jealous she doesn't have something cool like you do." The two sat quietly for a time. "Hey!" She said suddenly, sitting up and shaking the branch on which she was draped. "Now you can do AWESOME battle shouts! Like…I WILL SLAY THEE IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE WITH MY EXALTED LEFT HAND!"

"Yeah!" Owain cheered. "Except I'm right handed…how about PREPARE TO MEET OWAIN OF THE BRANDED HAND!"

"FLEE BEFORE THE MAGNIFICENCE OF OWAIN THE BRANDED!"

"EXALTED FIST OF DOOM!"

Laughter rang across the garden and the children's movement shook more leaves off the tree. "Is your mom gonna make you start training with your cousins?" Cynthia asked, rearranging herself on the branch.

"Yeah, I start in the fall. Luci's gonna teach me sword fighting and Ms. Sully's gonna take me riding. Father promised a magic lesson this Friday, but Mother made him swear not to use black magic." Shame. It might have been fun to summon a Risen or two. He'd never actually seen a Risen, but he'd admired his father's collection of Risen teeth. How bad could dumb old half-dead monsters be against him, a member of the Exalted line? "Are you gonna start training with the pegasus knights? Morgan's been training with magic forever already."

"No," Cynthia replied quickly. "I don't want to fight. I want to be a lady and learn to bake better than my mother."

Owain frowned. "What happened to Beano the Barbarian Queen? What about the Justice Cabal?"

"As the Barbarian Queen, I'll just order you and Morgan to do my battling for me," she explained. "I'll pay you in honey buns!"

"Aw, battling won't be as fun without you."

"War isn't fun. People die."

"Not with geniuses like Mr. Robin and Uncle Chrom in charge!"

Cynthia wasn't amused. "Who are you going to fight, anyway? We're at peace with Plegia."

"I have a whole list of heroic goals," Owain explained.  
"Like what?"

He sat up taller, glad she'd asked. "You know. Save a town from brigands. Battle a dragon. Go on a righteous-fury fueled rampage. Win a fair maiden's kiss. Travel to new worlds. Find an ancient tome of power. Stuff like that."

Cynthia snorted and shimmied down to the branch upon which Owain sat. After testing to make sure it would hold her weight, she inched next to the boy. "If that's your list, we can go ahead and start marking stuff off today."

Before he could ask what she meant, she grabbed his face with both hands, leaned in, and clumsily pressed her lips to his. It only lasted a moment before he jerked away, goggle eyed, and teetered on the branch before falling off completely. He landed with a thud. "Oww," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his back. "What'd you do that for?"

"I helped you, Cynthia replied, peering down at him and giggling. "You said you wanted a fair maiden's kiss. I happen to be a fair maiden, so there you have it!"

"I said _win_ a fair maiden's kiss, not be attacked with one. And you're not a fair maiden! You're just Cynthia!" He pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his backside.

Cynthia pouted from above. "Meanie! I'm a catch! And you _did_ win the kiss. You won it by being you because I think you're awesome."

Blood rushed to Owain's cheeks and he momentarily malfunctioned, entirely unsure how to handle whatever it was that he was feeling right now. Finally he did the only thing he could think of to rid himself of this strange emotion: insult her. "I'd rather kiss a Risen than you!" He declared, then mimed vomiting on the tree trunk.

Cynthia swung to the ground, scowling. "Fine!" She fired back in a wounded tone. "See if I ever help you again! I didn't want to kiss you anyway! Weirdo! Creep!" She stomped away, hiding angry and embarrassed tears.

After she was gone, he leaned against the tree and scrubbed at his mouth. Girls were unfathomable.

oOoOoOo

 _I hope you didn't find Odin's food metaphors...unsavory. I tried to make them as tasteful as possible, but they were vital to the meat of the story. If you're feeling salty, feel free to lettuce me know._

 _THANK YOU so much to everyone who reads and comments! I hope this gives you some more cotton candy sweet cavities 'cuz it's gonna get darker from here on out._


	4. Wolfskin Cuisine is Banned in Hoshido

Chapter Four: Wolfskin Cooking is Banned in Three Nohrian Provinces

 **Training Grounds, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Plane**

"Hmm." Odin studied Elise's form as she hurled spells at dummies. "You've got the power, that's for sure, and your form has improved immensely over the past few weeks. Your control leaves something to be desired, though."

Elise doubled over, panting and sweating through her cotton Hoshidan-style training garments. Her hands trembled as she held a sweaty _Fire_ tome. "I… _hah_ …I'm trying my best to remember everything you told me, I just… _hah_ …forget it when I start feeling the magic." She straightened and wiped her brow with a dusty sleeve, leaving a smudge of dirt on her face. "I can try again!"

She raised the tome again, but Odin plucked it from her fingers. "Enough of that for now. Milord would curse me back to my homeland if you fainted because I pushed you too hard." He helped her to a bench and fetched her water skin. "Just watch for a bit."

The water was cool and Elise spilled it all over herself as she gulped it down. "Alright, I'm watching!" She called across the pitch as she tried to wring out the bottom of her robe.

Odin pulled _Nosferatu_ from his cloak and riffled through the pages, drawing up a dark, heavy magic that absorbed light. "When you go to throw a spell, first you must stand in your power pose," he explained to his pupil. "Then feel the magic flow up your arm and settle in the hollow between your thumb and forefinger. I'll do it slowly so you can see. Now, once you've got it in hand, it's sort of a…flick of the wrist and first two fingers. Like…so." With a simple movement, he launched the spell at a practice dummy and hit it squarely in the chest. "Try to keep your eyes on your target. You'll instinctively throw the spell towards wherever you're looking."

Elise nodded. "I try-I really do!"

Odin grinned. "It just takes lots of practice. Trust me, I know. Don't, uh, don't ask Niles about when I was a beginner mage. He'll tell you slanderous lies." His grin had turned into a grimace. "Anyway, I'll do it faster this time." He turned back to the dummy and pointed at it. "Ahoy there, foe! To take one more step is to declare war against Odin Dark—a grave mistake, indeed! Is that how it shall be? Behold! I shall vanquish you and send you to an eternity of regret in your tomb! UNQUENCHABLE BLOOD FLAMES!" With a flourish of the arm and an exaggerated spin, he launched another blast from _Nosferatu_ through the air.

Frowning, Elise narrowed her eyes at her teacher. "Does all that yelling and dancing that you do really help?"

Odin turned to her, taken aback and breathing hard from the exertion. "Dancing? I do no such thing. That's Laslow's shtick!"

"What else do you call all your spinning and twirling?"

"That's…" Odin closed one eye and groped for an explanation. "Vocalizations are a helpful tool to focus energy and surprise one's opponent! The, er, spinning is just for aesthetics."

Laughter escaped Elise's mouth before she could rein it in. "You're just trying to look cool? For who?"

"For myself, mostly." Odin replied, turning red in the cheeks. "Self confidence is a vital part of battle. If I don't find myself mystical and terrifying, how will I project such an image to my enemies?"

Elise hadn't considered this point of view before and immediately furrowed her brows, trying to imagine what members of the opposing armies saw when she rode onto the battlefield. A witch, dripping with magic? No, not likely when Nyx had been reclassed into an actual witch. A fierce goddess of battle and death? Ha! With a big sister like Camilla hovering nearby? Not a chance. Perhaps she was seen as a shrewd, calculating genius—a scythe with a blade made of ice. She voiced this to her companion, who had the audacity to snort in laughter. "Hey!" She protested, pouting. "How do _you_ see me, then?"

Amusement mixed with hesitation played on Odin's face. "It doesn't matter how I see you. I'm not the enemy."

"You're my instructor, so it matters. I have to know. When you first met me how did you see me?"

She was wearing her stubborn face now, so Odin decided it would be best to just answer. "Er," he stalled, thinking back. "Cute...?"

"Cute!? Elise was horrified. "Me? That's what I add to this family of warriors? _Cute_?"

Odin squinted at her, unsure if she was joking or not. Did she honestly think she was in the same monstrous arena as Camilla, Xander, or even his own Lord Leo? Her face got darker and darker the longer he hesitated. "There's nothing wrong with the way you are," He explained quickly. He wasn't sure if Elise was the kind of princess who threw tantrums and he didn't want to find out. "There are people who are meant for more than fighting, y'know. Not everything has to be about war."

Elise shook her head and frowned. "Everything in my life has _always_ been about war. We were raised to be warriors. I'm the only one of my siblings who has never made Father proud. Camilla and Xander are so strong…Leo is a genius…and he even said Corrin has tenacity…but he's never had anything good to say about me."

"Maybe that's…sort of a good thing, right?"

"How do you figure that?"

This whole conversation made Odin feel like he was walking on Hoshidan rice paper. "In his later years, your father has become a less than ideal role model, wouldn't you agree?"

Elise wanted to argue—to defend her father's honor—but he was right, after all. Odin spoke again. "What do you value?" He asked her as he sat next to her on the bench.

What did she value? "Peace. Happiness. Fun! Family. Stuff like that."

"If the person King Garon wants you to be goes against the values you treasure...that just can't be the right path. That's how I see it, anyway."

"What about my siblings?"

Odin shrugged. "They have their own values to pursue. Your values don't have to match theirs. Or anyone else's for that matter."

The sun was starting to sink into the treetops. Across the camp, the dinner bell clanged loudly. Elise sat as if carved from stone, thoughts filtering through her mind. "You're right," she mumbled, eyes unfocused. "I'll probably never be like them…but why do I feel like I have to?"

Odin scuffed the dust on the stone platform with his feet. "Probably because everyone has always told you that being gentle is being weak. No one ever supported your peaceful dreams…they just pushed weapons in your hands…" His voice trailed off and for a moment he was far away.

Wind rustled through the leaves as the sun's light continued to dim. Elise leaned toward him. "Hey…are you okay?"

Odin's head snapped up and he winked. "Odin Dark is ever at his darkest! Sometimes he is compelled to lend his ear to the sinister hissings of the netherworld! Pay it no mind!" The dinner bell rang out again and he swiveled to look over his shoulder towards the mess hall. "I think it's Keaton's night to cook. I'm going to go hide in Lilith's temple." Sometimes Corrin brought the tiny dragon loaves of bread or bunches of fruit. Maybe Lilith would share if he explained the horrors of Wolfskin cuisine.

Elise stood up and grabbed her tome again. "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

"I think you've used enough magic for today." Odin advised. "If you want to work on something, work on your aim."

"How am I supposed to do that without using magic?"

"Use some of Felicia and Jakob's throwing knives. They have a similar heft." As Odin gathered his own tomes, he noticed that the princess' face was still overcast. Without thinking, he reached out and patted her head. "Chin up, pocket-sized princess."

Elise huffed and ducked away from his hand, refusing to look at him. "I'm not a child, you know!" She yelled at his retreating back.

oOoOoOo

 **Royal Apartments, Ylisstol**

Owain knew something was wrong by the way his mother's hands shook as she poured tea for the visitors. Frederick and Robin were frequent visitors to their family's apartment in the castle, so there should have been nothing amiss when they knocked on the front door. Uneasiness had been seeping through the halls of the castle—Owain had felt it—but he was still caught off guard when Robin informed his parents that Henry was being called into battle.

"So it…it's really happening?" Lissa asked, sinking into a chair at the dining room table.

Robin nodded gravely. Owain looked between the tactician's grim expression and the fear in his mother's eyes. "What's happening?" He asked, annoyed that there was information he hadn't been told.

"Valm has announced its intentions to invade Ylisse," Robin replied, after a nod from Lissa. "They've gathered a massive army under our noses and stand poised to strike from the west."

"But why?"

"Ylisse is well-known as a goldmine of natural resources—resources Valm lacks. I assume they are counting on the kingdom being significantly weakened after the war with Plegia."

Lissa laid a hand on her husband's arm. "But why is only Henry being summoned? I know we don't have many healers."

Frederick answered instead of Robin. "Lord Chrom has decided that it is imperative for a member of the royal family to remain in Ylisstol while the invasion is thwarted."

"It will show confidence in the troops," Robin explained. "If both the Exalt and the first Princess were to leave, people would assume the worst and panic. If at all possible, we'd like this invasion to be put down quietly."

"Who else is being called up?" Henry asked, rubbing a thumb over his wife's hand comfortingly.

Robin pulled a thick notebook out of his cloak and opened to a bookmarked page. "About three-quarters of the Shepherds. Exceptions have been made for those who have young children and those who are actively involved in restoration efforts, like Panne, Gregor, and Nowi."

Lissa scanned the page. "Maribelle is being called up?"

"Yes. We need a mounted healer. She and Libra will be our main medics on this campaign."

"Donnel is on this list as well…what are they going to do with Brady? He's only thirteen."

"That's another reason we've asked you to remain behind," Robin said. "We've promised care for the children of any family where both father and mother have been drafted. They'll be given rooms in the castle until their parents return. Could you help care for them and keep them from panicking?"

Sinking back again, Lissa nodded. "Of course. Who are we expecting to move in?"

"Aside from the ones who already live here, we expect Brady, Kjelle, and…pardon, but I don't think this is something…" Robin tilted his head meaningfully in Owain's direction.

Henry stood. "Owain! Y'know how your mother won't let me teach you dark magic? Wanna break that rule and summon some monsters? Nya ha!"

"I…well, yeah!" Owain said, torn between excitement at the idea and irritation at being obviously excluded from the conversation.

Lissa crossed her arms. "Over my dead body! You'll do no such thing, young man!"

"Aw," Henry and Owain groaned in tandem. "Come on, Mother, it'd be great practice for my sword hand! It's feeling particularly hungry today." Owain clasped his hands in front of his face, pleading.

"No!" Lissa snapped. "Go find your cousins!"

"Sorry, son," Henry said, laughing and rumpling Owain's hair. "I promise—when I come back, we'll distract your mother and summon a whole horde of the things! You can start your own toenail collection!"

As Lissa protested in the background, Owain sighed and stuffed some snacks in a satchel. "Fine, fine. I'll leave." He strapped his practice sword to his belt and rolled his eyes when his mother stood up to kiss his cheek. "See you tonight, Mother."

"Be safe! No sparring with sharpened swords! Do you have a waterskin in that satchel? Dehydration is a serious-"

" _Thank you_ , Mother," Owain grumbled. "You realize I'm a man now, right?"

"You're fifteen, darling. You're barely into puberty. Now go play with your friends."

"Ugh!" Owain flushed and ducked out the door, ignoring his father's highly amused laughter.

oOoOoOo

 **Sparring Grounds, Ylisstol**

"Hyah!" Inigo grunted as he swung downwards, aiming at Severa's unprotected left flank. When she blocked his attack, he twisted around to make a slice at her legs. Sitting off to the side with Morgan, Owain admired his footwork. His steps were easy, measured, and dripping with grace. _Must be the years of dancing_ , Owain thought, resting his chin in his hand.

Severa, on the other hand, moved in short bursts of intense energy, striking and recoiling like a snake. Her glossy cocoa-colored hair hung halfway down her back, tied in two tails. When she pivoted, they whipped around and smacked her opponent in the face if he was close enough. "You should stick to dancing," she taunted Inigo, sweeping him off his feet with her leg. "Your fighting stinks."

The blue-haired teen rolled onto his back, raising his practice sword just in time to block a strike that would have ended the match. "You'd better stay with fighting, my pet," he riposted, dodging another blow and hooking his toes behind her knee to pull her leg from under her. "You have no other skills."

"How dare you!" She spat. "Girls with as good looks as mine don't need skills!"

"And yet—whoah—you _still_ don't have a boyfriend," Inigo pointed out, dodging stabs.

The smile fell off his face as her attacks became more vicious. "As if you can talk!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "You've asked out every girl in the capital and been rejected by them all."

"N-not every girl!" Inigo protested, blushing.

Severa smirked. "You're going to— _hrghh!_ —die alone in some tea room." It was becoming harder to talk as the two swung at each other again and again. The battle ended when Inigo reminded her that her mother already had a boyfriend by her age and she responded with a blow so fierce it knocked the sword from his hand and left him defenseless. "Why don't you go spar with my mother then? And take her for tea, while you're at it!" She said acidly, sword leveled at his throat.

He pushed it away gently. "No, thanks." Once the weapon was withdrawn, he bent over double, panting. "I don't want my arse kicked twice."

"You're up, Shorty." Severa said, tossing her sword to Morgan, who caught it easily.

"I'm not sure this is fair," The smaller girl complained, shedding her cloak and walking to the middle of the sparring pitch. "Why am I, clearly the shortest here, pitted against the tallest?" She pointed up at Owain, who was posing heroically in the sunlight.

Owain snorted derisively. "Don't give me that talk. You always destroy me."

Fanning herself on the sidelines, Severa sneered. "Maybe she wouldn't if you spent more time training and less time chasing our favorite little housewife."

"Where is she, anyway?" Morgan inquired.

"I haven't seen her much since she found out her parents were being called up," Owain admitted, frowning.

The kids fell silent.

"Well, someone needs to drag her ass out," Severa muttered. "Both my parents were drafted as well. Hell, Inigo's whole family was drafted, even Lucina."

Inigo's face twisted in discomfort. "It's one thing that she refuses to train with us unless forced…but to avoid us entirely is…unhelpful for all."

"I don't think 'dragging her ass out' is the answer, however," Owain replied. "Maybe we could go up—OW!" He was interrupted by Morgan, who thwacked him across the shins with the flat of her blade. "What gives, Morgan?"

The little mage grinned wickedly. "Hurry up and raise your weapon before I hex your face shut."

"You get more and more like your mother every day," Owain replied, rubbing his leg sulkily. Morgan chuckled darkly in reply and he grimaced. "That wasn't a compliment, you know."

oOoOoOo

The army set out a fortnight later amid sobs, waving handkerchiefs, and well-wishes. Lissa clung to Maribelle, promising her best friend that she'd join her if necessary and that Brady would be well taken care of. Maribelle kissed her cheek before being helped on her horse by Sully, who looked disgusted by the whole ordeal. "Stop being so damned dramatic," she complained loudly to the crowd. "We'll be back before you even miss us. This is a damned good group of soldiers. Except you, Vaike."

"Hey!" Vaike protested. The other soldiers laughed and Maribelle eyed him with great distaste.

Lissa put a hand up on her son's shoulder, as much for his comfort as her own. Everywhere he looked, his friends were bidding their parents goodbye. Miriel was calling out last minute reading assignments to Laurent as she rode past on the back of Sully's horse. Inigo and Brady were clearly using each other as shields to hide tears. Lucina tugged her little brother away from the priest-in-training and into her arms for a hug, telling him to be brave and protect his aunt. Kjelle looked unfazed by the whole ordeal and wished her parents luck wholeheartedly. In an odd show of maternal affection, Tharja pulled both her daughters into her arms and held them for a moment before walking briskly away. As Cordelia and Frederick rode by, Severa refused to look and remained rigid, face red and stuck in a scowl.

Cynthia was openly crying into her father's cowl. He offered her caramels, but she refused and buried her face deeper. Sumia hovered nearby, holding her pegasus' reins with one hand and stroking her daughter's pigtails with the other. Owain wanted to go to her, but remained with his mother. This wasn't a pain he could save her from, especially when his own heart was aching. Henry had been near the front of the marching line and had stopped to kiss his wife and make his son laugh with terrible, ribald puns. Lissa had finally chased him away, flushed and laughing through her tears. "What a ridiculous man!" She sighed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Once the line of soldiers had passed through the front entrance of Ylisstol and the gate had been shut behind them, those left behind returned to their homes to begin the long, cold process of waiting for their loved ones' return.

oOoOoOo

 **Second Prince's Tent, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Plane**

Odin woke suddenly from a deep sleep and blinked wildly in the dark. Something or someone had jabbed him sharply in the side, pulling him from an unpleasant dream. As soon as his eyes adjusted enough to make out the figure kneeling at his side, he shoved his hand under his pillow and brandished the dagger he kept there. At the sight of the steel glinting in the moonlight streaming through seams in the tent walls, the figure gasped and shuffled backwards. The gasp was…familiar. "Elise?"

Her customary twintails had been loosened for the night and her hair hung loose down her back. "Watch where you're swinging that knife, dummy!" She whispered.

Odin turned and glanced at Leo and Niles, with whom he shared a tent. Leo was snoring softly in his bed and Niles was asleep in his cot by the tent flaps. Odin sat up in his own cot and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Is something amiss?"

"I couldn't sleep," Elise explained. "Keep me company until I get sleepy!"

"What? Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Odin couldn't argue with that logic. After another glance at his tent mates, he rubbed his face vigorously and nodded. "Alright, alright." He sleepily rolled out of his cot and slipped into his sandals.

Elise stared at him. "You should probably put on a shirt. It's a little windy outside."

He looked down at his pale chest and quickly reached for a tunic and cloak. His torso was normally exposed in his mage robes, but it felt somehow wrong to be so bare in front of a princess. She continued to watch him until he was fully dressed, then she led the way out of the tent and into the crisp night air. Once they were far enough away from the tent to not disturb its inhabitants, he turned to his companion. "Did you draw up battle plans against the horrors of insomnia or are we just going to follow our whims to pass the time?"

In the full moonlight he could see that she was wearing a plain, short night tunic over a pair of loose leggings. She looked smaller and yet older without all her ribbons and bows. Thought he'd never noticed before, tonight he could see her resemblance to Camilla in the curve of her cheek and the way her nose pointed at the end. "I didn't have any particular plans," she replied sheepishly. "I just came outside and thought the stars were pretty and wanted to share them with you." She smiled winningly at him and he looked up, escaping her eyes. The stars _were_ bright tonight. "Maybe if you tell me another story I'll feel more like sleeping."

"Ah, yes, once you've tasted the splendor of Odin Dark's stories, you'll always come back for more!" He chuckled, pleased. "Let's find a spot to sit where the grass isn't wet."

Elise grinned. "Yeah! Let's go further into the Nohrian section. I don't like the way the Hoshidan ninja are always watching."

At her words, Odin flicked a glance at Corrin's treehouse and saw a figure crouched in the branches. Between Saizo, Kaze, and Kagero, someone was always on guard at night. "There's a hill over by the West gate that's hidden from view by the armory. I'll show you."

As soon as she saw the little hill, Elise declared that it was perfect and flopped on her back in the soft grass. Odin sat a few feet away. "Why are you so far away?" Elise asked, pouting. "Do I smell bad or something?"

No. She smelled floral, probably due to whatever was put into the ladies' bath that night. Odin looked around and nervously scooted closer. It wasn't his character to be socially anxious, but there was something about being outside at night alone with his Lord's little sister that felt taboo. She appeared to have no such reservations, though, for she was happily supine in the grass, gazing at the sky. When she noticed him looking, she patted the spot next to her. "Lay down and tell me a story!"

The feeling of wrongdoing increased as he eased himself onto his back beside her. "What does your soul desire to hear tonight?" He asked, staring straight up.

She considered for a moment before making her decision. "Tell me more about the Pegasus Knight."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did she have as many siblings as I do?"

Odin shook his head. "No. She's her parents' only child."

"Did she have kids of her own?"

"Definitely not. She's only twenty-three."

Elise scrunched up her face in confusion. "I thought this happened millennia ago. How can she still be close to my age?"

"Uh," Odin stalled. "Don't think about it too hard."

The princess smiled at the sky. "I guess you wouldn't be Odin Dark without your mysteries, hm?" She didn't give him time to answer before continuing. "Does she have a lover?"

"…I don't know how to answer that."

His unusual answer caused her to turn her head to look at him. "What does that mean?"

He swallowed before replying. "It's just complicated. I don't know the answer."

"Have _you_ ever had a lover?"

"Of course! I'm not hopeless like Laslow."

She continued to watch his expressions. "Do you have one now?"

A breeze blew, ruffling the hair on his forehead. He was silent for a moment. "Not in this plane of existence," he finally answered.

His answer was deeply unsatisfying. "Is that a no?" Elise asked, frowning. When he didn't respond, she asked another question. "Are you…still in touch with the Pegasus Knight?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. She's far, far away. Even the darkest magic couldn't reach her."

Elise examined his face for a bit, then turned back to look at the stars. "The closest thing I've ever had to a lover was a servant boy who kissed me on the stairwell when I was fifteen. He was training to be a squire."

"Is he in the Nohrian army now?"

"No. Another servant saw what happened and told Father. He had the boy executed the next morning."

Odin's eyes widened and it was his turn to look at his companion. "That's horrible!"

"Not really. Camilla has way worse stories." The wind blew again and she shivered, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blankness in her eyes pained Odin. He'd seen that look before—the look of someone stuck in memories they couldn't erase. When she shivered again, he spread his cloak out to the side and beckoned her closer. "Come closer and use my cloak. I'd rather not explain how you got sick to milord and Sakura."

She laughed and scooted so their sides were touching, then pulled his cloak over her exposed arms. "It's just midnight conversations. Totally normal."

"Do you often come out at night to commune with the stars?"

"No. This is the first time."

Her warmth seeped through the side of his tunic, nullifying the chill of the astral planes. He slowly relaxed and studied the stars overhead. They looked the same as they did in Ylisse and Nohr and he wondered if they were an illusion created by the astral dragons. Were these the same stars his mother saw?

For a moment he felt lost and horribly homesick, then Elise shifted at his side and he remembered where he was and why he was here. The princess' pale face tilted up to look at him. "Your heart is thumping really hard. Are you alright?"

She'd noticed? Was she that close? "It's just…" How could he explain this? "Something about the stars tonight makes me feel…strange."

"Is it a good strange or a bad strange?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, until you're sure, you don't have to look at them."

He closed his eyes, blocking them from view. Without his sight, he could feel the chill more keenly and hear the wind rustling the branches of the sakura trees Orochi had planted around camp. If he concentrated, he could hear Elise's soft breathing near his shoulder. Her head was flush against his arm and her long hair tickled his wrist. He stretched and flexed his fingers and was shocked to feel them brush against something warm and soft—Elise's hand. A jolt of electricity shot through his stomach and he blinked in surprise. How long had it been since he'd felt like this? Elise shifted barely perceptibly and her pinky came to rest against his. Moments passed and the silence was thick.

Whatever had shifted was still hanging in the air when he walked her back to the tent she shared with Sakura, Effie, and Hana. When she bade him goodnight, he didn't know how to respond. "I hope your dreams are pleasant and your sleep remains unmolested," he offered.

She made a face at him. "Speaking of that, I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night. That was pretty selfish of me, huh?"

"Pay it no mind," he said, grinning. "I live to serve. No one has ever respected my sleep, anyway, so why would you start now?"

Guilt lapsed into merriment on the princess' face and she winked at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Odin Dark."

The sun would be up in a few more hours, but Odin didn't miss his lost sleep. The night air, though chilly, was refreshing, He felt strangely invigorated, a feeling that was usually only sparked by the naming of a newly forged weapon. Maybe now he could finally put a name to his pose of power. _Excendiary Truestance. The Wailing Mark of the Exalted Limb._ No, that was too long. No one would stick around long enough for him to finish saying it. _Unilluminated Shadowheart._ These were good; he should write them down so he would remember them in the morning. He had to hide his journal well, though, or Laslow would find it again and make that annoyingly superior face. He was so caught up in his thoughts as he lay back down on his cot that he didn't realize his absence had been noticed by his tentmates.

oOoOoOo

 _I've had two weeks of exams at grad school and I've been losing my mind._

 _Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I made it extra lengthy as penance. Thanks to everyone who reads and especially to everyone who reviews!_


	5. Takumi Definitely Hates You

Chapter Five: There is a 0% Chance Takumi Doesn't Hate You

Cynthia was always either with Owain, Lissa, or Morgan, and it was months before Owain realized she was terrified to be by herself. She still refused to learn a weapon, but she joined her friends in the sparring pitch every afternoon to watch and read books. Severa grew more and more annoyed every day with her pacifistic attitude until it exploded in the form of a verbal and physical scuffle. Brady came running to Inigo and Owain, saying that Severa had taunted Cynthia until the latter snapped and socked the other girl in the face. They ran to the courtyard to find the two teenaged girls rolling on the ground with each other's hair in their hands and venom spewing from their mouths.

Severa was far more damaged than Owain expected by the time the girls were pried apart. Cynthia may not have any knowledge of weapons, but she apparently had strength and reflexes in spades. She continued to struggle against Owain's hold on her until he put her in a partial headlock. "She called me a coward!" She spat, bright copper hair undone and sticking out at odd angles like an orange halo.

"It only hurts because you know it's true," Severa said, hanging limply in Inigo's arms. Her right eye was beginning to puff up and she had several bloody scratches on her neck, face, and arms.

"That's enough out of you," Inigo sighed. "Let's go find a healer that hopefully isn't Aunt Lissa." He corralled the brunette away, but she continued to stare daggers at her opponent over his shoulder.

Cynthia stopped struggling as soon as she was gone. Instead she turned into Owain's chest and burst into angry tears. "I'm n-not a coward!" She sobbed. "Why do I have to fight to be strong?"

Owain patted her back awkwardly. "Severa's just…she doesn't…I dunno." He couldn't find the right words to comfort her. "Don't take anything she says to heart. You should, you know, be who you want to be."

"…thanks," Cynthia said into his shirt. She sniffled and wiped her nose, then jerked away and gasped. "Gods, my nose is bleeding! I got it all over you…I'm so sorry!"

The front of the boy's shirt was streaked with blood. He looked down at it and laughed. "Honestly…fighting Severa the she-devil like that…I'm impressed that's all the damage you've got."

Cynthia cracked the first smile he'd seen in months.

oOoOoOo

The war wasn't over by Midwinter, nor by the time the first buds of spring began to pop through the snow. Lissa had stopped telling the children the updates from the front lines aside from assuring them everyone was hale and healthy, which, naturally, led to the younger generation speculating that things weren't going as well as could be hoped.

Owain watched his mother's face every time she read a letter from his uncle or Robin, just to see how bad the contents were. Some letters were grimmer than others, but he always felt the lifting of a veil of anxiety after she finished one and sighed in relief. "Everyone is safe. I think the next update will have good news," she'd say every time, stuffing the letter back in its envelope. Owain believed her.

A letter arrived one day, however, that shattered his illusions.

Lissa's face brightened for a moment as she read the beginning lines. "They've chased the Valmese back to their own continent! We're no longer under any threat of invasion!" She leaned over the table in Chrom's study and high-fived her son. "There's still some clean-up left to be done. Let's see…" She continued scanning the letter, her face growing darker with every line until she stopped entirely and put a shaking hand to her mouth.

Panic gripped Owain's chest and he moved closer. "Mother?"

Lissa slowly looked up from the paper and reached out, taking her son's hand. "Owain, please go find something to do for a little while."

"What happened? What does the letter say?"

"I don't want you to panic and I don't want you to cause your friends to panic either."

His heart felt like it was thumping a hole in his chest. "Well, it's too late for that. Just tell me…I won't tell anyone. Promise! Is it Father? Is he okay?"

Horror was simmering behind his mother's eyes, though she tried to hide it. "Son…we've had casualties."

Owain's mouth went dry. "…Who?"

"Ricken…and Sumia. They found their bodies, but Sumia's pegasus is missing."

Ice flooded his stomach and he gripped the back of a chair tightly. Ricken often rode on the back of Sumia's steed and fired lightning bolts down into the enemy ranks. She must have been shot down. Grief rose like bile in his throat, but not for himself.

Cynthia.

It wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to the most peace-loving, fragile-hearted, gentle soul of them all? He thought back to the way her nose dripped blood after she fought Severa and his eyes filled with tears. Why couldn't life leave her alone? Why her?

Lissa saw her son's eyes sparkling and held his hand tighter. "Please don't tell her, Owain. Please. Let me handle this. I'll…I'll find a way to tell her properly. _Please_ , son."

Owain nodded slowly.

oOoOoOo

Lissa hesitated for a day, but by the time she'd found the words to say to the children, it was too late.

A shadow passed over the courtyard where the children were studying the day's lessons and Cynthia immediately recognized the shape. "A pegasus!" She yelled, pointing to the shadow in the sky. Sunshine filled her face and she laughed aloud. "Severa! It must be one of our mothers! Come on, let's follow it!"

Severa rolled her eyes and muttered some unkind words that she probably didn't mean, for she followed close on Cynthia's heels as they made their way to the front lawns of the castle. Pegasi were used to landing in the soft grass so their riders could lead them to the stables around the side. People poured out of the front door of the castle to see what was happening, including Lissa, who looked like was going to vomit.

"It's Avis!" Cynthia cheered. "It's my mother's! It's…" The horse hit the grass hard and whinnied in pain. "Avis, what's wrong?" The smile dropped from her face. "Where's Mother? Why are…you…" She slowed to a halt, staring at the animal. Avis was covered in blood, but the only wounds it had sustained were two arrows to the left wing that didn't account for the amount of blood on the pegasus' rump and saddle. The pegasus walked toward her, limping on one of it's front hooves. As it got closer, a scrap of torn lilac cloth became visible, hanging from one of the saddle buckles. Owain recognized it as the same material as the skirt of Sumia's battle armor.

Lissa slowly approached Cynthia, who had turned to look, wide-eyed and helpless, at the others gathered around. "Cynthia…" The princess began, tears already in her eyes. "I was coming to find you…"

Cynthia backed away until she bumped into Avis, who whickered. "No," She said, as if she could ward off whatever she was about to hear.

"Your mother…Sumia was killed during a battle," Lissa said, holding the letter in her hands.

"F-father?"

"He's alive, but he can't return right now."

Cynthia slid to the ground, face frozen in shock. Her expression didn't change when Lissa pulled her into her arms or when she was led away into the castle. Owain started to follow, but Inigo stopped him. "Let her be for now," the young prince mumbled. "There'll be time later."

oOoOoOo

Owain was awoken in the night by the sounds of thumps coming from outside his window. The thumps were comfortingly familiar and he recognized them as the rhythmic sounds of a practice weapon hitting the wooden posts in the training pitch, which was close to his family's quarters. The frame of his bed squeaked as he climbed out of it and walked across the stone floor to the window. He couldn't see the pitch from his room, but he could hear the sounds even more clearly now.

After quickly dressing, he quietly left his family's rooms and descended the multiple staircases to the ground level. The guards didn't bother him as he traversed the hallways leading to a side door to the outside. Once outside, he shivered a bit and regretted not bringing a housecoat. The thumping continued and he walked towards the sound, curious and apprehensive.

In a corner of the training yard, a lone figure stood, repeatedly beating a post as hard as they could with a training spear. The blows were clumsy but strong and Owain knew immediately who it was. "Cynthia!" He whispered. His words seemed as loud as thunder in the still, cold air.

She jerked in surprise and turned toward him, still holding the spear. Her face was swollen with tears that were still streaming down her cheeks. Her bright orange hair was undone and tangled from the activity. Owain's chest clenched and he approached her respectfully, keeping a bit of distance between them. The two looked at each other and fresh tears leaked from Cynthia's eyes. "What are you doing?" Owain finally asked.

Cynthia sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "Training," she replied dully.

"Why? You hate fighting."

Cynthia's grip tightened on the spear. "Severa was right. I _am_ a coward. I thought if I ignored the war and focused on the future, the people I love would always come back to me." Her lips quivered as she pressed them tightly together. "But that was…just a dream, wasn't it?" A small hiccup escaped her and she sniffed again.

"You're not-" Owain protested, but she cut him off.

"Severa was right about everything. The only way I can protect the people I love is with my own two hands!" She sobbed, clutching the weapon tight to her chest. "M-Mother must have been ashamed of me when she died."

Owain wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed her as tight as he dared. "That's not true!" He declared. "Your mother was proud of you and your father still is! You kicked Severa's arse! You're incredible!"

Cynthia dropped the spear and brought her arms up around Owain's back. She sniffled for a moment, and then cried uncontrollably into his embrace. "Mother…" she sobbed, barely able to speak. "I'll become strong! J-just you watch! I'll be someone…you can be proud of…Mother…"

Owain held her tighter under the pitiless stars.

oOoOoOo

 **Pegasi paddock, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Hoshidans were an odd bunch with their stiff manners and unfathomable expressions and predilections for saying the opposite of what they meant. Nohrians were coarser, louder, and occasionally downright grumpy, but you always knew where you stood with them. If they thought you were full of dragon dung, they told you so without a trace of shame. The proud, tanned Hoshidans were (with the exception of Prince Takumi) unfailingly polite to their friends and allies; it was impossible to know their true opinions of you. Even if you asked them, they would (again, with the exception of Prince Takumi) smile and fib comfortably to your face.

Perhaps this was why Odin liked the youngest Hoshidan prince the best out of the four siblings. When he called you _Nohrian Scum_ at supper for the fifth time that week, it left you with the warm glow of the dependable knowledge that he really, truly meant what he said from the bottom of his heart. There was no confusion or guesswork—he detested you and you _knew_ he detested you and everyone was on the same page.

Princess Hinoka was one of unreadable ones. Now that she had decided to trust the Nohrians at least as far as she could throw them, she had changed her persona from vengeful haughtiness into a sort of cheerful war hawk. She smiled at the Nohrian royals and their retainers, but the expression didn't fully reach her eyes.

Odin noticed her watching him as he passed the paddock where the airborne units were preparing their mounts before battle. He was surprised to see Scarlet, Camilla and Beruka's dragons among the Hoshidan pegasi; he'd have thought that the two species would have to be separated but it seemed that they got along well as long as their masters did the same. Hinoka was tying little bits of paper onto her pegasus' mane, but she stopped as Odin walked past, giving her a wide berth. "Oi, Odin Dark!" She called, trotting over to the fence to wave at him.

"Princess Hinoka," He replied, halting and blinking at her, confused. "What can I, Odin Dark of the forbidden netherworlds, do for you?"

"You're Prince Leo's retainer, are you not?"

"That I am."

She leaned an elbow on the wooden fence and looked him over. "Forgive my rudeness but you're not as talkative as your counterpart."

Odin grinned. "By 'counterpart' I assume you mean Niles and you would be correct. He and I may be brothers in bloodshed, but we are cut from rather different cloth. I hope he hasn't been hassling you."

She shook her head. "No, not really. He does have a lot to say, though. I'd heard you and he were the chatterboxes of the Nohrian army, but you've never spoken to me outside of battle."

Her eyes were curious and Odin realized she must feel slighted. "Please accept my apologies, Princess Hinoka!" He said quickly. "I meant no offense, nor did I intend to be aloof. Did you want a famous Odin Dark Tale? I'm sure I could regale you with a quick one while we wait for our marching orders. Perhaps you'd like to hear about the time I traveled across a foreign land to bring home a young man ailing from a grievous case of resting-"

Hinoka barked a short laugh. "No, forgive me, I did not mean to insinuate that I was displeased with you or your lord. I've seen you conversing with Corrin and Sakura and I merely wondered if I'd upset you in some way."

"Perish the thought!" Odin replied, dramatically posing. "Lady Corrin is our leader and tactician and I thought she could better use me if she knew my abilities. As for Princess Sakura…"

"She's good friends with Princess Elise, so it's only natural that she's come to trust you." Hinoka finished. "Anyone who is important to Princess Elise is important to Sakura as well."

When did he become so connected to Elise that they shared friends by association? "I think you overestimate our companionship. I've simply been a servant of the royal family for enough years that I'm like a cool, mysterious uncle to the young ones."

"Aren't you only a year older than Prince Leo?"

"Er…a very young, cool, mysterious uncle."

Now Hinoka's smile reached her eyes, which glinted with mischief. "Is that how it is?"

"If you ask Lady Elise, I'm sure she'll agree."

"I _have_ asked her." Hinoka pointed out.

"As I said…er, you have?" Odin asked, surprised. "And, er, what did she say?"

Hinoka shrugged. "Nothing important." She straightened and held out her fistful of paper tabs. "If you help me affix these to Fuyu, I'll tell you." The offer was tempting but Odin hesitated, glancing at the mount behind the princess. Hinoka followed his eyes and frowned a bit. "…are you frightened of pegasi, Odin?" She asked.

Odin flushed. "I wouldn't say I'm _frightened_ , no. I just…am not fond of them, particularly in battle."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Odin scrabbled for words, wishing the subject would change. "They're…easily shot down. It makes me uneasy."

Hinoka's posture shifted as she became defensive. "In the hands of inexperienced riders, perhaps."

Odin pressed his lips together and his expression hardened. "The skill of the rider is not the issue."

"Like hell it isn't!" The redheaded princess shot back, scowling. "How many Hoshidans do you hear of getting shot out of the sky?"

This exchange was getting out of hand and, as the lower rank of the two, Odin knew it was his place to apologize and avoid shaming his lord. "I'm out of line, Princess. For the second time in this conversation, I ask your forgiveness. I've…had bad experiences and I'm speaking out of bias."

Hinoka softened a little. "I, too, have my biases. You've flown a pegasus before, then?"

"Not myself, no, but I was close with someone who did."

The question hung heavy in the air, so Hinoka asked it. "What happened to them?"

"She was shot down by a sniper."

The princess grimaced. "I'm sorry. I can understand your reservations."

Odin didn't wish to leave the conversation on such a dour note, so he pointed to the slips in her hand. "Are those traditional Hoshidan war decorations? I've seen them hanging from Hoshidan katanas as well."

"No, they're charms for safety in battle. Orochi and Hayato made them." Glad for the change of topic, Hinoka held the strips out for him to see. They were actually made of a stiff fabric and were decorated in colorful characters Odin couldn't read. "I don't know if they work, but I guess you could call them a tradition of sorts."

"I'm certain that if they work, it's mostly because of your dedication to your training," Odin said, shamelessly trying to compliment the princess.

She smiled a real smile and pressed one of the charms into his hand. "Let Orochi and Hayato's prayers protect you as well, Odin Dark. I'm glad we got to speak."

He closed his fist around the fabric and returned her warm expression. "This is too good a gift for me, but I accept it gratefully."

"Even young, cool, mysterious uncles need protection from the gods now and then," Hinoka replied, chuckling. "I'll see you later." She took the rest of the charms and jogged back to her pegasus.

The kindness of the gesture left Odin cheerful as he wound through the rest of the mounted troops to find his liege. As he expected, Leo and Niles were waiting for him outside the horse paddock. Leo was already astride his mount, looking sour. "I'd begun to think you'd forgotten your allegiance and fled." the blonde prince snipped. "If Elise weren't here, I'd have asked Camilla to send Selena and Beruka for your head."

Beruka would have had it mounted on a pike. Odin shuddered. "I told him you were just running a little behind," Elise piped up, riding to Leo's side. "He worries too much."

"I wasn't worried," Leo growled. "I was righteously irritated at his tardiness."

"Milord is as coy as ever," Niles said playfully. "I can only pray he would be as concerned about _my_ whereabouts were I to shirk my duties."

Leo sniffed disdainfully. "I'd think little of it and hire a retainer with a better attitude."

"Ouch!" Niles grinned like a cat.

Digging his heels into his horse's side, the prince trotted towards the tent where Corrin and the crown princes were discussing tactics. "You two stay right where you are. If I come out and you're gone, I'm going to dismiss you both."

His retainers tried not to snicker as he rode away, head held high from his empty threats. Elise shook her head at his back, amused. "Let's hide behind Effie's armor," Niles suggested.

Odin ignored his partner and walked up to Elise's horse. "Are you full of the flames of the abyss?" He asked the princess, patting her mount's nose. "This is your first opportunity to show everyone how much power you've been able to summon over the past weeks."

Elise grinned, but her knuckles were white on her reins. "You know it! I'm gonna blow the enemy right off the battlefield! I've been using Kaze's shuriken to improve my accuracy and I hit the target almost seven out of ten times yesterday!"

"Excellent work, my protégé! You'll surpass me yet!"

Niles gritted his teeth. "Seven out of ten, you say? Remind me where you're stationed so I can stay far away."

Odin scowled at him. "You wouldn't remember if she told you—you've been distracted since Corrin reclassed into a Nohrian Noble."

"Don't tell me you don't appreciate the way the black armor embraces her luscious derriere like a lover," Niles replied. "Truly one of Nohr's best creations, right after Camilla's breastplate."

"You make me sick." Odin informed him.

Elise, who was now quite red in the face, cleared her throat. "Anyway! What have you got there, Odin? Is it a secret message? Who is it from?"

Odin looked down and remembered the charm in his hand. He lifted it for the two to see. "As much as I'd like to say it is a message of arcane importance, it is actually a Hoshidan charm for safety."

"Wow!" Elise cheered.

The heat of his hand was starting to smear the characters on the fabric, so he carefully tied it to the mane of Elise's horse. "Now you have nothing to fear, for you are protected by the magic woven by Hayato's tiny hands."

On the other side of the crowd of mages and diviners, Hayato sneezed and scowled, suddenly irritated for an unknown reason.

Elise fingered the charm, examining the writing. "Were the Hoshidans giving these out? How did I miss it?"

"It was a gift from Princess Hinoka, actually."

Niles' ears perked up. "Oh?" He asked. "Is she who you've been sneaking out at night to meet?"

Elise and Odin froze. "W-what are you talking about?" Odin asked, laughing stiffly.

"Don't play dumb. Either you've been leaving the tent at midnight to meet someone or to take some _really_ wicked dumps. Given how long you're gone, I assume the former." Niles grinned impishly as the color drained from his partner's face.

Odin spluttered. "You must've been cursed with some strange dreams," he said quickly. "I have no idea what you're saying."

Niles examined his neatly trimmed nails. "To dream the same thing three times would be most unusual indeed."

"Nuh uh! It was only twice!" Elise said, hands on her hips.

Odin facepalmed. Niles looked like his birthday had come early. "Oh~?" He drawled, dragging out the sound. "And how would you know, little Princess?"

Panic spread over Elise's face. She looked to Odin for guidance and found none. "Um. I've been staying up late with, uh, with Effie! Sometimes she eats too much and can't sleep!"

"I see." If Niles became any more pleased, he might start purring. "Such a naughty princess, staying up so late. You should be getting your beauty sleep. I wonder if Lord Leo knows…"

Elise and Odin gasped in tandem, just as a sour voice sounded from behind Niles. "Knows what?" Leo rode back into the group, holding a sheet of parchment. "I asked you a question, so answer quickly."

"A thousand pardons, Milord," Niles replied. "Apparently there is a most wicked bowel virus going around camp causing Odin to stay up into the wee hours with intense diarrhea."

Leo made a face. "Disgusting. Is this why you were late, Odin? Are you fit for battle?"

"Spare me no worry, my liege. Niles is exaggerating for effect." Odin puffed out his chest and tried to look confident.

Narrowing his eyes, Leo looked him up and down. "Very well. Visit Princess Sakura afterwards and get some herbs."

"Yes, my liege."

The prince turned to his sister, who was redder in the face than ever. "What's wrong with you? Are you falling ill, too? Shall I tell Corrin to pull you out of the battle?"

"No!" Elise yelped. "I'm just nervous! Very nervous!"

Leo stared at her suspiciously. "Stop hanging around these two, little sister. They're bad influences."

Elise rolled her eyes in response. Niles giggled darkly. "You flatter me, Milord."

oOoOoOo

 _Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans!_

 _Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I love you all_


	6. In Another Life, Sakura is a Rebel Punk

Chapter Six: In Another Life, Sakura is a Rebel

 **Mess Hall, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

A dark fog of depression hung over the army, absorbing the warmth from the air. Elise looked around the mess hall at her companions, who were eating silently. Across the table, even Odin was holding his head low over his bowl of rice and meat. Beside him, Leo was as somber as ever and even Niles was uncharacteristically subdued. She dared not look up the row of tables at Ryoma; he was taking the loss the hardest.

Elise took another bite of her supper and thought as she chewed. She hadn't seen Scarlet's corpse after the sudden surprise attack a week ago, so she wasn't haunted by visions of blood and cold, empty eyes. In a way, a small part of her wished she'd been able to see the body. At the same time, another part of her felt intensely guilty for such a wish. She was used to the mangled corpses of foes and monsters, but she'd never looked into the face of a friend and beheld the finality of death. What did it look like? What did it feel like to love someone and know that they were never coming back?

To die seemed a selfish act, though Elise knew Scarlet wouldn't have if she could have helped it. Would she have done anything differently if she'd known how close her life was to ending? Would she have laughed more? Cried more? Spent less time training? Would she have announced to the whole army what they already knew, that she loved the eldest Hoshidan prince and wished to become his bride? Or would she have abstained, knowing how much harder it would be for Ryoma to say goodbye?

It would have been years before they could have gotten married. Who could spare time or money for a royal wedding in the midst of a war? Still, it would have been beautiful when it happened. Sakura would have tied cherry blossoms in Scarlet's hair while Hinoka stabbed her fingers sewing a bridal hood. Elise frowned, angry. How could these wonderful visions be taken away from everyone! It wasn't fair…!

She looked around at all the diners quietly eating their suppers. The enemy had not only taken Scarlet's life, but the happiness and peace of the whole army as well. How would they fight on now that they'd tasted the bitterness of loss? Surely Scarlet wasn't resting well knowing that her absence had split the souls of her friends. She was so positive…always looking to the future. Whenever the army had a setback, Scarlet would be the first to find the bright side of the situation and reassure everyone that hope was not lost. Who would look for the break of dawn now that she was asleep?

Someone had to do it. When Elise looked around, however, all she found was downturned faces and bags under eyes. The heaviness of the atmosphere pressed in on her until she felt she might scream. In a burst of courage, she pushed her chair back and stood as tall as she could. Odin, Camilla, and Sakura looked up at her curiously, but no one else paid attention until she spoke. "Excuse me!"

Every head swiveled to stare at her. "I…I have something to say, so listen up!" She said, her heart thumping in her chest. "I just…I want us all to smile again!" Faces looked back at her, some sympathetic, some annoyed, but none ready to interrupt. "I didn't know Scarlet very well…but I know she wouldn't want us to be sad for her forever! She would want us to remember all the fun we had together and go forward with her in our hearts. She'd want us to laugh and say something like 'now Anankos is _really_ gonna get it!'"

Silence.

Her heart thumped harder. "Remember when her entire squadron was killed at Cheve? She cried and swore she'd punch every bad guy twice as hard from then on. She was strong and we should be strong too! That's…that's what she'd want." She tried to think of what Scarlet would say in her funny Chevois accent. "Let's double our efforts, gang! No more tears!"

When no one responded, Elise felt an intense heat rush into her face, so she scowled fiercely at the diners. "If…if no one is going to smile, then I'll…I'll make you smile!" She reached to the table, grabbed her plate of dessert, and brought it slowly, deliberately over her head. Xander knew instinctively what she was about to do and opened his mouth to order her down, but it was too late. "SPARKLING BERRY BLAST!" Elise hollered as she launched her pudding at Leo's face.

The shot struck true and the diners collectively held their breath as Leo short-circuited under a coating of blackberries and streusel. A second ticked by and Elise began to think she'd made a horrible mistake, but a chair scraped nearby and Sakura stood up, trembling from strawberry head to sandaled toe. "Do-do-don't throw f-food, Elise!" She said firmly, and then she picked up a handful of edamame and threw them as hard as she could at her best friend.

If the army was surprised at Elise, that was nothing compared to the utter shock on their faces as they beheld Sakura. Gentle, meek Princess Sakura who apologized if she made eye contact had just…what devilry was this? Elise beamed at Sakura, who was redder in the face than she'd ever been.

Across the table, Odin lobbed a fish cake over Leo's head and into Niles' waiting hands and the archer took aim. Oboro and Hinata glowered, murder in their eyes, but Niles only grinned wider before flicking the slimy thing straight into Takumi's face.

All hell broke loose. "Oh, that's IT!" Takumi bellowed, throwing his miso soup back at his attacker. Niles, who looked like a large smug cat, dodged the food, allowing it to soak Leo instead. With a howl, Oboro leapt across the table and emptied a soy sauce tray over the archer's head. Leo reached over to slap her hand away, but upset a mug of beer in the process, spilling it into Charlotte's lap. Charlotte bared her teeth and stood, but slipped in the beer puddle and flipped mashed parsnips into Hana's hair. Naturally, Hana responded by taking a swing at her face, but the axe wielder slipped again and the punch just barely missed an outraged Selena's cheek.

Elise grinned and surveyed the scene. Down the table, Keaton was rubbing gravy into a wailing Kaden's fur, Jakob was skillfully blocking Silas' attempts to hit Corrin with beans, and Arthur had somehow caught on fire. Effie was entirely unperturbed by the whole affair and defended herself by eating everything within a two person radius. Orochi was panicking ("This wasn't in the cards!") but Azama seemed to have found his inner zen as he nonchalantly slipped edamame down the neck of Hinoka's tunic.

A hand grabbed Elise's and she whirled to see Odin holding a bowl of mashed parsnips and laughing. "Fear no edible projectiles, Princess!" He announced, pulling her closer to his side. "I, Odin Dark, shall serve as your culinary shield!" Niles took this as a personal challenge and switched from flicking bits of fish at an apoplectic Takumi to flicking them at the youngest Nohrian princess and her bodyguard instead. Elise screamed in delight and laughed, glad to feel the tension that had once filled the room break and fall away.

"Was this a good idea or a bad one?" She asked him as a rice ball exploded against her shoulder.

Odin deftly batted away a fish eye with a ladle. "The voices of the nether world are lost in the clamor of battle, I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?"

"It, uh, it means I don't know. But I, for one, prefer this chaos to silence. It feels more normal. I fear you've permanently damaged my noble liege, though."

Elise looked over at Leo, who was weakly attempting to dab soup off his shirt while ignoring the other stains that were rapidly accumulating. "Aw, he'll be alright. This is good for him. Lookit, he's got seaweed in his hair!" She giggled and ducked to the other side of Odin to avoid an edamame shower.

Down the table a bit, Felicia was trying to put out Arthur's flames with a jug of water, but she tripped over a fork and launched the jug's contents across the whole table. Elise closed her eyes in anticipation of the cold water, but Odin pulled her against his chest and turned so his cloak was soaked instead. "A sneak attack! The enemy is wily, but Odin Dark is wilier!" He held her tight with one arm and continued swatting away Niles' attacks with the other.

Pressed against his chest, Elise was conflicted. She wanted to push away and join back in on the fun, but at the same time she found her current situation not altogether unpleasant. He'd clearly been in the baths before dinner, because he smelled like yuzu and ginger. She was thankful he was in a training tunic and not his usual outfit or her face would have been smushed against his bare skin. Why were Nohrian mages so naked?

He twisted her away from an attack again and she giggled, ignoring the pain of bumping her nose against his chest. He was taunting Laslow now; she could hear the rumble of his voice through his tunic. His arm remained hooked around her back, holding her firmly against him and out of harm's way. Her arms dangled at her sides and she wondered if she could use his movements as an excuse to hold onto him tighter. Maybe…ah! Odin twisted again and she took the opportunity to grasp the front of his tunic with both hands. He didn't look at her, but his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared, cutting through the shrieks and laughter like a blade. The noise ceased and the soldiers all nervously turned to look at the speaker, Xander. "Look at the food you've all wasted. Every bite here is food that could have been put toward energy for training. I hope you're ashamed of yourselves."

The following silence must have brought Odin back to his senses, for he shoved Elise away all of a sudden and took a step back. Elise blinked at the sudden influx of light and found Xander glaring with her with palpable disappointment. His expression was terrifying despite the fact that he was unintentionally wearing a small dish like a hat. "Except for Elise, Odin, and Niles, I want this hall vacated. Now."

Everyone whose names were lucky enough not to be called scrambled for the exit, but Ryoma caught Sakura and Takumi by their collars. "You two are not going anywhere. Oboro, you're staying as well."

oOoOoOo

"Really, our Lords have smiled upon us in mercy," Odin said, carefully sweeping edamame into a pile. "Cleaning duty tonight and no breakfast tomorrow is a small price to pay, all things considered."

The angry glares Takumi and Oboro shot at him were so blistering that he recoiled a step. Niles chuckled at the sight, hoping to goad one of them into a fight. When it didn't work, the archer shrugged. "I'd clean every night if I got to see Milord Leo doused in soup more often. I think whoever threw it was aiming for me, but their aim was terrible." He clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes over to Oboro, who looked positively murderous. "Oh my…someone missed some berry juice over here when they were scrubbing…I do believe that would be _you_ , Prince Takumi."

"Shut your mouth, filth!" Oboro finally snapped, nearly breaking the handle of her mop in two. "It's a disgrace to have Prince Takumi clean beside the likes of you."

Niles' grin widened. "I _do_ love it when you talk dirty to me, Oboro."

Takumi put a hand on his retainer's shoulder, preventing her from jumping the archer. "Don't bother, Oboro. They have no conscience. Just look what they've done to my sister!"

Sakura was scrubbing a table, her eyes wide like an owl's. Elise, standing beside her, patted her head gently. "I've ne-ne-never g-gotten in t-t- _trouble_ before…" The Hoshidan princess said weakly. "Do you think Ryoma-nii hates me n-now?"

"No way!" Elise replied cheerfully. "I've gotten yelled at by Xander loads of times! He's not mad—just disappointed."

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes. "Th-that's even wo-wo-wo-worse!"

"No it's not! If you keep disappointing him, he'll just lower his expectations! That's my secret strategy!"

Odin laughed quietly and resumed sweeping. When he looked up again, Elise was watching him with a serious expression on her face. He motioned her over and handed her the dustpan to hold. On the other side of the hall, Niles began singing a ribald song from the Nohrian countryside and Oboro ground her teeth audibly in response. Odin shook his head and chuckled. "I was most impressed by your battle cry. It was truly an inspired title for an inspired attack."

Elise looked at him and grinned. "Thanks! I thought of you and it just came to me."

The things this woman said with a straight face. Odin avoided her eyes and focused on his work. What was he going to say again? It was like Elise had scattered his thoughts like dandelion fluff. _Ah, that's right._ "If the void ever whispers a name into your ear again, be sure to tell me so I can add it to my list of Names of Power."

She nodded, then sighed. "I really caused a lot of hassle for everyone, didn't I? Even Sakura…" She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry that you got in trouble."

"Milord is a generous man. I'm certain he'll forgive us. Someday."

Elise thumped her forehead with the heel of her palm. "Ugh. At this rate I'll never be a proper lady like Camilla. Stupid, stupid!"

Odin thought of Camilla—the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she slew with glee—and shuddered at the thought of tiny Elise doing the same. Not to mention Niles would be even more insufferable if there were two Camillas. One was enough. "Let Camilla be Camilla and you be Elise. I think you're perfect the way you are."

Elise opened her mouth and shut it again. Instead of talking, she knelt down to hold the dustpan again.

oOoOoOo

As expected, Leo was waiting for Odin and Niles back at the tent the three shared. He lashed them verbally before ordering them both outside for a three-mile run. He stopped Odin before he got out the door, however, and pulled him back inside. "Odin, I don't want you around my little sister anymore. Do you understand?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to continue tutoring her in magic, milord. I think she could-"

"I will ask Nyx to train her," Leo interrupted. "I'll repeat myself only once more. I do not want to see or hear of you being near Elise anymore. Have I made myself clear?"

Odin swallowed. "Yes, Milord."

oOoOoOo

 **Armory, Ylisstol**

Inigo's hands were shaking as he packed swords into a sturdy traveling case. Owain, who could think of nothing to say, turned back to his own work of sorting through staves to find the ones that were still usable. "Brady ought to be doing this," he grumbled aloud, tossing aside a spent _Mend_. "He's a priest. He knows more about these things than I do."

Severa frowned at him from beside Inigo. "He's busy packing a med tent. Shut up and do your job."

"What are _you_ doing?" Owain asked, irritated with her tone.

"Supervising." She replied acidly.

A loud CLANG stopped Owain from continuing the fight; Inigo had dropped a silver sword onto the stone floor. "Ah, sorry, sorry," he muttered, kneeling to retrieve it. "I don't think my hands grip very well in this cold shed. Severa, wouldn't you be a doll and warm them up for me?" The young prince flashed her a brilliant smile, which she withered with a sneer.

"Heat them with your own hot air."

He grimaced. "I was thinking something more like tea…"

"Back to work!" She snapped, then turned around and gathered an armful of weapons to sort. "I guess I'll help you since you're too useless to do it yourself!" Inigo smiled at her gratefully and threw a covert wink at Owain, who stifled a groan. Severa was somehow getting crabbier by the week, which was unbelievable since she was already a chore to be around on a good day. It didn't matter, though. Owain could suffer whatever it took to make Inigo smile again.

The fact that the prince was functioning at all was a testament to his strength of will. It was only five days ago that the world as they knew it had shattered into a thousand sharp edges from the words spoken by a single pegasus rider who had landed in the castle courtyard in a panic. The soldier had all but fallen off her pegasus in her haste and looked as though she might vomit at any moment. When met in the front hall by Lissa, she dropped to her knees and broke into tears. "The Exalt…the Exalt is dead. Lord Robin is missing. The Queen and the Princess request back up."

Lissa swayed where she stood, but remained upright. "How bad is our situation? How many soldiers should we send?"

The pegasus knight raised her chin to show a pale, trembling face. "All of them, Milady, or there'll be nothing left to defend."

Lissa helped the soldier to her feet, blinking rapidly as she tried to process what she had been told. "I'll go to them as soon as we gather all we have."

"You are the Exalt, my lady, you should stay behind and-"

Lissa cut her off softly but without room for argument. "It won't matter who the Exalt is if there is no one left to govern. Come have a meal before you help us prepare."

The pegasus knight nodded dumbly. Inigo stepped into their path, white as ice. "I'm going as well. If Lucina is calling for aid, I won't stay behind. I'll fight in Father's stead."

Owain grasped how truly dire the situation was when his mother closed her eyes and tilted her head in agreement. "Gather everyone who is willing and able to fight. I won't stop you."

Even now, days later, she still hated herself for agreeing with him. Owain could see it in her every move and in every look she gave him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. She would never send her children to war if there was an alternative.

Another blade slipped from Inigo's trembling hands and he swore. This time, Severa knelt to pick it up for him and Owain knew better than to comment.

oOoOoOo

Cynthia was waiting for him outside when he'd finished sorting and packing the last of the staves. "All done?" She asked.

He nodded and looked her over. "What are you wearing?"

She twirled, glad he'd noticed. "It's my new armor! Guess who is an official pegasus knight of Ylisse now? If you guessed me, you're right!"

Her smile was contagious and Owain grinned at her. "It suits you, though when I pictured Beano the Barbarian Queen I always imagined animal prints and bandages…"

"Instead you get Cynthia, Queen of the Air!" She twirled again, her arms out like a bird. When she stopped, she stepped closer to him. "Look, we rubbed the metal with sandpaper so it won't reflect the sun as much." She pointed to her breastplate. Without thinking, Owain reached out a hand and rubbed the metal to feel the texture. Cynthia immediately froze and gaped at him in shock. "Wh-where do you think you're touching?"

As soon as he realized his mistake, he jerked his hand back. "Gah! I—sorry…w-what's that expression for? You've got armor on, anyway!"

She yelped and crossed her armored arms over her chest. "I am a LADY, Owain! You can't just touch wherever you please!" She said loudly.

Sweat beaded on Owain's back despite the cool weather and he tried to shush her. "Shut up! You're giving everyone the wrong impression!" In the periphery of his vision, he could see Kjelle glaring at him and he gulped. "C-come on, let's go find Morgan…" He grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards a door into the west wing of the castle.

To his relief, she didn't resist and instead snickered. "Ha ha! Kjelle really looked like she was gonna kill you."

Owain groaned. "What if this gets back to my mother? You'd better take responsibility!"

She laughed harder. "I just thought I'd mess with you a little. You looked like you needed it. Whoah, careful! You almost dragged me into the doorframe!"

Still avoiding her eyes, he scanned the castle halls for Morgan. "Be serious," he said, peeking into a room. "I'm a little stressed, is all. We're marching out tomorrow morning. Why are you so calm?"

Clearly still uncomfortable in her new armor, Cynthia fiddled with her gloves as he poked his head into another room. "Tomorrow will come whether I like it or not. Panicking won't help," she voiced. "Besides, I'm more worried about what to say to my dad when I see him."

"I'd start with 'hello,' personally," Owain offered.

Cynthia frowned at him. "You know what I mean. It'll be the first time we've seen each other since…"

He stopped and turned to look at her, but she was staring solidly at any place that wasn't his pitying gaze. She'd changed a lot in a matter of months. He was used to a Cynthia that cried at the drop of a hat and clung to him. Training with the pegasus knights had changed more than her body, it seemed. A desire to hug her until she stopped frowning popped in his mind, but he thought back to the kerfuffle with her armor and pushed it away. Wicked girl. "I stand by my original suggestion," he said finally, pulling his eyes away from a loose tuft of hair at her neck that had escaped her pigtails and caught his attention.

She followed him through the halls quietly for a while longer. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked, scrunching up her face. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What?"

"All this." She motioned to the sword at his belt. "Battle. Glory. The chance to save the world. Oof!" She huffed as she ran into his back; he'd stopped again without warning.

"You think I wanted Uncle Chrom to die?" He scowled at her, offended.

She waved her hands quickly. "No, no, that's…of course not. We just…you know. We grew up hearing Vaike's war stories about our parents and…I thought you'd be a _little_ bit excited."

"Well…" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I guess I never thought it would happen so soon. Sure, I'm totally gonna save the world and end the war and all, but…I could actually die, you know? Or Mother or Father…"

"I get it," she said softly. "But you're not gonna die."

"You never know. I might go out in a blaze of glory."

"Nah, you won't. I'll be with you. I'll keep you safe," she explained in response to his questioning expression.

Owain's heart sped up and he felt like he'd missed a step going down a staircase. "That's not supposed to be _your_ line," he sputtered. "The guy's supposed to say that."

"Says who?" Cynthia teased as she walked past him. "Weren't we supposed to be finding Morgan? Hurry up!"

Was she swishing her hips that way to taunt him? Since when did she have hips? Since when did he _look_ at her hips? Why was this castle so warm?

oOoOoOo

As soon as Morgan opened the door and looked at Owain and Cynthia's faces, she refused to let them in. "I don't know what you two were doing before you came here, but I want no part of it," She informed them flatly. "If you think I'm going to third-wheel on my best friends in my own room, you've got reeking boxes where your brains should be."

Owain spluttered and Cynthia squeaked. "Th-that's not…nothing's going on! That's absurd! We were just walking and talking about tomorrow."

Morgan looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Is that so? Well, in that case, alright. I still have your bra, Cynthia, but it was too big for me. Can't your chest stop growing?" Ignoring Cynthia choking on her own spit, she opened the door wider, eyes still narrowed. "And Owain, I needed someone to try a new hex on. It makes you uncontrollably say whatever's on your mind. Come on in!"

Owain shook his head furiously. "Nope, no thanks. That's quite unnecessary."

 _SLAM_. Morgan closed the door in their faces. "Get lost. You're giving me heartburn."

oOoOoOo

 _I had surgery on my wrist and couldn't type for a while! I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I promise I'll get back on a schedule now that I'm healing._

 _Happy New Years, all, and feel free to leave a review if you wanna make my day! Who do you ship more?_


	7. No One Wants to Bunk with Noire

Chapter Seven: No One Wants to Bunk with Noire

 **Ylissean/Plegian Border**

"Daddy!" Cynthia cried as soon as she spotted her father's red hair in the throng that had assembled to greet the reinforcements. She clumsily swung down from Avis, catching her foot in the stirrup on the way down and narrowly avoiding falling on her face. Gaius caught her and twirled her around, a lolly stick poking out of his tired smile.

Other parents came forward to receive their children and loved ones. Lucina walked as quickly but regally as she could to Lissa and Inigo, then gave up her attempts at maintaining her proper image and collapsed into her aunt and brother's arms, being as much comforted by them as they were by her. While his mother was occupied, Owain searched the crowd until he found him—his father, still grinning at odd angles under snow-white hair and a dusting of crow feathers. Owain hurried forward and wrapped his arms around the man. "Have no worries, Father. I've come to end the war." He said confidently.

Henry laughed and rubbed his son's head. "Of course you have. You're a _chirp_ off the old block! Now that you're here, I bet your mother will let me show you some of my newest hexes! They're ridi _caw_ lous! Nya ha!"

Groaning, Owain let his father go. "You never change, Father, war or no."

He was nudged aside by his mother, who threw herself at her husband. "I've never been so happy to hear horrible bird puns," she said, kissing all over his face. " Do you need me to work on you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Unfortunately I still have all my limbs," Henry replied. "I need nothing at all now that my two favorite living people are here. Except about a pound of virgin blood for a certain hex Lucina won't let me use. That won't be a problem now that you're here, Owain! You'll give your old man some blood, won't you?"

Owain flushed and pushed his father away, disgusted. His embarrassment only increased when both Kjelle and Sully, who were passing by, broke into raucous laughter. "Father!" He protested, covering his face.

"Don't feel _hawk_ ward, son. I'm only teasing." Henry said, putting his arm around Lissa's waist. "Where are you going? Come _bawk_!"

oOoOoOo

"The Grimleal are heading to the Dragon's Table _here_ , near Plegia Castle," Lucina explained to the army that evening, pointing at locations on a map marked with pins. "They have the Fire Emblem and, as far as we understand, are planning to use it in a ritual to resurrect Grima." Soft gasps from the newcomers could be heard around the fire.

Flavia nodded and crossed her arms. "Aversa is leading her own corps and they will likely be the first we face. Validar will not be far behind, though his corps will be closer in to the Table, shielding the ritual itself. We will train the new soldiers for half a fortnight, then we will march on the Table. The Grimleal will be delayed by the rockslide that has happened _here_ ," she pointed to a road scratched with ink, "and will be some nine days from reaching the Table. Anyone have any questions?"

Murmurs echoed among the army and Lissa slowly raised her hand. When called upon, she swallowed hard. "Who killed my brother?"

Lucina looked at her shoes and Olivia moved beside her, taking her daughter's hand. Flavia cleared her throat. "Lord Chrom was slain by an unknown assailant, likely the same one who kidnapped Robin. We have no further information at this time."

"How was he killed?" Inigo asked from the front row, trembling in his seat.

"That's not something you-"

"I want to know," Inigo insisted, clenching his fist. "Tell me."

Flavia looked to Olivia and Lucina, who nodded, and gritted her teeth as if in pain. "He was pierced through the chest by either a Rexbolt or a weapon imbued with thunder magic. He was on a seek-and-destroy mission with Robin, so he wasn't in view of us. We found his body as we took the castle."

Morgan spoke up from beside her sister and mother. "And what of my father? Have they admitted to taking him hostage?"

"Robin's sword and tomes were scattered next to my father's body, along with some of his important documents, leading us to believe he was taken by force or surprise. There was no blood, nor did we find any remains." Lucina was speaking now, having recovered from earlier. She grimaced. "I am loth to say something like this, but for someone to overtake both my father and Robin…we must consider the option that they knew their attacker."

Silence. Flavia tightened her lips and looked sideways at the princess. Lucina ignored her pointedly and Owain got the impression that an argument had already been fought over this information. "What are you saying?" Lissa asked finally.

"I'm saying there may be a traitor in our midst," Lucina replied.

Lissa's hand flew to her mouth and she squeaked, a small sound. "You can't be serious. Who would…?"

"Someone knew Robin and Chrom were going into the castle together in advance and thus knew where to find them," Lucina explained. "I can see no other explanation as to how our two strongest soldiers could have fallen. They shared an unbreakable bond of trust. They were all but invincible…or so I thought…" She stopped, looking down at her shoes again.

Flavia shook her head confidently. "I refuse to believe that any of our comrades could betray them. Perhaps dark magic was afoot and the assailant took the image of a member of our army, but I find the idea of treachery amongst us disgusting. We can't lose faith in each other now—it will be our undoing."

"But how do we know that my father was taken hostage and not killed and his body relocated?" Morgan insisted, unsatisfied.

"We have no proof…save the word of one Plegian soldier we found hiding in the cellars of the castle. When we found her, she laughed and said that it 'didn't matter because we have Lord Robin now'. Whether that can be trusted, I can not say, but it fits the rest of the evidence we have."

An almost visible aura of anger was rolling off of Tharja and her daughters. The other soldiers scooted away unconsciously, leaving a small ring of empty bench space around the three. "Did she say anything else?" Morgan asked.

"No, she would say no more," Tharja answered her daughter. "I interrogated her myself. I assure you, had she more to say, she would have said it. She was put to the sword when I was finished."

The ill look on Flavia and Lucina's faces at the memory as well as the glee on his father's face led Owain to cringe at the thought of Tharja's interrogation. Tharja was beautiful and horrible in the same way a crystal vial of poison is beautiful and horrible. If ordered to describe the Plegian dark mage, 'merciful' and 'compassionate' would be at the bottom of the adjective list, far below 'pants-shittingly terrifying' and just above 'cute'.

"Are we doing anything to find him?" Morgan asked, anxiously stroking the end of her long, raven hair.

Lucina's face was soft with understanding as she looked at the younger girl. "We're doing what we can. We have not left him to his fate, I promise. We think we have the best chance of saving him by overcoming Aversa and Validar at the Dragon's Table."

Morgan's lips trembled, but she nodded sharply. Beside her, a terrified Noire took hold of her cloak, a small gesture of solidarity. Tharja remained unmoved, still as a statue. Lucina announced that all further questions could be brought to her later, then began unpinning the map and rolling it tightly. The soldiers got to their feet and dispersed to various areas of camp to prepare for the night. "Are you staying in our tent, Owain?" Henry asked his son, still smiling blithely.

Owain recoiled at the thought. "I'd rather die than bunk with you two old lovebirds," he replied, shuddering. "I'll ask Inigo if we can share a tent."

Henry chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Owain mimed vomiting and walked away towards his best friend. "Ho, Inigo! Want to share a tent? Please don't make me share with my parents."

Inigo, who was standing with his mother, Lucina, Severa, and Cordelia, turned and nodded. "It would be an honor."

"Hey! I thought you were sharing with me!" Severa interjected, scowling.

Inigo, Olivia, and Lucina all blushed in tandem. If the situation weren't so dire, Owain might have laughed at the family trait. "Oh, my, son…" Olivia said from behind her hand. "I had no idea…!"

"W-what? No! It's…it's not like that!" Inigo stumbled over his words, barely able to spit them out. "S-Severa!"

"What?" Severa said, confused.

"We can't share a tent!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You're a lady!"

Owain snorted and Severa gave him a dirty look. "So?" She replied. "Who else am I supposed to tent with?"

Inigo was still tomato-faced. "Anyone! Literally anyone!"

"As if. Kjelle snores, Nah isn't here yet, Noire is cuckoo in the cranium, and Morgan whispers creepy nonsense in her sleep."

"Tent with Cynthia, then!"

"I thought she'd tent with loverboy here," Severa said, indicating Owain, who immediately choked on his own spit.

"Definitely not!" Owain protested. "I would never! And who are you calling loverboy?"

Cordelia, Olivia, and Lucina all exchanged glances. "We seem to have missed quite a lot," Cordelia said, sighing. "They grow up so fast."

"I-I understand wanting to stay with your lover, but I'm not sure that would be conducive to the best rest for training," Lucina said, looking like she'd rather not be having this conversation.

Severa nodded. "Yeah, Owain. Go make out somewhere where it's not obvious to the rest of us."

As Owain spluttered, Lucina frowned. "I'm talking to you and my brother as well, Severa."

"What?" Severa gaped as the implications hit her. "Disgusting! Inigo is _not_ my lover. I just hate everyone else more than I hate him."

Olivia sighed in relief. "Oh, I see. I know my son is charming, but I didn't think it would happen this soon…"

"No worries, Olivia," Severa said, patting her shoulder. "No one wants to date your son. Literally no one. Believe me, he's asked them all."

"Th-this conversation is over! I'm tenting with Owain!" Inigo clapped his hands over his ears. "Good night!"

As the two boys hurried away, Owain put his hands behind his head and tried to laugh his own embarrassment away. "Don't worry—I've got your back, bro. Can you believe them?"

"Completely delusional," Inigo agreed. "Especially Severa. The ladies _love_ me."

oOoOo

Physical training and group drill exercises began the next morning with no mercy spared for the newcomers and the younger generation. Nowi, Gregor, and Nah had arrived in the middle of the night, but were present with the rest of the soldiers at dawn. Owain and his friends snuck what they thought were furtive looks at the manaketes and were surprised when they turned out to be two youthful girls, one with bright green hair and one with maroon. Both looked approximately the same age though they were mother and daughter, and all the teenagers were confused until Laurent quietly identified which was which.

"We're putting you into smaller groups so you can focus on teamwork," Lucina announced, looking over the second generation soldiers. "First, however, we're going to class anyone who doesn't have one. If you've already chosen a class or are a shapeshifter, stand to my right. If you have not officially chosen a class, stand to my left."

Nah, Yarne, Cynthia, and a few others stepped to the side, leaving the rest behind. Lucina approached the unclassed soldiers and inspected them. "Inigo, I've seen you fight with the sword. As my brother and First Prince of Ylisse, you have the choice between mercenary and lord. Choosing lord gives you-"

"Which one has more attractive armor?" Inigo interrupted, bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

Lucina looked at him for a moment with all the sisterly disappointment she could muster, then sighed and shook her head. "Mercenary it is. We'll talk about the lord class again in a few years when you've…matured." Next she came to Severa, who frowned at her. "Your skill with the sword is my brother's equal. How do you feel about also being a mercenary?"

"Fine," Severa grumped, stomping over to the classed group.

"Kjelle, do you prefer swords, bows, or lances? I know you've trained with them all."

Kjelle, the tallest of the girls, considered the question. "I feel most comfortable with lances. If it's alright with you, I'd like to try the knight class, like my father. I've been working on making my own armor."

Lucina nodded. "Very well. Morgan, you have trained with both swords and magic, correct?" When Morgan nodded, Lucina put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You'd be a terrifying dark mage like your mother if you wanted. I think you would also make an excellent tactician, like your father. It's up to you."

"Tactician," Morgan decided immediately, eyes sparkling.

Owain was last and Lucina considered him at length. "You've trained with Severa and Inigo in the sword, have you not?"

"That's right."

"Did you ever try magic? As the son of Lissa and Henry I'm surprised you're not a mage prodigy like Laurent."

Owain grimaced. "I tried one of Father's hexes once. It worked! Well, it actually worked a little _too_ well. Mother AND Father banned me from magic afterwards. I've always wanted to try the dark arts again, though."

"No," Lucina replied, disturbed. "If your magic was too much for Henry, it's too much for me. You'll stay with the sword."

"Surely you can find something more heroic for me than being a dumb old mercenary," Owain complained, partially serious and partially curious how mad he could make Severa. "We have enough of those already."

Lucina walked around him in a circle. "You're long and lean. Are you flexible?"

"Sure?"

"How about a myrmidon? It's a sword user who focuses more on skill than power. Does that suit your fancy?"

Owain brightened. "Ohoho! Perfect! Owain the Skilled, Master of the Branded Hand and Wielder of Steel!"

"…Right," Lucina replied. She looked a little drained. "Now that everyone is classed, we're going to do two-on-two sparring matches to see who works best with who. I'm going to divide you into two groups. One group will have six fighters and the other will have five fighters and Brady. Understood? Pair up."

oOoOo

"It only make sense that we five were put on the same team," Owain said breezily, throwing twigs into the campfire to watch them burn. "We've been training together for most of our lives."

Severa grunted from the other side of the flames. "You idiots better not fight as bad as you did when we trained. If my pretty face gets cut tomorrow because one of you screwed up, you're gonna regret it!"

Cynthia's round face was taut with worry, as it had been all week. "No one's getting cut! Don't even say that!" She looked to Inigo for support, but he was silent.

"Honestly, with this dream team as their enemy, I feel almost bad for the Plegians," Owain mused reassuringly. "They don't know what's coming their way. We have our own personal _dragon_. How cool is that?" He winked at Nah, who stared back at him stonily.

"I know we've only just met, but I can't help but feel like you're not taking this war seriously enough," the manakete pointed out. "You're reminding me of my mother."

"Owain was born without sense, so being a buffoon is his natural state. But I get where he's coming from. We've been practicing our whole lives for this. I'm ready to stab some Grimleal myself," Severa explained huffily. "Maybe you don't get it because you've been in the countryside all your life."

Morgan, Owain, Inigo, and Cynthia eyed Severa suspiciously. It was rare for her to defend anyone, let alone her favorite punching bag. Either the pre-battle jitters were affecting her more than they realized, or she was deeply annoyed at the inclusion of someone she deemed a 'stranger' into her little family. Neither option was a good presage for the next day.

"I think you're both right," Morgan interjected before Nah could respond. "We feel confident in our skills, so we're ready to use them, but Owain's skull is also full of Spirit Dust, which makes him incapable of deep thought."

"Oi, leave me alone! I just think it's more heroic to laugh in the face of danger than to cower before the field of battle," Owain explained. "Cynthia agrees, don't you, Cyn?"

Cynthia nodded. "Absolutely! Let's do some laughing in danger's face right this minute! Ha ha ha!" She stood and laughed with her hands on her hips, though she was trembling all over. "Who's with me?"

Morgan and Owain immediately stood and laughed beside her, their fake laughs eventually becoming real ones the longer they tried. Inigo couldn't help but chuckle alongside them and even Severa's lips twitched into a smile. The peals of laughter rang across the campsite and broke some of the tension stretched like a string across the army. Nah, however, just watched in wistful silence.

oOoOoOo

 **Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Avoiding Elise was easier ordered than carried out. Somehow Odin's daily habits had become intertwined with hers and he was forced to entirely rework his schedule to keep her from popping up almost everywhere he went. She didn't take hints easily, or she noticed and ignored them, which complicated the whole business. Odin stayed hungry for four days because Elise insisted upon sitting next to him every time he went to the mess hall. If he got up and moved, she moved with him. He tried to keep his replies to one or two-word sentences, but she was content to fill the silence with her own chatter.

She started getting annoyed by the third day and pestered him with questions. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," Odin replied, nervously looking to see if Leo was anywhere near.

Elise frowned. "You are, too. You won't even talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly. Just busy."

"With what?"

"Dark matters."

Her frown changed to a scowl. "You're taking a nap under the cherry trees."

"A _dark_ nap," Odin insisted.

Bit by bit, her scowl fell into a pout. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Her expression hurt and Odin wished he could just explain his predicament, but Leo had forbidden that as well. This was all very uncomfortable. He hated telling falsehoods to friends, and lying to Elise in particular was like throwing rocks at a puppy. "Nothing's wrong," he sighed, unable to look her in the eyes. "Please. Just…let me commune with the netherworld."

"I'm not stopping you," she said tartly.

He could barely get the word out. "…Alone."

Her jaw dropped a little and she slowly stood up, clearly giving him time to retract his hurtful words. When he didn't, she sniffled and marched away. He watched her go and brought his head back heavily against the trunk of the sakura tree. It was unfair of his Lord to ask this of him. Elise had the right to be friends with whomever she wanted, and Odin felt like he did, also. Policing relationships was absurd. He closed his eyes, trying to will away the shame churning in his chest at the memory of the pain in Elise's eyes. This is what he needed—more shame to ruminate over when he faced another sleepless night in his cot. What a life. "Are you asleep?" A familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm repairing my psychic connection with the tumultuous, unceasing past. A hero never sleeps," he replied, keeping his eyes closed. "But if they did, it would be hard with people asking them questions."

The voice snorted. "Why can't you just say 'no' like a normal person? And what'd you do to Princess Puff? She looks like someone told her that her flower crowns look like Keaton and Sully teamed up to try to cook turnips."

Odin laughed despite himself and opened his eyes to see Selena standing in front of him, arms folded. "I told her to go away," he explained.

One eyebrow lifted on the redhead's face. "That's unlike you. Your weirdness is like a beacon. Usually you attract and adopt all the freaks in a three-mile radius."

"Elise isn't a freak," Odin protested. "And I don't attract freaks. I naturally attract those of _alternative character_."

"This whole army is made of freaks," Selena replied. "I think this is a good thing, though. You were spending too much time with her and it was starting to creep me out." Her tone annoyed him, but he wasn't in the mood to start the fight she seemed to be looking for, so he closed his eyes again. When he didn't rise to her bait, she narrowed her eyes. "Do you like these trees?" She asked suddenly.

Odin opened his eyes once more, wary. "They calm the voices clamoring for the release of my noble, destructive blood."

She reached up and plucked a cluster of blossoms. "I think they're kind of nice, myself. You know who I think would like them more than either of us?"

"Who?"

"Cynthia." One by one, Selena plucked the petals from the small pink flowers and let them flutter to the ground. "They'd make just the kind of stupid entrance she likes."

Odin watched the petals swirl in the slight breeze and smiled, whisked away to images of sprays of flax blossoms and forget-me-nots—anything she could find along the road to throw at the start of battle. He reached out and caught one of the pink petals between his fingers. "You're right," he said, still smiling.

Selena also brightened in the face, a rare sight. "When this whole stupid war is over, you should gather a whole bunch and take them back to her. She'd like that."

"Yeah," he replied, letting the wind whisk the petal away. "She would."

On the steps of the dais at the back of the camp, Elise sat and watched Selena and Odin laugh together over something she couldn't hear. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. He wasn't telling _Selena_ to go away. Her suspicions were right—it was just her. Why? What had she done? She thought back over the past few days and combed through every interaction she'd had with her brother's blonde retainer. Nothing stood out and she huffed in frustration. A thought occurred to her and she stiffened. Was it…was it the way she'd clung to him during the food fight? Had that made him uncomfortable?

A nervous nausea stirred in her stomach. She'd thought…the pressure and warmth of his arm around her shoulders as he blocked Niles' projectiles…the way she could hear his heart thump against his chest…she hadn't imagined that, had she? No way. She knew what the electric tingle in the air between two people felt like and she knew what it meant. She was Camilla's sister, after all—she knew all about flirtations and the body language of attraction. She wasn't as innocent as she liked others to believe. How could she be, when Camilla and Xander had had as many lovers as they had time for? She didn't care, of course, but she _knew_.

They took lovers for the pleasure. She understood that. But how did they deal with the pain? She brought her hand up and placed it over her heart to feel the familiar beat. She didn't want a stream of lovers—just one—and rejection wasn't her forte. Maybe her big sisters would know the answers to her questions.

oOoOoOo

Corrin was no help. When Elise brought up the subject of friends and lovers and the handling of them, the half-dragon began sweating and put her arms in a big 'X'. "Elise, I spent my whole life locked in a castle in the middle of godsforsaken nowhere. Do I look like someone who knows anything about love?" Her slanted red eyes were wide with terror and embarrassment at the thought.

"But you've got guys (and Rhajat) following you around all day," Elise protested. "Surely you have something for me."

Corrin shook her head. "I really don't. I didn't ask anyone to have… _feelings_ for me and I don't feel like I've treated anyone better or like they're more special than anyone else."

"That's not true. You treat-"

"Siblings don't count!" Corrin interrupted quickly. "There's no shame in spoiling my cute little siblings."

Elise gave her sister a _seriously?_ look but dropped the point. "Fine. I'll go ask Camilla."

As suspected, Elise found Camilla in the bathhouse. "Big Sister!" She called, shucking her clothes and haphazardly throwing them in the floor of the changing room. "I have a question!"

"Oh?" Camilla said, smiling at the sight of her little sister scrubbing as fast as she could before stepping into the bath. "Big Sister is here to answer all your worries. The girls are here too, just so you know if you were planning on spilling any secrets. They won't tell, though, will they, girls?"

Beruka and Selena were seated along the far side of the bath and both shook their heads. "Milady's sister's secrets are my secrets," Beruka said solidly.

"I don't like anyone enough to tell them anything, if that helps," Selena offered. Her red hair was piled atop her head in a large poof and it made her look less disagreeable than usual.

Elise looked at the mercenary and was reminded of the conversation under the cherry tree she'd witnessed earlier. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to hear what she had to say, but since Camilla swore her to secrecy, she felt better. "It isn't really a secret," she said, wading over next to her sister. "But don't tell anyone! …So I guess it is a secret after all."

Camilla's interest was piqued and she patted the spot next to her. "Tell me all about it."

Now that she was here, Elise wasn't sure where to start. "Say there's someone that…that I like spending time with. And…and all of a sudden they don't want me around anymore. But I still want to be around _them_. And I don't know what I did that made them unhappy with me." She swirled her long pigtails in the water mournfully. "What do I do?"

"Did you ask him what happened?"

"Yeah, and he—wait, how did you know it was a man?" Elise asked, surprised.

Camilla chuckled indulgently. "Big Sister knows everything. I'm always watching my siblings."

"Ugh…well, it doesn't matter. I asked him and he said nothing was wrong."

"And why don't you believe him?"

"Because this is totally different than the way he was acting just a few days ago. It's like a candle extinguished or a sword broke—he just started avoiding me one morning!"

"Oh, my. Was it a… _morning after_?"

Elise squinted, trying to understand her sister's emphasis, then flushed when it hit her. "No! Geez! I'm not _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Camilla asked, amused. "I think you're more like me than you'd care to admit. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it's just…it just wasn't that! I'd tell you if it was."

The first princess of Nohr shifted in the water, getting more comfortable. "Would you have liked it to have been?"

Elise poked out her lip, nettled. "Now you're just messing with me!"

"I am, I admit," Camilla admitted, laughing again. "The faces you make are simply too adorable." She settled down, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "But I apologize. All jokes aside, why do you care so much? Do you have feelings for him?"

Ah, the question. Elise thought hard. "Yes! I do! I…I think. No, I know I do! And I know he felt the same way…at least once." She sighed. "Maybe not now."

"Love isn't that fluid," Camilla said, shaking her head. "It's not just here one day and gone the next. If you light a fire, it still smolders even if a wind blows it out. People don't just arbitrarily change their minds about that sort of thing."

"You and Xander sure seem to change your minds a lot."

"That's completely different. I'm talking about love, not mutually beneficial companionship."

Sage-scented water bubbled soothingly in the background. Elise tipped her chin up to watch the steam from the bath rise past the pale stone to the darkening sky. "So there's hope?"

"Of course. Give him some space. Let him work through whatever is going on. There are a lot of things that go on in other people's lives and heads that we can't know just from looking at them. After a little while, try to understand him again." Camilla played with Elise's pigtails lovingly, twisting them and winding them gently around her little sister's head. "Love is too important to be stifled by a misunderstanding."

oOoOoOo

Selena approached Elise as they were dressing before it was the men's turn to use the bathhouse. Beruka was wrapping Camilla's hair in rags and Selena took the opportunity to speak privately to the younger woman. "Listen. I know this isn't my business and I'm sorry in advance if I'm out of line," she said, unspooling her own long hair from its bun. "But I think you should leave Odin alone."

Her frankness shocked Elise, who blinked at her a few times before responding. "What? Why?" She gasped. "Are you two…?"

"Gods, no," Selena replied, looking sickened. "Not in this life or any other. I just think he has other priorities. I've known him a long time, you know. And why would you want a creep like him, anyway?"

"He's not a creep," Elise said, clutching her towel tightly. "He's interesting. And smart. And kind."

"And he has enough to worry about without adding you on top of it. Look, it's nothing against you, Princess," Selena sighed, checking to make sure her liege was still occupied with Beruka. "Just give the guy a break and leave him alone." She waited for argument, but Elise had nothing to say, so with a swish of her pigtails, she left to critique Beruka's hair curling technique.

oOoOo

 _To be fair to Noire, no one ever wants to room with me, either. I feel like that has less to do with me snapping and screaming 'BLOOD AND THUNDER!' at them, though, and more to do with my crappy headphones through which you can clearly hear me listening to anime soundtracks. Eh._

 _Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!_

 _Steel Fairy: I don't know why it doesn't have many reviews…I think maybe I'm really bad at writing first chapters and so everyone reads the first chapter and is turned off…or maybe the story just sucks! Who knows? Thank you for your kind words!_


	8. And Then Came Silence

Chapter Eight: And Then Came Silence

 **Training Grounds, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Odin narrowed his eyes irritably, expending more mental energy refusing to look over his shoulder than actually training. Kaze had amiably lent him a set of fine, sharp shuriken and he was using them to work on his aim. Somewhere behind him, Elise was also at the training grounds with Silas _again_ , giggling and chatting lightly. She seemed to have finally taken the hint and left him alone, but she'd transferred much of her attentions to Corrin and subsequently the silver-haired knight that followed Corrin like a loyal dog.

Ordinarily, Odin had no problems with Silas, but it was beginning to annoy him to see the two together in all the places _he_ usually was. Elise had begged Corrin to move closer to her at supper, and with her came Silas and the ever-unpleasant Jakob. The only good part about the new arrangement was that it had unintentionally moved Jakob and Takumi closer in proximity and the two were clearly close to murdering each other with utensils. Niles, Odin, Selena, Peri, Laslow, and Effie had made a bet about how long it would be until one of the two snapped and put a chopstick through the other's neck.

For whatever reason, Jakob and Leo also had a strange tension going on. Both sneered when they saw each other and made snipping remarks over their meals. This unexpectedly put Leo and Takumi on the same anti-Jakob team and now the two princes weren't sure if they were still mortal enemies or if they'd formed the most useless alliance ever in snubbing Corrin's butler. At the same time, sometimes Jakob and Leo would team up to dogpile Takumi, or Takumi and Jakob might temporarily ally to perfect a particularly scathing criticism of Leo. Selena referred to the whole affair as the Idiot Love Triangle. Niles tried to be as helpful (read: inflammatory) as possible when the trio were together to see what might happen.

As entertaining as this drama was, it didn't distract from Elise's new companion. Odin disliked having to eat his food quickly to avoid listening to Silas and Elise swap stories about when Corrin was younger. It was nice that the two had something in common to talk about. It was also irritating. If Odin was the chosen hero of the nether realms, Silas was the gods' own golden child. He helped others tirelessly, he always put Corrin's interests before his own, and he was good-looking to boot. Where were his flaws?

Odin had plenty of flaws. He was socially awkward, a daydreamer, and no one's idea of handsome, unless they had recently developed a 'gangly and uncomfortable' fetish. No one understood they way he lived his life. He did weird poses. He named inanimate objects. He told stories that went on for far too long. He used exciting, fanciful language. He kept himself distracted. All this felt normal to him, but he was reminded time and again (usually by Selena and Niles) that his 'normal' was everyone else's 'bizarre'. Silas did none of these things; he spoke in plain language and had normal hobbies, like equestrianism and kicking a ball around with friends. He looked at Odin in the same way everyone else did when they thought he was being particularly strange.

The only one who had never looked at Odin like _that_ was Elise. She'd called him weird a number of times, but the way she said it was like his oddities were neither good nor bad, just a fact of life. Like to her, he was…normal.

Now she didn't look at him at all. Leo was pleased with how obedient and reliable his retainer had proven. That was Odin…reliable. Weird. Alone.

At least he usually had a corner of the training grounds to himself to daydream and come up with new names for new battle poses. Now Silas was encroaching on that as well. The knight knew nothing of magic, so he couldn't help Elise train. Instead the two had started doing agility drills, something new to both of them as they spent the majority of their battle time on horses instead of their own two feet. Mounted soldiers often suffered from a sudden clumsiness and loss of common sense when they fell or were knocked off their horses and Gunter had talked Corrin into implementing new training to remedy this. This training involved a lot of jumping and rolling about on the ground as if dodging blows from foot soldiers or other mounted units, so naturally Elise found it hilarious and fun.

Odin's mood soured further the louder Elise laughed. "Look how high I can jump! Soon I'll be able to jump over your horse!" She said, panting from the exercise.

"Wow! You might!" Silas replied, clapping.

Odin rolled his eyes. Arthur had to help Elise onto her own short horse; she could barely hop over a large pebble in the path. What did Silas think he was gaining by flattering her? _Jump over a horse, my Exalted left hand_ , he thought, yanking shuriken out of the wooden posts he'd been using as target practice. His aim was off today. Perhaps the sun was too bright or the wind too strong. Whatever the reason, he didn't feel like training anymore, so he tucked the knives inside his tunic and stalked out of the training grounds.

oOoOoOo

 **Bathhouse, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Niles was in an irritating mood—Odin could tell by the way he smirked when the two undressed before stepping into the steaming water of the bath. He could _see_ the cogs cranking in Niles' head as the adventurer worked to come up with an offhand comment about his fellow retainer's body that would provoke him the most. After so many years, one might think Niles would run out of things to say about him, but if there was a flaw or oddity to comment on, he would find it. Odin sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky studded with twinkling stars.

Hoshidans were a confusing bunch, but their baths were genius. What a great concept—relaxing in hot water after a long day. Subaki and Hinata were at the other end of the bath, chattering loudly about weapons and hair care, but the bath was big enough that conversations could be kept private. Niles finally opened his mouth and Odin braced himself to hear the newest batch of obscene observations, but the adventurer called out a greeting instead. "Oh ho, look who it is: Mr. Virtuous himself, come to mingle with the masses."

"Hullo, Niles," Silas replied, grinning and stepping into the bath. "Hullo, Odin. Care if I join you?"

"Not at all," Odin replied against his own wishes. "Be at your leisure."

The water lifted Silas' towel as he lowered himself into the bath and Odin and Niles exchanged a look, one defeated and one titillated. Odin sighed again. Of course Silas would outscore him in this category as well. Niles nudged Odin to scoot over and he protested. "Do move, Odin, we need more room for someone of Silas' _size_."

Silas waved his hands apologetically. "No, there's more than enough room. Don't worry."

"I'm glad you're here," Niles continued. "I think you'll make a _huge_ addition to our conversation. Odin's here, of course, but…well most people find him a little _lacking_. Especially women."

Odin's face was already red from the heat of the bath. "Such foul lies! Odin Dark is worthy by any measure!"

Niles gave him a predatory smile. "Who's measuring? Elise won't even talk to you anymore. Did she finally realize that, when it comes to you, there's just _not that much there?_ "

"No! That's not what happened! And there's plenty there! Look at yourself if you want disappointment!"

"You're not very good at insults. I hope you're better at other things…" Niles trailed off.

Silas looked back and forth between Odin's outrage and Niles' smug expression. The joke finally dawned on him and he laughed heartily, adding to Odin's exasperation. "As expected from you two! Hilarious!" He said, holding his stomach.

"'As expected'?" Odin repeated. "I would hope our reputations are more along the lines of 'Odin and Niles the Purveyors of Damnation' than 'Odin and Niles the Purveyors of Comments of Questionable Morality'. We're soldiers, not a Cirkensian comedy act."

"I don't know what to tell you," Silas replied, still chuckling. "You two _do_ help to keep the army's morale up, though. Niles always has something horrible to say and Odin, you're…well, you."

Niles was pleased with both his compliment and the look on his fellow retainer's face. "I do what I can. If you want to hear more, I'd be happy to give you a private show back at my tent."

Silas held his hands up again and shook his head. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer. Not my thing, I'm afraid."

"Oh? What _is_ your thing, then?" Niles asked. His eyes slid to Odin, then back to Silas. "Is it princesses? Or is it sisters?"

Silas laughed again, embarrassed. "Neither. I just seem to know plenty of both."

"You're a brave man, trying to take on both Princesses Corrin and Elise at the same time. Well, either you're brave or you just have no shame. I can respect both," Niles said.

"That's not—! Corrin is my best friend!" Silas replied, flustered. "That's all!"

"And Elise is…?"

"She's…" He paused, considering the question. "She's really cute."

Niles shrugged. "She's too twee for my taste. Also milord would murder me in five different ways, none of them enjoyable. You seem like the kind that would like the little sister type."

Odin wrinkled his nose and waited for Silas to protest, but the knight just laughed again. "You might be right," he agreed. "Elise talks a lot and sometimes she can be a little too much in large doses, but she's fun. I don't mind women like that."

"You're not interested in pursuing her like _that_ , though, right?" Odin asked.

Silas put his chin in his hand, thinking. "I'd never really thought of it, to be honest. But now that you mention it…it could be fun. I wonder if it might make Corrin jealous? Er, not that I want that," he added hurriedly.

Odin frowned. "That's not why you date someone."

"Who said anything about dating?" Silas replied, winking.

Niles smirked. "I like you more and more the longer we talk, Silas. Odin, if you keep scowling like that, your face will freeze that way and you'll get even less dates."

"Less than zero is still zero," Silas added, reaching over and jostling Niles to elbow Odin. "Ha ha! I'm just kidding with you! Oh, sorry, Niles, didn't mean to knock you in the face there."

"Oh no, please continue. I like it rough. A threesome in the bathhouse is a fantasy of mine," Niles replied. "I never pictured Odin in it, though."

Odin scowled harder. "Who would want to be in something like that?"

"That's your fantasy, eh?" Silas asked. "That's pretty tame."

Niles' interest shot through the roof. "Oh? Do tell us your wild, unreserved fantasies that put mine to shame."

Silas lowered his voice. "Alright, but only since we're pals now. You guys know how the accessory shop is right next to the lottery tent?"

oOoOoOo

That night, Leo, having finished his own bath, entered his tent to find Odin and Niles sitting on their cots silently, staring at each other. Both were pale. "What's this? Why do you two look like Faceless?" he asked, both worried and annoyed. The two turned to look at him, their eyes wide and their jaws slack. Leo took a step back, surprised. Odin mumbled something incoherent. "What? Speak properly! You're making me uncomfortable!"

"You're uncomfortable?" Odin replied indignantly. "You know not of being uncomfortable!"

At Leo's nonplussed expression, Niles gathered himself enough to speak. "Milord…don't…don't ever ask Silas about his fantasies…"

"Why would I do that?" Leo demanded. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We were curious…" Niles said dully, staring at the wall of the tent. "We had no idea…"

" _You_ were curious," Odin corrected him, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"I had no idea that he…where did he even _get_ those ideas…"

"I didn't even know such a thing was _possible_ …I thought you were the most depraved person in the army, Niles…"

"So did I…we were wrong…"

"So wrong…"

Leo looked between his retainers, who seemed to have both retreated into themselves. "Get a hold of yourselves! If you're that bothered, just forget it and go to sleep."

Odin lifted his head, looking at his liege with empty eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again…"

"Is it that bad…?" Leo asked, suspicious.

Niles stood up and swayed as he lurched to the door. "I need some air…"

Leo watched him leave, then turned to see Odin lay down and pull his pillow close as if for protection. He dressed himself for bed, blew out the lanterns, and wondered for the thousandth time if Prince Takumi's retainers were as dramatic as his. Also what in the world were Silas' fantasies…?

oOoOoOo

 **Training grounds, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Elise panted, leaning her hands on her knees. "Ahh, I'm tired! I don't think I can do any more drills today! Or ever!"

Beside her, Silas wiped sweat and dirt off of his face, also panting. "I…I agree. Gunter is definitely a sadist, making up drills like this. And twenty-five reps of each? That's way too many!"

"Just…two more and we'll be done. We've got to try. Just push a little more!" Elise reset the obstacles and slowly walked to her starting position. "You jump to the left this time and I'll go to the right. Got it?"

Silas nodded and took his place at her side. "I can barely feel my feet…"

"Alright, here we go! One! Two! Go!" Elise squeezed her eyes shut, but before her feet could leave the ground, she was knocked over by Silas, who had jumped the wrong way. She shouted in surprise and tumbled to the ground. Silas stumbled and also fell. He would have knocked the breath out of her and possibly broken a few of her ribs if he didn't catch himself on his hands and knees instead of squashing her.

"Ah! Princess Elise! I'm sorry! That was completely my fault. Are you alright?" Silas asked, hovering over her.

His hands were on either side of her head and his knees were beside her thighs. She looked up in surprise at his concerned face and immediately felt uncomfortable. His face was too close. "Er…" she started to speak.

Before she could tell him that she was fine and to get off, he was yanked backwards by the collar of his training armor and thrown unceremoniously on the ground. "Ow…what the hell, Odin?" he said, rubbing the front of his neck.

Odin stood at Elise's feet, arms crossed. "Watch what you're doing around maidens smaller than yourself," he lectured Silas. "Especially breakable princesses! Don't think I'll just let you do as you please. I know what kind of a man you are!"

Silas blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, irritated.

"You know what it means! Don't make me relive that fearsome conversation!"

"Is _that_ what this is about? Oh, come on!" Odin and Silas continued to squabble while Elise watched, catching her breath and inspecting herself for cuts. Silas suddenly started laughing and stood, brushing off his armor. "I see, I see!" He said, winking at Odin and walking away. "My apologies, Princess! I'm going to go on ahead," He called over his shoulder.

Elise watched him leave and then looked at Odin, who was still glaring in his direction. "Geez," She grumbled. "You didn't have to go that far." Odin said nothing and offered her his hand to help stand up. She looked at it for a second, then grabbed it and yanked, catching the mage off guard and pulling him down into the same fix Silas had been in.

It was just as she thought. With him hovering over her, she felt her heart hammer against her rib cage. His nose bumped hers before he pulled away and she felt as if electricity was crackling through her limbs. _This_ was what it should feel like. Why didn't he feel it…? She opened her mouth to make up an excuse for pulling him, but stopped.

His face was bright red.

"Release me from your fell snare," he muttered, refusing to look at her.

She felt her own face heat up as well and let go of his hand. He stood up as fast as he could, looking around the entire time. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he speed-walked away from her without another word. She sat up and stared after him. What was going on?

oOoOoOo

 **Dragon's Table Grounds, Plegia**

 _I was an idiot._

Owain dodged a blow from a barbarian. The axe blade passed his face so closely he could smell the blood on the metal. The barbarian recovered more quickly from his swing than anticipated, and Owain wasn't ready to parry the second blow. Just as he'd resigned himself to his fate, a loud _CRACK_ rent the air and the barbarian half-melted into a pile of flesh on the ground. "Pay attention!" Henry chastised his son, his usually jovial voice sharp with tension. "Losing limbs is fun, but wait until you're older or you'll worry your mother."

"S-sorry," Owain apologized, gripping his sword tighter. "And thanks, Father."

 _I was an idiot_ , he repeated silently in his mind, trying to avoid looking at the mangled heap that used to be his enemy. _I thought this would be fun._ As his father ducked behind a broken column rising out of the sand, Owain took the opportunity to run to the next rally point. Lucina and Flavia had laid out a web of strategic places the soldiers could meet and discuss their next moves. The plan was to take these points one by one, forcing the retreat of Aversa's units back to the Table. All had gone well thus far, though Owain had realized quickly how underprepared he truly was.

A trio of soldiers spotted him darting across the plain and hurried to intercept his path. Owain pushed forward, hoping against hope that he could outrun his foes, but they caught him easily. A large man with a sword slid in the sand, knocking Owain's feet out from under him. Owain grunted as he hit the ground, still holding his own weapon tightly. _This is just like something Severa would do_ , he thought, rolling to dodge a blow and springing to his feet. Yes, this was just like when he fought with his friends…except there were three of them now and they were trying to kill him. The armored woman with an axe was easily disposed of; as a myrmidon, he could move much faster than she could and was able to stick his sword in a chink in her armor before she could turn around. The swordsman was tougher. The third soldier, a cleric, stepped back into a defensive position and allowed her companion to take the lead. Owain tried to twist around the mercenary's side and gain access to the defenseless cleric, but his enemy was smart and dealt him a sharp blow across the back. Every time Owain landed a hit on the mercenary, the cleric healed him. This was an unwinnable battle. They were counting on wearing him down blow by blow and they were succeeding.

Gusts of wind blew drops of sweat off of his face and sand into his eyes. He squinted against the onslaught and was taken by surprise when the mercenary was blasted backwards by a burst of dragon breath. An iridescent pink dragon stomped into view, wings still churning the air, and put the mercenary down for good with another blast of crystalline fire. Owain vaulted over the dragon's back, caught the cleric, who was attempting to run, and opened her throat with his blade. With a slight _pop_ , the dragon shrank back into the form of a small girl with braids. "Good save, Nah," Owain called to her gratefully.

She nodded stiffly, lips pressed together. A voice called from the west and footsteps pounded the sand, approaching the pair. Nowi and Gregor burst into view and ran past the two, only slowing to grab Nah's hand and pull her with them. "News is very badly!" Gregor bellowed, tucking his daughter under his arm. "Enemy is having squad armed with wyrmslayers! Little dragons must be making haste!"

Owain spun on his heel to see a cavalier galloping as fast as his horse could go across the sand, a large jagged blade in his hand. "Keep running!" he called over his shoulder at the escaping family. "I'll take care of this!"

Or so he said. Being brave and saying words like that were very different from facing a well-trained mounted soldier in person. Horses triumphed over foot soldiers unless foot soldiers had the advantage in numbers or weaponry; this was basic strategy. Should he charge head on? Should he try to attack from the side? If he missed once, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the horse and it would catch and kill Gregor and the manaketes. Head on it was. Cripple the horse if nothing else.

A shadow passed over his head and he looked up to see Cynthia swooping down from the sky. The cavalier saw her as well and pulled out a piece of glass, signaling to someone behind him. Half a minute later, arrows began to zip through the air. Cynthia frowned and dipped low, evading them. "Owain!" She called out. "I've got the cavalier! Cover me!" An arrow pierced one of her pigtails and she gasped, pulling her pegasus up into a climb.

Owain knew how dangerous this situation was and took off at a sprint toward the structures the archers were camped behind. One arrow in a wing, a flank, a head…that's all it would take to send Cynthia to her death. _Not happening!_ He thought, rolling to dodge the arrows that were now being aimed at him. _That's right. Try to shoot me, you bastards. Leave her alone._

The archers were forced to retreat, shooting over their shoulders, as he neared. A strangled cry from behind told him that Cynthia had succeeded in taking the cavalier down. One of the archers stepped in front of the other and pulled out a dagger when he ran out of room to fire arrows, but the dagger might as well have been a healing stave for all the pause it gave Owain. He pivoted on his left foot and sent the archer's blade arm skipping across the sand. Another slice with his sword separated the archer's head from his neck. The second archer fell to her knees and begged to be spared. Owain raised his sword, but hesitated when he saw the archer's tears.

Hooves clattered behind him and Cynthia's pegasus trotted to his side. "What are you doing?" Cynthia asked, shielding her face from the sun. "Hurry up! Morgan got separated from Inigo and Severa on the other side of the dune. Let's go help."

"Please…" the archer sobbed, face down in the sand. "I didn't want to be a soldier…I was taken from my family by the Grimleal…"

Owain looked up at Cynthia and saw the hesitation in her eyes as well. Blood pulsed in his ears with every beat of his heart and he swallowed heavily. Finally he reached down, picked up her bow, and broke it over his knee. After doing the same with the bow of her fallen companion, he swept his hand to the side. "Get out of here," he instructed. "If I come across you again, I _will_ kill you." The archer nodded and scrambled to her feet, tossing aside her helm and quiver.

Owain watched her sprint away from the Table, then looked back at Cynthia. She shrugged. "…Come on, let's go find Morgan." She dug her heels into her pegasus' side and the animal leapt into the air, unfurling its massive wings. "This way!"

He followed her shadow over a large sand dune and squatted at the top, trying to avoid attracting attention and arrows. Below he could see a battle scene unfolding at the base of a large statue in a valley surrounded by dunes. Morgan, Tharja, and Sully were on one side, calmly working to maintain control of the large flat plateau. On the other side, Inigo, Severa, Lissa, Stahl, and Lucina were holding off a line of berserkers. He slid down the dune and trotted towards Morgan. She bristled when she heard his footsteps, then grinned when she realized who it was. "Right on time," she said cheerfully, holding a _Thundara_ tome in one hand and a flask in the other. "You look like hell," she observed. "Take this." She handed him the flask, which he realized contained a healing potion.

"Thanks," he said, gulping the potion down. "Who needs stabbed on this side?"

"You sound like Lon'qu," she said, laughing. "We're waiting until the mages entrenched in the hill pop up to fire spells at us, then we snipe them. Sully is acting as bait right now."

Many yards away, Sully's red hair was visible atop a horse as she trotted back and forth, shouting insults at a patch of ruins. A hooded head appeared over a stone structure and a large fireball suddenly flamed up beside Sully's steed, causing it to whinny in fright. Standing under an overhanging of limestone, Tharja laughed unpleasantly and muttered a chant. A ball of dark energy sprang from her tome and bounded toward the place the enemy mage had hidden. When it reached the spot, it gently descended behind the stone. The air around that spot darkened and blood visibly sprayed into the air in a small geyser. Owain cringed. "What kind of magic is that…?"

"You don't want to know," Morgan replied. "If you want to play bait with Sully, go out into the sun with her. If you see the ground glow ever so slightly red, jump to the side or you'll be fricasseed. If you manage to get to the ruins, there's a nasty sorcerer playing with black magic behind that giant block and we'd really enjoy it if they'd stop raising Risen under our noses."

Morgan was in her element. Owain shuddered, handed back the empty flask, and strode out into the sunlight. Almost immediately, the ground under his feet changed color and he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a pillar of fire that rose from where he had been standing. Behind him, Morgan shouted something and a bolt of lightning snaked down from the sky, brilliantly illuminating a trench and throwing the shadows of the other mages in disarray.

Sully turned her head, spotted the newcomer, and waved. "Oi! Want to play cat and mouse for a bit? These cowards won't come out and fight me like adults! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE A BUNCH OF LOUSY COWARDS," she shouted at the ruins, shaking her lance at them. The ground between them began to bubble and a revenant clawed its way out of the mire. Owain stepped forward to attack it, but was forced to throw himself to the left when the sand in front of the revenant glowed red and exploded in flame. "Be careful with the risen…the Grimleal are using them as traps," Sully pointed out.

"Thanks for the warning," Owain said sarcastically.

"What's that long face for?" Sully asked, dodging another fireball. "Don't you know we're winning?"

"We are?"

"Yep. We've got Aversa's troops on the retreat. If all goes well, our advance troops should be taking control of the Table soon. LEARN HOW TO AIM, YOU PINFEATHERS!"

Owain chuckled. "That warms my heart to hear. How could they stand against us when we've got monsters like Tharja, Lucina, my father, and you?"

Sully grinned. "Don't start flattering me, little boy." The revenant had lurched its way over to where she stood now and she wasted no time in putting her lance through its face. "I've got things covered here. Why don't you go see where your mother went? She'll be glad to see your face."

oOoOoOo

Lissa _was_ glad to see Owain. She inspected him thoroughly as soon as she dragged him out of the open. "You look well. I'm so glad," she said, checking his scalp. "Some of your hair is a little singed in the back…"

"No worries, Mother! The divine blessing in my left hand has protected me! …and Morgan gave me a healing potion."

"Good! You pass inspection! Go help Inigo and Severa and signal if you need me!"

Owain jogged out to where several small skirmishes were taking place. Severa and Inigo were back to back, fending off two berserkers. Owain surprised them all by leaping out in the middle and sweeping one of the berserkers' feet out from under them. Severa took the opening and drove her sword through the enemy's face grate up to the hilt. Inigo, as smooth as always, whirled around her to fend off a strike from the other berserker. Owain stepped beside him, covering Severa as she struggled to pull her sword out of the corpse's skull. The still-alive berserker was no match against two and went down quickly. The trio then overran a hero who was preparing to rush Stahl.

"Sully says the battle is going well," Owain said, clapping his friends on the back as they panted.

"Good," Severa replied grumpily. "I'm tired and dirty and hungry and this sucks."

Inigo wiped his face with his shirt. "I'm ready for this to be over as well. I've never been this exhausted in my life."

Overhead, pegasi belonging to friend and foe alike swooped through the sky. Severa looked up at them for a moment, then frowned. "Does anyone else think it's getting darker?"

Owain looked down at his shadow, which was significantly fainter than before. "That's odd. Is evening approaching already?"

"It can't be. It's barely past midday," Severa replied, shielding her eyes and looking towards the sun. "I don't like this."

Lucina jogged up to the three, Falchion in hand. "Why is the sun fading?" She asked them, looking around. "Are there sorcerers in this direction?"

"Not that I've seen," Inigo replied, smiling at his sister. "Did you get your area cleaned up?"

"They all retreated toward the Table. I wouldn't be surprised if Aversa is planning a final push. We should prepare ourselves. Our advance team should have reached the Table by now."

"What's next?" Owain asked.

Lucina frowned as the dusk around them grew deeper. "Flavia should give us a signal when they either end Aversa or take the Table. But this dark is unnatural. I think we should follow them sooner rather than later."

Inigo shrugged. "It's your call. I'll do as you say."

"Understood. I'll go discuss this with Sully." Lucina turned and started walking away, but stopped when a long horn call sounded from the direction of the Table, followed by three short blasts and a final call that was cut off midway through. The princess stopped and stiffened, snapping her head towards the sound. "…gods…" she whispered.

"What?" Owain asked nervously.

"That's the distress signal," Lucina replied tightly. "Something has gone wrong. We have to aid them."

She immediately took off at a run towards the Table, nearly stumbling over a patch of weeds she missed in the dark. The three followed, exchanging glances. "What about Stahl?" Inigo asked.

"The veterans know the signals and will follow. Just run!" The group wound around corpses and jagged ruins until they reached the wall of the sandy valley. They struggled up the side of the dune, using hands and feet to climb. Lucina reached the top first and stopped. An arrow whipped past her face, slicing a line of blood onto her cheek. She ignored it, turned around, and started sprinting back in the direction from which they'd come. "RETREAT!" She screamed, pulling her brother's sleeve as she passed him.

Severa, Inigo, and Owain followed immediately. "What did you see?" Severa demanded as they ran.

Lucina only shook her head, face pale. They reached the bottom of the dune just as Sully and Stahl galloped up. "What's going on?" Sully demanded. "You're going the wrong way! And why is it so damned dark?"

"Re-retreat…!" Lucina gasped, slowing to a jog and choking on her own panic. "We've been tricked…!" In the low light, Owain could see Morgan and Tharja approaching from behind Sully. Both held a blue flame aloft in their hands, illuminating the way in front of them.

Sully reached out and caught Lucina's collar. Stahl rode to her side and put a hand on her head. "Breathe, Lucina. What's happened? We heard the distress signal."

Lucina fell to the ground, shaking. "I saw…Validar has brought reinforcements faster than we expected. They've retaken the Table…they're coming this way…they had Flavia's body on a pike…"

Horror flooded Owain's body and he swayed on the spot. Flavia's…had the entire advance team been killed? Miriel…Vaike…Cordelia…Frederick…he turned his head to see that Severa had come to the same realization that he had. "Severa-" he started, reaching out his hand.

She slapped it away. "I'm fine. Don't touch me."

Inigo looked sideways at her but said nothing. Sully finally recovered from her shock and cleared her throat. "We need to retreat and regroup. How far away are they?"

Lucina stood, still shaking, and began to jog again. "Not far enough. Where is Mother?"

"She's with Henry, Gaius, and Kjelle," Stahl replied, turning his horse to follow her. "Brady, Noire, Gerome, and Yarne are with Donnel at the very back."

"Signal the pegasi and dragons," Lucina directed. "Let's head for the trees."

oOoOoOo

They never made it to the trees. Validar's troops began pouring into the valley as they were climbing the opposite wall and quickly forced them into a defensive stand at the gate of the entrance to the Dragon's Table grounds. The rest of the soldiers joined them and helped dig trenches and defensive barriers against the barrage of arrows and magic being slung by the approaching front line.

The advancing reinforcements looked like a tidal wave of death—all dark armor and grim faces. They had easily twice as many as Aversa had had and were better armed. Even so, Owain grasped his sword confidently. They'd come this far, hadn't they? They would win. They had to win.

Validar's front line hit the defenders like a stonewall, but Lucina and the others refused to stand down. With so many combatants in such close proximity, the fighting was violent. Swords and lances were everywhere and magic rose to the sky in waves of color. Lissa, Brady, and Maribelle stayed in the middle of the protective ring, throwing healing spells as fast as they could summon them. Olivia flitted from soldier to soldier, avoiding arrows and raising morale. Despite their lack of numbers, the line was holding. Validar's troops began retreating and the Ylissean army cheered triumphantly.

Then _he_ stepped out.

Red eyes glowed from under a familiar hood as the opposing army parted to let him through. He reached the front, pushed back his hood, and the air went still. His allies held torches on sticks and the firelight glinted off of his snow-white hair.

Robin.

He took a step towards the Ylisseans and no one knew what to do. The only ones who found their legs were his family. Tharja was the first to break ranks, running to her husband. Morgan and Noire followed, paces behind. The dark mage reached him, stretching her arms out. "Robin!" She called. He reached towards her as well, taking her head in his hands. Then, with a jerk, he twisted her head to the side, snapping her neck. The blue flames surrounding her disappeared with a hiss.

Her body dropped limply to the ground at his feet. Noire and Morgan stopped in their tracks and screamed. Noire began backing up, but Morgan stood as if nailed to the sand. Robin, his expression unchanged, approached his daughter. Sully broke ranks as well, reaching Morgan at the same time as Robin. She jumped off her horse, scooped up the girl and threw her backwards, holding her lance out against their former tactician. "ROBIN!" She screamed, horror in her voice. "WHAT ARE YOU-" Her words were cut off as he thrust his hand, glowing, through her armor and into her chest. She struggled for a moment, then coughed an extraordinary amount of blood out of her mouth and went limp.

"MOTHER!" Kjelle screamed, dropping her lance. She made to rush forward, but an unseen force held her back.

Lucina was shaking uncontrollably again. Lissa made her way to the princess, put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head, eyes wide. Lucina swallowed hard as Robin shook Sully's body off of his hand. "R-retreat! That's an order! Retreat using whatever means necessary!"

Chaos erupted. Robin surged forward, spurring the rest of Validar's troops to follow. Noire pulled Morgan to her feet, dropped her bow, and ran as fast as she could towards the trees. Stahl pulled his horse up behind them, trying in vain to stall Robin's approach. Henry stepped to Owain's left, flicking open a worn, bloodstained tome. "Run, son," he said. "Let me take care of this. What do you bet Lucina will let me use all those hexes she banned now?"

Owain shook his head. "No! If you're staying, I'm staying with you, Father."

Lissa stepped to his right and put a hand on his arm. "Listen to us, son. Take the other children and run. Let us handle Robin."

"Mother! You don't even have a weapon!"

She laughed. "I have your father don't I? That's more than I need."

Henry reached in front of Owain and took Lissa's hand. "I always wanted to die in your arms, love."

Tears welled in Lissa's eyes and slipped down her cheeks, but she laughed again. "You're so weird. As long as I have any strength left, I won't let you."

" _GO!_ " Henry said, stepping in front of his son. A dark aura began to swirl around him, faster and faster. "Time for some death!"

Owain touched his mother's sleeve one last time before turning and running. Noire and Yarne were far ahead of him already. He passed Olivia, who was pressing kisses to Lucina and Inigo's cheeks before shoving them behind her. Somewhere at his back, Owain heard his father laugh. " _Special delivery_!" he cackled before releasing a horrible, gelatinous wave of dark energy that ate his enemies' skin and bones like acid wherever it clung. Arrow after arrow pierced him, but at his side, Lissa had her staff pressed to his back and was whispering nonstop. As he healed, his body pushed the arrows out of his skin.

A hand grabbed Owain's sleeve, stopping him. He raised his sword, but the man who'd grabbed him blocked it with a dagger. "Calm down, tiger," Gaius said, releasing his tension on Owain's blade. "Take this one with you, won't you?" He motioned to Cynthia, who was struggling against the way he held her against his chest.

"Cynthia," Owain said, glad to see her.

She struggled harder. "No! I won't run! I don't need a pegasus to fight! I won't leave you!"

Gaius pushed her into Owain's arms and stepped back, revealing a large wound in his abdomen. "Take care of her, got it? As her father, I'd like to threaten you properly, but I feel like this may not be the time."

Owain nodded and pulled Cynthia into his chest. "Come on, Cyn," he said, looking around to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed. "Let's go."

"No! Let go of me, Owain! Daddy! Daddy?!" She pushed away from Owain's chest, but Gaius had already disappeared into the fray. "NO!" She screamed, tears flooding down her face.

Gaius had given him one last task and he would fulfill it. Owain took firm hold of Cynthia's arm and dragged her behind him as he ran. He pulled her behind a broken column as a volley of arrows whistled around their heads. He could hear his father laughing again and he peeked out from behind the column to see Henry holding Lissa's body tightly against his side. An arrow protruded from her neck and more were striking his chest. He released another smaller wave of darkness, then fell to his knees, still chuckling. Robin stepped over them, glowing purple and black and dragging a partially dismembered Donnel by his fluffy hair. He slung death with casual movements, snuffing out life after life.

The horror was too much and Owain wanted to give up and let death win. What was left even if he escaped? Cynthia felt him relax and shook her head furiously. "I'm with you, Owain," she whispered, pressing kisses to his dirty face. "Don't give up." Owain buried his face in Cynthia's hair for a moment, then pulled her up again and ran into the treeline.

One by one the teenagers found each other in the forest. Whispers were exchanged, but they kept running as a group. Running from the trauma, running from the stench of blood, running from images they would never be able to forget. They ran, led by Lucina, until they couldn't run any longer. Then they walked. True night fell and the sounds of battle died behind them.

By the time the sun rose, the world was silent.

oOoOo

 _Well. Damn. That was intense to write. I hope it wasn't too much._

 _Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!_

 _Steel Fairy: I can't tell which one I like more—Henry's bird puns or Niles' complete lack of social propriety._

 _The Pencil of the Gods: Thank you for your kind words! Even if it never gets big, I'm glad I can share it with you!_


	9. Fugitives

**Chapter Nine: Fugitives**

 **Woods, Twelve miles inside Ylissean border**

"They're definitely tracking us," Noire said breathlessly, bursting out of the trees and into a small clearing where the eleven other teenagers were waiting. "They're using trackers and some sort of dog-like creature."

Gasps greeted her words and Lucina grabbed the handle of Falchion reflexively. "We have to get moving."

Nah closed her eyes tightly as if trying to block out the world. "…do you think they tracked us through the villages we stayed in overnight?"

Heads swiveled to look at her and ponder this new horror. "No…" Cynthia gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as she thought of the kind older couples in whose homes they'd taken shelter. "Please, no!"

"We don't have time to sit and worry about others. What's done is done. We have enough trouble on our own doorstep," Gerome said, standing and kicking out the fire. When it was extinguished, he left the embers for the others to take care of and disappeared into the woods to ready Minerva, his mother's dragon and now his.

Yarne shivered in place, mostly out of fear and partly from an evening chill. "Where can we go? It doesn't matter how far we run if they can track us. It's just a waiting game until they catch us."

"Shut up, Yarne," Severa grumbled, kicking more dirt onto the smoldering ashes.

"You can ignore me, but you know I'm right. Look at Morgan! She hasn't responded to anyone in days. She can't run in this condition."

"Shut _up_ , Yarne!" Severa growled, turning to glower at him. "She'll ride with Cynthia or Gerome like she's been doing. What's your suggestion? We lay down like foals and await our fate?"

The last remaining Taguel's face flushed. "I think our parents-"

Severa cut him off. "Our parents are dead." A beat of silence. "I'm going to keep trying to find a way to fight this. I don't like any of you enough to share a grave with."

Morgan, with her blank stare, had started shaking again. Owain stepped forward to put an arm around her, but when he did, he found Cynthia had had the same idea. He slowly slipped his arm around the raven-haired girl's other shoulder, allowing his finger to graze across Cynthia's skin. Cynthia's breathing quickened and they avoided looking at each other.

Noire knelt in front of her sister, running her thumb over her cheek. "Morgan? We need to leave. Can you hear me?" Morgan continued to stare with hollow eyes. Her lips twitched but her expression didn't change, even when her sister shook her, gently, then harder. "Morgan, I need you to wake up. Please." When nothing changed, Noire's face darkened. "Wake up, you little maggot!" She reached out and slapped the mage smartly across the face.

Owain immediately pushed her away. "Hey!" He protested, standing between her and Morgan, whose countenance was still as empty as ever.

The anger faded from Noire's face, replaced by pain. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. I just…gods…"

Cynthia pulled Morgan against her chest and wrapped her arms around her protectively. "She can fly with me on Avis." Noire nodded and shrank back, ashamed.

Lucina looked from teenager to teenager. "We make for Mount Prism. That's my decision. We have the Fire Emblem," she explained, touching the precious shield she'd worn on her sleeve since her father's murder. "Naga will guide us. We can stop all this. This doesn't have to be the end."

No one knew enough about the Fire Emblem to make a comment, except Laurent, who frowned. "We only have four of the Gemstones. We need the fifth before we can perform the Awakening."

Lucina pressed her lips together, frustrated. "I know. I…we can only pray that Naga overlooks that little detail…I can't think of another option."

"I'm in," Inigo said, stepping beside his sister. "I agree with you. Let's go." Others nodded their assent along with him.

Sparing her brother a tight smile, Lucina nodded. "Good. Pack up, everyone."

"We need more provisions. If you think I'm going to march another day on freaking berries and mushrooms, you're out of your minds." Severa spoke up, having already slung her satchel and sword over her shoulder.

Cynthia shook her head furiously. "We can't lead the Plegians to any more towns or villages. Who knows what they've done to the ones they tracked us through already."

"Bear with it for now, Severa," Lucina directed. "We'll hunt for game at dawn and I'll send a flier to any villages we come within sight of."

"Ugh, fine," Severa moaned. "Gods, what a lousy bunch to be stuck with at the end of the world."

oOoOoOo

 **Summit, Mount Prism**

"I see her!" Cynthia shouted, bringing the others running. "She's coming out of the Sanctuary!"

Laurent nearly lost his hat as he ran across the plains, avoiding stone ruins in the grass. He didn't run much (if ever) and he struggled to keep a hand on his hat, run, and shout at the same time. "She must have done it! If she'd attempted the Awakening and been unsuccessful, she'd have been consumed by Naga's holy flames. The—AH!" He tripped over a stone and fell face-first into the soft dirt.

Severa started laughing at him so hard she was crying, so Owain stuck out his leg. She, too, received a face-full of earth and grass and immediately popped up, swearing and threatening Owain colorfully. The other children laughed at the sight as they ran, even Laurent, who was gingerly dusting off his cloak. Owain ignored Severa's words—he'd take whatever she dished out. It didn't matter. He'd do whatever it took to bring a little joy back to the faces of his traumatized friends.

Inigo caught his sister when she collapsed in the grass outside the Sanctuary. "Lucina!" He said, patting her face vigorously. "What happened? Did it work?"

"I doubt it. Nothing's changed," Severa said, walking up to the pair and picking grass out of her teeth.

Owain ran up beside her and she took the opportunity to shove her elbow in his ribs. "Oof," he groaned, holding his side.

Gerome pushed them both out of the way and approached Lucina and Inigo. "I have water," he said, uncorking a flask. "Here." When the water splashed on her face, Lucina snapped back to reality and gasped. "Try not to breathe it," Gerome warned, wiping it out of her eyes.

Once she could stand, Inigo let his sister support herself on her own. "Well?"

A loud clanking came from behind; Kjelle was the last to reach the group, thanks to her bulky armor. Lucina closed her eyes again and shook her head. "N-no. It…I couldn't perform the rite."

"How are you alive, then?" Laurent marvelled, looking her up and down.

"I managed to summon Naga," Lucina began. The others gasped, impressed. "But she said she couldn't do the rite without all five Gemstones. I begged her, but it was out of her control."

Cynthia blinked, confused. "But she's a goddess! How is anything out of her control?"

"I don't think the gods work like you think they do," Nah said, eyes narrowed.

"Never min' that," Brady interrupted. "What're we s'posed to do now? This was our last chance."

All eyes turned to Lucina, who looked from face to face. "Naga suggested a second option, if you would be open to it. It…will be difficult, but I think we could do it." When no one responded, she continued. "In three days' time, the Outrealm Gate will open—a portal to the past. I'm going to use it to go back in time and stop all of this from ever happening."

Shocked silence fell over the group. " _What?_ " Severa asked, her tone indicative of Lucina's lost sanity.

"Lady Tiki has fled to Ylisstol. Naga has promised to open a gate there in three days. I am going to use the Gate to go back to the time before any of this happened—before Exalt Emmeryn was assassinated, before my father was murdered, before Robin was taken—and stop it." She put a hand on Falchion at her side. "I will change fate. If any of you feel the same, come with me. We can stop the tragedies…"

"We could…we could save our parents…" Owain muttered, once again seeing the image of an arrow embedded in his mother's throat and struggling to breathe. "I…Mother…"

Cynthia looked over and took his hand. "I'll go. I—"

Lucina held up a hand. "Hold. I want us all to go and think deeply about this proposition. Let's sleep tonight. Tomorrow morning we will discuss it. This is no light matter and it deserves its due diligence."

The group nodded and dispersed in groups, leaving Lucina to sit heavily on the ground and put her head in her arms.

As they had no tents, the twelve teenagers slept on mats in a circle around a low-burning fire. Owain stared at the stars, trying to even comprehend Naga and Lucina's scheme. Go back in time? How far? Would his mother and father recognize him? How could they explain it to them without seeming like they were all part of a mass delusion or scheme? How could they even hope to stop this horrible, apocalyptic future from happening?

Something rustled to his right and he turned his head to see Cynthia watching him. Blood pulsed into his cheeks at her proximity. It was like they were sharing a bed…his heart jackhammered and his body betrayed him until he realized that would also mean he was sharing a bed with Inigo on the other side. Ugh. Cynthia watched his expressions run the gamut and made a face, confused. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered, scooting closer.

"I was regretting letting Inigo sleep beside me again," he replied, also whispering. "He cuddles in his sleep and I keep waking up with him wrapped around me like a baby monkey from Valm."

Cynthia giggled. "That's because you're the closest to him. Push him towards Severa and he'll go towards her warmth."

Owain grinned and turned over slowly. Once he'd ascertained that the young prince was asleep, he stuck a foot out from under his blanket and pushed him gently towards Severa, who was sleeping on Inigo's other side. He then scooted his pillow further away from his friend and turned back to Cynthia. She was even closer now, and Owain didn't know where to look. "Mission accomplished," he muttered.

"Good work, soldier," she replied, still giggling. When her laughter petered out, she pulled her blanket up further, trying to get comfortable. Her eyes, like Owain's, darted about, looking for something to focus on. The campfire crackled comfortingly in the background, but her face was tense. "I don't want to fall asleep," she admitted even quieter than before.

Owain inched closer. "What? Why? Kjelle has first watch tonight. We can trust her."

"I'm not scared of being attacked," she explained. "Well, at least not in an immediate sense."

"Then what's wrong?"

She frowned, sinking further under her blanket. "I have bad dreams."

"Oh," Owain replied, unable to think of a better answer. His own sleep had been dreamless, as was usual for him. He started to ask what her nightmares were about, then stopped, feeling foolish. He knew what they were about.

"It's mostly my dad," she whispered softly. "I'm back in that awful place and it's dark and I can't find anyone I know. I hear his voice calling my name…he sounds like he's in pain…but I can't find him. And I search and I cry but he's nowhere…then his voice stops and I know…I just know he's gone." Her round eyes glittered with sudden tears that quickly began to roll down her cheeks. She sniffed quietly. "When I wake up…he's still gone. He'll always be gone. I'll never wake up from that dream and be able to breathe a sigh of relief because my nightmares are real."

Owain felt his nose prickle as his eyes, too, watered. He blinked rapidly to banish the evidence. "Am I in your dreams?"

"No," Cynthia answered, rubbing her nose with her right hand. "There's no one but me and shadowy figures. I don't know any of them."

"Ah hah! Then your nightmares can't be real," he informed her proudly. When she looked at him, nonplussed, he continued. "I'll always be here when you wake up. That's how you'll know you're just having a bad dream. Look for me. If you can't find me, it's not real."

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I like that."

Emboldened, Owain made to say something else, but they'd apparently stopped whispering quietly enough, for Severa sat up on Inigo's other side and hissed at them to _shut the hell up!_ Owain and Cynthia both closed their eyes, pretending to be asleep, until the brunette huffed and laid back down. When Owain opened his eyes again, Cynthia was peeking back. She rolled her eyes and they smiled at each other. Her smile faded faster and her face tensed again, so Owain stuck his hand out of his blanket. Cynthia looked at his hand, surprised, then looked up at his face. He was carefully avoiding eye contact.

He almost yelped when he felt her warm fingers slide into his. Their hands held each other loosely. When he finally dared to look at her, she'd closed her eyes, but her smile had returned.

oOoOoOo

"I'm going with you," Inigo stated plainly when Lucina opened the floor for discussion the next morning. "It's not an option for me—I won't let you weather this alone."

Cynthia nodded vigorously. "I agree. I think we owe it to our parents. They gave everything to save us—how could we go on if we didn't do all we could to preserve what they fought for?"

"I completely disagree," Kjelle stated flatly. "Our parents didn't die for us to give up on this fight and go running away to another one. Our responsibility is to this time."

Gerome moved next to Kjelle, his eyes obscured by his black mask and his face unfathomable. "I, too, believe our allegiance should lie with the land and time in which we were born. Who's to say we can save the past? Would we abandon our parents' bodies just to watch them die again? How would we explain ourselves to them? They'd think us mad."

"They can think anything they like as long as they're alive," Owain pointed out. "I'm going with Lucina, Inigo, and Cynthia. Any hope is more than none."

Severa glowered at the rest of the group, daring them to disagree with anything she was about to say. "I'm going too. Like hell I'm going to let my mother be the perfect martyr. I'll go back in time and do what she clearly can't-save her _and_ Daddy."

"I'm not real fond of the idea," Brady admitted. "I wanna go back, find my Ma and Pa's bodies, an' bury 'em proper-like."

The idea of returning to the slaughter grounds was unimaginable to most in the group and they shuddered in horror. Which was worse—the idea of leaving their parents bodies' to rot for the rest of time or returning to collect the strewn pieces to bury? "I don't want to focus on the past…I want to look towards the future…but I can't just go along with you, either. How would I take care of Morgan?" Noire held her little sister's thin shoulders. "I don't know what to do or what would be best for her."

Lucina nodded, then looked to the teens that hadn't spoken yet. "What of you three? Laurent? You always have something helpful to say."

Laurent shook his head, eyes closed. "Time travel is something about which we have no data. I can not form conjectures from empty data sets and I am not given to glib speculations based on ephemeral and easily-influenced feelings."

Severa rolled her eyes at him, but Nah nodded from his side. "Laurent is right. How can we make a solid decision about something that is only theoretical? We need more time and information." The little dragon sighed, hugging herself loosely.

"Yarne?" Lucina asked.

The Taguel made a face. "I'll go along with whatever the most people do." He avoided eye contact with the group. "I'm the last of my kind so, you know, I should be careful."

Everyone instinctively looked at Morgan so as to get her opinion, but her eyes were as blank as the day before. Lucina put a hand on her head for a moment, then nodded. "I understand all of your positions well. I am still committed to going to using Naga's portal," she said. Gerome and Kjelle frowned, but said nothing. "I ask that any who wish to join me be at the castle in Ylisstol by noon in three days' time. You're welcome to march back with me or do so at your own pace."

Muscles twitched in Gerome's jaw though his expression was hidden. He turned and stalked away, his perturbation obvious in his gait. Lucina looked after him and frowned. Kjelle stood in thought for a moment, then followed him. Owain felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Cynthia motioning him away. She led him back to the circle of sleeping mats and knelt to begin rolling hers up. "You mean it? You're coming with?"

"Owain is a man of his word. Of course I mean it." He knelt beside her and grabbed his own blanket to fold. "Even if I disagreed, there's no way I'm letting you guys go on an adventure like that without me."

"Naturally!" Cynthia agreed. "We have to have the hero with us!"

Even though he felt ridiculous, Owain also felt pride at those words. He _was_ rather like a hero, wasn't he? Going back in time to save the future…it sounded like one of the fantastical tales in Miriel's library. He'd always loved those books; he'd read them many times each. He loved the heroes most of all. No matter the odds, the hero always came out on top. It was comforting to recall the stories stored in those colorful tomes. Times would get tough and the hero often suffered, but the ending was worth it. If the heroes could live through pain and torment and still chase their happy endings, he could also.

By sheer will alone, he would push through. He wasn't even alone, as so many of his favorite heroes were. Friends surrounded him. There was nothing they couldn't do if they were together. And what an honor—to be the protagonist of his very own story! A thrill ran up his spine and, for a second, he forgot that his parents lay dead on the floor of a forest many miles away. "I'm no ordinary hero, Cynthia! You are witnessing the birth of Owain, Scion of Legends Eternal!"

Cynthia clapped. "Yeah! Legends Eternal!"

"I need a new name," he said suddenly, realizing. "Mine doesn't strike the same sort of terror in villains' hearts that I require."

"New name? Why? I like Owain."

"Y-you do? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. It's definitely a name of power. Trust me. My hero-senses are never wrong."

Owain stuffed his blanket in his satchel. "What about when we become famous legends of myth? We'll need to obscure our identities from those who would seek our power and wisdom."

"You think you're going to have groupies?"

"Probably. I'll need to start a new life with a new name. Preferably something with more hard consonants for my enemies to trip over, like Oggned or Ogad. I like Odig."

Cynthia shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Over my dead body am I going to call you something stupid like that. What horrible name are you going to saddle me with? Cyprus? Cynderias?"

Owain shook his head. "No, you're Beano the Barbarian Queen. You can't deny your roots."

"Odin and Beano the Barbarian Queen. Everyone would pay to hear the bard sing _that_ song," Cynthia said, laughing.

"It's _Odig_ , not Odin. That sounds like a food. Together you make us sound like some kind of legume soup."

"Whatever," Cynthia said, smiling. "I like it, but I like Owain and Cynthia the Time Drifting Duo better. It's an epic tale of love, loss, and conquest."

Owain helped her tie the last piece of twine around her bedroll and stood. "How does it end?"

Slinging her satchel on her back, the girl looked him in the eyes. "We save the world and ride off into the sunset together, of course."

"Together?"

"Well, we're always together."

"What about Inigo and Severa?"

Cynthia frowned. "You want them in our sunset?"

"No," Owain replied, slowly shaking his head. His heart thumped in his chest. "Just you."

Her eyes held his, shy but firm. "That's what I want, too." She reached her hand out and timidly brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, then hurried away to check on Morgan and Noire. He stood for a minute after she left, trying to figure out if what he thought had happened had really just happened.

oOoOoOo

 **Atrium, Royal Palace Ruins, Ylisstol**

Whether they were tipped off by a third party or simply guessed the teenagers' intentions, the Grimleal launched an unexpected assault on Ylisstol in the early hours of the morning of the day the Outrealm Gate was set to open. Owain, who was relishing sleeping in his own bed in the royal apartments again, was knocked onto the floor by a massive explosion that rocked the castle halls. He instinctively scrambled to his feet and groped for his sword, only to find he'd stowed it under the bed. Another blast rocked the floor again and he dropped to his knees, reaching under the wooden frame to take hold of the familiar leather hilt.

Though the noises were steadily getting louder and sleep still lingered in the corners of his eyes, he had enough presence of mind to throw some clothes and provisions in his knapsack before buckling it over his shoulder and throwing open the door to the rest of the palace. He stepped into the hall and looked side to side. Smoke and dust was beginning to filter into the corridor. Shouts rang out from a distant place. _Shit_ , he thought, using his hand to cover his nose. _Cynthia!_

He turned to the right and sprinted through the stone hall, taking turn after turn until he came to the apartments being used by Cynthia, Severa, Noire, and Morgan. The girls' door was already open and he could hear their panicked voices inside. Noire was pushed out of the doorway before he reached it, her face creased with annoyance and worry. "You don't get to make decisions for my sister," she barked at whoever had pushed her. "Owain! Tell them to give Morgan back to me!"

Cynthia, who was carrying an awake but unresponsive Morgan, tumbled out of the doorframe just in time for another explosion to nearly knock her off her feet. "Owain! What's happening?"

"I know not!" Owain replied, hurrying forward and pulling Morgan out of her arms. "I was hoping you'd know."

"Not a clue," Cynthia admitted. "But I'm putting Morgan on Avis and getting her out of here. I don't care what Noire says. She can't carry Morgan all the way across the castle."

Noire growled on the other side of Owain. "I will take care of my own sister! Give her back!"

"I'm carrying her for now," Owain interjected, hoisting the girl higher in his arms, bridal-style. "The explosions sound like they're coming this way. Let's head back and try to meet up with Lucina and the others."

Severa was the last to join them in the hall, her brown hair thrown into haphazard ponytails. She slammed the door behind her and looked up and down the stone walls. "Whatever Owain just said, I agree with. I'm not sticking around here for whatever is going on to find me."

The group found a window near the front wall and pressed their faces to the glass. The front courtyard was aflame. Smoke obscured their view, but they could still make out the familiar black cloaks they knew all too well. Noire fell back from the window in terror. "I-It's the Grimleal! Gods!"

Severa swore fervently, pulling her sword from the sheath at her side. Cynthia, whose weapon was with her pegasus, swallowed hard. "I hate fighting inside," she moaned. "I need to get to the stables if they haven't burnt them down already."

"I can't fight while holding Morgan," Owain pointed out to the group. "You'll have to cover me."

"Give her to me," Cynthia instructed. "I have no lance and I'm useless on my feet, anyway. We need you doing damage."

Noire shook her head fiercely. "No! Give her to me." Owain complied and she dumped the little tactician onto her feet. "Morgan. Listen to me. We need you to snap out of whatever is happening in your head. Get a grip or we're all dead, do you hear me? Mother is dead. Do you want to be dead too?" She reached out and slapped her face again, like she did back at Mount Prism. Cynthia made to grab her hand, but Severa stopped her. "We're through babying you. You're miserable, I'm miserable, everyone's miserable. Shape up or all of our lives end here. Do you understand?"

A glimmer of recognition passed through Morgan's eyes, but she said nothing. Noire slapped her again. "Answer me, you little cow!" Slowly, Morgan nodded. Cynthia gasped. Noire pulled her sister into her arms briefly, then shoved her away. "Stay by my side until either we find Lucina or I die, got it? Good. Don't you dare leave me."

Owain watched the white-headed archer fit an arrow into her bow and face the others with a defiant, sulky face. He shrugged a little and jerked his head, unsheathing his own sword. "This way." Noire's methods weren't what he would have used, but perhaps she knew her sister the best after all. He wondered if Morgan would ever be the same, in the past or any other time.

They made their way down a flight of stairs, winding around the kitchen and servants' quarters toward the front hall, where the sounds of battle were loudest. Morgan followed at her sister's heels, though her eyes were still dazed and she hadn't spoken a word. Soldiers rushed past the group, heading in the same direction, and they followed them. The smoke was thick in the air now, and they could hear steel against steel and the crack of magic. Another explosion rocked the ground and they covered their ears. "It sounds like the castle is falling apart," Cynthia panted.

Owain peered around a doorframe. "That's because it is," he replied. "This way." The air was becoming thinner, and they quickly found out why—the ceiling and second floor had been blown off the front of the castle. Smoke rose freely into the air from the many fires burning. They stepped out into the open and looked up to see dragons and pegasi darting across the slowly lightening sky, engaged in combat. Across the remainder of the room, they could see familiar blue hair crouching behind a big chunk of stone in what used to be the castle atrium.

The Grimleal spotted the newcomers as soon as they attempted to cross the debris-covered floor. Owain and Severa took turns gutting the Plegians obstructing the way while Noire covered their back and Cynthia kept Morgan's head down. They reached the modest barricade Lucina had constructed within minutes and vaulted over the side. "Gods!" A voice yelled. "Severa! Owain! I nearly put my sword through you," Inigo yelped.

"Did you want us to knock?" Severa demanded through her teeth.

Inigo laughed, partly from terror and partly from relief. "I suppose not. I'm just glad to see you. Lucina! Look who it is!"

Lucina slid off a stairway of stone and smiled a rare smile at the five. "Thank Naga."

"What's the plan?" Owain asked, keeping an eye on the barricade wall they'd just jumped. "Where are the others?"

"Yarne's over there," Inigo said, making a face and pointing toward a corner where Yarne was cowering. "We haven't heard from or seen the rest."

Lucina looked pained. "It's alright if the others do not join us. It's their right to choose to stay." She motioned to Noire, pointing her and her bow towards a low-flying Plegian dragon. "Dawn is coming. The Gate will open wherever I am at six o'clock this evening. We need to survive roughly the next ten hours."

"Survive?" Cynthia asked, her voice trembling.

"There's no use fighting," Lucina explained, also shaking. "Ylisstol has fallen. The Grimleal took us by surprise. How they knew where we were, I can't say…"

A sudden eerie hush fell and the teenagers looked at each other before hurrying to peer over the wall of their hiding spot. Bodies littered the ground, belonging to both Ylissean soldiers and Grimleal. The remaining fighters had paused, overwhelmed by the dark aura pulsing from an enormous shadow passing through the remnants of the castle's shattered front doors. Noire's breath caught. Lucina hissed as the shadow grew larger and larger, becoming recognizable a gigantic dark dragon. "Grima," she whispered. "We need to leave."

Even the mention of Grima's name brought memories bubbling to the surface of Owain's mind—memories of faces and smells and feelings he'd rather forget. Was it only three days since that horrible night? Did his parents still lie on the forest floor, their eyes empty and unseeing? Or had the Grimleal burned the fallen? He stood, lost in his own horror, until Cynthia took his sleeve. "I need to get to the stables," she said, face pale. "I have to find Avis, or a replacement if he's not there."

Owain nodded, pulling himself out of the whirlpool of his thoughts. "We should go past the libraries—the smoke isn't as thick there."

"'We'?" Cynthia repeated. "Who said you're coming with me?"

In truth, the idea of _not_ accompanying her hadn't occurred to him and he was taken aback at the suggestion. "What nonsense are you speaking? Of course I'm coming with you. I'm the hero here. You don't even have your lance. What were you expecting to do, punch the Grimleal in the face?"

She blinked at him, then smiled. "If I had to. But alright, then, if you're sure."

Lucina cut into their conversation before he could reply. "As a matter of fact, we're making it a group trip," she said, sheathing Falchion and backing away from the barricade wall. "There's no reason to stay here. Inigo, grab Yarne. We're leaving."

As expected, Yarne was pessimistic about the plan. "So we're going to the stables," he huffed, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "Then what? Hide there until they find us? What if they're already there?"

Severa was fast getting annoyed, so Inigo answered quickly. "Once we find a pegasus for Cynthia, we become a lot more mobile. We could try to cross into Regna Ferox."

"We head for Mount Prism," Lucina stated flatly. "Perhaps Naga may open the portal early for us."

"And if she doesn't? What if the portal never opens?" Yarne asked plaintively.

Severa hip checked the Taguel into the wall. "Shut up, rabbit boy, and keep running," she snarled.

oOoOo

 **Training Grounds, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

"You're what?" Elise asked, sure she'd misheard.

Nyx closed her eyes and cursed silently. "I'm your new magic instructor. I'm going to tutor you in magical battle and strategy."

"I don't need another magic tutor," Elise protested. "I already have one I'm satisfied with."

Nyx was one of the few soldiers shorter than Elise, but her authoritative aura made her seem twice her true height. "Believe me, child, I do not relish having to teach you, either," she said, glowering at her pupil. "But I have no choice in the matter, so I would appreciate cooperation on your part."

Elise was only becoming more confused. "What's compelling you?"

"Your Lord brother," Nyx answered, exasperated. "I see he failed to inform you of the arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"He informed me that I was to teach you magic in exchange for fewer shifts on the night watch. I told him I'd rather have the night watch and he said this wasn't a request, so here we are. Now can we begin the lesson? I'm to report back to him afterwards."

"It's not that I don't like you," Elise replied. "It's just…Odin usually meets me and tutors me around this time. It might hurt his feelings if he thinks I've replaced him." Granted, she hadn't trained with or truly talked to him in nearly a fortnight…but she was still sure that his behavior was temporary and due to some sort of miscommunication that would be cleared up soon.

Nyx tilted her head and gave the princess an odd look, her childlike face scrunching. "Are you not aware of Odin's orders?" When Elise shook her head, Nyx narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what game is being played here…Odin is under Lord Leo's orders not to talk to or be near you."

Elise blinked. "He's…what? Why?"

"Lord Leo believes Odin is a bad influence over your behavior. Personally, I agree with his decision, though I don't hold with all this secrecy." If the prince didn't trust Odin around his sister, Nyx didn't understand why he wouldn't just leave the man in some outrealm and find a new retainer. The army would be a more respectable (and quieter) place.

Dumbfounded, Elise stared at the tiny dark mage. When she finally regained control of her face, she made a sound halfway between a gasp and a squawk of outrage. The last two weeks suddenly made sense when viewed in this new light. So that was why he…and then when she'd chased him he'd…and all that nonsense with Silas…? She'd been the one torturing _him_ , hadn't she? Had he gotten in trouble on her account? Had Leo…?

Leo! Elise clutched her tome to her chest and scowled harder than she'd ever scowled, even harder than the time Xander sent her to bed at noon for impertinence when she was a child. Stupid Leo! She could feel her skin glowing with anger as she stomped towards the exit of the training grounds. Nyx watched her go, pleased that her afternoon had just seemingly freed up. "Shall I consider our lesson cancelled?" She called after the princess.

"You bet it's cancelled!" Elise called back over her shoulder. "Permanently!"

Oh, she'd _show_ her dumb big brother what bad behavior was.

oOoOo

 _Yeah…so I got a new job, moved to a new state, moved in with my fiancé, and have been trying to introduce my boy cat to his boy cat…that's why I've been AWOL. I'm sorry! I should be back to a better timing now that I'm settled in._

 _Steel Fairy: I don't like stories that end too happily…but I promise I won't be TOO mean!_

 _Solid Sun: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Grima should be terrifying, but he's kind of funny since FE Heroes…_

 _Guest: Thank you so much! Please keep me company as we go through this story!_


	10. Hope Must be Grasped

CHAPTER TEN: Hope Must be Grasped

 **Pegasus Paddock and Stables, Ylisstol**

Cynthia didn't cry when she found Avis' body at the outskirts of the pegasus paddock. She riffled through the saddlebags on the side of his body she could access, kissed his bloody nose, and entered the paddock, hoping to find a pegasus who was alive and not traumatized. Her hopes were dashed when she threw open the door of the stables to find that the few remaining pegasi had had their throats slit.

Her eyes filled with tears at this act of savagery, but she blinked them away and turned back to the group. They groaned as a group when she shook her head wordlessly. "Gods," Lucina muttered, poking her own head into the stables and cringing at the carnage. "We'll have to try to find regular horses or escape on foot."

"Give me a second," Cynthia said, digging through a pile of supplies near the door. "Ah!" She pulled out a long, thin spear. "This will work well. I dislike being unarmed."

Lucina nodded and then jerked her head. "We need to leave if you have no further business here."

Cynthia strapped the spear to her back with a harness and closed the door to the stables. "I'm ready."

Severa peered around the side of the stables. "There aren't any Grimleal this way. We can get to the stables if we use avoid the training grounds and go through the gardens. The gates are usually locked but we can use the hole near the pomegranate trees to get through."

"I _told_ you knocking a hole in the gate years ago was a good idea," Owain chided as they snuck around the wall, staying close to the ground. "You all wanted to tell my mother on me. I bet you feel silly now, don't you? That'll teach you to distrust my hero instincts."

oOoOo

There were few horses left and not enough for all of them, so they doubled up as much as the horses could bear. Lucina got her own horse, a glossy mare with white fetlocks. As the others quibbled lightly about seating arrangements, Severa paused. "Hey, bunny boy. Don't you have a beaststone in that bag of yours?"

Yarne grimaced. "Yes…"

"Great. You don't need a horse then, right? Make yourself useful and run alongside us."

"What?" Yarne cried, scowling. "Why should I have to do that? I can't keep up with horses!"

Severa snorted. "Bullshit. I've seen your mother run. Get to hopping." She turned her glare to Inigo. "Why do I have to sit behind you?"

Climbing up behind Cynthia, Owain rolled his eyes. "Just do it, Severa. We have to go." Smoke was beginning to filter into the stable, hinting that the battle was moving nearer.

"Fine," Severa growled. "You better not enjoy me holding on to your waist, Pervert Prince."

Inigo sighed. "Hold on to my shoulders, then."

Severa didn't reply and wrapped her arms around his waist anyway.

"I don't know much about horses," Cynthia whispered to Owain in a worried tone. "They're different from pegasi. You'd better hold on tight."

Lucina returned from a check of the perimeter and took her horse by the bridle. "We're clear for the moment. Let's go."

She mounted her horse and led them through the doors. Noire followed, then Inigo, and finally Cynthia's steed lurched forward. Owain clung to her torso, pleased and terrified.

A group of Grimleal scouts spotted them three-quarters of the way across the back entrance to the castle grounds and initiated a fight that lasted only a moment. In his Taguel form, Yarne was strong, and Cynthia was better at riding and fighting atop a horse than she'd expected. Owain hadn't even had to unsheathe his sword—she'd pulled out her lance and skewered one of the Grimleal through the jaw before he could react.

"Ugh," she muttered, pulling the weapon from the foe's face and flicking the blood from its tip. She still hated war. It was somehow unfair that she was so talented at it when she had no interest.

As they passed through the castle's back gate, Lucina turned back to look at the blazing, crumbling building. She mouthed something that Owain couldn't make out. For a moment, pain burned bright in her eyes, then she turned her head to the horizon.

oOoOo

 **Road to Mount Prism, Ylisse**

They'd reached the foothills of Mount Prism by midday and the group stopped to rest both Yarne and the horses. Owain had a horrible realization in the midst of nibbling on dried cranberries and bread. "How are the others going to know where we are? We told them we'd be in Ylisstol."

Cynthia's mouth dropped open in horror and she turned to Inigo, who paused over his own meal. "Whoa, whoah, that's a good point," he agreed. "Did anyone think about that?"

Lucina's face tightened and she continued adjusting the straps on her horse's saddle. "I realized before we left."

"And?" Owain demanded. "Are we just going to leave them?"

"Most of our absent peers were against our plan," Lucina reminded him darkly. "I doubt they were returning to our side regardless. If any were, I can only hope they see Ylisstol burning from a distance and recognize that this would be our alternate meeting spot."

"Could we send up a flare?" Cynthia suggested. "It might help them find us if they followed us."

Noire shook her head from where she sat beside the silent Morgan. "It would almost certainly attract more than our friends," she argued. "It's a risk we'd be fools to take."

"We have roughly six hours left. We should spend them with care. I don't think we could survive being found by a proper tracking company," Lucina agreed. "The others made their choices when they separated from us three days ago."

Though he hated it, Owain couldn't deny that she was correct. He looked down at his food and breathed heavily, heartsick in so many ways. "I'm satisfied," he whispered to Cynthia, knowing that she would accept any extra food offered. "You want this?"

Hands now empty, he stood up and walked over to where Noire and Morgan sat. Morgan's eyes didn't move when he crouched next to her. "How is she?" He asked Noire quietly.

Noire frowned, annoyance flickering behind her concern. "She'll obey any direct commands I give her, but she still won't speak, no matter what I say or do." She looked at her sister, whose dark hair had partially come undone from the long plaits Noire had put her hair in for bed the night before. The annoyance in her face softened and she put her hand on the girl's head. "I thought all the abuse my mother had put us through would have made her mind strong," she said frankly. "Perhaps it wore her down instead."

Owain looked over at her, unnerved. She and Morgan had always been tight lipped about their mother even though everyone could tell something wasn't right when they were children. The way they jumped at loud sounds…the way they looked like they never slept well…the way they had always responded too quickly and too cheerfully to Tharja—as if they were trying to keep her happy because they knew what might happen if they didn't.

How had Robin allowed it? Surely he'd known. Granted, he'd been away for much of the girls' childhood, but still.

Had he been complicit? Was the darkness in his soul already there, lying dormant and waiting for someone to tease it into the light? Is that why he resonated so well with Tharja to begin with?

A disturbing suspicion came to his mind and he toyed with it for a moment. Had they all missed some signal, some twinkling of darkness that could have warned them what Robin could turn into? It didn't mesh with his memories of a smiling, helpful Robin who was always ready to explain something or fix a broken toy.

For a moment, he completely forgot who he was talking to and foolishly voiced his thoughts aloud. "Do you think Robin could have been evil from the beginning and we missed it?" He asked.

 _SLAP_.

Noire had slapped him, far harder than she had slapped Morgan before. Wrath rose on her face and her expression contorted as she spoke. "YOU DARE TO SPEAK OF MY FATHER LIKE THAT, YOU WORM?"

Ignoring his stinging cheek, Owain cursed and scrambled backwards, but Noire was on him in an instant. "TAKE IT BACK," she bellowed, spit hitting his face from her shouted demand.

"I take it back!" Owain cried, holding up his arms as she reared back to strike again.

The strike never came and when he opened his eyes, he found Lucina holding Noire's arm back. "Peace, Noire," she said soothingly. "He didn't mean what he said. We all know what happened to your father and mine."

The horrible rage disappeared from Noire's face instantly, like the snapping of a twig. "I…I'm sorry, Owain…I just…" Tears filled her eyes and she sat back heavily on the grass. "My father isn't a monster. I know he isn't."

"Of course he's not," Lucina agreed, still holding her hand like a big sister. "Whoever killed my father took yours and performed dark magic upon him. I'm sure there's nothing left of Robin inside that…that body we saw. It's only a shell now. Our Robin would never hurt his friends. I believe that with all my heart."

"How can…how can we go back to the past and look him in the face after seeing him the way he was back…back _there_ …" Noire sniffled. "How can we?"

"It wasn't Robin's fault," Lucina announced loudly enough for everyone to hear. "We have nothing to fear from him when we meet him again. As long as we keep him from whoever killed my father, we can trust him to be the same man he ever was. Full stop."

Noire nodded dumbly, then spoke again, swiping tears from her cheeks. "How can we explain Morgan to them? Our parents from the future, I mean. How can we explain what happened to her to damage her so badly?" She turned back to where Morgan sat, still staring into the air without any expression on her face.

Cynthia knelt between Noire and Owain, putting a hand on them both. "We don't have to. We can say she was traumatized in battle and leave it at that."

Lucina nodded. "As a matter of fact, I don't want Robin's part in the Grimleal's last battle to ever be heard outside of our little group. I'll warn my father that Robin needs to be protected from the Grimleal at all costs, but I think letting them know what happened would drive a wedge of distrust between the army and its invaluable tactician."

Unsure whether or not he agreed, Owain said nothing. Inigo, who had joined the little meeting with Severa, began to argue, but his sister cut him off. "This is my first and only command as your Exalt," Lucina said, standing and looking down at them. "No one is to speak of what happened to Robin. Is that understood?"

As a group, the rest of the teenagers nodded their heads. They hadn't come to the conclusion on their own that Lucina was now rightfully the Exalt and it hit them hard. She was, wasn't she? Lissa and Chrom were dead.

"I don't mean to alarm you guys," a voice said from behind. They turned to see Yarne looking at the sky, fear on his face. "I just saw a dragon fly over. It was high, so I thought it might have missed us, but I just saw it again."

"We've been spotted," Severa hissed, reaching for her sword.

Lucina immediately began to spout orders, setting up a defensive position. "This isn't where I wanted to make a stand," she said through gritted teeth, "but it may have to do. The portal should open soon."

From somewhere high above, they heard a dragon's roar and braced themselves. "It's getting lower," Yarne quavered. His sensitive ears pricked and he swiveled to look back down the path they'd used to ride to Mount Prism. "I hear footsteps. There are more of them."

"Inigo, Severa, Owain—at my side," Lucina ordered. "Noire, take Morgan and snipe from the back lines. Cynthia, defend Noire. Yarne, you know what to do."

Trembling, the Taguel pulled his beaststone from a pouch and held it aloft. He made to transform, but aborted halfway through and stared harder down the path. When Severa started to snip, he held a hand up to silence her. "Wait…I hear…I know that voice. That's Brady."

"Brady?" Cynthia repeated skeptically.

"It's Brady or I'm a common forest hare. I'd know that drawl anywhere," Yarne retorted. He listened harder and his face lit up. "Laurent is with him."

Lucina looked at the sky. "Then the dragon…" Hope spread on her face, starting with the unknotting of her brows and finally turning into a small smile. "They came."

Cynthia called down the path and, as Yarne had said, Brady's voice replied faintly. As soon as they glimpsed the top of the priest's familiar staff, they ran to greet him. Nah and Laurent were with him and Kjelle puffed up the path soon after. Hugs and back thumps were exchanged all around, much to the chagrin of a disapproving Laurent. "I'm glad we found ya," Brady said, throwing his arms around Severa and Inigo. "When we saw what had happened to the castle we thought y'all were goners fer sure."

"After much thought, we decided that you would head to Mount Prism if you were alive," Laurent explained.

Owain scoffed. "'If we were alive'. Do you have so little faith in us?"

Laurent frowned. "In case you didn't notice, the Grimleal have managed to resurrect the fell dragon Grima and, when we saw him, he was incinerating Ylisstol. I think you can forgive us for considering all scenarios."

The wind thrummed and the mage clamped a hand over his hat, keeping it from flying off his head. Owain turned toward the sound to see Gerome landing Minerva gently on the grass. When she was settled, he swung down from his saddle and approached the group. "I see everyone is present."

"No thanks to you," Severa groused. "Your dragon would have been a lot of help when we were riding out to this godsforsaken mountain. Yarne had to run the whole way."

"You're the one who made me run," Yarne reminded her sourly. She ignored him.

Inigo grinned at them all. "So you're coming with us, I take it?"

"We recalculated our reasoning and decided this was a better path." Laurent adjusted his glasses primly. "Changing one's decisions when faced with compelling data and argument is a sign of a well-adjusted mind."

"Just admit you were wrong," Severa snipped.

Lucina, who had been quiet, spoke. "I'm…" Her voice broke and they turned to see her eyes bright with happy tears. "I'm just so happy you all came. Thank you."

Kjelle nudged Laurent aside and stuck out her heavily armored hand, grasping forearms with the new Exalt. "We're with you until the end," she said, smiling warmly at her friend. "I'm sorry it took us this long." Nah, Laurent, Brady, and Gerome all nodded their agreement and Lucina wiped her eyes, smiling gratefully.

Now that the mood had lightened, Severa felt obligated to bring them all back to reality. "Where's this portal of yours?" She asked.

Lucina looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "It should open anytime now. We only have to wait."

oOoOo

The sun was just beginning to sink when the air pressure dropped and the hair on the teenagers' skin stood up. A sound unlike anything Owain had ever heard rent the evening and he stood, looking around wildly for the source. "Look!" Nah called out, pointing up the road.

To everyone's amazement, glowing symbols began to write themselves in the air, forming an enormous circle. The circle, completed, pulsed with light and then split in half, taking the very air along as the halves separated. Like a window into the gods' realm, the middle of the portal rippled and glimmered with an otherworldly glow. It was beautiful and terrifying, the way Tharja used to be.

Lucina, Falchion in hand, approached it. "Naga has opened our path," she said, turning back to her companions. "I don't know how long it will remain open, so as soon as we get the signal from Naga, we should enter."

"Will it spit us back out here on Mount Prism, only in the past?" Cynthia asked, gaping at it.

Lucina shook her head. "I don't know. Naga didn't say. No matter where it spits us out, though, I'm sure we'll be together."

"And if not?" Inigo asked quietly.

The glow of the portal reflected off of Falchion, making the blade seem to swirl like magical magma. Lucina tightened her grip on the sword. "I will find you," she promised. "Every one of you."

Gerome approached her, holding something in his hands. "Take this," he said, offering it to the princess.

"What's this?" Lucina asked, holding it up. It was dark and shaped like a butterfly. "A mask? Is now really the time for your theatrics?"

Gerome scowled, his eyes hidden behind his own mask. "It's not for _theatrics_ ," he growled. "Have you forgotten yourself? How can you walk about unnoticed in the past with the Brand shining out of your eye like a beacon?" Owain frowned. He should do something about the Brand on his own hand, shouldn't he? He had nothing to cover it now, though, so he'd have to wait.

Tilting her head, Lucina stared at the mask. "You're right," she admitted. "I hadn't thought of that." She lifted it to her face, fitting it over her eyes. "Thank you, Gerome."

He grunted, surveying her critically. "You should tie your hair up also. People are sadly less likely to take a woman seriously."

Lucina frowned, but did as he suggested. "How do I look now?" She asked self-consciously.

Gerome shrugged, turning away. Inigo smirked at him and then examined his sister himself. "I rather like it. You look like…who was it again?"

"Marth," Laurent offered, coming forward. "You resemble the paintings of the legendary Hero King. Am I wrong?"

"Wow!" Cynthia gasped. "You're right! You're a dead ringer!"

Owain struck a pose. "We've exceeded previously anticipated levels of awesome," he stated. "A legendary troupe, lead by the Hero King himself! Or herself, as it is," he amended.

Lucina held up her hands to silence them, embarrassed. Behind her, the churning light inside the portal turned gold. "It's time," she announced, beckoning. "Let's go."

As the words left her lips, an arrow whistled from the trees around them and embedded itself in her thigh. She gasped in pain, then in horror as more arrows began to fly. "They've found us!" Noire screamed, backing away from the treeline.

People emerged from the trees, their cloaks marking them as Grimleal. The ground boiled at Owain's feet and he jumped back as a Risen reached a claw out of the earth, swiping at the empty air. He drew his sword and plunged it into the creature's head until it dispersed into a cloud of dark fog. "Cynthia!" he yelled, looking around for her orange hair.

"I'm here!" She called, but a Grimleal faithful stepped in her path. She bared her teeth, brandishing her spear.

Above the din, Lucina's voice cut through. "INTO THE PORTAL!" She screamed. "I won't enter until all of you are through!"

Knocking a Risen aside, Owain looked up to see Gerome sprint though the portal. Minerva followed at his heels, having been summoned by his whistle as soon as the ambush began. Kjelle slowly made her way to the portal, sheltering Noire and Morgan. Noire all but tossed Morgan in before plunging through herself. Kjelle, ignoring Lucina's shouted instructions, moved to shield the Exalt from attack.

"Owain!" Cynthia cried, though he couldn't tell from where. He finally caught sight of her moving towards the portal, but a Grimleal took advantage of his lack of attention to knock him in the head with the butt of a staff. "Go on!" He called to the pegasus knight, blocking another blow with his sword. "I'll be right behind you!"

She stood and wrung her hands for a moment, but when he scolded her, she nodded. Just before she stepped through, she turned to look at him one more time. The intensity in her gaze nearly took his breath away. Her eyes spoke a promise— _I'll be waiting_ —and also an unspoken desperation.

With an annoyed shout, Severa ran up behind her and kicked her into the portal. She turned to Owain and flipped him off with both hands before jumping into the light herself. A Risen slumped into the portal behind her and was also whisked away. Noticing, some of the Grimleal began to enter the portal also. Lucina and Kjelle stepped in front, fending as many off as they could. Despite their efforts, Grimleal and Risen alike leaked into the light.

As irritated with Severa as he was, Owain was glad Cynthia was through the portal and, hopefully, safe. He refocused on fighting, moving up the path himself. Inigo stepped beside him, helping him parry a blow from an axe fighter. "After you," the prince said, knocking the fighter back with his shoulder. Owain touched his shoulder, then jumped into the light.

One by one, the rest of the group made it to the portal. When no one was left, Kjelle entered. Lucina kissed Falchion and held it to her chest. _I'm sorry I failed you, Father,_ she thought, clenching her teeth. _I will change your fate; I swear it._ With that, she stepped into the past.

Instantly the portal went dark. The glowing symbols winked out until nothing remained on the path but bodies and the smell of blood.

* * *

 **Nohrian War Tent, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Leo had expected his little sister to show up eventually to complain about his meddling in her affairs. She was feisty, tenacious—bratty, even. She could be unreasonable. Leo felt justified in making decisions without consulting her because, despite her shrill protestations, she was usually forced to acknowledge that his actions had been the right ones after all. Sometimes she pouted and sometimes she whined, but in the end she was just little Elise and her tantrums didn't scare him.

This was why, when the Nohrian prince felt a cloud of terror approaching, he expected someone like Takumi (who was made of outrage and hot air) or Oboro (whose frown made Hayato cry) to step through the tent flap. He looked up from where he had been discussing resource allocation with Camilla and Xander and was surprised to see his little sister in the doorway with a truly demonic expression on her face. "I've found you!" She announced, pointing at him accusingly.

Leo glanced at his older siblings. Camilla looked excited, but Xander's face was blank. Leo tried to keep his own face neutral as he picked up his teacup and drank from it. "So you have. What is so important you feel you can interrupt our meeting?"

Elise stomped farther into the room, eyes narrowed in irritation. "You're the reason Odin's been avoiding me, aren't you? You told him he wasn't allowed to talk to me anymore!"

"What I do with my retainers is my own business," Leo replied icily. "Though I'm curious how you came by this little bit of information. Did Odin tell you? Or Niles?"

"It was neither of them," Elise said. "Don't you even think of getting mad at Odin again for something that isn't his fault." Leo didn't reply and only looked at her as if waiting for her tantrum to pass. Having her concerns brushed aside so carelessly stoked her flames of rage and she realized she'd have to up her ante to make her big brother take her seriously. "You're going to call Odin in and rescind your order right this minute," she informed him.

Leo smiled that infuriatingly satisfied smile of his. "I most certainly am not. While Odin is an invaluable addition to our army, his behavior is questionable at best and not something you need to be exposed to. Xander and Camilla agree with me."

Xander said nothing, but Camilla rubbed a finger around the rim of her teacup. "I don't remember saying anything like that," she disagreed mildly.

"I don't give a Faceless' arse what Camilla and Xander have to say about it," Elise snapped, bringing a smile to her sister's face and a shocked frown to her oldest brother's. "None of you are in charge of my life or have any right to butt into my relationships."

"You're right about that," Leo replied, no longer smiling. "But I _am_ in charge of Odin's life and I will protect you by using that power if I have to."

Elise stomped her foot. " _Ugh!_ I don't need your protection! That's so wrong! It's a misuse of your power as a prince! He may be your retainer, but he's also a person. He has rights and feelings just like any other man. How can you call yourself a fair ruler when you curb others' rights?"

Leo set down his teacup, finally drawn into the fight by her degradation of his leadership abilities. Having spent his whole life in Xander's shadow, his position and performance as a prince of Nohr was a sensitive subject for him and his siblings knew it. "Don't tell me how to be a royal, little sister." He breathed deeply, in through his nostrils and out through his mouth, just the way Princess Hinoka's strange priest retainer had taught him. The action calmed him down enough to keep his words even. "You're acting like a child right now. You know nothing of what it means to truly control your retainers. They're not just babysitters."

Elise gasped and Xander and Camilla's eyes flicked over to Leo with some concern. Was he really going to stoop so low as to insinuate her retainers were glorified caretakers?

"How could you say…?" Elise began, visibly shaking. "I take good care of my retainers and they respect me. Just because you're older you can't…you know why I'm never involved in any of the official war plans and royal duties? I'm never in any of the meetings because I've never been welcome! You act like I'm perpetually ten years old—of course I've stopped trying to prove you wrong!"

"You've always been w-"

"That's a lie and you know it! Anytime I try to be helpful or make suggestions or share ideas I get patted on the head like a clever five-year-old," Elise argued. "I'm not stupid and I'm not blind. Sure, I don't get some of your terminology and I'm not as gifted with strategy as you, but every time I've asked for clarification, you act like I'm wasting your time." She sighed. "Why would I keep trying when I know you feel that way?"

His tea having gone lukewarm, Leo abandoned his attempts to sip it like Elise's words weren't affecting him. "I apologize if you feel like we've underestimated you," he said honestly. "You have to admit, however, that you don't act your age and willingly engage in inappropriate behavior. Just recently you shamed half of Hoshidan royal family by pulling them into your childish antics in the mess hall. Surely you understand why, as your older siblings and royals of Nohr, we feel compelled to protect you and your image."

It was Elise's turn to feel the sting of the truth in Leo's words. She didn't act much like a proper lady, let alone a princess, it was true. She couldn't find words to argue against her brother and he took the opening to press his point. "It's not that we think you incapable of official business; quite frankly you've never shown much of an interest," he said, regaining his dignity as an older brother. "Your natural aptitude isn't for the battlefield. Am I wrong?"

"I…" Elise looked at the dust covering the toes of her boots and suddenly remembered Odin's words from a day gone past. "My values are different from yours. That's all." She looked back up, setting her face in a stubborn glare. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not like you three; it's true. I don't live for war…but that doesn't make me useless. Being gentle doesn't make me weak."

Where was all this sudden wisdom coming from? Leo stared at his little sister, unused to the idea of her scolding him and potentially being right. "Technically being gentle _is_ being weak," he grumbled, unwilling to concede any more ground. "In a situation like ours, gentleness can be the gateway to death."

"You're wrong," Elise said staunchly. "There has to be balance. And we won't always be in this situation. When this war is over, someone has to help our people pick up all the pieces. Do you think your battle strategies will comfort all the parents whose children we've led to their deaths? Ha!" When no one rebutted her words, she crossed her arms. "You know who helped me figure all this out? Odin."

Leo threw a glance over at Xander, looking for support. The crown prince took a deep breath, trying to find his own words. "Elise, I don't think now is the best—"

"You're not involved in this!" Elise cut him off. "Leo, call Odin here and tell him you were wrong and he can spend time with anyone he wants. Now."

"Just you hold on a moment," Leo protested weakly, feeling as if his thoughts had been scrambled like egg yolks. "What are your intentions with my retainer, anyway? Do you have some sort of feelings for him?"

Elise's immediate flushing was his answer, but she replied anyway. "That's my own business!"

Leo's voice took on a pleading edge. "I know you're of age for this sort of thing, but surely there's someone else in this army you can pursue."

Camilla finally interjected, looking entertained. She was like Niles in this way, her siblings thought privately. Both of them thrived on chaos and drama. "What's wrong with Odin?" She asked, sounding wounded. "I think he's a dear boy, myself."

"Camilla," Xander warned. "Don't encourage this. You know as well as the rest of us that he can be…different."

"He's strange," Leo corrected him. "As his liege I know this better than all of you."

Elise's face was heating up with anger again. "He's not strange. Don't say that. Maybe you're the strange one!"

"You could do better," Leo said, feeling as if he'd gained the upper hand in this argument. "He's not suitable for you."

Xander nodded an agreement. "You should hold out for a better match. There's no sense in expending energy on spur of the moment excitement."

Elise emitted an un-princess-like snort. "You expend plenty of energy on 'spur of the moment excitement,' big brother. How long has it been since Laslow has been able to sleep in your tent? Seems to me he spends more time sleeping outside than in."

Barely noticeable color rose in Xander's cheeks, but he refused to show weakness. "Might I remind you how inappropriate it is to become involved with the royal retainers?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

A vein began to pulse in Elise's forehead and she deadpanned her brother. "Are you kidding me right now? Is this a joke?"

"We're being serious, I assure you," Leo said, closing his eyes and nodding haughtily. He picked up his teacup and a biscuit again, dipping the biscuit in the cold tea to show that he was finished with this conversation. "Your designs on my retainer are unacceptable. As a princess, your relationships must be above reproach."

"Leo speaks wise words." Xander put a hand on Leo's shoulder, unconsciously mirroring his expression of righteousness. "Find someone who is neither strange nor a royal retainer and we will bless your romantic endeavors."

Elise looked between their faces, her own expression becoming darker by the second. "You really think I'm an idiot, don't you…?" She said between gritted teeth, pulling a green tome out of her training knapsack.

oOoOo

Odin stalked around camp, looking for his partner. Niles had promised to meet him to discuss a new strategy for protecting Lord Leo's flanks, but the meeting time had come and gone and the archer was nowhere to be found. _Where are you?_ Odin thought irritably. Everything had been a mess lately and he was tired of it. His secret book of Names of Great Consequence had been moved from its hiding place between his sheets and his cot and he was sure that either Laslow or Niles were planning to use it to embarrass him. Why couldn't people leave him be?

He finally caught sight of Niles crouched outside the Nohrian War Tent, biting his fist in a mostly successful attempt to stifle his gleeful giggles. Wondering what his partner was listening in on, Odin stepped quietly closer to the tent. Muffled voices were speaking, but he couldn't make out the words through the thick canvas.

"What are you doing?" Odin hissed, trying to signal Niles to move away from the closed tent flaps and toward him. "You're late for our darkly destined discussion!"

"Do hush," Niles hissed back, holding in snorts of laughter and having trouble speaking because of it. "And go away," he whispered, gesturing for Odin to leave. "This isn't for your ears."

Naturally, this only piqued the dark mage's curiosity further. "Is Lord Leo in there? Is he talking about me?"

Niles shrugged. "Who knows? Go name a parsnip field or something. I'll come find you when—"

An intense wind suddenly erupted from the tent, blasting through the fabric and attracting the attention of the two men as well as Azura and Orochi, who were chatting and eating buns nearby. "—KNOW YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH PERI WHO IS NOT ONLY A ROYAL RETAINER BUT _YOUR_ RETAINER! LECTURE ME ABOUT APPROPRIATE RELATIONSHIPS AGAIN; I DARE YOU!" Elise yelled from inside. Odin heard her take a deep breath and continue. "AND AS FOR _YOU_ , DON'T ACT LIKE WHATEVER YOU'VE GOT GOING ON WITH BIG SISTER CORRIN IS SOME SORT OF A SECRET! EVERYONE KNOWS! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN WEAR YOUR ARMOR CORRECTLY HALF THE TIME! SO IF I HEAR EITHER OF YOU SAY THE WORD 'STRANGE' AGAIN I'LL BURN YOUR TENTS DOWN!"

Apparently finished, Elise exited the tent in a bluster and nearly knocked into Odin, who wasn't sure what he'd just heard. "Oh, Odin," she said breathlessly, as if she hadn't expected him to be there. "Big brother Leo wants to speak with you, and then it's time for our lesson. I'll be waiting for you in the training grounds!" she informed him cheerfully before marching away, head held high.

Odin looked around. Orochi, whose cards had been scattered by the wind, was pointedly humming a blithe Hoshidan tune and attempting to look uninterested. Beside her, Azura was wide-eyed and silent. When she met Odin's gaze, she pressed her lips together and shrugged slightly.

Niles was on the ground, stifling snorts around his fist. He looked up, met Odin's confused eyes, and looked away, overcome in a fresh paroxysm of amusement. Without speaking, he jerked his head toward the tent, urging Odin to go in. When he shook his head, Niles stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Milord," he called, giggles threatening to spill over again. "I've found Odin. Would you…" He snorted, interrupting himself. "Would you like to speak with him?"

A pause, then Leo's voice came from behind the tent flaps. "Yes, that's…send him in."

Odin entered the pavilion nervously. The three oldest Nohrian siblings sat silently inside in various states of shock. Leo's hair had been blasted back and his armor was covered in what seemed to be the contents of his teacup and the crumbs from what might have been biscuits. Xander sat beside him with a thousand-yard stare, looking as if someone had just informed him of his impending engagement to all of the Hoshidan royals at once. Only Camilla was undisturbed, though she seemed, like Niles, to have developed an incurable case of the giggles.

"I've rethought my earlier decision to bar you from interacting with my sister," Leo said slowly, his voice higher pitched than usual. "You may resume your training as soon as, er, she wants."

Camilla continued to titter as Xander reached up and dislodged a knife from the wall beside his face. "…She threw a dagger _at my head,_ " He mumbled, staring at the weapon in his hand. "Was she trying to hit me or not? I can't tell…"

Camilla giggled harder.

Looking from one royal to the next, Odin decided it was time to take his leave. Somehow this felt like his fault. "Understood, milord. Er…my apologies for…whatever just happened."

oOoOoOo

As she'd promised Odin, the youngest Nohrian princess waiting in the training grounds, already changed into her training tunic. It seemed she'd been digging holes in the dirt with the toe of her shoe while waiting; there were divots in the ground all around her. When she heard him approach, she straightened into a stiff, attentive posture. "Ready for lessons!" she called, trying to grin in a natural way and failing.

Odin felt the tension and questions in the air and wasn't sure what to say. Did she want to pretend the last few weeks hadn't happened or…? He'd like to discuss it, though, and make sure she had the right idea about the whole affair. He finally stood in front of her, having difficulty meeting her eyes for more than a moment at a time. "Greetings, small vessel of magnanimity! The voices of the depths are beseeching us to commune with them and accept our umbral blessings!"

"Yeah! Umbral blessings!" Elise cheered.

The gate to the training grounds clicked and they turned to see Subaki and Hana entering. Both passed their eyes over the pair and continued on without greetings. _Typical_ , Odin thought. He turned back to Elise and considered digging a hole of his own. "Er, did you throw a dagger at your brother?"

Elise's ears turned pink, but the rest of her face stayed neutral. "Maybe," she replied.

"May I ask why?"

"Xander has a tendency to think that every conversation is a conversation he's invited to. I had to strongly remind him that he's wrong."

Odin nodded. "And, er, did this conversation having anything to do with my Lord Leo rescinding his policy on our interactions?"

"I only helped him see the flaws in his logic," Elise replied staunchly.

"It looked to me like you hit him with a particularly potent blast of _Wind_ ," Odin pointed out.

Elise shrugged. "That too."

Despite the awkwardness still lingering, Odin couldn't help but smile. She'd really blasted his liege with the magic he'd taught her just so she could spend time with him. He'd felt flattered many times from the things she'd said to him, but this was even more intense. She hadn't just said some nice words—she'd really gone to bat for him. In the army, it was standard to fight the enemy in defense of even your least favorite cohort.

It was an entirely different matter to fight your family to protect the weirdo who did a subpar job teaching you magic and dramatic nonsense.

Trying to control his face, he struck a pose. "Shall we, then? Shall we plumb the unending horrors of the lower sanctums?"

Elise hesitated, licking her lips. After a bit, she exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, let's plunder the sanctions! I'm _so_ ready!"

oOoOo

Life returned much to normal. Without the imperative to avoid Elise, Odin returned to his usual, familiar routines. Elise became, once again, a constant in his life, though something was different. She didn't follow him from place to place like a duckling or an adoring student anymore, instead finagling her own routine to coincide with his when convenient.

It took nearly a fortnight for him to realize she was actively avoiding him whenever he was with Laslow and Selena. One moment she was beside him, chattering about Nohrian holidays, and the next she'd disappeared. Looking behind, he found her running to catch up with Sakura, who had her arms full with a basket of herbs. _She didn't say goodbye_ , he thought somewhat forlornly.

"Oi, stop spacing out," a voice interrupted him.

He jumped. Somehow he'd missed Selena and Laslow approaching from his left. "Whoa!" He cried, flinching. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I can't control my twitching sword hand."

Selena rolled her eyes, unamused, and Laslow grinned. "Sorry, mate. We weren't trying to sneak," he explained. "What has you so distracted?"

"Where'd Princess Sparkles go?" Selena asked, looking around. "Weren't you walking with her?"

Odin shrugged. "She ran off all of a sudden. Perhaps she was summoned by the sacred mutterings of the twilight."

Selena frowned, but said nothing. Laslow noticed the look on her face and tried to meet her eyes, but she huffed and turned away. The silver-haired mercenary looked over her head at Odin and winked. "Let's go have tea, shall we? I procured a very aromatic Hoshidan blend."

"You two have footwork drills in an hour," Odin replied, looking at his best friend curiously. "And since when did you invite _me_ for tea?"

"It's a quality blend," Laslow explained. "You have to try it. After they smelled it, both Kagerou and Felicia agreed to have a cup with me."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "How did that turn out? Did they fall for your most potent manly charms?"

"No," Selena interrupted, scowling. "Kagerou brought her entire art collection and they all tried to guess what the blotches were until Felicia spilled her tea over the sketchbook. Kagerou then immediately used her weird ninja arts to disappear before anyone could see her cry."

Laslow turned to the woman, shock on his face. "H-how did you know all that? We were alone in the Hoshidan community tent."

Selena shrugged. "I just know, alright?"

Trying not to laugh, Odin turned to Laslow. "Well? Is this true?"

"Well…" Laslow mumbled. "It's not…entirely…wrong. _Anyway_ , it's excellent tea and I bought a lot of it, so you should both help me drink it."

oOoOo

 **Xander's tent, Camp, Deeprealms in the Astral Planes**

Laslow hadn't been lying; the tea _was_ good. Odin felt tension fall from his shoulders as the aroma filled his senses. It was earthy but somehow floral. Elise would like it. He made a mental note to tell her to ask Laslow for some, but then remembered Laslow would likely take it as a date. Maybe he could pilfer some from Laslow's tent while he was sleeping?

The idea reminded him of a joke Niles had made earlier that afternoon. "Laslow, is Lord Xander kicking you out of his tent at night?" he asked.

Laslow flinched. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Niles said you looked tired at breakfast and said he'd heard you were sleeping on the ground because you'd been kicked out of your tent."

Laslow sighed. "It's not exactly like that. I leave of my own choice."

"For what reason?"

Selena warmed her hands on her own cup. "Is Peri sleep talking again? I know she was kicked out of Lord Xander's tent at the beginning of this miserable war for muttering threats in her sleep. Didn't she recently come back?"

Cringing, Laslow nodded. "She did indeed return."

"I could use dark magic to seal her lips during the night," Odin offered. "Alternately I could control her dreams and give her pleasant ones so if she talks, it's not troublesome."

"No," Laslow replied. "She doesn't need any more pleasant dreams, believe me. I'm fine outside, honestly. We're lucky there's no winter in the astral planes, though there are rather stiff winds sometimes."

"You could at least sleep beside my cot if Lord Leo approves," Odin offered.

Selena nodded her agreement. "You should do that. You're going to get sick sleeping outside." She was halfway to sipping her tea before she slammed it down and added hurriedly, "And you're sure as _Firaga_ not sleeping near me."

"Like I'd want to," Laslow countered.

Selena narrowed her eyes, then reached over and upset his teacup. He yelped as the hot tea spilled in his lap. "Anyway, Odin. Care to explain why Lady Elise is attached to your hip again? I thought you'd gotten rid of her."

"I never tried to _get rid_ of her," Odin protested.

Selena's face twisted in confusion. "Not long ago you said you'd told her to go away. That's a weird way to maintain a friendship—not that you'd know much about those."

Laslow shrugged, still dabbing tea off of his trousers. "Maybe he's playing hard to get. That's a viable strategy."

"Has it ever worked for you?" Selena snapped.

"No."

"Well, then."

Odin shook his head. "I wasn't trying to _do_ anything. With your penchant for knowing everything you shouldn't, I'm surprised you hadn't heard the full story, Severa."

"Don't call me that, idiot," she growled. "What full story?"

"My most illustrious Lord Leo forbade me from being near her after the food fight incident. Somehow that was my fault even though I had no idea it was going to happen until Milord was decorated with blackberries."

Selena tilted her head. "So that's why…and then what? He just changed his mind? That's not like him at all."

Pouring himself another cup of tea and scooting it far away from Selena, Laslow interjected. "I heard from Niles that Lady Elise had a hand in convincing her brother."

Surprised, Selena sat back. "And Lord Leo listened to her?"

"Well, she also blasted him with a powerful wind spell," Odin admitted. "And I believe she threw one of Shura's daggers at Lord Xander's head. The jury is out as to whether or not she was aiming at him."

Both Laslow and Selena gaped at him. "She went that far…for _you_?" Selena asked in disbelief.

Odin scowled. "You know, some people like being around me."

Selena had no snappy comeback; she was still processing what she'd heard. Laslow looked at her again and then winked at Odin. "Well how about that, you cad? It must be all the time you've spent with me. My natural allure is rubbing off on you."

"You have allure?" Odin asked teasingly.

Laslow groaned. "Not both of you. I can't handle the cruelty from two sides at once."

"I joke," Odin assured him. "Sort of. In all honesty, though, I don't think it's like that. I think she values my mystical and legendary prowess on the battlefield and is eager to harness my magical control for herself."

Selena scowled. "Are you serious?"

"Odin Dark is ever at his most serious," Odin replied, sounding hurt.

Disgusted, she sat back again. "You are one of—no, _the_ dumbest person I know, Odin."

Odin drank his tea, unperturbed. "That's not news to me."

"Odin," Selena said, clenching her fist on the table. "How can you not see that she has an enormous, disgusting crush on you?"

Odin paused, cup still in his hand. "…what?"

"Am I wrong, Laslow?" Selena asked, looking over at the mercenary.

Laslow shrugged. "I suppose it could be interpreted that way."

"There's no _suppose_ about it," Selena argued. "Any fool could see that she's practically drowning in it. Odin, are you really that blind or is this one of your self-protective things again?"

"I…there might have been moments when…but like you've told me on countless occasions, there's no reason _anyone_ , let alone a princess, would be interested in me," Odin said defensively, holding his cup like a shield against her words. "That's a once in a lifetime fluke and my luck has already been spent."

The three went silent at Odin's frank declaration. Selena glowered into her cup, unwilling or unable to dispute what he'd said. Laslow bit his lip painfully before speaking. "It's not about luck…there's more to it than that," he tried to explain.

Odin shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, Selena. Go on, say it." It wasn't like speaking _her_ name would hurt him any more than the way she smiled in his dreams. "Say it, Selena. I'll wait here until you do."

"One day we're going to go back," Selena said slowly. "We're going to go home. There are things you can't take back and…I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

When Odin didn't argue, Laslow tried to come to his defense. "It's not like…she's watching or judging him. She won't know and if she did…don't you think she wants him to be happy?"

"It's not about whether or not she knows. _He'd_ know," Selena said, jerking her chin at Odin. "When we get home…can you face her with that knowledge? Could you live with yourself?"

Odin swallowed hard, his usually jovial face drawn and pale. Without a word, he put his teacup down, stood, and walked out of the tent. Selena and Laslow watched his back disappear behind the tent flaps, neither calling him back. Selena pushed her cup away, lips trembling just barely noticeably. Laslow hung his head for a moment, then raised it again. "Why say these things if it's just going to make you sick?" He asked.

Selena stood, buckling her sword belt back on her waist. "I don't know," she admitted in a rare show of defenselessness. "I'm not going to drills this afternoon. Tell Gunter I'm not feeling well."

She left as well, leaving Laslow alone and miserable.

oOoOo

 _I hope this atones for my long absence OTL_

 _I'll be getting back on schedule with this story, fear not._

 _Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you want to make me smile harder than Elise blasting Leo in the face with biscuit crumbs made Camilla smile!_


	11. Putting Trap in Trapdoor

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Putting the Trap in Trapdoor**

 **Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Elise found Odin wandering around not long after he'd left the impromptu tea party. His usually pleasant, ruddy face was veiled and empty and he seemed to have no particular destination in mind as he walked. "What's wrong?" She asked, catching up to him and leaning in to peer at his expression.

He turned a little, acknowledging her, but seemed even more despondent at the sight of her. "Hello, Lady Elise. It's nothing for you to worry over—merely the usual torture of the Chosen Hero."

She made a face and he could tell that she didn't believe him. "Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"As sure as the night drafts stir the aching blood inside my exalted left hand," he replied.

"That's pretty sure, huh?"

"The surest."

After another moment's concern, she relented. "Okay. Well, listen. I was wondering if…if you wanted to share kitchen duty tonight? It could be fun to cook together! We could impress everyone with some super tasty dishes!"

At one time, Odin might have asked her if she was trying to offload part of her cooking duty onto him, but now he looked at her and wondered if she had a deeper motive. "You want Odin Dark to give his aid in your search for flavors that feed not only the body but the soul as well?" He asked, trying to mask his discomfort.

"Exactly," Elise agreed. "Not only could we make way better food than Hinoka and Setsuna did last week, but if we make Xander and Ryoma's favorite foods we might redeem ourselves for that whole food fight thing. We could even throw in a tomato dish for Leo."

Odin hesitated. The kitchen was small, so it meant spending time in a small space with her.

Alone.

He'd never had problems being alone with her before. They'd even shared his cloak on cold nights when she couldn't sleep. Today, however, Selena's words were still reverberating in his mind. He looked down at her and, as if on cue, she flashed him her most dazzling, toothy smile. _Ugh_ , he thought, feeling unable to say no. "As you call, so shall Odin Dark respond!" He replied, striking a pose.

"Alright!" Elise cheered. "I'll meet you there in two hours, okay? Let me go let Camilla know I don't need any help from her tonight."

She scampered away, happiness beaming from her face like the moon. A nervous thrill ran from Odin's chest down into his abdomen, settling in his guts. "It's only dinner," he muttered, trying to soothe himself.

oOoOo

 **Mess Hall, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Odin arrived to the kitchen first and found himself at a loss. He couldn't start without Elise but he didn't want to lean on the counters and look like he'd been waiting for her like a loyal hound, either. Maybe he could just prep some vegetables to pass the time. As soon as he reached for the knives, however, he realized they'd never agreed on exactly what they were going to make. _Ah_ , he thought, spying the aprons hanging near the trapdoor that led to the root cellar. He grabbed a large one and took his time tying it around his waist.

When he was done, he looked down at himself and frowned. Was it tied too loosely? It looked silly. Maybe he ought to wrap the string around _this_ way so it didn't hang like a bag and…wait, why did he care what the apron looked like? He and the princess were working together to perform a task; that's all. It didn't matter what he looked like.

Just as he was retying it for the fourth time, the door to the kitchen slammed open and Elise hurried in. "Sorry! I got caught up in something and forgot what time it was! Were you waiting long?"

"Not long at all," Odin replied, watching her select a smaller apron. She'd tied her pigtails up in two dango buns that jiggled as she walked. He watched as she threw her own apron on, scolding himself for noticing the way she tied in just tight enough to accentuate her slight curves and make her look like a doll. Was she trying to look cute or was this just a norm that he hadn't paid attention to before? _Argh!_ He put the heel of his palm to his head, trying to clear his troublesome thoughts.

Elise noticed. "What, did you forget something? You can run grab it if you need to."

Odin shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Merely sweeping away mental cobwebs."

"Good idea," she said seriously. "I've come up with—ah, I mean—the spirits stirred and whispered a most magically inspired meal plan into my ears! In order to carry out the mission of the netherworld, we must be at our…our most dark! Our darkest!"

She was struggling to find the right words and Odin grinned despite himself. She was adorable.

Wait. No. The _words_ were adorable, not her.

This was turning into a disaster. Odin felt a bead of sweat trickle down his back and shifted uncomfortably. Elise stopped smiling and looked at him, worried. "Are you okay?"

"It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" He asked, pulling at his apron.

Elise shrugged. "It feels okay to me. Do you want some water? We haven't even lit the cooking fires yet, so it's going to get even warmer." _Oh boy_ , Odin thought. _Get a hold of yourself._ "You don't have to wear your apron if it's too much for you, you know," the princess continued. "Sometimes Silas takes his shirt off and only wears training shorts and the apron."

 _Oh, I bet he does_ , Odin thought irritably before pausing. "How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Jakob made him help me cook one time. He said I put too much sugar in the soup and was shaming the Nohrian royal family."

"You and Silas cooked together shirtless…?"

Elise colored a little. "Oh, no, only he was shirtless. I wanted to, but apparently it's 'unladylike' and 'inappropriate'. Don't you think that's unfair? Why can't girls be comfortable when they cook? We train in our chest bindings sometimes. What's so different?"

 _I'll kill him_ , Odin thought, the image of a laughing Silas in only an apron flashing before his eyes. "I suppose it is unfair," he said, trying to shake the thought away. "I'd never thought about it much before."

"Exactly!" Elise said. "So you should do what makes you happy."

The whole conversation had turned a weird corner and Odin was happy when his small companion pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to him. "This is a complicated menu," he murmured as he read. "But it's well within our reach. You focus on this half and I'll do these dishes, alright?"

"No, I want to do these three. I'm better at cutting vegetables than I am at sauces," she explained. "Are you okay with that?"

"Your word is law," Odin agreed. "Ready? Go!"

The two immediately set to work, quibbling only a little over who got to use which pot and knife. Odin delighted Elise by blasting fire into the fire pits using a flashy technique he'd perfected in the baths. After hanging a pan over one of them to warm, she opened the door to the cellar. "I'm going to get some cabbage and daikon. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Could you bring me a couple of fish?"

"Sure!" She chirped, descending the stairs. "Be careful with the door—it's touchy!" She called up behind her.

She was gone for a few minutes, then Odin heard a _crash_ and left his peach glaze bubbling to investigate. "Everything alright down there?"

"Um…" Her voice sounded strained in darkness. "I tried to carry too much and dropped everything. Is there a lantern up there?"

There was, but, naturally, it was out of oil. "Hold on," Odin said, taking his pot of water off the fire. "Let me help." He wiped his hands on his apron and thumped down the stairs, following the sounds of her annoyed huffs. From what he could see in the low light, she was crawling on the ground, gathering cabbages into her arms. "Here, give me those," he said, crouching beside her. "Put them in my arms as you grab them."

She complied, filling his arms with cabbages. He hauled them up the stairs, accidentally knocking the cellar door closed behind him as he went. "Odin!" Elise wailed from below.

"Sorry," he called, reopening the door and letting in the light from the kitchen. "Did you get the daikon?"

"Mostly," she replied. "I can't find two of them, though. It's too dark."

He descended into the shadows again and knelt beside her, looking under the shelves. "Here's one," he said, stretching his long arm to snag the vegetable where it had rolled under a shelf of fruit.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and dropping it into a box. "I think the other one might be over here…oh!" She cried, tripping over his feet and tumbling into the earthen wall. The trapdoor immediately slammed down again overhead, shutting them in complete darkness. "Ow…" she whined.

"Did you hurt yourself? You weren't holding a knife, were you?" Odin asked anxiously.

"No, I left that upstairs," Elise replied sheepishly. "Geez. Where are you?"

Odin slowly stood up, stooping under the low ceiling. "I'm here. I'll open the door."

"I'll do it," Elise offered. "I'm closer, anyway. Ow!" She whined again. "There's a wall there, apparently. Wait, where am I?"

She sounded further away, her voice muffled. "Did you go under the stairs?" Odin asked, trying to feel his way along the shelves. "I think you hit the wall right beside them when you fell."

"It doesn't feel like stairs," she replied, still muffled. "Aw, nasty, I put my hand on a fish. How did I get over this far?"

"Keep talking," Odin said, nearly tripping himself over the box of daikon.

"That's easier said than done," Elise grumbled. "Talk, talk, talk. I'm talking. Where are you now?"

Nearing her voice, Odin reached out and came into contact with something warm and soft. "Found you!" He announced. "Please tell me this is your shoulder."

"It's, uh, it's not," Elise replied.

"Oh, gods," Odin squeaked, pulling his hand back. If blood emitted light, his face would illuminate the whole place and solve their problems. Was this how Inigo and his family always felt? "A thousand apologies. Blast this cellar. Why did they build it like this?"

Elise's voice sounded strained as well. "Um, let me just…um, I'll just squeeze past and…whoa, don't put your foot there!" She lost her balance again and flailed wildly.

Odin followed the sound and caught her this time, keeping her from meeting the ground. "Bad idea," he admonished her, pulling her against him. "You just stay here. Milord will be most displeased if you break something fumbling around down here."

"Leo can go boil his head," Elise muttered, clinging to the fabric of Odin's tunic. The two clumsily attempted to move toward the stairs for a minute before Elise spoke again. "Wait. Odin, aren't you a high-level mage?"

"Of course I am," He replied. "What does…oh." He snapped and a small flame appeared in his palm, throwing light against the boxes of supplies and cellar walls. "I guess this would have been helpful earlier." He looked down to where Elise was still holding him around the waist. "Er…you can…you can let go now, Lady Elise."

She didn't. "Since when did you call me 'Lady'?" She asked softly, frowning.

The look in her eyes sent the thrill from earlier scurrying down Odin's spine, curling in his guts again. Despite the musty smell of the cellar, it was dark and they were alone and her lips were _so_ pink…he didn't need both hands to push her small body back against the wall and…

His heart skittered and he stepped away, covering his face with the hand not currently holding fire. Elise's face didn't change as he did, but her hands hovered for a moment in the air before she dropped them to her side. "S-sorry," he muttered, walking away.

She followed, keeping a distance. "No, it's my fault. I…is all this smoke from your little flame?"

Odin stopped and sniffed. "Nope," he said, running up the stairs and throwing open the cellar hatch. More smoke flooded down into the underground space, causing them both to cough. "I think that's what used to be my peach glaze," he admitted.

"Oh no," Elise moaned, hanging her head.

oOoOo

"Well, I hope you two are happy," Jakob said primly, inspecting the carnage that was the kitchen. "You've managed to make a mess that puts even Felicia to shame."

Footsteps hurried up behind him and both Felicia and Flora appeared in the doorway. "Wow!" Felicia gasped. "We've definitely got trouble!"

Flora set to work using her ice magic to douse the remaining embers. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"The cellar door closed while we were inside and we couldn't find the stairs," Elise mumbled, her head down again. "The peaches were on fire and I thought water would put it out but Odin cooks his glaze with oil so it sort of…splattered and then I thought maybe _Wind_ would fix it but it…um, didn't."

Jakob glared at her and Odin in turn. "I see. So you two were engaging in sexcapades, forgot that the rest of the army needed dinner tonight, set a pot aflame, and decided to test the lower limits of human intelligence. Delightful."

"No, no!" Odin protested, echoed by Elise. "We weren't…it was all entirely…there was no debauchery happening!" Jakob spreading a rumor that he and Elise were canoodling in the cellar was the last thing he needed. Severa and his liege Leo would separate his head from his shoulders for sure.

Jakob merely raised an eyebrow. Elise looked up at him, then over at Odin's ashen face, and frowned. "Jakob, you listen to me," she said, pulling herself up as tall as she could. "I forbid you from telling anyone about what happened here."

"I answer only to Lady Corrin," Jakob sneered, his lip curling. "Your words mean less to me than the fart of a Faceless."

Elise scowled. "If you tell anyone, I'll…I'll tell my big sister Corrin that you're bullying me."

That stopped Jakob short. "You wouldn't dare."

"I will!" Elise replied defiantly. "I'll tell her you're bullying me and I'll…I'll cry! Right in front of her!"

Jakob glared at her, contempt and fear in his eyes. The two had a battle of wills for a moment, then the butler backed down. "Very well," he snarled. "You've bested me on this one. I want both of you in here after I finish supper to clean the mess you've made. Understood?"

"Understood!" Odin agreed heartily.

As she followed her sister and Jakob out, Felicia stopped to wring Odin and Elise's hands. "Did you two do this just to get Jakob to stop punishing me for accidentally throwing Corrin's pajamas in the fire?"

Odin glanced down at Elise. "Sure," he replied amiably.

"Thank you, _thank you_! I owe you two big!" The coral-haired maid nearly sobbed with happiness. "Let me know if you ever need a favor!"

After Felicia left, Elise turned to her partner in crime. "Well that explains why Corrin's been sleeping nude. Did you like how I handled Jakob?"

"It was truly fearsome to behold," Odin complimented. "I thought all hope was lost."

"Never!" Elise said, grinning.

oOoOo

Cleaning took all evening and it was long past midnight when they finished. Covered in soot and soaked with water, Elise sat down on the newly scrubbed floor and groaned. "Ugh. I never want to cook again."

Odin leaned against a counter opposite her, stretching his legs out. "And to think we have the full-company morning run tomorrow at sunrise."

"Don't remind me," Elise groaned.

"Well, I'm off to chase down a few elusive hours of dark rest," Odin announced, standing up and yawning. "I'm sorry our mystical supper didn't go as planned."

Elise stood up also, dusting off her skirt as she went. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled, looking at the floor.

Odin moved to walk past her towards the door, but the atmosphere she was emitting made him pause. She was still staring at the floor, but it was clear she wanted something. Did…did she expect him to hug her goodnight? That would be strange, wouldn't it? She'd hugged him before, but she'd always started things like that. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Actually," she began, and his heart skittered again. So he hadn't been imagining it. "I…I wanted us to cook together because I wanted to spend with you," she said, still looking down.

He laughed, bemused. "We're together a lot," he pointed out. "Don't you get tired of me?"

"No!" She replied sourly, looking up. "I don't! And it's different when we're training. Tonight I thought…I thought if we made a great supper together I could…I could say something like 'don't we make a great team?' and…" Her voice trailed off.

Odin's mind was emptying and he wasn't sure what to say. When he didn't say anything, Elise seemed to gather courage. "Say, Odin, what do you think of me?" She asked, her face stubbornly set.

"In general?" Odin suggested hopefully, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"As a woman," she clarified, pink seeping into her cheeks.

Odin stared, his heart hammering against his ribs. He remembered an earlier day when she'd asked something similar and it had been so easy for him to tell her the truth. 'Cute' he'd said, and he'd meant it. She _was_ cute. She was small and spunky and she made him want to tuck her inside his cloak and keep the world from being able to reach her.

She understood him. She didn't judge the way he communicated or the ideas he had or the way he lived his life. She accepted every curveball he threw her way without flinching. She'd fought her own brother over him. She made him feel wanted, valuable…something he hadn't felt since…

How many years had it been since Cynthia had slept at his side? How long since he'd seen her face?

How long did they have to be separated before he would be forgiven for a wavering heart?

Elise shifted her weight uneasily and Odin looked her in the eyes. Selena had been right. The look in the princess' eyes was warm and familiar and sent chills of terror through his chest. He wanted to answer her honestly, but…

Could he live with himself?

"I don't know," he murmured, more to himself than as an answer to her.

She blinked, disappointed but not hopeless. "I want you to think about it," she directed. "You may not know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you."

Odin wasn't sure if his heart could take the words that came next, but she spoke them anyway.

"I really, really like you, Odin. Don't worry about my brother—I've already talked to him. I want you to see me as a woman and not just your magic student or a Nohrian royal." Her feelings now laid bare, she seemed to fill the room despite her diminutive size.

Though his heart was screaming the answer, he couldn't bring himself to give them voice and instead took her hands. "I'll think about what you've said," he promised, squeezing her fingers. "Harder than I've ever thought about anything before."

"You better," she said, still trying to sound authoritative even though her voice was shaking. "Goodnight, then." She gently pulled her hands from Odin's and left the kitchen.

Odin sat down heavily. He might as well stay here for a while—it wasn't as if he was going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Dusty road, Ylisse**

Lucina had been wrong. When Owain awoke from the hellish trip through Naga's portal, he found himself lying, alone, in the road outside a small village. His head ached fiercely, but his sword was still in its sheath and he seemed otherwise unharmed. The past looked like the future, minus the mass destruction and corpses. Owain took a moment to sit and clear his head before attempting to move. Time travel was uncomfortable.

As soon as his mind cleared, he took time to truly look around. He wasn't on Mount Prism, nor was he anywhere he recognized. His companions were nowhere to be seen. He heaved himself to his feet, dusting off his behind, and called out, "Cynthia? Inigo?"

No one answered.

He wandered around a bit, continuing to call out the names of his friends. When he'd satisfied himself that he was truly alone, he sighed heavily. _Now what?_ He had nothing save a few gold coins, a cloak, and some dried rations in his knapsack. The gold would only buy him a few nights at an inn, so he would either need to find work or become a nomad.

The darkening sky indicated a quickly approaching night. Looking down the road, he could make out smoke spiraling from chimneys in the village ahead. Hefting his bag on his shoulder, he turned for civilization and started walking.

oOoOo

Having never had a job in his life, Owain struggled initially but soon found work with a blacksmith. He was young and strong and when one craftsman ran out work for him to do, another picked him up quickly. He was paid in room and board, so while he didn't accumulate much wealth, he never had to sleep on the road either. The work kept him in shape, but it did nothing for his loneliness and he turned to books as a distraction from the churning of his mind. He bought any fiction books he could find from traveling salespeople and, when he'd read them three or four times, gave them to the villagers as gifts when he moved on.

The heroes in the books inspired him and he thought of them as role models. This new world (was it really the past?) scared him. He'd heard nothing from his companions or the Shepherds and he was beginning to wonder if he'd been spit out somewhere or sometime completely different. When his heart began to pound uncontrollably with anxiety, he closed his eyes and thought of one of the heroes in his favorite novels. They would face this fear head on with a smirk and a quick turn of phrase, wouldn't they? They would dig inside themselves until they hit some unknown vein of magic and power.

If they could do it, so could he. If he delved deeply enough, surely he would find some hidden source of courage that would stop his chest from hurting and his mouth from going dry every time he looked towards the empty road. After all, he was Owain, the branded bearer of the Exalt's blessed blood. He was born of two heroes and on a mission to save a doomed world; he was practically a hero in a book already!

Naturally, if he was going to feel like a hero, he had to look like one. He had to hide his Brand with fingerless gloves so no one would recognize him as a member of the royal family, but that didn't mean the rest of him couldn't look dashing. He traded work hauling sheep wool for an entire summer for a seamstress to sew him a fitted myrmidon outfit the same yellow as his mother's favorite dress. The color reminded him of hiding under her bustle when he was young—the sun filtering through the fabric was always stained that beautiful yellow, the color of soft sunflower petals and his mother's laughter.

Next, he had to act like a hero. Wouldn't his parents be proud of the warrior they'd raised when they met him again in this world? He'd arrive out of the dust of battle, dark and mysterious, clutching the handle of a bloody sword and whispering words of power. They'd be blown away.

Owain's 18th birthday came and went, but he was still alone. The farmer in whose field he practiced swordsmanship would sometimes come out and watch him train from the porch of his house. Once or twice he'd called his entire family out to see what the weird sword boy was doing. Embarrassed but not offended, Owain worked even harder. _Let them laugh_ , he thought, striking the thick training post he'd dug into the ground. _They know nothing of the aching blood that flows through my fated veins._ "Arrgh!" He yelled, convulsing. "Sword hand…taking over…behold the RADIANT DAAAAAAWN!"

The farmer just chewed on his alfalfa stalk and shook his head. Kids these days.

oOoOo

 **Sage's Hamlet, Ylisse**

After staying in one place for over three seasons, one of the unaccountable Annas told Owain that there was a rare, valuable book being sold in a nearby town and, if he hurried, he could read it before it was sold to be part of a nobleman's collection. Accordingly, he left his job as a shepherd (ironic, he thought) and traveled to every town within walking distance, but the book was nowhere to be found.

His gold was almost spent by the time he reached a quiet village filled with elderly sages looking for an untroubled retirement. If it weren't here, he'd be forced to return to his original village and try to convince the rancher to take him back on as a farmhand. He was in the midst of a strange and spirited conversation with a wizened sorcerer when a call of panic went up out in the village square.

They stuck their heads out the doorframe to see one of the oldest sages being run through with a sword by a rough character strapped with weapons all over his body. A young woman ran out of a nearby shop to catch the sage's body when it was dropped, and the assailant immediately reached out to grab her by her short hair.

"Brigands!" the sorcerer hissed, pulling Owain back into her house. "They won't leave until they've gone door-to-door and looted all we have. I have a back door. Use it to escape, young man! I've enjoyed your company and I shan't see your blood shed."

Owain shook his head vehemently. "What poor repayment for your hospitality that would be! Your fight is mine."

The sorcerer cackled, patting him on the back. "Is that so? I like you even more. Take this, then." She searched her bookshelves until she found an elixir, which she pushed into his hands. "Go. If they come to my house, they won't find a compliant victim waiting for them, I assure you."

"Thank you," Owain said, hugging the old woman. It was his first human contact in over a year and it warmed his heart. "Let me handle this."

The first ruffian had disappeared when he stepped outside, but others had gathered to laugh at the young woman, who they'd pushed to the ground and spat on. Owain drew his sword, bile rising in his throat. He crossed behind a line of fruit carts, keeping low to the ground as he approached the small throng. When he was close enough to see the cuts on the woman's hands from defending her grandfather's body from the brigands' knives, he sprang up and thrust his blade into the back of the closest ruffian.

The man screamed and collapsed, unable to breathe, and his companions abandoned their fun immediately. Owain's blood pumped through his veins like the galloping of horses and the slaughter came naturally despite his recent seasons of quiet life. Though he hadn't sharpened his sword in many moons, it bit through flesh just the way he'd remembered. "Get behind me," he instructed the young woman, who complied without hesitation. "WHO ELSE DARES TO ENGAGE WITH OWAIN, SCION OF LEGEND?"

A brigand burst out of a doorway to his right and he pivoted, meeting his opponent's steel with his own. "Who the devil are you?" The man grunted, pushing his weight into his blade.

"Weren't you listening?" Owain replied, breaking the clash and stepping back. "I am one chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers…for justice! Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand!"

The brigand stared at him as if he'd announced he was Grima's unholy left tit and Owain took the opportunity to skewer him between the ribs. Another ruffian took his place, but a familiar horn sounded somewhere in the distance and the man gritted his teeth. "First you and now the damn Shepherds…"

Owain froze, sword raised. "Shepherds, you said? The Exalt's special forces?"

"Damn the Exalt and damn her army," the brigand swore, spitting at Owain's feet. "I ain't got time for you. Do me a favor and die quicky."

Owain had no intentions of doing any such thing, but his mind was not on the kill now. He blinked hard, trying to clear his mind, and was nearly taken by surprise when his opponent sprang at him, pulling an unseen blade from his cloak. The knife flashed, slashing a tear in Owain's tunic sleeve and causing blood to ooze from a shallow wound on his arm. "Curse you!" he muttered.

The young woman gasped in horror behind his back and his mind sharpened, remembering that he was still in protection mode. Without another word, he flexed his hands and struck out at the ruffian, who stumbled backwards. The tip of a blade suddenly emerged from the foe's chest and he grunted, falling to his knees and revealing a blunette man standing behind him, sword in hand. Owain raised his own weapon, but lowered it when he caught sight of the newcomer's face. The man looked like Inigo, but different. Was there a man like this in the Shepherds?

"Are you alright?" The man asked, eyes sweeping over Owain's body. "I saw you from across the way, defending that woman, and I thought you could use the help."

Owain nodded, still bewildered. "I appreciate you." He turned to the woman and sheathed his sword. "Do you have anywhere to go? You'll be safe now."

"I'll go back to my grandmother's," the woman said, relief in her voice. "Thank you, brave sir."

"Don't thank me," Owain said airily, actually very pleased with the praise. "I'm only doing my duty." Once the woman had left his side, he turned back to see that the Inigo lookalike was still staring at him.

"I have a question," the man said, his tone leaving no room for Owain to decline. "Your stance…you've crafted your own style around it, but it's clearly from the royal house of Ylisse."

Owain gulped. How did he know? "Your eye is sharp!" He said loudly, striking a pose. "I have no information to give you, however, until you reveal your identity! Might you be one of the villain's spies, come to hunt me?"

The man made a face. "Um. I'm Chrom…of Ylisse? I have no quarrel with you, but if we must fight…"

"UNCLE CHROM?" Owain burst out, forgetting all caution in his shock. This young, barefaced man looked nothing like the imposing, bearded, Exalt Chrom of his memories.

"…Uncle?" Chrom repeated, pulling away.

Simultaneous relief and anxiety flooded Owain's heart and he scrabbled for words. He'd practiced greeting his family many, many times during his seclusion. "L-let me start over! Oh fellow scion of the great hero! I greet you as kin and kind! From across the misty shores of, er, time, I, uh…" One look at his uncle's face showed that his heroic greeting was not being received well. "I strive, bearing forth tidings of…um. I'm Lissa's kid from the future," he finished lamely, forgetting that the Shepherds may not have heard of the time travelers yet.

Chrom's face brightened the smallest bit, but bemusement still tightened his features. "That wasn't what I was expecting to hear, but well met! Did you come with Lucina?"

Lucina! So she had found them and they already knew! Why hadn't they come for him? "Lucina is here? How about Cynthia?"

"Cynthia…" Chrom repeated. "I can't say I've heard that name." Owain began to ask after his mother, but Chrom interrupted him. "Help us dispatch the rest of these brigands and you can see our entire company. Until then, try to talk less and fight more."

Owain frowned. "My mettle in combat is the stuff of legends! Bards sing tales of my…Uncle Chrom! Come back!"

oOoOo

 **Sage's Hamlet, Ylisse**

The rest of the brigands were easily overcome. Owain stayed close to his uncle as they fought, marveling just how different he looked. Near the end, Olivia joined them and Owain was disturbed all over again at how she had changed. How old were these Shepherds, anyway? Chrom didn't look older than thirty. What did that make his mother?

When the fighting was over and Chrom led him to where the Shepherds were regrouping, Owain's heart squeezed painfully. He wanted so badly to see his mother and yet…he wasn't sure if he was ready. Severa bounded out of the throng first, a fiercely pleased look on her face. She wasn't who he'd wanted to see first, but he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug when she reached him. "You smell like sheep," she complained, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"I found work as the traditional kind of shepherd," he explained, rolling his eyes. "Is that any way to say hello after over a year?"

She clutched him more tightly. "Ugh. Hello, then. I'm glad to see you, I guess."

When she released him, he pushed her away and was embarrassingly thrilled to see that her face hadn't changed from his memories. "I'm glad to see you, too. Are Cynthia and Inigo here?"

She shook her head, brown ponytails flopping. "We have a lead on Cynthia's whereabouts and have been tracking her, but not a word from Inigo. I take it you've heard nothing from him as well?"

"You're correct." Owain looked at her face again and saw the worry in her eyes. "I'm sure he's stuck in some backwater like I was. He's probably tending pigs."

His words sparked a silly smile on Severa's face that she couldn't erase in time to save her dignity. "I hope so," she said, turning her face. "There's someone who wants to see you, by the way."

She walked away and another, smaller figure stepped forward. Owain knew her as soon he saw her sunflower colored skirts, and he was instantly lost for words. "So you're Owain, huh?" She said, peering intently into his face.

"M-Mother…" Owain mumbled, drinking in the sight of her. She was still short, but her body was leaner and slighter than he remembered. Her face was unwrinkled and smooth, like the maiden she was. The skin on the back of her hands was plump, hiding the veins and tendons he was used to seeing.

Whatever she was looking for, she didn't find it in his face and she continued to inspect the rest of him. He wanted to reach out and hug her, to be pulled into the arms he knew so well and fall into her comfort, but her arms were tucked behind her back. An uneasy silence fell between them, but she broke it suddenly. "Holy crow! Your arm!"

"Eh?" Owain looked down at his left arm. The soft gauntlet he usually wore had been ripped in half. "Hah! It's just a torn sleeve, Mother. Don't worry, I'm f-"

"No, not that," she interrupted, taking his hand. "I mean holy crow—look at that thing on your arm!"

…Ah. He realized what she was looking at and his heart fell. "Right. Sorry, I guess I should have showed you. It's my Brand. No more need to worry, right?"

She grimaced. "Th-then you know? That I don't…"

"That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as much. You said it always weighed on you…you should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared!" He smiled, remembering the way she'd squashed him to her chest, laughing and crying into his hair. He'd been showered with extra affection for weeks in her relief at ascertaining her place in the royal family.

She made no move to hug him or shower him with affection today, however, though her eyes filled with tears the same way they had when he was a boy. Movement caught his eye and he looked to see his father approaching. Henry, like Lissa, was younger and slighter, but his twisted smile warmed Owain's aching heart. "Father!" He called, delighted. "I've come _owl_ the way from the future to join your _caw_ se!"

Henry's face exploded with joy. "Son!" He cheered.

"Oh, gods," Lissa groaned. "Now there're two of you."

Cloak billowing out behind him, Henry immediately pulled Owain into his arms. "I knew you even before you spoke. You and your mother are two birds of a feather!" The affection in his father's hug struck straight at Owain's heart and he bit his lip. This is what he had missed.

"You do look a lot like me," Lissa said, looking in his face again without searching for a Brand. "But I think your personality is all Henry."

"As you say," Owain agreed, holding onto his father as tightly as he could. "I am a _chirp_ off the old block."

Henry patted his back. " _Toucan_ play at that game! You're _quacking_ me up!"

Lissa groaned again, then seemed to realize her mistake. She elbowed her husband. "Let me have a hug too! Don't hog him!"

Released from his father's arms, Owain was pulled into his mother's embrace. She smelled like soap and armor polish, but under the surface was the scent he remembered—that uniquely Mother smell he knew and loved. The smell relaxed him and he laid the side of his face on the top of her head, squishing her. "Owain…" she complained, pushing against him. "You're gonna squeeze me in half…"

"My apologies!" Owain said, releasing her instantly. He frowned. His mother would never have complained about how hard he hugged her. "I just…I missed you, is all."

She tilted her head, clearly not sure what to say. Owain knew she couldn't tell him that she'd missed _him_ too; she'd only just met him, after all. How can you miss someone you've never met? Even so, he wanted her to say something—anything—to make him feel wanted, loved.

"I'm glad to meet you," she said, hugging him again gently. "Lucina told us a lot about you."

Her hug was warm and kind and familiar, but something was missing. It wasn't until she pulled away again that he realized what it was.

Love.

oOoOo

 _*Screams into the void*_


	12. The Past and Future Both Suck

CHAPTER TWELVE: As it Turns Out, The Past and the Future Both Suck

When night fell, Owain looked around for Inigo to ask him to tent together, then remembered he hadn't been found yet and immediately felt at a loss. Who was he supposed to tent with? Yarne didn't use a tent, Laurent was also missing, and Brady and Gerome were already sharing one. The idea of sharing with his young parents was even more galling now that they were close in age, and one person having a tent to themselves was wasteful and therefore not an option.

"You're tenting with me, loser," Severa grumped, coming up beside him and taking his arm. "Don't bother arguing. I've been squashed in a too-small tent with Noire and Morgan for months and I'm sick of it."

Owain pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What? We can't do that. You're a girl."

"Yeah, well that rule is stupid," Severa retorted. "I've already talked to Chrom and he said we're adults and can do whatever we want."

"But—"

Severa's temper flared. "Do _you_ want to sleep with the Sorcery Sisters while Noire mutters curses and Morgan peppers you with unending questions about her favorite color of underwear?"

"Um. No," Owain replied truthfully. "That sounds terrible."

"It's been hell. Now share a tent with me."

Owain relented in the end, ignoring with difficulty the knowing looks Lissa, Cordelia, and a few of the other Shepherds threw them. "They think we're together!" He moaned as they put out their pallets. "They probably think we're in here doing…lewd things!"

Severa glared at him. "Well we know we're not, so what does it matter? If anyone says anything I'll knock their lights out."

Still uncomfortable, Owain stripped off his shirt and crawled under his sheet. He closed his eyes as Severa changed into her night shift, then opened them once she was snuggled in her own little bed. "So," he said, staring at the ceiling of the tent. "Morgan."

A sigh came from beside him and he turned to see Severa frowning, her long hair undone and strewn over her pillow. "Did you talk to her?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "She didn't know my name."

"She didn't know mine either when we found her," Severa said quietly. "She didn't even recognize Noire. The only person she can remember is Robin."

Robin. Seeing him again had been horrible. He'd appeared suddenly behind a rack of weapons, wanting to meet Lissa's son, and it took everything Owain had to stand still and not run, screaming. Those dark Plegian eyes were so clear and kind…but they were still the same eyes he remembered glowing red that horrible night. His skin was the same skin that had become drenched in Sully and Donnel's blood. His pale hands, stuck out to greet Owain, were the hands that twisted Tharja's neck, popping her spine and severing her spinal cord.

Death surrounded him like a sickening miasma and Owain was unable to make eye contact with the grandmaster. Every time he tried, he found himself back on that battlefield, surrounded by gore-splashed trees and the trampled, disfigured corpses of his parents. Though he reminded himself again and again that it wasn't Robin's fault, that it was the work of some Grimleal magic, he wanted nothing more than to hide and never see the Plegian man again.

"Morgan doesn't seem to remember anything about what happened," Owain mused aloud. "Must be nice."

"I guess," Severa replied. "I think it's disgusting. She acts like we're here on some sort of vacation. Makes me sick."

"Wouldn't you forget if you could?" Owain asked.

"No," Severa snapped.

Owain chose not to pursue the subject any further and closed his eyes. Despite the quiet night and comfortable temperature, however, sleep would not claim him. He tried not to wiggle and wake Severa, but the sporadic rustling next to him suggested that she was also finding sleep troublesome. "You awake?" He asked softly. She grunted in response. "Do you think this is really the past?"

Severa rolled over to face him. "What do you mean? Of course it's the past."

"Doesn't everything seem…" He searched for the words that would explain the deep unease he felt. "Wrong?"

Severa's expression didn't change, but her eyes narrowed. "Go on," she prompted.

"I just mean…it looks like the world we knew…but it also kind of doesn't, right? I don't know how to describe it." He sighed, frustrated. "It's like the subtleties have shifted, or—"

"Or you keep noticing mundane things out of the corner of your eyes that shouldn't catch your attention at all, like trees. They're so common that usually you don't give them a thought, but now something has changed just enough to confuse your brain for a split second," Severa said in a low voice. "But when you look, it's the same old stupid tree it's ever been and you can't remember why you're looking at it in the first place."

Eyes wide, Owain stared at her. "…so you've noticed too."

She stared back, lips tight. "Yeah. I was…I was relieved when I saw Lucina and Gerome and even useless Yarne. Looking at them felt right. It's the same with you."

"And our parents…"

Severa snorted. "Leave it to Cordelia to fall into the mother role perfectly. As soon as she met me it was like she had raised me herself."

Furrowing his brow, Owain frowned. "Since when do you call your mother 'Cordelia'?"

"That woman out there is _not_ my mother," Severa answered sharply. When Owain continued to look at her, nonplussed, she explained. "She may look like her and piss me off the same way, but my mother is dead. This Cordelia is nothing but an echo."

"That's harsh," Owain said reproachfully. "She's still your mother and she has a right to love you."

Severa growled, a low sound in her throat. "I _know_ my own mother. That woman isn't her and you know it. Tell me you felt the same way about Lissa when you met her—I dare you."

Owain dropped his eyes. Severa's words hit too close to home. Something was different, yes, but even so… "Mother is mother," he stated flatly. "No matter what she looks like."

"Whatever," Severa muttered, but her face was miserable.

"If they aren't the same, what's the point of coming here?" Owain asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"What?"

"We came here to save the future, right? To stop our parents from being slaughtered? If these people outside aren't our parents, who are we fighting for? Wouldn't that mean our parents are now and always will be just piles of bones in a Plegian forest?"

Dismay dawned in Severa's eyes and her lips parted, freed from their usual scowl. "That's…" Her face twisted and she bit her lip hard. "I hadn't…" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ugh…"

Owain floundered. Had he…had he made her cry? Severa? Had he gone too far? What was he supposed to do now? "Severa…" he quavered.

"Shut up! Just shut up…" She hissed, still squeezing her eyes shut. Despite her best efforts, tears gathered under her dark lashes and dripped down her face, running over her nose as she lay on her pillow. "Ugh…!"

Horrified, Owain gritted his teeth. _You just had to go and say it, didn't you?_ He berated himself silently. Severa's bedding shook as she suppressed sobs and Owain's heart hurt. He felt tears rise in his own eyes and so reached out, pulling Severa into his arms. She made irritable noises, but didn't resist his comfort. Once she was tucked under his covers, she sobbed openly. "If she's my mother, why does it feel so wrong?"

Why indeed? "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't know the answers either."

Severa sniffed, keeping her forehead pressed against his chest. "Gods," she groaned thickly, tears still streaming. "This can't get any worse. Trapped gods-know-where and gods-know-when having an emotional crisis and now _you're_ touching me."

Irritated, Owain squinted at her. "I'm trying to help, you know. Get off if you're going to be an ass about it."

"I hate pretty much everything about you, Owain," Severa began, her sniffling subsiding. Owain, incensed, immediately tried to push her away, but she fought him and stayed curled beside him. "I hate you but I really am glad you're here," she admitted quietly.

Twice in one night, Severa had surprised him. What would tomorrow hold? He rolled his eyes and patted her head. "I hate you too. Go back to your own bed if you've stopped crying."

"What's your problem?" She griped. "If you get a boner over this I'll tell Cynthia."

"Who would get a boner over you?" Owain snapped. "Go back to your own bed!"

Severa allowed herself to be pushed and kicked back onto her own pallet. "I'm adorable," she informed him once he'd stopped kicking her. "Anyone would be thrilled to have me in their tent."

"Anyone but Inigo, right?"

Severa's eyes widened and outrage ignited in her face. "You…! Inigo is lucky to have the opportunity to even be near me! Stop looking at me like that! _I do not like Inigo_!" Her voice rose in volume and pitch, and Owain put his hand over her mouth to stifle her rage. She slapped it away. "If you tell anyone you saw me cry I'll kill you! Don't touch me or talk to me ever again!" She commanded before turning away from him in a huff.

Owain smirked, pulling his blanket up around his shoulders. Angry was how he liked Severa best.

oOoOo

 **Great Gate Village, North of Valm Harbor**

If Severa was angry with him after his comment that night, it was nothing compared to her ire when the Shepherds found Inigo making a daisy chain for a village maiden as a battle raged around him. Lucina pointed him out to her parents, but before they could approach him, Severa marched over and, with a swing of her sword, cut his chain in half. "WHAT IN DRAGONFIRE ARE YOU DOING, YOU USELESS LECHER?" She bellowed, daisy detritus fluttering around her like autumn leaves.

"S-Severa!" Inigo gasped, blanching at the sight of her face and blade.

"Who is this?" The maiden asked, moving to hide behind Inigo, who cringed.

Severa narrowed her eyes and Inigo chuckled nervously. "Ah, this is, er, a companion of mine. Severa, dearest, do you mind? You're scaring Celeste here…"

"To hell with Celeste," Severa sneered. "I've brought your parents, you ass. Do you want to see them or are you trying to lay every milkmaid in the village first?"

Celeste gasped and Inigo colored in the face immediately. "I-I am most certainly not trying to…why do you do this to me?"

"You do it to yourself! All this time and this is what you were doing? Flirting with…what are you, anyway? What are you _wearing_? Get out of here. Go on, scram!" Severa waved her arms at the girl, shooing her as if she were an errant chicken. "Are you paying for it now, Inigo? Is that how low you've sunk?"

Inigo's face was so red it looked like it might explode at any moment. "She's a dancer! My mother is a dancer too, you know!"

Olivia and Chrom watched, bemused, as the two mercenaries argued and the village girl slunk away, the soft material of her costume fluttering. Severa finally came stomping back, Inigo at her heels. "Here's your son," she said sourly. "If you ask me, we ought to leave him here."

Inigo watched her flounce away and turned to his family, hands in a surrendering gesture. Chrom and Olivia looked him over, intrigued, and the color that had receded from the prince's face came rushing back. "H-Hullo Father, Mother," he said sheepishly. "Would you mind not staring like that…?"

"My apologies," Chrom said, drawing back. "I see the Brand in your eye is the same as Lucina's. You're definitely of royal blood."

Inigo stood a little taller. "Of course I am," he replied.

"Was that maiden your girlfriend?" Olivia asked, her voice meek as usual. "Or are you with Severa? I can't tell…you seem very popular with women." Her cheeks flamed as she spoke.

"No to both!" Inigo said, unable to look his mother in the eye. "I've been talking to dancers in all the villages trying to get information as to your whereabouts. Lucina's always been the more popular one, actually…"

Lucina immediately flushed as well. "I have not!" She protested. "The marriage offers were purely political!"

Oliviatilted her head, surprised. "Oh my," she whispered. "I didn't know my children would turn out so bold…!"

"Mother!" Lucina and Inigo cried in unison.

Chrom looked back and forth between his crimson-faced wife and children, who were all avoiding each other's eyes and fidgeting. _Olivia and I apparently have very strong genetics. The family resemblance is uncanny,_ he thought. _Communication is going to be impossible_.

oOoOo

 **Shepherds' Camp, Past**

Inigo was shocked when he heard that Cynthia hadn't yet been found. "How can that be?" He asked, his face scrunched in confusion. "One of my contacts told me that she'd heard of a pegasus rider named Cynthia that had recently joined a group led by Chrom of Ylisse."

Equally puzzled, Owain shook his head. "We've heard that she was going around by herself doing odd tasks for people for money, but we've had no contact with her and we haven't been able to find her." He frowned. "Why didn't you try to find her?"

"I intended to, honestly," Inigo said, leaning in and lowering his voice in the hopes their third companion wouldn't hear. "I, er, got the smallest bit distracted."

Irritated, Owain didn't try to save his buddy when Severa launched into a savage tirade about choosing floozies over friends. He privately agreed; Inigo should have put his companions first. Still, he himself didn't exactly go out of his way to hunt for Cynthia, did he?

 _I was living day to day, trying to stay fed,_ he reminded himself. That was an excuse, though, wasn't it? "We should try harder to find her," he said, interrupting his friends' squabbling. "She's out there alone and I don't like it."

Severa nodded her agreement and Owain cast her an odd look, surprised she wasn't taking the opportunity to ridicule him about his concern for Cynthia. She had loosened up and treated everyone better since Inigo had been found. "We'll go at dawn tomorrow to the next village on our route and see what they have to say about this other Chrom of Ylisse she's supposedly with."

Hesitating lest he push her good humor too far, Owain ventured a request. "Can we take Morgan with us?"

Severa's face showed her annoyance, but Inigo cut in ahead of her. "Of course we can. How is she, anyway? I haven't seen her lovely, sassy little face around camp yet."

"She's…" Owain tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sheathed sword, searching for words. "She had a…well…"

"What? Is she alright?" Inigo asked, worried.

"We're not actually sure what happened," Owain answered. "She claims to have lost some of her memories. You'll see what I mean tomorrow."

Inigo's brow furrowed. "Lost her memories? Was it the portal?" Owain shrugged in response and the prince looked down at himself. "Do I still have all of my memories?"

"You better," Severa growled. "I'm not dealing with you if you start drilling me on your favorite tea cup patterns."

"Favorite tea cup patterns?" Inigo repeated. "What _are_ my favorite tea cup patterns? Do I have favorites? Gods, have I lost my memory?"

Severa thonked him on the head with the side of her hand. "Get over yourself. Let's go see what Libra cooked for supper before Stahl eats it all."

After dinner, Inigo asked where Owain's tent was and the myrmidon explained that he'd been sharing with Severa. Inigo didn't comment on the arrangement, but asked where Severa would be sleeping now that he was back and could tent with Owain. Severa overheard and staunchly replied that she wasn't moving tents and that Inigo could go share with Brady and Gerome if he was that offended to be near her. Inigo protested the indecency of co-ed tents, leading Severa to declare she'd rather sleep in a saddle on Grima's back than do anything indecent with him, so he'd better shut up and get in the tent before she made him sleep on the grass with Yarne.

Owain therefore found himself smashed between Inigo and Severa that night, their bodies pressed against and cramping him in the tent that was clearly only meant for two. As was his habit, Inigo turned in the night and wrapped his arms around the closest warm object, which happened to be an uncomfortable Owain.

 _Which is more awkward,_ he wondered, feeling Inigo's breath on his neck. _Facing Inigo or being the little spoon?_ Inigo cuddled closer and Owain rolled his eyes. _Little spoon it is._ He rolled over, hoping the movement would wake his cousin, but it didn't. When he opened his eyes, he found himself face-to-face with a sleeping Severa, a lock of whose hair had gotten caught in her mouth.

Owain groaned. _Why does this happen to me? Why can't they just hook up and get it over with?_ Maybe _he_ ought to go sleep with Yarne.

oOoOo

"So you're Inigo?" Morgan asked, smiling blithely at the horrified Ylissean prince. "I'd say 'nice to meet you' but the way you're looking at me tells me we've met before."

Inigo gawked at her, disturbed. "We grew up together," he said awkwardly but kindly. "Our fathers are best friends, so I guess you could say we've met a few times."

Morgan's smile stayed stuck to her face, but her eyes searched him frantically for some spark of recognition, anything to jog her memory. "Well. Hello again, then," she said finally, her smile unfaltering. "You'll have to forgive me." She continued to stare at him until he turned his face, cheeks ablaze. "Why are you blushing? Aren't you an accomplished flirt? That's what Chrom told my Father. Aren't you going to flirt with me?"

Inigo spluttered at the idea and Severa hooted with laughter. "She just re-met you and she already has you pegged," she said. "Go on then, loverboy. Show off your skills."

Morgan waited expectantly and Inigo avoided her gaze. "That's…oh come now, you can't possibly expect…"

"Am I very unattractive to you?" Morgan asked innocently. "Or were we lovers previously and now you don't know how to rekindle the spark?"

"No and no!" Inigo replied, covering his face with his hands. "I think you're very cute! I just…"

"Just what?"

Owain stepped in. "You probably would have cursed his toenails off if he'd tried," he explained, finding it difficult not to join in Severa's laughter at his cousin's expense. If only Cynthia were here to see this. He'd have to tell her about it when they found her.

"Really?" Morgan asked mildly. "Perhaps it would make you feel better if I acted more like my old self. I'm sure I could whip something up quickly."

Inigo tore his hands away from his face and held them up in self-defense. "No! No curses! Or at least don't mar my face—it's my best feature!"

Morgan's façade broke and she laughed with Severa. "Pathetic," she declared.

"Now _that's_ more like you," Owain said, nodding his head.

oOoOo

 **River's Angle Village, Ylisse**

The villagers in the next town had heard nothing about Cynthia, but when Owain mentioned Chrom's name, the shopkeepers' attitudes changed drastically. "Don't say that name," an innkeeper growled, lowering his voice. "You'll bring him and his damn Shepherds here. Our crops ain't grown like they should and we can't afford to build new houses if he burns ours down."

"Burns them down?" Inigo repeated, confused. "Why would Fa-, er, Chrom burn your houses down?"

"How should I know?" the innkeeper replied, shrugging his massive shoulders. "You'd think he'd have enough gold in his royal coffers and wouldn't need to go around looting his own towns. The apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree, I reckon."

Inigo continued to stare, trying to understand what he was hearing. "Looting towns? The Shepherds are guardians! They don't loot anything!"

The innkeeper fixed him with a steely gaze. "Tell that to Overbridge a day's ride from here. The Shepherds came on 'em during the night and burned half the village to ash. Dunno how many died, but my friend Rog's son was one of 'em. If you're here to sympathize with Chrom and his ilk, you can get the hell out of my inn."

Inigo was too horrified to say anything more, so Owain took over the conversation. "Thank you for the information. Pay our friend here no mind—he's just a bit surprised at the direction the government seems to be taking these days."

The innkeeper grunted and continued to eye them until they left.

oOoOo

They told Chrom what they'd heard when they returned to camp that afternoon and it was all Robin could do to stop the Exalt from marching down into the town to address the rumors himself. "Bad idea, bad idea," the Grandmaster said, pushing his friend back down into a seat. " _Not_ terrifying your subjects by marching into their cities unannounced is our best option right now."

"They're already terrified!" Chrom protested. "They think I order the slaughter of my own people!"

"And we'll fix that. Just not at this moment." Robin patted his shoulder. "Let's find whoever is soiling your name first and stop whatever havoc they're wreaking. I think we'll be better received that way."

Morgan nodded, watching Robin's every move with big, adoring eyes. "Father's right, Chrom. You'll just scare them more now."

Robin patted his daughter's head and she smiled like she'd just been given an award. "Let's tell the rest of the army what's been going on so they know to be careful going into the surrounding areas for a little while."

oOoOo

The impersonators had been busy; every town they visited had either been hit or knew a family member or friend who lived in a place that had been hit by the false Shepherds. Chrom did his best to rectify the misunderstanding, but no one would listen to him until he brought the brigands to justice and proved himself.

A few more days of searching brought them information on where the villains were camped and the Shepherds prepared to advance at once. As they marched, Owain kept his eyes on the sky, remembering what Inigo had initially said about Cynthia being spotted with the impersonators. "There's no way she's with a group of brigands," he muttered under his breath. "She knows what Chrom looks like. She grew up in Ylisstol. If they did anything to her, I'll slay them all. Rrgh…sword hand…twitching…"

Morgan watched him, eyebrows raised. "This Cynthia is important to you, isn't she?"

"Eh?" Owain said, pulling out of his own headspace. "What?"

"Cynthia. The girl you've been mumbling about for the past mile. She's important to you." She said it as a fact, not a question, and Owain was surprised once again at how observant she was, even without her memories.

He nodded tightly. "Yeah," he replied. "She's important to me. She's important to you too, by the way. We three were always together as kids."

Morgan turned to her sister, who was on her other side. "Do you know her?"

"Not as well as I should. She was younger than me and…you know how Mother is…or I guess you don't now, do you?" Noire gulped. "She didn't like us spending a lot of time away from her."

Morgan's dark eyes took in her sister's reluctance to say anything further. She pressed her lips together and looked at the ground. They walked in silence for a bit. "We had a group, actually," Owain said, breaking the tension.

"A group? What kind of group?"

"We called ourselves the Justice Cabal!" Owain said proudly. "It sounds kind of silly to say it out loud now…"

Smiling again, Morgan looked up at his sheepish face. "What were our aims as an organization?"

"To bring justice to the world, of course, in all its forms."

"A good creed, if not a bit broad," Morgan laughed. "Did we have personas? Nicknames?"

"Oh yes! Cynthia was Beano the Barbarian Queen. I was…" Owain spun around, striking a pose with his hand covering part of his face. "OWAIN! SCION OF DARKNESS! BEARER OF THE SACRED BRAND ON MY EXALTED LEFT HAND!"

Soldiers marching nearby tittered and whispered to each other, but Morgan clapped, grinning. "Wonderful!" She said. "Did you write that yourself or is it from some sort of play?"

"I write all my own material," he informed her seriously. "Owain the Scion of Darkness does not plagiarize."

"And what was my name?" She asked eagerly. "I don't think it can top yours."

Owain frowned. "You…didn't actually have a name. You were just always yourself."

Morgan's face fell. "Oh. Well that's rather boring."

"Not at all!" Owain informed her. Her frown was unbearable. "You didn't need a nickname. Your personality and talents far exceed any mere mortal moniker we could possibly assign you."

"What talents?" She asked, still frowning.

"Intelligence, for one," Owain explained. "You were always the brains of the group. I'm the brawn and Cynthia is the heart. We worked best like that. Sometimes Gerome would visit with his family and hang out with us, but then he turned into a teenager and got a crush on Lucina and he's had his head up his own arse ever since."

Morgan nodded slowly. "I see, I see. Well, I'm glad to have been a part of such an esteemed group."

"You're still a part! Just wait until we find Cynthia. She'll be glad to see you. I bet she'll…are we here?" A hush had fallen over the small army and he lowered his voice. "Why are we stopping?"

Noire pulled her bow off her back and used it to gesture toward the front lines. "I think we're close enough to their camp to start forming battle groups. Here comes Father now."

Robin quietly sorted them according to complementary classes, putting mages and healers in larger groups of melee fighters. Noire hugged her sister before stepping forward with the other archers, who had orders to advance silently and fire into the enemy camp, then retreat swiftly as the cavalry swept in. Morgan pulled a tome out of her cloak and Owain gaped at it. "They gave you _Nosferatu_?"

"No, it's just _Flux_ ," Morgan admitted. "I wrote 'Nosferatu' on the front as a sort of mantra. Father says he'll let me use a better tome if I can sharpen my control."

Owain shuddered. "I think you're plenty sharp. You're just as good as your mother."

"But not as good as Father," Morgan said, gripping her tome tightly. "I have to work twice as hard."

A snapping sound followed by angry shouts drew their attention. "That'll be the archers," Morgan said, opening her tome. In front of them, the mounted soldiers kicked their horses into action. "And there goes the cavalry. We're up next. You ready?"

Owain didn't reply; his eyes were on the skies, watching for movement. Even when his unit was ordered forward, his attention stayed split between the ground in front of him and the early dawn above. _Are you here?_

So distracted was he that Morgan had to watch his back as the first wave of brigands roared out of the camp to meet them. Finally, his vigilance was rewarded when a pegasus swooped out of the trees and into the clearing, a small figure astride. "There she is!" He yelled to no one in particular. Her orange pigtails were like beacons in the sky and his heart soared at the sight. "Cynthia!" He called, waving his arms.

She either didn't see him or ignored him and continued on her path. Owain's joy faded as he realized what she was doing. "Cynthia!" He called again, louder. "It's us! Don't fight us!" She paid him no mind and dove, nearly skewering a mage with her lance.

"Beano the Barbarian Queen is attacking us," Morgan yelled over the din. "You need to do something quick!"

 _Did she lose her memory like Morgan?_ Owain thought, breaking formation and sprinting toward the unit she was hunting. _What the hell is she doing?_ Ahead he saw a small group of archers nocking arrows in their bows. "NO!" He screamed, pushing himself even harder. "Don't shoot at her! She's not an enemy!"

The archers didn't hear him until he barreled into them, knocking the lead sniper over. They cursed him loudly, picking themselves up and finding their weapons anew. "What are you doing to my archers?" A man yelled. Owain turned to see Virion running toward him, armed bow in hand.

"Tell them not to shoot at the pegasus knight!" Owain said, gasping for breath. "She's with us!"

"She tried to stab Ricken," Virion growled, yanking him off the sniper. "You'll have to talk to Chrom or Robin if you want to change our orders. I'll give you five minutes, then we're shooting her down."

Not bothering to respond, Owain scrambled to his feet and, dodging friends and foes alike, searched feverishly for blue or white hair. Another flash of orange caught his eye and he turned to see Gaius pulling out his own bow, a peppermint stick in his mouth. "Oi!" He yelled, grabbing the weapon and yanking it out of the assassin's hands.

"What in the jam-covered hell are you doing, kid?" Gaius drawled, snatching his bow back.

"Don't shoot the pegasus knight!"

Gaius laughed, switching the peppermint stick to the other side of his mouth. "Relax, buddy. I'm not gonna shoot my own wife."

Owain looked up to see Sumia's pegasus blocking a blow from Cynthia. The Shepherds had mobilized their airborne units to counter Cynthia. "No, I mean the other one!"

"She's currently trying to hit my wife in the head with a spear," Gaius said testily. "I shoot people who do that."

"Usually, yes, but not this time," Owain panted.

"And why not?"

"That's your daughter."

The peppermint stick shifted again. "Why is my daughter attacking her mother and showering our enemies with what looks like whole pansy blossoms?"

Owain looked up again. Gaius' description was accurate; Cynthia was throwing flowers over the brigands in between jabs at Sumia. "…that's kind of her thing. Just let me talk to her, okay?"

"If you say so," Gaius replied, strapping his bow to his back again. "Guess I'll look forward to the family reunion."

Gerome's dragon rose into the sky and Owain watched as he put himself between the fighting mother and daughter pegasus knight pair. He seemed to be shouting at both of them simultaneously. _At least someone else has recognized her and is trying to keep her safe_ , Owain thought. _I gotta remember to apologize to Gerome later for calling him Dark Dragon Dork._

Chrom's recognizable battle shouts led Owain to where he was fighting the leader of the brigands. "CHROM!" Owain bellowed.

Both men turned to look at him and Chrom gritted his teeth. "I'm a bit busy right now," he barked at Owain. "And you," he said, pushing the brigand back. "Don't turn when someone calls my name. I'm the only Chrom here!"

"What is it, Owain?" Another voice asked. Owain spun around to see Robin wiping blood off of his tome.

Fear rose in Owain's chest again at the sight of the grandmaster covered in blood and he felt nauseated, but he suppressed the feeling as hard as he could. "Order the archers not to shoot down the redheaded pegasus knight!" He pleaded. "She's Gaius and Sumia's daughter, Cynthia. I don't know why she's attacking us but I know it's her."

Robin craned his neck to watch Cynthia throw a javelin at Gerome, who swiveled out of the way with room to spare. "I've been watching her," he said loudly, trying to speak above the noise of battle. "She's not moving like a trained soldier. Didn't you say she trained with the Ylissean Pegasus Knights?" When Owain nodded, Robin narrowed his eyes. "She might have lost her memory like Morgan. She could also be hexed."

"Hexed?" Owain repeated. "By whom?"

"A midlevel sorcerer if I had to guess," Robin said. He watched her a little longer and nodded. "Definitely a hex, and a clumsy one at that. She's hesitating. You look for the source. I'll spread the word not to hurt her, especially to her parents. That would be a nasty surprise."

Owain nodded. "I already told Gaius," he called as Robin strode away. "Gerome might have told Sumia." He hurried away, leaving Chrom, who was still arguing with the brigand leader about identity theft. Instead of searching for the elusive sorcerer, he searched for Morgan. Morgan would know more about the differences in mages than he did.

He found her beside her mother, the two working in tandem to take down a burly axe fighter. She was easily persuaded to join him and, once he'd explained, she set to work rooting out the source of Cynthia's hex. After examining the altitude at which Cynthia was flying, she beckoned him over to the side of the skirmish and squinted at a small group of brigands who were holding against the Ylissean attackers. "It's that man right there," she said, pointing. "He's barely able to usethe lowest level tome because his hex is already taking most of his magic. Cover me."

Owain planted himself beside her, sword out, and she closed her eyes, working up a spell behind a bush. When she'd expanded it to her satisfaction, she stepped out and hurled it at brigands. They dove out of the way, but the sorcerer, distracted as he was, took the full force of the spell to the torso. He skipped across the grass like a tiddlywink, coming to rest yards from where he'd started.

The spell hadn't killed him, however, and he struggled to his feet, already readying a counter spell. Morgan laughed, sidestepping his attempt to hit her. "Amateur!" She scoffed, firing another volley at him.

Her assault on the sorcerer was weakening his concentration and Owain could see Cynthia falter in the sky. As soon as Morgan landed the killing blow, Cynthia stopped moving entirely, balking on the back of her pegasus. Gerome and Sumia circled her, waiting for her next move. She shook her head groggily, then looked around in shock. Owain could see them yelling at each other in the air, but couldn't make out the words. When Cynthia put her spear away and guided her pegasus toward the ground followed by Sumia, he exhaled in relief.

She was safe.

oOoOo

 _The gray walls were tall and strong and Odin ran his hand along them as he wandered down the halls. Each stone was smooth, having been carefully polished during the castle's construction hundreds of years ago. Every now and again he encountered a meticulously embroidered wall scroll detailing some ancient battle in Ylisse's history. He'd seen them all so many times he could probably draw them from memory._

 _He turned a corner and stopped. What was it he was looking for? Something important. Something close. He had to hurry. Every corner he turned took him to another stone hall lit with sconces. Where was it? He couldn't remember what he was chasing, but he knew that if he didn't find it soon, something unforgiveable was going to happen._

 _He broke into a run, weaving through hallways feverishly. Ah, there! Light was coming from behind that door. He opened it to reveal a mountaintop, complete with sudden drop into a lush valley. Was there a room like this in the castle? When he turned back, the doorway was gone and instead he found—_

 _"Cynthia," he breathed, warm relief washing over him like a desert wind. Of course she was who he'd been looking for._

 _She grinned, closing her eyes with joy. "I found you!"_

 _"I promised, didn't I?" he replied, extending his arms to her. "You'll always be able to find me."_

 _"That's how I'll know I'm dreaming, right?" she asked, nestling into his chest. "If I can't find you, I'll know it's just a nightmare."_

 _"All you'll have to do is wake up and I'll be there. Odin Dark never goes back on his word."_

 _She pushed back, confused. "Who's Odin Dark?"_

 _Owain scratched his head with the hand not holding her. Where did that name come from? It was familiar but distant, like a character from a storybook his mother had read to him once. "I have no idea," he admitted._

 _She laughed, orange pigtails bouncing, and reached for his face. Her smile dropped and was replaced by a soft heat. Owain reached his own hand up, covering the one she held to his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her caress. She was so close, so warm, so real…he could feel her pulse tapping against his fingers._

 _A sudden shock ran through his body and his eyes flew open. "Cynthia…you're—Cynthia?"_

 _The mountaintop was empty, save for a swirl of gently fluttering sakura petals that melted like snow when they hit the ground._

Odin jolted up in bed, heart pounding. For a moment he was drowning, gasping and clawing at the darkness, then the realization of who and where he was slammed into him like an axe blow. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around and saw that Leo and Niles were (ostensibly) still asleep.

He buried his face in his hands, his breathing ragged. When his heart slowed he laid back down to find his thin pillow damp.

 _oOoOo_

 _The ratio of Owain to Odin is off, but there's a reason for that._

 _Also, I gave Cynthia a different story for how the Shepherds found her. I refuse to believe she's so dumb that she thought some random-but-well-organized brigand was Chrom. Sure, she's not the brightest bulb out of all the kids, but come on. Really?_


	13. Your Kisses Tasted like Caramel

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Your Kisses Tasted like Caramel

 **Shepherd's Camp, Past**

Despite the constant reassurances that no one (except Ricken) was upset about the hex, Cynthia spent most of her first day with the Shepherds in tears. Sumia stayed by her side through the rest of the battle, talking softly to her and reorienting her as to where and when she was and what was happening. By the time the brigands were mopped up and Owain was able to see her properly, the waterworks had already been opened at full throttle.

"Owain!" she shrieked, pulling out of her mother's comfort and running clumsily toward him. He caught her right as she tripped over her own toes, falling into his arms. "Did I try to hurt you? I'm so s-s-sorry!"

She sobbed anew, both in shame and also relief at seeing him alive and whole. Owain held her close, burying his face in her hair. He'd dreamed and fantasized about this moment so many times. "I'm just fine," he assured her, rocking her back and forth. "I'm just glad you're here! Gods, I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She replied, pulling her head back to look at him. "I looked and looked for you but I couldn't find any information about you at all! Finally I heard Chrom was leading a group in the north and I went to find them but it wasn't Chrom and…and I can't remember anything after that!"

Tears welled up in her big brown eyes again and Owain pulled her into his chest again. "Dry your tears, Beano, Queen of Barbarians!" He said, squeezing her. "Let not the foul memories of the past besmirch this joyous reunion!"

"It's definitely you," she said, laughing and hiccupping at the same time. "Who else could sound so heroic? You've gotten a little bit taller, though, haven't you?"

With such a compliment echoing in his ears and Cynthia in his arms, Owain had never stood quite so tall.

oOoOo

Morgan didn't flinch when Cynthia ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, though her face betrayed the smallest amount of fear. Owain mouthed the word 'Cynthia' at her, however, and understanding washed over her features. "I'm so happy to see you, Morgan! I worried about you all the time!"

Morgan gently extricated herself from Cynthia's overenthusiastic smothering. "Hello, Cynthia," she greeted her old friend.

"What have you done to your hair?" Cynthia gasped, tugging at Morgan's shorn locks. "It's so short! I've never seen it like this!"

"I guess it got cut off," Morgan replied. "I don't really remember."

"You guess?" Cynthia repeated, tilting her head. "Oh no! Did you get hexed too?"

Morgan shrugged. "That's the thousand gold question, isn't it?"

When Cynthia stepped back, confused, Owain caught her wrist. "Morgan had an accident," he explained. "You might want to give her a little space."

"Accident?" Cynthia twisted around to look at her friend, expecting to see an injury she'd missed.

"When we found her, she didn't remember anything about our previous world," Owain said after Morgan nodded her approval. "We think something happened in the portal that took her memories."

Cynthia's eyes widened and she gaped at the little mage harder than ever. "How much did you forget?" She asked. "We can fill in the missing parts!  
Morgan's smile was wistful and wry. "Oh, I've forgotten it all. Filling in the gaps will be difficult, as you'd have to write down my entire life. If you're up to the task, however, I won't complain."

"Your entire life…?" Cynthia pulled her hand free and stood in front of Morgan, horror in her eyes. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Not even a little bit." Morgan's words were even and matter-of-fact and they cut into Cynthia like wire.

Owain pressed his lips together as Cynthia swayed on the spot. "The only thing she remembers is Robin. No—not…not like that," he said hurriedly, seeing the alarm in the pegasus rider's eyes. "She remembers nothing about the war or…anything that happened during it."

Cynthia launched herself at Owain, hugging him hard around the neck and causing him to stumble back a bit. "Has anyone told her…?" She whispered in his ear, using the hug as a cover.

Patting Cynthia's back, Owain shook his head with the smallest movements. He then opened his arms to Morgan. "Join us, Morgan! We are witnessing the reunification of the most noble Justice Cabal!"

Morgan laughed, shaking her head. "I'll witness from where I am, thanks."

A glimmer of irritation shined out of her keen, Plegian-black eyes and Owain knew that she knew they'd been talking about her. He looked away. How could anyone tell her that her father, the one she idolized and adored, the only person she still had memories of, had slaughtered the Shepherds and would have slaughtered her if Sully hadn't protected her with her life?

"To the Justice Cabal!" Cynthia cheered, sliding out of Owain's arms and raising her fist to the skies. "Hoorah!"

"Owain did mention our organization," Morgan said, her face still tight. "Did we have a slogan?"

Cynthia nodded excitedly. "Of course we did! It was…oh, what was it again…oh! Right!" She struck a pose not unlike Owain's. "We are the Justice Cabal, come to end injustice! Die now, in the name of a brighter tomorrow!"

Morgan laughed. "Now _that's_ a war cry for the ages!" Cynthia and Owain joined in her laughter and, when she opened her eyes, they were bright again.

oOoOo

"Someone has to tell her eventually," Severa muttered, frowning at the stars as she held a tent peg steady. "But it sure as hellfire isn't going to be me."

"Why, though?" Inigo asked, tying knots in a rope. "What harm does it do to let her live in her ignorance?"

Cynthia shook her head. "More like what good does it do to shatter her visions of the one person she has memories of?" She fiddled with the roll of canvas filling her arms. "I wish I could forget what happened." At her words, Severa shot her a nasty look, but she missed it.

"She knows we're hiding something from her," Owain stated. "She's too smart not to notice. Whether we tell her or she wheedles it from someone else, she's going to find out eventually."

"Lucy said we're not supposed to tell anyone, though," Cynthia reminded them. "We're to keep the whole thing about Robin a secret so we don't cause problems in the ranks."

" _Tch_ ," Severa groused. "Secrets are stupid. We should share all the information we have with everyone and let them do with it what they will. Who put Lucina in charge, anyway?"

Owain ignored her. She knew full well that Lucina gave the order as their acting Exalt; she just wanted something to complain about. He beckoned Cynthia over and took the canvas from her. "Who is this tent for?" Cynthia asked, helping him stretch it out.

"Us," Severa answered from the other side. "You're tenting with me. Owain and the prissy prince are tenting together."

Cynthia cringed, turning so Severa couldn't see her. "R-right," she replied. "Got it."

Owain wanted to say something, to tell Severa to tone herself down for at least a few days, but he realized that would only anger her. She had wanted to stay with Inigo and for Owain to tent with Cynthia, but both boys had protested. Tenting with Severa was one thing. Tenting with Cynthia was something completely different. Owain swallowed hard, picturing such a scenario. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd get if he had to sleep beside Cynthia's soft cheeks and gentle breathing.

If her night shift were as thin as Severa's, he'd almost certainly die of sleep deprivation, among other things. Tenting with Inigo was the safer option all the way around.

He regretted the new arrangements as soon as he saw Cynthia's tear-swollen face at breakfast the next morning. She and Severa were aggressively avoiding eye contact while Morgan watched them both with interest. "What's wrong?" Owain asked, setting his plate beside Cynthia and peering at her face. "What did Severa say to you?"

"Oh, right!" Severa snapped, standing and snatching her half-full plate off the table. "Blame me immediately! It's always my fault, isn't it?"

She stalked away, brown hair twitching petulantly behind her. Inigo sighed and followed, taking his food with him. Once they were out of sight, Owain turned back to Cynthia, who snuffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "She said mind-control hexes rely on weak-mindedness," she said dully, picking at her food. "Which is why they chose me to hex. Basically she said I got hexed because I'm too dumb to fight it."

Owain groaned. "Gods…That's not even true! Intelligence has nothing to do with hexes, right Morgan?" He looked over Cynthia's head at Morgan, who refused to meet their gazes.

"I'm an amnesiac," the mage replied, becoming intently interested in her breakfast. "How should I know?"

"Well, regardless," he continued, cringing internally, "You were definitely fighting it. Even Robin commented on it."

Cynthia looked up, hopeful. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Owain asked. "He said he could tell you were struggling against the hex. You're not dumb! You're Beano the Barbarian Queen!"

She frowned. "Yeah, _Beano_ , not _Brain-o_ the Barbarian Queen," she said sourly. "I should have been able to break out of it. You would have been able to."

"Doubtful," Morgan offered, her mouth full of bread.

Owain glared at her, then patted Cynthia's back. "Do you…do you not want to tent with her? I could…" He felt his cheeks warm with the suggestion. "Or maybe Morgan could trade with you?"

"No," Cynthia replied stubbornly. "I'll be fine. It's just Severa."

oOoOo

Owain was unsurprised when Severa let herself into his and Inigo's tent a few nights later, hair undone and exasperation on her face. "I give up," she snapped, kicking Owain's leg. "Go to your girlfriend."

"What happened?" He asked irritably, rolling out of his pallet. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"No clue," Severa answered, throwing his blanket at him. "She was eating candy and started crying. She won't tell me why." When Owain raised an eyebrow at her, she threw his shoes at him too. " _No,_ I didn't say anything to upset her. This one isn't my fault."

Owain pulled his shoes on as she settled into his pallet. Inigo opened his eyes, saw Severa, and immediately protested. "What's this?"

Severa turned her back to him. "Just go back to sleep," she said, her voice abnormally subdued. "I'm not going to touch you and if _you_ touch _me_ I'll kill you."

Inigo turned his eyes to Owain, who shrugged. "Something's wrong with Cyn," he explained, stuffing his blanket and clothes into his knapsack. "I might be back and I might not."

"You won't," Severa muttered. "Get going."

oOoOo

Owain heard Cynthia crying even before he opened the tent flap. The sound of her misery punctured his heart and he wasted no time in entering the tent. "Cynthia!" He said, putting his knapsack down and sinking to his knees beside her. "What's wrong?"

She had a partially eaten box of soft caramels in her lap and rumpled wax squares strewn about. When Owain tried to move the candy box, she clutched onto it harder. "D-don't," she sobbed. "Th-they're mine!"

Confused, Owain withdrew his hands. After a moment, he fished around in his bag, coming up with a handkerchief. Cynthia took it and blew her nose noisily. When her sobs died down, he tried again. "Did Severa say something awful again?"

She shook her head. "No," she said thickly.

"Are the caramels bad?" He asked.

"No," she said again, "th-they're delicious."

"Who gave them to you?"

She sniffed, tears coursing down her cheeks again. "D-d-daddy."

 _Ah_ , Owain thought, understanding. "You spent time with your Dad today, huh?" When she nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Was it awkward?"

Cynthia shook her head again, staring at the candy miserably. "Not at all. He's j-just like I remember."

"Oh," Owain replied, bemused. What made her cry then? "Did it make you think about…you know…"

"No…it was a great day. We went to town and he bought me candy and we talked a lot," she said, rubbing her face with the handkerchief. "It's like he never even died."

Owain wasn't sure what to say. "What's wrong, then?"

"I don't know!" She wailed, holding the candy box so tightly she dented a corner. "I started eating these caramels and thinking about how m-much I love him and then I just started crying and c-couldn't help it!" More tears dripped onto the candy. "He's and mother are so close—they're just a walk away—but I still feel like I've lost them! I thought everything would go back to normal when I found them again but…it didn't! It didn't!"

As she cried, she unwrapped another caramel and put it in her mouth. The milky sweetness spread over her tongue and she sobbed silently. A lump grew in Owain's throat and he reached out, pulling her into his arms. She turned toward him, the box sliding off her lap and onto the ground. "I'm tired of crying," she mumbled into his neck. "I know I do it all the time. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said, sitting cross-legged and pulling her into his lap. "I'm here. You can cry all you need to."

She sniffled into his shoulder in response and they stayed that way until she'd cried herself out. Once she'd blown her nose and splashed some water on her face, he tucked her in her bed and put the caramels away for her. After a moment of hesitation, he lay down beside her and stroked her hair until he was reasonably sure she was asleep. As soon as he rose to leave, however, she snagged his hand. "Stay," she begged softly.

Owain nodded, lying back down on Severa's pallet. "Of course," he whispered, taking her hand in his. "As long as you need me."

"I'll always need you," Cynthia mumbled, finally drifting off to sleep.

oOoOo

"I need a favor," Owain announced, catching Inigo on his way to a nearby town. The prince halted, listening. "I need to permanently switch tents with Severa."

Inigo groaned "Why can't—"

"I've already asked Morgan and she said she won't leave Noire. Neither Nah nor Kjelle will agree to switch. I've tried everyone I can think of but no one is willing to tent with Severa," Owain explained.

A muscle clenched in Inigo's jaw. "There's a _reason_ no one wants to share with Severa, you know," he said. "She's not exactly easy to live with."

"Sure, she rags on you a bit, but I thought you two got along well. Did something happen?"

Inigo sighed, looking around to make sure they were alone. When he saw no one, he pulled Owain behind a tree for extra privacy. "I…I think…I think she fancies me," he admitted, his face immediately turning the same color as his mother's hair.

Owain rolled his eyes. "Bully for you, then. Isn't your whole point in life to have women like you? You've become extra insufferably flirtatious since we came to this time."

"You know that's just how I deal with my shyness," Inigo said, offended.

"It's gone beyond shyness now," Owain pointed out skeptically. "You're sneaking out of camp at this very moment. You're having 'tea' with that barmaid from last week, aren't you?"

Inigo colored further. "Don't say 'tea' like that. You act like I'm some profligate."

"Aren't you?" Owain asked, partially because he sincerely believed it and partially because he enjoyed incensing his cousin.

"No!" Inigo snapped. "It's just tea! Drinkable, lightly sweetened tea! It's not a euphemism for anything else. Don't raise your eyebrow at me! I'm serious! I like chatting with attractive ladies."

Owain nodded along amiably. "But not with Severa."

"We always chat. And she wants to do more than just chat," Inigo said, lowering his voice. He reached out and took his cousin's shoulders. "This morning I woke up and she was all cuddled against me and had pulled herself in my arms! She did it back on Mount Prism, too!"

"Oh no, nuh-uh," Owain replied, knocking Inigo's hands off his shoulders. "That's _your_ fault, not Severa's. You always drape yourself over the nearest warm person in your sleep."

Inigo's face blanched. "I do not! I've never woken up like that with you!"

"That's because I'm a light sleeper and fend you off multiple times a night," Owain retorted. "If I slept any deeper, you'd probably find a way to crawl into my skin. _You're_ the handsy one, not Severa. You're lucky she didn't knock your nose into your skull."

"That's...you're lying, aren't you?" Inigo whined. When Owain shook his head, the prince wilted. "Fine. I'll trade tents with you. I suppose I owe Severa an apology too, don't I?"

Owain shrugged. "Probably, if you were a jerk to her about it this morning." He plucked a shiny beetle off the tree and let it scuttle over his finger. "Not that it matters to me but…would it be all that bad if she did feel that way about you?"

"Yes," Inigo replied immediately. "Can you imagine us together? She'd never let me out of her sight. My tea-drinking days would be over."

"Well…if you had feelings for her, you wouldn't _want_ to drink tea with other women," Owain said, realizing he was answering his own question. "I guess since you're sneaking out of camp right now it means you don't feel anything special for her, huh."

Inigo sighed and looked at the ground. "You and Severa are my best friends. She in particular has always been by my side. Nothing against you, of course," he added quickly. "But you spent more time with Morgan and Cynthia than I did. Even when you were gone, Severa was with me." He looked up at Owain. "How do _you_ feel about her?"

"Me?" Owain, taken aback, considered the question. "She's like you and Lucina to me," he said after thinking for a moment. "She's family, minus our aching and exalted blood. Is that how you feel?"

"I thought so at first," Inigo replied.

"You wouldn't hesitate to share a tent with Lucina," Owain pointed out. "What's different?"

Inigo furrowed his brows. "Would…would you laugh at me if I said I feel like Severa is closer than family? Like a…a twin or…no, that's not right." He shook his head. "She's like…my conscience. She's always in my head and she always has been. The year we spent apart when we got separated was the longest I've ever been without her and I felt…empty and lonely and so, so free."

Owain stared at his cousin, shocked to hear so much thought tumbling from his lips. "Do you prefer it that way?"

"I don't know," the prince admitted. "I finally felt like I was just Inigo and not half of Inigo-and-Severa. It was terrifying and exciting. As soon as I saw her again all the lines re-blurred. I guess I'm still trying to figure out where I end and she begins."

Owain blinked, trying and failing to understand what it would feel like to have that sort of bond with someone. Inigo was certainly correct in one respect—whenever Owain searched his memories, he always found Severa and Inigo side by side. When that was impossible, one was never more than a loud shout or short jog from the other. He and Cynthia had been different; he'd seen her only sporadically since she'd begun training with the Pegasus Knights after Sumia's death. When they reunited they were immediately thrust into war and were again separated by class.

"As your cousin and fellow bearer of the Brand, I want to give you advice," Owain began. "But I don't have any. All I can say is that she probably feels similar to the way you do. If it ever turned out that she _did_ have feelings for you…you should let her down easy. Maybe she's even more terrified of being just Severa than you are."

Inigo tilted his head, his eyes far away. "I never thought about her side. What a mess."

Owain clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out. Anyway, I'm going to move my stuff before she throws it out; she was going to switch tents with me whether you agreed or not. Have fun with your barmaid."

"Stop saying it like that!" Inigo called at Owain's back as the latter returned to camp. "It's just tea!"

oOoOo

"I don't think it's just tea," Cynthia stated one night when Inigo reappeared in camp after another evening out. "Look at his face. He looks way too satisfied with himself."

Owain leaned back, getting a better view of his cousin. Cynthia had a point; Inigo _did_ look rather smug. Owain hated that look as it usually presaged some irritating nonsense to which he was about to be subjected. As much as he loved Inigo, he neither wanted to hear about his latest conquest nor deal with Severa's sulking when she found out. "Some girl probably said she likes his boots," he said dismissively, leaning forward again.

Cynthia made a sound of disagreement in her throat. "I dunno. Usually he'd come over and tell us something like that immediately. It looks like he's not going to come over at all. He's heading back to his tent. His tunic is also wrinkled."

"Stop speculating about what Inigo has or hasn't done with village women who have low standards. It's gross." Owain stood, stretching. "Let's go to sleep; I'm beat. I miss the future when Frederick had arthritis in his knees and hosted Fanatical Fitness Half-hours instead of full hours. He's way too spry at this age."

Cynthia stood as well and yawned. "I agree. I'm a mounted unit, anyway. Why should I have to run?"

Smirking, Owain pinched her tummy. "You have to run to work off all those macarons you and your dad filched from Uncle Chrom's closet."

"Wha—hey! How did you know that was us?" Cynthia protested, fending off his hands.

"Who else would it be?"

His logic was airtight and Cynthia couldn't argue. "Don't tell anyone!" She pleaded.

"Your secrets are my secrets," Owain said, putting a hand to his chest. "It's Uncle Chrom's fault, anyway. He should either have kept them a secret or hidden them better. Everyone knows if you have sweets available they're going to get stolen."

The two headed for their tent, waving goodnight at friends and family as they went. "Remember in our time period when my mother baked Chrom a pie as a birthday present while he was off visiting the Khans?"

"Oh, I remember that! Didn't she…didn't she hide it in a tree to keep your father from eating it?"

"She also booby-trapped it," Cynthia added. "But he smelled it from all the way across the camp. When we woke up the next morning he was swinging from the tree by one foot, but he'd still managed to eat half the pie using a long branch he'd gnawed into a makeshift spoon." She closed her eyes, giggling.

Owain also laughed at the memory. "If I recall correctly, you stood underneath the branches while we waited for Sumia to come undo her trap, and Gaius dropped cherries from the pie into your mouth."

"They were _so_ sour," Cynthia said, still laughing. "We did her a favor, honestly. Chrom would never have eaten the pie except to be polite." They ducked into their tent and, as was custom, turned their backs to each other as they undressed. "Hey," she asked as she pulled her dress over her head. "Do you think all those things will repeat?"

Owain, who was folding his tunic, resisted the niggling urge to look over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Like…all the fun things we remember. The silly things our parents did, like the time Vaike knocked over a shelf in Miriel's library and they all fell over one by one like dominoes." Fabric rustled and her voice was muffled briefly. "Do you think all that stuff is bound to repeat? If we fast forwarded to Chrom's birthday however many years from now, would I find Daddy hanging from that same tree by his ankle, dropping cherries into another me's mouth?"

Owain turned around to find her dressed for bed and in the process of untying her pigtails. The lantern light shone through her shift from behind, turning it almost translucent. He averted his eyes, trying to think of anything except the curve of her waist as it connected the swells of her breasts and hips. _Augh_ , he thought, his breathing unsteady. _It's not working._ "Are you okay?" Cynthia's voice broke his concentration and he flinched.

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, his eyes on the tent wall. "Just…we should go to sleep."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Concerned, Cynthia took a step toward him.

He hazarded a glance her way and immediately regretted it when he realized he could make out the outlines of her smallclothes under her nightie. "S-stop," he said weakly, covering his eyes with one arm. "The light…it shines through that dress."

There was a pause, then Cynthia pried his arm away from his face. "I don't mind," she said, her face flaming under her carrot hair. "If you see me, I mean. I don't mind."

Owain's heart jolted in his chest and began thumping faster than he'd ever felt it before. "I'm a man, you know," he said, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. "You should keep that in mind."

"Aren't you supposed to show yourself to the man you love?" Cynthia asked, clutching her nightshift and trembling. "That's why I don't mind if you see me."

If she was trying to blow all the fuses in his brain and shut it off, she was succeeding. Feeling hardly in control of himself and only half believing this was really happening, Owain allowed his eyes to drop until he met Cynthia's gaze. She was only a few inches shorter than him and she'd lifted on her toes, bringing her face right in front of his. "That's…" he began, but all words failed him.

She clumsily put her hands on his chest, now unable to look at his face. "You don't sleep with a shirt on," she mumbled, her fingers awkwardly twitching on his skin as if she didn't know what to do with them now. "Didn't you ever think about what that was doing to _me_?"

"No…I didn't…" Owain mumbled, wanting to touch her also but unsure how to go about it.

"All those plans we've made…all the talk of the future together…were you serious about them?" Cynthia asked.

Owain shook his head, finally grabbing her wrists. "Always. I meant every word."

Cynthia's eyes started watering. "We've lost everything except each other…I don't ever want to lose you. I want you to be mine forever and I want everyone to know it."

Pulling her against his chest, Owain wrapped his arms around her. "I've always been yours. I thought you knew that."

"Well, I wanted to hear you say it!" She said reproachfully.

He pushed her back, still holding her waist. "I…I, Owain, Scion of Darkness and bearer of the exalted brand on my fated left hand, love you, Cynthia, otherwise known as Beano the Barbarian Queen. I'm yours, now and forever."

Her face was pink but immeasurably pleased. "And I, Cynthia, otherwise known as Beano the Barbarian Queen, creator and eater of all things sweet, love you, Owain, vessel of the sacred blood!"

They stared at each other, smiling uncontrollably. Cynthia awkwardly put her hands on Owain's shoulders, her smile slipping into a determined expression. "Now, kiss me to seal this pact."

Why, oh why hadn't he asked Inigo or Brady or _anyone_ for information about how to kiss girls? He always figured that when it came time to kiss someone he'd just know how to go about it, but now here she was looking at him with her soft gray eyes and he hadn't the first idea what to do with what. "I've…I've never…" he mumbled, mortified.

Her expression didn't change. "Me neither," she reassured him. "How hard can it be? If Inigo can do it, we definitely can."

Inigo was the last person Owain wanted to think about at this moment, but she was right. There was no way his cousin was going to beat him in this regard or any other. He approached Cynthia's face, scared to move his hands from her waist lest he make her uncomfortable. Slowly, gently, he pressed his lips to hers, unsure how much pressure to use.

She stood on her toes again, bringing her face right in front of his, and kissed him again. He could taste the sugar on her lips from the meringue she'd been eating after dinner. He pulled at her hips, pressing her body against his more fully. _Shit_ , he thought, trying to reposition himself. It was happening again.

"It's okay," Cynthia mumbled against his lips. "We're not children anymore. We can do things like this."

Was she giving him permission? "Can I…?" He asked, his hands on her waist delicately as if afraid he might hurt her. She nodded and he gripped her harder, sliding his hands up her back and feeling the places about which he'd only ever daydreamed. She responded by moving her own hands, bringing them down his chest and running her fingers over the muscles there.

They continued kissing, pressing harder and harder into each other until they all but toppled over onto Owain's bedroll. Their kisses became faster, sloppier, and no matter how much of each other they touched, it was never enough. Eventually Owain stopped caring about his body betraying him and pressed himself flush against Cynthia, who pretended not to notice.

Every new inch of skin was a wilderness to be explored. Awkward fumbling eventually became gentle caresses and, as the moon moved across the sky, they slowed their ministrations to simply appreciate each other's proximity. When they finally noticed that the evening crickets had gone silent, they snuggled together to catch a few hours of sleep before morning call.

* * *

 **Nohrian Side of Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

His own irritation building, Leo noticed his retainer's concentration deteriorating for reasons he couldn't or wouldn't explain. His frustration finally reached its boiling point when Odin wandered into the bathhouse during the women's bathing time, earning himself screams and a potent fungus curse from Rhajat.

"I don't know what's gotten into you the past few days," the Nohrian prince said, helping his befuddled retainer pick enoki mushrooms out of his ears. "But it needs to stop. Beruka is already after your head and now you've enraged Rhajat! Do you truly wish to die? Worse yet, you're making a laughingstock out of me. I'm poorly compared to Xander enough as it is and you bumbling about like a concussed cabbage farmer is not helping."

Odin hung his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Milord. Honestly, I am."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you talking nonsense like you usually do? You're entirely unlike yourself." He examined his retainer's downcast face, taking note of his ashen skin and the deep circles under his eyes. "You look like the wrong end of a Faceless. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I…I haven't been sleeping well lately, no," Odin replied.

"Go to Princess Sakura and have her check you over. If she clears you, take the rest of the day off and rest," Leo ordered, plucking the last mushroom from Odin's ear canal and tossing the fungus over his shoulder. "I want you back to fighting shape tomorrow. Corrin is taking us back into that damned Vallite forest soon."

Odin nodded. Perhaps Sakura could give him something to help. He made his way to the medical station and opened the door to find Sakura and Elise trimming herbs and trading stories about their siblings. "Ryoma-nii convinced Hinoka-nee not to open the d-door, but Setsuna sleepwalked right past the s-sign, causing the—oh! W-w-w-welcome Odin!" Sakura stood and bowed, her strawberry hair shielding her face from view.

"Hello!" Elise called, waving with a hand full of mugwort. "Then what happened, Sakura? Don't stop there!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'll t-tell you the r-rest later. W-wo-work first and play after." The Hoshidan princess' stutter was noticeably worse in front of Odin than it had been when she had been alone with Elise. "Come s-s-sit do-down," she directed her patient gently.

Odin tossed a glance at Elise, who was sweeping her pile of cut herbs into a basket. She seemed at ease, but her hands were trembling slightly as she worked. When she finished, she tilted her head at the mage. "Are you sick, Odin?"

"This is merely a formality ordered by your most magnanimous Lord Brother," Odin said, taking a seat on one of the patient tables. "I'm as hale and hearty as ever."

He could tell Elise didn't fully believe him, but she nodded. "Well, alright. I'm gonna go the stables, Sakura. I'll come back when I'm finished taking care of my horse."

"You don't have to go," Odin pointed out. "Feel free to stay."

"No way!" Elise said. "This is a medical tent and you never know when someone's going to have to get naked. I'm out!"

Sakura's face immediately flamed red and she buried her face in her hands. "Elise! No-no-no one's getting na-na-na-na-na-na- _naked_!"

"Just saying! See you later!" Elise left, guffawing at her success in embarrassing the priestess.

Still blushing, Sakura busied herself arranging staves that didn't need arranging in an attempt to calm her nerves and avoid Odin's eyes. When she'd sufficiently relaxed, she sighed and seated herself in front of her patient. "Elise is my b-best friend b-but she s-says the strangest things s-sometimes."

"She does, doesn't she? She always keeps me on my toes," Odin said, laughing.

Sakura smiled shyly. "You s-said Lord Leo se-sent you to me. What c-can I do for you?"

What _could_ she do? Sleep potions might exacerbate the problem. "I haven't been sleeping well," he explained. "It's affecting my service to my liege and has caused some…problems lately." Luckily, Sakura hadn't been in the bath when he'd mistakenly crashed the women's bathing time. He didn't actually know who _had_ been there aside from Rhajat; he had been deep in thought when he'd changed and opened the door. He'd only realized his mistake when someone threw a washing bowl at him and matsutake mushrooms started sprouting from his armpits.

"I-I heard about tha-that," Sakura admitted. "Are you unable to g-g-go to s-sleep or are y-you wa-waking up frequently?"

Odin frowned, wondering how to explain his situation. It wasn't as if he could tell her the full truth. _Your best friend has feelings for me but I'm actually from another dimension. Do you have any herbs to help a situation like this?_ With all the trouble from Valla lately, he'd likely be accused of being the Vallite spy and cast out of the army. "I've been having a lot of nightmares," he finally replied, settling for a half-truth.

"Oh," Sakura said softly. "I'm s-sorry to hear that." Odin made no reply and she wrote some words on a pad in her hand. "These ni-nightmares…are they about re-real pe-people and events or are they n-n-nonsensical?"

"Real people," Odin muttered.

"Did so-something bad happen to you r-recently?"

Odin wobbled his head. "Recently? Nothing bad per se. Something stressful, I suppose."

Sakura looked around and lowered her voice. "I wo-won't tell Elise," she assured him, clenching her fist earnestly. "You have m-m-my wo-word."

"So you know, then," Odin replied dully.

The priestess fiddled with the tassels on her short skirt. "I'm s-sorry…Elise t-t-t-told me…"

Shrugging, Odin sighed. "I thought she might."

Sakura avoided his eyes and the two sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Was…was Elise's co-co-confession unwa-wa-wanted?"

Confusing? Yes. Unwanted? "No," Odin answered. "It wasn't."

"Then d-do you…I-I-I know I'm overs-s-s-s-stepping my b-boundaries but…" Sakura fumbled, torn between professionalism and curiosity. "Are you go-going t-t-to…I'm s-s-s-sorry! I should-should-shouldn't be asking th-this!" Odin put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would calm her down, but it seemed to do the opposite. "Eep!" She squeaked, looking at his hand with terror.

"Sorry!" Odin apologized, retracting the offending hand. "I forgot Hoshidans don't do physical contact!"

"It's okay!" Sakura assured him, clapping her hands together in apology. "I'm s-sorry I'm so j-jumpy!"

This whole exchange was making Odin more tired. "Anyway, I know there's nothing you can do about nightmares. This whole visit was just a formality for Milord's sake. Thank you for listening."

Sakura shook her head, holding up her hands. "No, w-wait, I actually _can_ help w-w-with your n-ni-nightmares."

"Really?"

"I don't have the ingredients for it r-right here at my f-fi-fingertips, but I can get them," the priestess said, scribbling on her paper again. "If you're w-willing to give me three or four days I can s-s-start a potion brewing that I think you'd fin-find helpful. It won't c-completely s-st-stop your dreams, but it s-slows them."

It sounded too good to be true. "Alright," Odin agreed. "I would be most grateful."

A satisfied smile warmed Sakura's face. "I'm so g-glad I can be of help."

"Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Odin asked, hopping off the table. "I'm highly skilled at missions that involve delving into the darkness between the dimensions.

"Ah…no, I do-don't think I have missions I need c-completed," Sakura said apologetically. "Only…w-well, I do have one favor to ask…"

"Anything!" Odin promised, putting a hand on his heart. "Ask and Odin Dark will see it done!"

Sakura looked at her feet. "If you w-w-would talk to-to-to Elise soon, I'd be happy. She's been w-wo-worried."

Well. He'd promised her he'd do anything, hadn't he? Promises like that were always better in theory than practice. "Consider it done," he said after a moment. "And thank you again."

"Of c-c-course. Come again!" Still looking at the floor, Sakura waved as he left the tent.

oOoOo

Nightmares plagued Odin again that night, more vivid and horrible than ever. After waking from a dream in which he was fighting once again on Grima's enormous scaly back, he wiped his face with his cloak and decided to go for a walk. Lying in his cot would do nothing except tempt him back into treacherous slumber.

Camp was quiet, with only the crackle of watch fires and the rustle of the breeze in the trees marring the silence. Skin still damp with sweat, Odin drew his cloak around himself more tightly to ward off a chill. Part of him wanted Elise to appear out of the darkness and stop his roiling mind, but another part was terrified she actually would. He hadn't yet fulfilled his promise to Sakura and it lay on his mind almost as heavily as his nightmares.

Instead of Elise, Odin found Laslow sitting near a fire, repairing a rip in his usual quilted jerkin. Unsurprisingly, Selena was beside him, leaning against a log and dozing. "Ho! Odin Dark approaches!" Odin greeted them.

Selena cracked an eye open to glare at the newcomer, then shut it again. Laslow raised a hand, surprised but pleased to see his friend. "Hullo," he replied.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Selena grumped. "Didn't you hear that Corrin's dragging us back into that godsforsaken forest in a few days? You ought to get sleep while you still can."

"Good evening to you too," Odin said sarcastically. "Where do you get off lecturing me on my sleeping habits when you're using a log for a pillow?"

"I'm only awake because _he_ got kicked out of his tent again," Selena explained. "It's not my choice."

Laslow shook his head. "No one's forcing you to stay out here with me." Selena glared at him, wounded, and he chuckled. "I appreciate it, though."

Sitting herself up with her back against the log, Selena eyed Odin curiously. "What brings you out? You look terrible."

Ignoring her attempt at concern, Odin sat down on a log catty-corner to them. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he hadn't thought this far ahead and had nothing prepared to say. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Laslow lowered his sewing. Now feeling put on the spot, anxiety stuck Odin's jaws together. He played with a loose piece of bark, stalling. "You were right as usual, Selena," he said finally, laughing wryly.

"Of course I was," she said primly. "What about?"

Odin exhaled, leaning back to look at the stars. They were glittering the same as always, filling him with uncertainty. _Until you're sure, you don't have to look at them,_ Elise had said. He tore his eyes away and focused on his friends. "Elise confessed to me," he said, feeling embarrassed like a teenager again. "She wants to be lovers."

Selena's face tightened and she glanced up at Laslow, whose expression was carefully neutral. "And?" She demanded.

"…and I think I'm going accept," Odin replied, staring into the fire. "Probably tomorrow."

A beat, then Selena spoke again in a measured, softly outraged voice. "And I suppose you're here because your decision is causing you to have trouble sleeping. You want us to validate you."

"No," Odin retorted, annoyed that she was reacting in exactly the way he'd feared. "You're my friends and I thought you'd want to know. I'm not looking for anything from you. And yes, if you must know, I've been having nightmares. If I look terrible, know that I feel even worse."

"Do you think getting together with Lady Elise is going to help these nightmares?" Selena asked. "If you feel bad now, imagine how you'll feel then."

"Princess Sakura's helping me with the nightmares." When his friends looked confused, Odin explained. "She says she can make a potion that keeps the drinker from dreaming as much."

His words seemed to offend Selena more than anything he'd said up to that point. "Let me get this right," she said in a low, silky voice. "Cynthia's love is inconvenient, so you're going to _banish her with drugs_."

Odin jumped to his feet, horror and anger mixing into a slurry of misery. "How dare you?" He growled.

"How dare _I?_ " Selena spat. "You can't—"

"Shut up, Severa," Laslow interrupted, rising and moving to stand defensively in front of Odin, who was shaking. "Can't you ever shut up? Keep your venomous fangs in your mouth for once in your life."

Odin stared at his back, eyes wide. On the ground, Selena blanched, gripping grass in both hands and ripping out tufts. She stared at Laslow for a minute, then carefully stood up on shaking legs and dusted the grass off her behind. Refusing to look at Odin, she wordlessly turned and walked unsteadily away.

Laslow remained planted between her and Odin until she disappeared. "Sorry, mate," he said softly, sounding shell-shocked himself. "She had no right to say something like that to you."

Her words came rushing back, hitting him like a wave of dark magic, and Odin felt his knees weaken. "I can't tell if she's right or not," he mumbled, sinking back down onto the log.

"She's not," Laslow replied, kneeling beside him. "She's so, so wrong. I love her, but she can be a real idiot and a cruel one at that."

Odin raised his eyebrows. "What?" Laslow asked, coloring in the face. "You know how I feel about her."

"I didn't know _you_ knew how you felt about her."

"That isn't the point," Laslow deflected. "The point is that Severa was way out of line. You're not…banishing _her_. You're allowed to seek happiness, even if it's with someone else. That's what she wants for you—I know it." He clapped a hand on Odin's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I think Lady Elise fits you very well. She's a delightful woman."

One side of Odin's mouth lifted in a partial smile. "She is, isn't she? It's hard to be unhappy around her."

"…I wish I could say that same for Severa." Laslow looked in the direction the redhead had vanished and grimaced, an expression Odin had seen on Chrom's face many times. "I've never been quite so harsh with her before. Will she kill me or kiss me? That's the question…"

"Neither inspires my envy," Odin said, shuddering. "May Naga have mercy on you."

 _oOoOo_

 ** _AN:_**

 _As the Awakening gang gets older we start moving into more mature themes. I don't (read: can't) write smut but I'll be hinting around it and, you know, young adults will be young adults._

 _So just a heads up._

 _LoveGlutton: Thank you so much for writing so many great reviews as you went through! It made my entire week! I'm so happy you found my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

 _I vote for a cyn: I_ do _care about my readers' opinions, but I will tell you and everyone else that the ending has been set in concrete since before I wrote the very first word of this story. I think you'll find it makes sense in the end!_


	14. Niles was Still Listening

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Niles Was Still Listening Through the Walls

Elise's face was nervous and expectant; she was under no illusions as to why Odin had asked to meet with her privately. The two had had a terrible time trying to find a place to talk that would neither arouse suspicion nor attract gawkers looking for gossip to spread. Odin's tent was right out as Niles could "accidentally" barge in any time he pleased, the common tents afforded them no privacy, and it felt irredeemably awkward wandering out into the woods or into a different deeprealm for a chat.

Not only were the different time flows between deeprealms troublesome, but also they were well known as places couples could go for private moments. Jakob had already quietly banned them from the kitchen cellar after misconstruing the cause of the kitchen fires, and they didn't need any more misunderstandings of _that_ nature. It was well and fine for Rinkah and Hayato or Hana and Hinata to slip away for dalliances, but Elise was Nohrian royalty and it she was supposed to be above such things.

Elise finally suggested they speak in her tent. Effie, who slept in her tent, could easily be redirected, and no one else had permission to enter. Odin balked at first, but eventually agreed that it was the best option. At the very least, Niles would kept at bay.

Her living space was nothing like her frou-frou wardrobe. There were no bows and the rug was tastefully understated. Whether it was Effie's doing or Elise's own preference, the room was modestly decorated and contained two full shelves of books. A large crate labeled 'APPLES' stood at the foot of the smaller of the two cots in the room. "What'd you expect?" She asked, seeing his expression.

"More sparkle," he answered honestly. "This isn't so different from Milord's tent. It looks like the tent of a woman."

"It _is_ the tent of a woman!" Elise replied tartly. "Even _you_ expected a child's quarters. What exactly do I have to change to be seen as an adult? It's my clothes, isn't it? I should lose the bows. Or is it my attitude? I don't know how to tone myself down…"

The frustrated look in her eyes made Odin sad, as if he were looking at a mirrored image of himself. He shook his head, reaching out to touch one of her hair ribbons. "Don't," he said seriously. "Don't ever try to lose what makes you _you_. Who cares what those idiots think?"

"How do you do it?" Elise asked, self-consciously adjusting the bow he'd touched.

"Do what?"

"Ignore them."

Odin stifled a sad laugh. "When they make fun of me behind my back, you mean?"

Realizing how rudely her question had been framed, Elise tried to backtrack. "That wasn't…people don't _make fun_ of you, they just…!"

"You don't have to soften it for me," Odin said, sighing. "I know it happens."

Elise tilted her head. "And you…don't care?"

"Oh, I care," Odin replied quickly. "I care a lot. I try not to show it, though. It's like you said—I don't know how to tone myself down. No matter how hard I try to change, I can't seem to be anything but myself."

A crease appeared between Elise's brows. "That's exactly how I feel. It always leaks out no matter what I do. So what do you do?"

"Vacillate between crippling self-deprecation and begrudging self-acceptance," Odin admitted. "Ignore it and focus my energy on writing names for weapons. Double down and then lose sleep over it. Probably not the best strategy." He felt exposed, naked, admitting all this to her.

Elise smiled sadly. "So you hate yourself sometimes, too?"

"More than sometimes." Feeling more embarrassed and self-conscious by the moment, Odin forced a laugh. "But such is the road of the Chosen Hero! Mere mortals can hardly grasp the complexities of the darkness that flows through my veins in the guise of simple blood!"

His sudden change in demeanor didn't faze Elise, who merely lifted one eyebrow. "Well…I like who you are. I like your weird words and complicated phrases and legendary stories. So there!"

Dropping his pose, Odin winked at the princess. "And I like you—bows, frills, ponytails, and all."

Elise clenched her fists, her cheeks reddening. "Yeah! And…and _I_ like my clothes and being the way that I am! Why should we change?"

"We shouldn't." Odin declared.

"We won't!" Elise agreed, punching the air. "We can't! We've already tried and it didn't work!"

Odin posed again. "We're Elise and Odin—messengers of the mist-obscured realms!"

"Odin and Elise!" Elise chimed in, also posing. "Love us! Or don't! We don't care!"

Catching each other's eyes, the two snickered and then burst out laughing. Odin leaned on a bookshelf to steady himself as he laughed, tears of mirth prickling his lashes. Elise sat down on her bed, head thrown back in hilarity. As their giggles and snorts subsided, Odin wiped his eyes and looked over to see that Elise biting her lip, her face red again. "What?" He asked.

Her eyes swept down and to the side. "S-so…earlier when you said you like 'me'…did you mean…my personality or…"

Oh. Right. This was why they had met here in the first place, wasn't it? Odin had forgotten somewhere along the way. Ah, he hadn't prepared anything to say. That was okay. He was a master of improv. "Elise, Princess of Nohr, I have given much thought as to the nature of our match. We have met across the very fabric of space and time itself. Truly, this meeting is fated by the draconic gods that seem to be ubiquitous across the worlds. It is only logical that we answer the dark rustlings of—"

"Speak normally," Elise demanded, interrupting his speech.

Odin blinked, taken aback. "I thought you said you liked my way of speaking," he protested.

"I do," Elise replied sternly, hands on her hips. "But only at the appropriate times. This isn't one of them."

She wanted him to be serious. Expressing his feelings seriously was far more embarrassing than doing it through a persona. "Right," he said, stalling for time. _Here we go. Don't screw this up._ "Elise." He flipped through words in his head, trying to find the combination that would explain his feelings exactly. "When I'm with you I don't…I don't regret my life."

She looked like she wanted to sympathize with him but also laugh at the same time. "Well. That's good," she replied.

"It's more than good," Odin hurried to explain. "It's miraculous, really. There's a lot of my life I wish I could change or forget, but you make it all bearable because I realize that if my life had taken a different path, I wouldn't have been able to meet you. You're beautiful and smart and I want to make you feel as valuable as you make me feel."

She stared at him and embarrassment burned in his chest. Had he said something wrong? This would be so much easier if she'd just let him use his dark speech; he was better at that. "You didn't call me cute," Elise said softly, pausing his self-negativity.

He glanced up, meeting her eyes and searching them for a sign of offense. "You _are_ cute. But you're beautiful and elegant, too. You're like…" Nothing he could think of matched her. "I don't know. You're like you and that's enough."

A moment passed and she continued to stare at him, mouth slightly open. "No one's ever called me beautiful before," she said finally.

"Well, I just did."

"You…really think I'm beautiful?" Elise scrunched up her face, confused. "I'm nothing like Camilla. I'm not tall or curvy and Leo says my chest looks like a boy's."

"Ignore Milord," Odin instructed. "He's just being a brother. And you don't have to look like your sister to be beautiful. I like the way you look."

Elise glanced down at herself and then back up, still agog. "So you've looked at it?"

"At what?"

"My chest," Elise explained. "You've looked at it and you don't mind it?"

This woman was trying to end his life. Odin covered his face with his hands. "I…that's…of course I don't…I don't mind it…"

Elise continued, her face deadly serious. "It's not going to grow anymore, you know. It's going to be like this forever. I'll never look like Camilla in armor. You're okay with that?"

"Stop comparing yourself to Camilla! I like you for who you are, not what you look like," he protested. "And besides, Camilla isn't my type."

"Seriously? I thought Camilla was everyone's type!"

"Seriously."

Elise looked thunderstruck. "Geez," she said finally. "I don't know what to say. You really surprised me." The more she thought about what he'd said, the more embarrassed she became. "I had things to tell you, too, but I've completely forgotten them."

Odin smiled, taking her pink face as confirmation that he'd expressed himself properly. "You can tell me later," he said.

"Later…" Elise repeated. "We're together now, right? Like…romantically? As a couple?"

An image of undone orange pigtails flashed through Odin's mind and for a moment he hesitated.

 _I'm yours, now and forever._

That was what he'd said, wasn't it? When did forever become so short?

"Odin?" Elise said, tilting her head worriedly.

Blinking away the moisture in his eyes, Odin winked at the princess. "That's right. We're together now."

As a smile bloomed across Elise's face, her eyes flickered to his lips, then back to his eyes sheepishly. She wanted to kiss him. The thought was both wonderful and horrible. He broke eye contact, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door instead. "Let's go let your retainers know so Effie doesn't threaten me for being in your room."

She nodded, her small hand holding tightly onto his and sending tingles up his arm. He pushed away his worries. It wasn't that he was unable to kiss her—he just needed time. Those things would eventually come naturally.

Wouldn't they?

oOoOo

 **Treehouse, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

Corrin wasn't anywhere near as skilled or trained a tactician as Robin, so when the news reached her that her little sister Elise had become romantically involved with one of Leo's retainers, she floundered. She stared at her battle charts, trying to figure out how to place the two in a way that would make sense. It wouldn't do to separate a retainer from his or her liege, but Elise's squadron was usually opposite Leo's on the battlefield.

Leo had Sakura in his platoon, so it wouldn't make sense to take Elise away from the west flank and leave them without a skilled healer. Maybe she could switch them…but that would separate Sakura from Takumi and she was the only reason the two princes didn't fight amongst themselves in the midst of battle. If she switched both Takumi _and_ Sakura, she'd ruin the archer brigade she'd painstakingly put together to cover the air units.

"Augh," she moaned, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Strategy is infuriating! How do they expect me to accommodate every cockamamie relationship my troops decide to get into?"

A shadow moved at her side and she turned to see Kaze, who had appeared from wherever he was hiding. "Problem, Milady?" He asked simply, his face neutral.

"Do you know much about strategy?" She asked hopefully, gesturing to her spread of parchments. "I'm lost."

Kaze's eyes raked over the charts, absorbing their contents. "I'm no strategist," he admitted. "Is something giving you particular trouble?"

"Elise and Odin are seeing each other and all my books say romantically involved units should be kept close to each other," she explained. "All of my best formations have them on the opposite side of the battlefield, though. If I move them, I throw everything else into disarray."

"Did one of them ask you to move them closer together?"

Corrin shook her head, pursing her lips. "No, they didn't."

"Perhaps it would be wiser to keep your formations as they are. New relationships are always uncertain and there is no guarantee they will even stay together."

After a moment of consideration, Corrin nodded slowly. "You might be right. I can't afford to change all my plans so soon before we return to Valla." She looked up at the ninja and smiled, one of her draconic fangs showing. "Thank you."

The door opened at the far end of the room and Jakob bustled in, a tray of tea and biscuits in his hands. His professionally pleasant face dropped as soon as he saw Kaze leaning over Corrin and he hurried over to the two. "Milady, may I inquire as to what this ninja is doing in your room so late at night?"

Corrin looked over her shoulder as her butler approached and reached for a biscuit. "He's helping me with my battle formations," she answered, biting into the sweet treat.

Jakob sniffed disdainfully as he placed the tray on a side table. "I was coming right back, you know. You didn't have to seek advice from common soldiers."

Though his face remained stoic, Kaze's eyes flickered in irritation. Corrin shook her head and sighed. "Kaze is just as much my retainer as you are, Jakob," she reminded him. "He has excellent instincts for these things. Why can't you two get along like Leo's retainers?"

"Please refrain from comparing me to those two trowels," Jakob pleaded, pain in his voice. "The very thought makes me ill. Far be it from me to speak poorly of my countrymen, but they are the epitome of what is wrong with Nohr."

Corrin sighed, watching him pour tea with a mixture of affection and exasperation. "That attitude is why you have trouble making friends."

Jakob sniffed again. "I don't require friends. The only thing I require is your happiness, Milady." Kaze shifted and Jakob snapped his head up to glare at him. "Something to say, Hoshidan?"

"Not at all," Kaze replied. "If you ask nothing more from me, Milady, I shall take my leave. I'll always be within earshot, however. Should you require me, you need only say the word." He bowed deeply and disappeared with a _crack_.

"How _does_ he do that?" Corrin wondered aloud, staring at the space he'd occupied.

oOoOo

 **Training Pitch, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

"Big Sister Corrin wants me to spend a little more time on healing and a little less on attack magic," Elise said regretfully, gathering her tomes into a pile and shaking the dust off of each in turn. "So I'm going to train every other day with Sakura. I'm sorry if that messes up your schedule."

Odin shook his head as he stretched the magical fatigue out of his arms. "Not at all. You're a talented healer and our army needs you."

Elise smiled, pleased with the praise. "Remember when we met by the Bottomless Canyon? I couldn't do anything _but_ heal then. Now look how far I've come!"

"I remember it well," Odin replied, laughing at the memory. "You healed me and then threw yourself into the Canyon, nearly scaring the ache out of my blood! I had no idea what to do!"

"And yet you threw yourself in right after me." Elise looked down at her books, a soft expression on her face. "I thought that was brave. I think I started falling for you at that very moment." She stood, books in hand, and carried them over to the bench where her knapsack was waiting. Odin followed, face pink from her words.

He opened his mouth to say something about Leo's reaction to hearing the tale, but was stopped when Elise popped up in front of him and reached out to stroke his cheek. "You forgot to shave this morning, didn't you?" She teased. "It's not often I see you with whiskers."

"I'm not good at growing them," Odin mumbled, her hand warm on his skin. If he leaned into her touch, he could take this as far as he desired. His neck, however, resisted the movement as if her hands might snap it without warning.

She played with his chin a bit before retracting her hand and winking. "Neither am I." Her hips swayed as she walked away and he put a hand to his forehead to see if he was running a fever—anything to explain the simultaneous heat in his chest and nausea in his stomach.

Training with Elise was the same as it ever was, except Odin was chagrined to find she had become far bolder about invading his personal space. She took glee in finding subtle ways to touch him, whether it was 'accidentally' rubbing against him or making sure their fingers touched when she handed him tomes. It seemed to be a game to her—when she'd successfully make contact with his skin, she'd look up at him with a twisted, mischievous smile that tripped his heart every time.

She'd taken to wearing pink lip balm she'd gotten, no doubt, from her sisters. It softened her lips until they looked like rose petals and Odin had to fight himself not to stare at them when she talked. She was trying to be alluring, he finally realized, and she was succeeding. She even _smelled_ different; he'd caught a whiff of something floral and sweet at dinner and looked up to find Elise had reached across him for a roll, passing scented wrists past his nose. She drew her arm back, making eye contact and giving him a look that was both innocent and reminiscent of a naughty expression Camilla would make.

Elise was fun and witty and adapted to every ridiculous idea he had, whether it was spending an afternoon naming the healing staves or following Takumi and narrating his every move in dark speech until Oboro drove them away with a naginata. When the sun rose and his dreams dissipated, he found himself wondering how Elise had slept and whether Effie had woken her up crunching on apples again.

When the sun set, however, and Elise casually mentioned going to her tent or taking a walk around the perimeter of the camp, he wanted nothing more than to hide or to slink away to his book of Names of Great Consequence. She always tried to dissuade him—her soft hands lingering on his skin and her eyes hungry. She wanted to hold hands and kiss and do all the things people in love did.

Love. She was trying to love him and she was asking for his love in return.

Cynthia had never chased his love; she'd never had to. He'd loved her since before he knew what love was. Everything she did was sensual and alluring because it was _her_ doing it. Having a woman try as hard as Elise to catch his attention was both thrilling and saddening. Was there something wrong with him that made him unable to feel quite the same for her as he did for Cynthia?

Would he ever be able to feel the same or was he doomed, as he'd suspected for a long time, to fake the depth of his feelings with someone who would always be second best?

The thought sickened him, though not as much as the visions of Cynthia he saw in his sleep—visions where her big, gentle gray eyes accused him of betrayal and ran red with tears of blood and heartbreak. Elise had begun appearing in his dreams as well, sometimes holding his hand and sometimes not. He hated the dreams where the two stood side by side—a staff in Elise's small hands and a bloody lance in Cynthia's. They watched him…knowing…judging.

 _Choose_ , they said, the world distorting around them.

 _Choose_ , they said, Elise's lips petal-pink and Cynthia's hair getting redder by the second.

 _How could I ever?_ He asked Cynthia, heartsick. Perhaps this was how Corrin had felt.

oOoOo

The evening before the army was scheduled to return to Valla to advance towards the castle, Sakura found Odin as he was performing his twice-weekly garden duty. Elise was in the baths with Corrin and Camilla, so he was alone when the Hoshidan princess approached him. "Odin?" She called gently, a bottle clutched in her hands.

Odin swiveled around to see who had called him and immediately wiped his hands on his pants when he recognized his visitor. "Princess Sakura! Pardon my most vile and soiled appearance! I'm tending to the vegetables so that the army may be nourished on the eve of battle!"

Sakura smiled and bowed politely. "I've brought the p-potion I p-p-promised you."

She held the bottle out and Odin took it carefully. It was still warm from where she'd held it against her chest. "I'm most grateful," he said, rubbing the glass bottle with his dirt-covered thumbs. "How does it work?"

"One swallow be-before bed is all you need," she replied, crouching down beside the garden. "That bottle should last a m-month. I'll k-keep making mo-more if you need it." She avoided eye contact as usual, choosing to stare at the plants instead. "Elise seems r-r-really happy. I hope you are, t-too."

Odin paused, then laughed. "I'll be happier when we're through this damned Vallite forest."

"M-me too!" Sakura agreed sadly. "I hate war. Well, g-goodnight."

After the garden was tended, a bath was taken, and the morning marching orders received, Odin made his way back to the tent he shared with Niles and Leo. Niles was already in bed, but Leo was still awake and reading by the light of a magical orb.

The bottle called to him, its contents murky and mysterious. Selena's words from the other night still rankled in Odin's heart, but tonight the bottle's siren song was irresistible. He popped the top off of the bottle and took a drink. It tasted like earth and felt like swallowing swamp water, but he could tell that Sakura had tried to make it more palatable with cinnamon and honey. He should thank her again tomorrow.

After stowing the bottle with his notebooks and personal treasures, he flopped into his cot and lay down. _Please work_ , he begged the potion in his stomach. _Please_. Selena could go hang; Odin couldn't take any more dreams.

Sakura had done her work well, though, and Odin's sleep was as soft and empty as summer wind.

oOoOo

 **Mess Tent, Shepherds' Camp, Valm**

Morgan eyed Cynthia and Owain suspiciously as she ate her morning porridge. "You two look like you didn't sleep very much, which is new," she said casually, stirring her food with a spoon.

Cynthia and Owain cast each other furtive glances, nervousness in their eyes. Was it that obvious? What would happen now? Would this change the way everyone saw them? "You don't have to hide it, you know," Morgan continued, mischief in her eyes. "I support you completely. I think it's wonderful you have each other."

"Well," Cynthia said, cheeks pink. "Thanks?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Morgan asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cynthia shrugged. "You were always jumping down our throats when we were younger, telling us to tone it down when we weren't even doing anything. This is a change."

Morgan made a face, surprised at herself. "Really? I wonder why. I don't have any romantic feelings toward either one of you so I doubt I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Severa's voice came from behind Owain, startling him. As he settled down, she came into view, carrying a plate. "Who's jealous?"

"No one, I think," Morgan answered. "Cynthia and Owain have entered into a physical relationship and I was exploring my past self's curious reactions to their romance."

Severa wrinkled her face in disgust. "I did _not_ want to know that. Gross."

"What are we talking about?" Inigo appeared on Severa's other side, breakfast in his hands as well. He'd brought Gerome with him and it looked like they'd done some early training judging by their clothing.

With an expression reminiscent of someone who had stumbled upon a rotting corpse, Severa pointed two fingers at Owain and Cynthia. "They're banging," she said, shuddering.

"What?" Inigo said, eyes wide.

Gerome shook his head and backed away. "I'm leaving," he said flatly.

"No!" Owain protested, knowing the news would be all over camp by lunch. "That's not…we didn't…! We just kissed a little!"

"A lot, actually," Cynthia corrected him, spooning porridge into her mouth.

"Oh my gods," Severa groaned, covering her ears. "I don't want to hear about this. Keep your activities to yourselves."

Inigo looked as embarrassed as Owain felt. "Finally got together, eh?" He said, chuckling. "Good. I was beginning to worry." He threw a wink at his cousin, who buried his face in his hands.

"Honestly, it's about time you two nerds admitted what everyone else knew like five years ago." Severa glared at them. "The only thing worse than hearing about you two going at it like bunnies is watching you two moon hopelessly into each other's eyes like pathetic cowards."

"No one's going at anything like anything!" Owain protested. "I'm leaving!"

Cynthia laughed, adding more sugar to her porridge. "Oh come on, Owain. They're just teasing us. They know we wouldn't do anything irresponsible."

"How are you okay with people discussing our personal business?" Owain asked.

She shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually. I don't care if everyone knows I love you!"

Severa made a gagging motion, Inigo patted Owain's shoulder, and Morgan grinned. When Cynthia's smile faltered, Owain replied quickly. "Right! Then I don't care either! I love you too!"

"I love you _so_ much!" Cynthia cheered.

Owain struck a pose, covering his embarrassment. "I love you mo—mmph!"

Severa cut off his declaration by shoving his face into his plate of breakfast. "Great. Now shut the hell up about it. I don't want to hear anything more out of you two. And if you two ever wake me up, I will murder you both."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Cynthia said, saluting her.

Morgan pushed her bowl away, smirking. "I know a certain hex that you might find helpful, Severa. You could use it on both Owain _and_ Inigo."

Inigo immediately protested. "No! No hexes!"

Everyone laughed except Owain, who was still cleaning porridge out of his hair. Cynthia mentioned the weather and the topic changed to whether or not it would rain as they moved deeper into Valm. Owain finally smiled, relieved that life was continuing as normal.

oOoOo

As soon as Robin heard that Cynthia and Owain were a couple, he reworked the battle units to allow them to fight close to each other. "I find that soldiers are stronger when paired with their partner," he explained, showing them a diagram of where he wanted them in the next battle. "There's an element of trust between couples that it's hard to replicate elsewhere. Are you two planning on becoming wed and moving to the married side of camp?"

Cynthia and Owain both flushed, trying not make eye contact with each other. "It's…it's a little soon for that, isn't it?" Owain protested.

"Right," Cynthia agreed, fidgeting with her armor. "We should, you know, save the world first and stuff, don't you think?"

Robin shrugged. "It's your decision. I'm glad to hear you say you're taking your time, though. I always thought people get married too quickly around here." He squinted across the way at Nowi and Gregor, who'd announced they were getting married two weeks after they learned each other's names. "I swear," he mumbled, shaking his head. "You place two people in the same squadron one week and the next thing you know, future children are falling from the skies."

"Speaking of which," Owain said, "You should put Sully and Kellam together. They make a great team."

"Sully and who?" Robin asked, confused.

"Kellam."

Robin blinked. "Who in Naga's name is Kellam?"

"That's me," a voice said suddenly from behind Cynthia, causing all three of them to jump in surprise. "Sorry," Kellam apologized.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked, his usually composed face alarmed.

Kellam sighed, his countenance long-suffering. "I've been here the whole time. I had a question I needed to ask you."

"Oh," Robin said, flustered. "Sorry. That's all, Cynthia, Owain. You can go now."

Owain nodded, taking Cynthia's hand. "Thanks." He pulled her away insistently; the grandmaster still sent tingles of discomfort up his spine.

oOoOo

Inigo approached Owain in the armory a fortnight later, a sheepish look on his face that made Owain immediately suspicious. "Ho, Owain!" Inigo called, his voice falsely cheerful.

"Ho," Owain replied, halting his work on a sword with a broken crossguard. "What brings you here? You've always said weapons bore you." He perked up, excited. "Did you have an idea for a strong, fateful name?"

Shaking his head, Inigo sat down beside his cousin and kicked his foot over his knee. "Not today, sorry."

"Oh." Owain picked up the sword again and went back to examining the metalwork.

"I was, uh, wondering if you could tell me about…well, women."

Owain groaned, rolling his eyes. "What could I possibly tell you about women that you don't already know? You're the ladykiller here; I only know about one particular woman."

"Right," Inigo agreed, his eyes darting nervously around the tent. "But you know more about that one particular woman than I know about _any_ woman, don't you?"

"I dunno," Owain shrugged. "You probably know Severa as well as I know Cyn."

"Not…in the way I mean," Inigo replied, making a meaningful face at the other man.

Narrowing his eyes, Owain put the sword down once more. "What are you trying to say?"

Inigo's cheeks pinked and he avoided Owain's eyes. "Well, you and Cynthia have…been intimate, right? Physically?"

"We…no! I mean, sort of, but not…" Owain spluttered, nearly kicking over a weapon rack in his surprise. "We haven't…ugh…"

"Oh, really?" Inigo asked, mild surprise in his voice. "I would have thought for sure you would have by now."

"We can't just…you know that's how children are made, right? Did Uncle Chrom and Aunt Olivia fail you that badly in your education?"

Inigo scowled. "I'm aware of that. _You_ know there's ways to stop children from being made, right? Did Aunt Lissa not teach _you_ that?" When Owain looked at him blankly, he continued. "Ask any healer for a potion. You could even ask Tharja—or Morgan, for that matter. They know how to make it."

This was news—and welcome news at that—to Owain, but surely it wasn't why Inigo had sought him out. "If you know so much about all this, why are you asking me about women?"

"Well…" Inigo laughed embarrassedly. "There's this Valmese girl I met at the pub. Her parents are both Resistance members and we really hit it off. I'm meeting her again tonight and there's a chance…but I've never…I thought maybe you could give me some pointers…"

"Inigo," Owain said flatly, putting his face in his hand. "Are you asking me how…how sex works?"

Inigo bobbled his head side to side. "Well. Yes."

Owain's toes curled with discomfort. How long would he have to boil his own head to get the memory of this conversation out of his brain? Did Tharja also have a potion that could cure him of cringe? Could Lucina convince Naga to open the portal between worlds again so he could jump back and forth through it a few times in the hopes he'd contract amnesia like Morgan? How quickly would he die if he ran himself through with the sword with the broken crossguard?

"Inigo…I don't have any…pointers for you," he ground out from behind clenched teeth. "Shouldn't you be focusing on training right now, anyway?"

"I _am_ focused on training," Inigo countered. "Aren't I allowed to have any fun at all in the meantime?"

"What about what you're doing is fun?" Owain burst out. "We're at war on two fronts now that the damned dynasts have turned on the Resistance, Walhart and Yen'fay are breathing down our necks, and we still haven't made any progress toward figuring out how the Grimleal kill your father and corrupt Robin! Meanwhile you're skipping off to the arms of any woman who'll have you, leaving the rest of us to deal with Severa and the mess you're leaving behind!"

Inigo blinked, shocked at what his cousin had been suppressing. "I don't…have I faltered in any battle?" He demanded, the blood in his cheeks from anger and shame instead of embarrassment now. "Have I made any mistakes? Cost any lives?"

"No, you're the pinnacle of average," Owain riposted. "You do exactly enough to get by and nothing more."

"What more do you want from me? I never asked to have my life become nothing but swords and bloodshed. As long as I fulfill my duties, why should you care what I do with my previous few spare hours?"

Owain threw his hands in the air. "No one asked for this life! Do you think I want to spend my entire youth chasing down cultists and trying not to get gutted like a fish? Cynthia never even wanted to fight at all! She wanted to be a baker!" Inigo continued to stare at him, fire in his eyes, so Owain pressed the point further. "Your mother wanted to dance! Brady's mother wanted to study law! Brady wanted to become a violinist! You're not special, Inigo! We're all miserable!"

"You're not miserable," Inigo countered sullenly. "As long as you have Cynthia you don't care what happens."

"You're right. She makes my life worth living," Owain agreed. "But even I have dreams beyond the battlefield."

Inigo looked away and scratched his nose irritably. "As long as I'm being careful and not causing trouble to anyone else, what I do is my business." He took a moment to breathe. "And don't you blame me for whatever it is that Severa does when I'm gone. Her actions have nothing to do with me."

"Just…" Owain sighed. "Just remember your parents died for us to be where we are. We're here to save this world, not follow wherever our pants lead us."

Inigo shook his head slowly. "That's so easy for you to say, isn't it? This conversation would be completely different if I were asking the same questions regarding a relationship with Severa or Morgan or Nah. You act like you have the moral high ground, but we both want the same things." He kicked at a pile of rags on the floor, sending them fluttering like autumn leaves. "My parents died for me to live my life. Keep their names out of your mouth."

He threw open the tent flap and left, leaving Owain alone and seething.

oOoOo

"Oh gods," Cynthia groaned, shielding her eyes from what was happening to her left. "Vaike's on the table again. "

Nah patted Laurent, who had buried his face in his arms in shame. "This is certainly a side of our parents we never had the opportunity to see in our world," she commented. "I've never seen them drink this much."

"In their defense," Owain interjected. "We've never had a cause to celebrate this much. We weren't with them when they liberated Valm in the past." He took a drink of his ale and grinned. "Winning feels great!"

Cynthia smirked as he drained his flagon. "I think you're getting a little too into the celebratory spirit. How many of those have you had?"

Kjelle sipped her own ale stolidly. "Be judicious with your ale intake or you'll end up on the table with Laurent's father."

"How is Mother _allowing_ this?" Laurent moaned, putting his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Surely she knows the health risks of imbibing too much alcohol, not to mention the damage this is doing to my impressionable psyche. Isn't she worried I'll grow up to be a hooligan like Father?"

"I don't think anyone's worried about that," Morgan replied, laughing.

"Miriel doesn't seem to mind, actually," Lucina commented, her face flushed from the alcohol. The other young adults leaned forward to see Miriel watching her husband with a fond expression on her face.

"Maybe if we get her to drink a little more and ask Donnel to play a jig she'll get up on the table with Vaike," Morgan suggested.

Laurent shook his head and then buried his face in his arms again. Brady patted him on the head, laughing. "Pa'd do it if we asked. Really, I'm just surprised to see _you_ drinkin' and carryin' on." He looked at Lucina, who was happily nursing her ale. "I thought you was above that kind of stuff."

Lucina smiled, delighting her friends. She didn't smile often, but she looked just like Olivia when she did. "I think we deserve a little break from our usual self-control tonight. I enjoy seeing Father and everyone else have fun."

A loud _crash_ resounded as Vaike jumped off the table and onto Chrom, bodyslamming the Exalt and sending ale into the air like rain. Robin helped his best friend off the ground, dusted him off, and then pulled him over to the table Vaike had just vacated. "I hereby challenge you, Chrom of Ylisse, to a drinking match! Who else wants to join?" The grandmaster climbed onto the wood and raised his flagon. Sully, Vaike, and many of the other soldiers roared their approval. "Is that what you call 'fun'?" Gerome grumbled, watching Chrom accept the challenge with a bow.

Affection shone out of Lucina's eyes and she nodded. "Absolutely. It's good for Father to let his hair down, so to speak, every now and then."

"Besides, my father is watching over him," Morgan added. "Aren't the two of them adorable?"

"They truly are," Lucina mumbled, watching Robin drain a flagon with a curiously distant expression on her face. Gerome looked sideways at Lucina and frowned. He'd taken off his mask after being begged and derided by Cynthia and Owain, so the expression in his amber eyes was unusually readable.

Cynthia, who had been watching Gerome watch Lucina, tore her eyes away to grin at Owain. "We should have our own drinking contest! Put extra honey in mine!"

"I'm not entirely sure some of you are old enough to drink under Ylissean law," Kjelle commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, we're at war here. Age doesn't matter anymore." Cynthia stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "It'll be fun! Owain and Inigo'll join the contest, won't you guys? Hey, where's Inigo?"

Owain made a face to signal her not to mention him, but he was too late. Severa, who had been silent most of the evening, spoke up from behind a small army of empty flagons. "He's off screwing that Chon'sinese floozy he met after Yen'fay was killed," she answered in a dull voice. "He won't be back tonight."

"Ah," Cynthia replied after a moment. "Er…anyone else, then?"

With a swift motion, Severa reached forward and knocked half the empty cups off the table and onto the grass. "This celebration is stupid," she growled. "Our parents weren't slaughtered by Walhart; they were ripped apart by Grima. Instead of sitting here patting ourselves on the back for changing _absolutely nothing_ , we should be figuring out how to keep Chrom and Robin from—"

"Ha ha!" Owain interrupted, jogging the brunette hard with his elbow. "You've sure had a lot to drink, haven't you?" He looked at Cynthia for help. If he glanced at Morgan now to see what she'd heard, she'd know something was amiss.

Cynthia bit her lip and hurried to sit on Severa's other side. "Yeah, what are you talking about, Sev? You've got ale on the brain!" She laughed loudly, fooling no one.

Lucina drew her eyebrows together and put her flagon down on the table. "Are you alright, Severa? Usually I'd expect you to be joining in the merriment."

"Oh, I'm fine," Severa replied sarcastically. "Best I've ever been. Quit touching me!" She snapped at Cynthia, who had taken her arm in her own.

Lucina frowned. "Perhaps you've had enough for the night. You should get some rest. I know you've been working hard lately."

"Perhaps you should shut your royal face and leave me alone," Severa fired back. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Her unfocused eyes filled with water and she laid her head on the table miserably. "Just go away."

Raising her eyebrows, Lucina looked pointedly at Owain and Cynthia. "In my brother's absence, would you two…?"

Owain sighed. This night had been too good to be true; something had to ruin it. "Roger that," Cynthia replied, saluting Lucina. "You ready, Owain?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Come on, Severa, let's get you back to your tent." He leaned down, throwing one of her arms over his shoulder. She struggled a little, but her curses were tame as Cynthia and Owain hauled her to her feet. "We'll see you all in the morning," Owain said, waving to his friends.

"You're not comin' back?" Brady asked, disappointed. "Aw, shucks. You won't get to see Ma and Pa dancin'. They always do a jig together at parties."

"As enticing as that sounds, I think we'll be more useful elsewhere," Owain replied. "See you for drills tomorrow, Morgan?" The little mage nodded, though her eyes were still fixed on Severa. _She heard_ , Owain thought as he and Cynthia lead Severa away. "Morgan knows something happened with Robin in the past," he whispered to Cynthia once they were out of earshot of the group.

Cynthia sighed. "What can we do? Lucy told us not to tell…"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's fair to keep her in the dark."

"Guys…" Severa interrupted.

"Yes, I _do_ blame you for this, Severa," Owain informed her peevishly.

"No," Severa moaned. "I'm gonna throw up."

With the help of her friends, Severa lowered herself to the ground and emptied her stomach into a scrubby bush outside one of the Healers' tents. Owain held her hair and Cynthia rubbed her back soothingly until she'd finished. "Feel a little better?" Cynthia asked once Severa caught her breath.

Severa didn't reply, but allowed herself to be helped to her feet. The trio slowly made their way to the tent she shared with Inigo and carefully maneuvered her through the tent flaps. "I'll get some water," Owain volunteered as Cynthia began to help the other girl undress. He re-entered the tent, water in hand, when Cynthia called that all was clear. "Here," he said, kneeling by Severa's pallet. "Drink this and I'll get you more. You'll feel better in the morning the more you drink."

Wrinkling her nose, Severa accepted the water and sat up to drink it. "Thanks," she muttered, looking at the ground. "I'm…ugh. I'm sorry for taking you away from the party."

"It's alright," Cynthia replied, smiling at her. "You're more important than watching Chrom and Robin literally drink each other under the table."

Severa met Cynthia's eyes and, for the first time, smiled back with no trace of enmity. The smile slid off her face after a moment, however, and was replaced by a half-frown. "Don't be such a sap," she admonished the other girl, who only laughed in response.

"Water," Owain reminded Severa, pointing at the cup in her hand. Severa rolled her eyes and took a sip.

Cynthia raised her head and looked around suddenly. "We should find something to put next to her in case she has to throw up again."

Nodding, Owain stood and went over to a pile of odds and ends in the corner of the tent. He found a hatbox and emptied it, unceremoniously dumping the hat inside onto the pile. "Hey! Be careful with that! It was expensive!" Severa hissed, watching him.

"What are you going to do with a stupid hat like that during a war?" Owain asked, bringing the empty box over and setting it beside her pallet.

"We won't always be at war," Severa snapped. "I'm going to wear it, obviously, when we get back to Ylisse."

"Can I wear it after the war, too?" Cynthia asked, grabbing the hat from the pile and plopping it atop her fiery pigtails. "Look, I'm a lady!"

Severa scowled, reaching for the hat. "Give that back! It looks terrible on you!"

"I think it looks pretty good, myself," Owain disagreed, giving Cynthia a thumbs-up sign as she dodged Severa's grabs. "Perfect addition to your gentlewoman-by-day but hero-by-night disguise!"

Cynthia grinned, raising a fist. "That does it! In the name of justice, I claim this hat!"

"Oh no you don't!" Severa growled, starting to laugh despite herself. "People with red hair don't get to wear hats! It looks ridiculous!"

"Your mother has red hair," Cynthia reminded her, relinquishing the accessory.

"Have you ever seen her wear a hat?"

The corners of Cynthia's mouth pulled downward. "Well, no."

"That's because she looks like a Feroxi escort when tries."

"Feroxi…? You're just being mean!" Cynthia huffed. "Red hair is a sign of strength of the soul. You watch your mouth or I'll dye your hair while you sleep!"

Severa narrowed her eyes. "I'd shave it off. I'd rather be bald than a redhead. I'm cute enough to pull off the hairless look." When Cynthia merely rolled her eyes in response, Severa yawned. "You two can get lost now. I feel a little better now."

Exchanging a look with Cynthia, Owain settled himself beside Severa's pallet. "Listen, Severa," he began seriously.

"Oh gods, no," Severa moaned, pressing her hands over her ears. "Just go away."

Cynthia sat beside Owain, pity in her eyes. "This is important, Sev. Everyone can tell you've not been yourself lately."

"We need to talk about Inigo," Owain said firmly. "You know he talks to me a lot. Well, not so much lately…but I still have some insight into what's going on in his mind."

Severa dropped her hands into her lap, but she refused to look at the two and stared angrily at the ground instead. Cynthia nodded at Owain, and he continued. "Inigo isn't trying to hurt you. He's…he's having a selfish phase right now and he doesn't care what his actions do to anyone else. I think he wants space to figure out who he is outside of everything that's happened to us and he thinks he'll find it if he makes, I dunno, connections with people who aren't us. Any of us, not just you."

"He tried to find new guy friends, too, not just women," Cynthia explained. "We didn't even know he'd met them until Gerome told Nah he'd seen Inigo at a pub with a group of guys from the Resistance."

"I've never tried to stop him from finding himself or whatever stupid crap he's trying to do," Severa said quietly, still staring at the ground.

"He knows how you feel about him," Owain said, recoiling when Severa snapped her head up to glare at him. "Don't get mad at me! I'm just telling you what he's said!"

Angry tears began to pool in Severa's eyes and she ground her teeth together. "So he thinks—yes, THINKS—that I love him and his first response is to go play plant-the-parsnip with any big-bosomed trollop too stupid to know any better…"

Cynthia moved closer to put her hand on Severa's shoulder. The sniffling brunette made no move to shake it off, emboldening her to speak. "I don't think it's about the girls at all," she said softly. "I think it's about forgetting, even for an hour, what happened and what's still happening."

Owain raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"I think that's how he's trying to cope. I think Inigo reacts to pain by trying to pretend it never happened," Cynthia explained. "He can't pretend it never happened when he's around us because we're just as hurt as he is."

"It _did_ happen, though," Severa emphasized, squeezing her hands into fists. "It happened and there's nothing he can do to make it go away. No number of notches on his stupid royal belt is going to change the past."

Cynthia nodded. "Of course not. He has to learn that for himself, though. You can't learn it for him."

"And so I just…?" Severa raised her arms, gesturing to herself. "Accept it?"

"What else _can_ you do?" Owain asked, shrugging. "I think you should give him some space. He wants to try being 'just Inigo', so you should let him."

Severa shook her head savagely. "I'm not letting him chase me out of my own tent just because he's an idiot."

"It's not letting him chase you out of your tent," Cynthia explained, also shaking her head. "It's giving him space to come to his own conclusions. If he feels crowded by us, he'll just run further away."

Trying and failing to find an argument, Severa beat her fists on her lap. "Ugh! Damn him! I won't cry over him!"

Cynthia smiled. "Then don't. Let's move you into Lucy's tent tomorrow. She was just telling me the other day how embarrassed she is to have her own tent."

For a moment, indecision played in Severa's eyes and she seemed to be about to redouble her protest. The moment passed, however, and she reached her hand up to place it loosely over Cynthia's. "Okay," she whispered, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Thanks, guys."

Joy emanated off of Cynthia's face like sunlight and she glanced triumphantly at Owain before patting Severa's shoulder gently. "Of course," she replied.

Once they were back in their own tent, Cynthia grinned at Owain. "I think I've made a lot of progress with Severa," she said triumphantly. "I don't think she hates my guts and garters anymore!"

"You did a great job," Owain agreed, watching her dance in place. She shone when she was happy and it made him want to touch her. Unable to resist, he tugged her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his embrace and squeaking when his hands started to roam. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, giggling.

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I'm just proud of you. Can't I show it?"

"Odd way of showing it," she said, still giggling and tracing designs on his back with his finger. He pulled her into a kiss, dipping her backwards until she lost her footing and they toppled over together. "Surely my communication skills with Sev didn't get you _this_ fired up," she protested as he kissed her neck.

Owain turned his head so as not to face her. "Well. A while ago Inigo told me about a certain kind of potion…I asked Tharja to make some and she gave it to me today."

"What kind of potion?" Cynthia asked.

"Ah…that is…well. Sort of…it's a contraceptive potion," he muttered, blood rushing into his cheeks.

"Contracep…OH!" Cynthia scratched her neck, also embarrassed. "Tharja made it, huh? Are you sure she didn't put anything weird in it?"

Owain shrugged. "As sure as anyone can be with her. If we turn into crows we'll know not to ask her again."

There was awkward silence for a moment, then Cynthia spoke again. "Are there instructions?"

"She wrote some down, yeah," Owain replied.

"So you…did you want to…"

"Well, only if you did," Owain countered.

"I…" Cynthia put her hands up to her burning cheeks. "Well, you taste it first. And we can't wake Severa up or we'll undo all the good progress I made tonight."

"Those seem like reasonable terms," Owain agreed. "I'll, uh…I'll fetch it."

"Okay," Cynthia said, eyes wide.

As Owain dug through his possessions searching for the stoppered flask, he shook his head. Inigo was a pain in his arse, but he had his moments.

 _oOoOo_

 _Remember kids, be safe when you paddle up coochie creek. If Owain and Cynthia can do it, you can too._

 _I hope I feel more awkward writing about the kids' ascension into adulthood (with all the sexual tension and nonsense that comes with it) than you do reading it._

 _On a side note, the only person Jakob hates as much as Takumi and Leo is Kaze._

 _LoveGlutton: I don't think any of the Elise-Odwain-Cynthia trio are much for sharing…and no, he didn't specify what his dreams were about. I don't think he really had to, though._


	15. Takumi Has a Bad Day

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Takumi Has a Bad Day**

Inigo said nothing when Severa packed up her belongings and moved out of their tent the next day, though his face showed both relief and suspicion. To Cynthia and Owain's relief, Lucina didn't protest the new arrangements. "I hope you don't mind all the clutter," she said anxiously, trying to tidy wayward snowdrifts of paper. "I've been taking notes on everything that's happened so far and comparing them to the reports we heard when we were younger as well as what I saw in the field when I was drafted."

Severa took in the scattered books and sheets of notes with a calm eye. "You've really been working hard, huh?" She asked, approval in her voice.

"No harder than anyone else," Lucina replied modestly. "I'm going to figure out what happened to Father and Robin. I'm close—I can feel it—but there are too many pieces that just don't add up."

"Do you need any help?" Cynthia asked. "We'll do anything you need! It'll be like a mission!"

"No mission is too hard for Owain of the Exalted Left Hand," Owain agreed, striking a pose. "My blood…it aches for justice…!"

Lucina, amused and a little confused, shook her head. "I can't think of anything extra I need done. I'll let you know if I think of anything. How about that?"

Cynthia and Owain struck different poses in agreement and Severa rolled her eyes. "Where can I put the clothes I've bought?" She asked, looking around the tent.

"Oh, you can put them over here with mine," Lucina said, hurrying to show her the spot. "I don't have as many, but you are welcome to look through my purchases." She opened a box and took out a bright orange jumper printed with multicolored Ylissean Brands inside concentric rings. "This one is one of my favorites. I thought if it didn't suit me or Mother, I could cut it up and turn it into a scarf for Father. What do you think?"

Severa stared at the garish garment in awe. "That's the most horrible piece of fashionless cabbagery I've ever seen," she said flatly. When Lucina's face melted with disappointment, Severa patted her shoulder. "We'll go shopping together next time. I'll teach you what real style is. You wanna come, Cynthia?"

"Sure!" Cynthia cheered. "Let's find a cake shop while we're out!"

"You don't need any cake," Severa replied.

Cynthia pouted and Lucina smiled at the two, laughing into her fist. "That sounds like fun."

oOoOo

 **Temporary Camp, Outside Plegia Castle**

"I don't like this," Yarne muttered, stirring sand grains with his clawed finger. "It's hot and they've been in there too long. This was a bad idea." He picked a few blades of grass out of a tuft rising from the sandy Plegian soil. "I don't like this."

Gritting her teeth, Severa put a hand on the hilt of her sword. "I swear to Naga, if you say that one more time I will give you a haircut you'll never forget," she warned.

Yarne looked up at her reproachfully. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," she replied. "I hate the way you choose to be."

"How's that any different?" He asked. "I am what I am."

"You're about to be bald," Severa hissed, taking a step toward him.

"Let's not," Inigo interrupted, stepping between them. "We're all stressed about what Validar had to say to Father's envoy. Let's not fight."

Severa _tsk_ 'd and stepped back. "Oh goodie, Yarne, Prince Inigo's here to save you. Lucky for you." She turned to walk away, but Inigo caught her shoulder. "Oi! Hands off the goods!" She protested.

"I was…I was just hoping we could talk," Inigo said, lowering his voice in an attempt to keep his words from being heard by the rest of the younger generation, who were all in various states of undress and relaxation nearby.

The others heard anyway, however, and most of them shifted slightly in order to eavesdrop more clearly. Though only Cynthia and Owain knew the details, tensions between Inigo and Severa had been noticeably high since the liberation of Valm. During the Shepherds' brief return to Ylisse, no one had seen the two together for longer than it took to eat a meal. Severa had rebuffed all his attempts to train together and had instead spent her time sparring intensely with Cynthia, Lucina, and Kjelle. Though Inigo had initially seemed pleased with the space, he gradually came to realize that he was being ignored and that he didn't like it.

"Fine," Severa said, stopping in her tracks. "Let's talk. What did you want to talk about?"

Inigo pulled up short, not expecting her to give in so easily. "Well…do we…do we have to talk here?"

"What, did you want to dig a hole in the sand and sit in it?" Severa asked acidly.

"No," Inigo replied. "I just thought we could…"

"We're only here until your father comes back from parley; there's not a lot of privacy. Besides, what could you possibly have to say that needs secrecy?"

Inigo pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to think about how obviously they were being stared at. "Listen. I wanted to ask why you've been ignoring me lately."

Severa rolled her eyes. "I haven't been ignoring you."

"You won't train with me, you moved rooms in Ylisstol to be on the other side of the castle—you won't even look me in the eyes now. What's going on? Are you still mad that I was seeing that girl back in Valm?"

Irritation bloomed on Severa's face but she retained careful control over her features. "I'm not angry with you, Inigo, I just have nothing to say to you. We've moved in different directions in our lives lately and I'm not interested in yours."

"That's harsh," Inigo said, his voice still low. "Different directions? We're still fighting the same war!"

"Are we?" Severa asked.

Inigo raised his palms to face the sky. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, we used to be close, right? Then we grew up and I got the signals you were sending—it was time to stop being children." Severa's face hardened almost imperceptibly. "I'm not mad at you. I haven't been ignoring you. In fact, I haven't thought of you much at all."

Shock held Inigo's tongue for a moment while he tried desperately to spin Severa's words into something more palatable than what they were. "Signals…I…what signals?"

"Don't insult my intelligence," Severa replied with a look that would wither spring blossoms.

"Just because I need to spend a little time away for my own reasons doesn't mean I'm sending you 'signals'," Inigo protested. "We're still friends—best friends!—I just need to see what else the world holds."

Severa shook her head. "Best friends are for babies. Go get a girlfriend like Owain if you want someone to wait with open arms while you find yourself."

"Aha! It _is_ about the girls, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't." Severa put her face up to Inigo's. "It's about my life and your life and living them like we want to. Listen to me closely. I don't care if you date a thousand girls. Send me an invitation when you get married and I'll show up to your wedding. Until then, I'm going to save the world or whatever delusional tripe Owain and Cynthia are babbling about this week."

Instead of stalking away, she remained glaring at him until he broke eye contact. Only then did she turn and walk away, head high. He watched her back, a blank confusion on his face. When she disappeared, his eyes slid over to look at Owain, who was sitting with his back against a large rock formation, Cynthia tucked under one arm. Catching his cousin's gaze, Owain shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep. "Who do you agree with?" Cynthia mumbled, her own eyes closed.

"Neither of them," Owain replied. "They're both idiots."

Cynthia hummed sleepily. "I dunno. I sort of agree with both of them."

"I just want Mother and Uncle Chrom to come back from the castle so we can go home," Owain said. "Yarne was right—it's too hot here."

From his other side, Morgan, who was still wearing her cloak, piped up. "I think the temperature is rather nice myself. Much better than Valm or, Naga forbid, Regna Ferox."

"You're at least half-Plegian on your mother's side," Owain reminded her. "Of course you think this is tolerable."

"Hey, idiot," Severa interrupted, plopping herself beside Cynthia. "You're half-Plegian yourself. Where do you think Henry came from?"

Owain sat up, blinking. "You're right," he said, frowning. "I am."

"That's why you look so weird," Severa continued. "And partly why you'll never have the Ylissean throne. Who would let a half-Plegian be the Exalt?"

"My Branded left hand and aching blood says otherwise!" Owain protested. "I may have Plegian blood, but I'm just as Ylissean as you!"

"You sure are," Cynthia said soothingly. "Don't listen to Sev."

Severa sneered. "It's not me that would be breaking down the gates to Ylisstol if a half-Plegian took the throne. The Ylissean people would probably deport you."

"To where?" Owain complained. "I've never been to Plegia except for war!"

"Do you think the average Ylissean cares? Remember the uproar when it got out that your mother was marrying a Plegian mage?"

"Father has done nothing but risk his life for Ylisse!"

Cynthia put a hand on Owain's arm. "No one is going to deport you. Even if they did, I'd go with you."

"Promise?" Owain asked.

"Promise," Cynthia said solemnly. "Wherever you go, I'll always follow."

Owain smiled. "What if I was deported all the way back to our timeline?"

"I'd follow you there, too."

"What if I went to completely different world altogether?"

Cynthia winked at him. "As long as she draws breath, Beano the Barbarian Queen will always find you, no matter where you go. There's nowhere you can hide that's too far."

Severa looked like she was ready to tell them off for being such public saps, but her complaint was interrupted when Yarne turned toward the castle, both ears pricked. "What do you hear?" Cynthia asked, sitting up.

Yarne was silent for a moment, then scrambled to his feet. "Footsteps. Lots of them. More than just our envoy. They're moving quickly."

As he spoke, Panne bounded into view, already transformed. Are you hearing what I'm hearing? She asked her son in her garbled Taguel voice. When he nodded reluctantly, she turned to the rest of the children. Prepare yourselves, young man-spawn.

"Shit," Severa swore, pushing herself to her feet.

After standing and giving Cynthia a hand, Owain buckled his sword belt around his waist. "Stand back," he directed everyone around him. "My sword hand…it's twitching in anticipation of battle…come no closer if you wish to retain all of your limbs!"

"I'm off to grab Avis," Cynthia said, ignoring his theatrics and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be watching from the air." She gave Severa's arm a pat and then followed on Gerome's heels as he ran for where the aerial mounts were waiting.

More Shepherds flooded out from behind the rock formation, Henry at the front. "Ready for a fight, son?" He called, a twisted grin on his face. "Or maybe it'll just be a _fright_!"

"I've never been more ready, Father," Owain called back, stretching his arms.

Lon'qu strode forward, shading his eyes from the slowly setting Plegian sun. "I don't think this is going to be a fight at all," he said grimly. "Cherche signaled that Chrom and his envoy are in retreat formation."

"So a _flight_ , then?" Henry asked, earning an irritated glare from the Feroxi swordsman.

Frederick, with Lissa on the saddle behind, reached the Shepherds long before the rest of the envoy. "Retreat!" He announced, sweat pouring off of both him and his horse. "The Plegians set a trap! Mounted soldiers take healers if your horses can handle the extra weight! Everyone else leave what isn't necessary and run for the border!"

Lissa slid off of his saddle. "Go back for the others, Frederick," she ordered, unbuckling her stave from his horse. "I'll find alternate transportation."

"As you say, Milady. I'll see all of you back in Ylisse," he replied, kicking his horse back into a trot.

Soldiers scattered, sheathing weapons and shouting questions. "Here, Mother," Owain called, reaching his hand out. "Cyn will put you on Avis. FATHER!" He shouted to Henry, who was helping Severa onto her mother's dragon. "I'M TAKING MOTHER!"

Dodging scrambling Shepherds, Lissa accepted his hand eagerly. "Thanks, son."

As they ran, Owain glanced over at his mother. "Mom, why'd you marry a Plegian?"

"What?" Lissa panted, trying to keep her footing in the loose sand. "Because I fell in love with him, of course. Who cares where someone is from?"

"Could the Ylisseans deport Father and I?"

" _What_?" Lissa repeated, her voice incredulous. "No! Who told you that? Was it Severa?"

"Maybe," Owain answered reluctantly.

Lissa groaned. "Just keep running. I'll deal with her later."

Owain smiled despite the circumstances. The longer he knew this permutation of his mother, the feistier she became and the more he loved her.

* * *

 **Lost Forest, Valla**

"I dodged to the right, avoiding the heavy fall of the axe dripping in fell nether ichor. One tiny tear in my skin would have been death! Fortunately I have keen battle sense honed by years of dark meditation and the comingling of the shadows with my exalted blood. A scream rent the air—a heroic, gritty echo of the world's antiquated angst—RADIANT DA-"

"Shut up!" Takumi burst out, a vein bulging in his forehead. "You've been telling ridiculous nonsense stories for an hour! I'm sick of it!"

Leo slowed his horse to glare at the Hoshidan prince. "Don't order my retainers around, Hoshidan." Takumi growled in response and Leo turned to Odin. "And you, be silent for dragon's sake. Have you no sense?"

Odin grinned sheepishly. "My darkest apologies Milord. I finally slept well last night."

"Oh?" Niles purred, sidling up beside the mage. "May I ask why? Did you have someone…wear you out before bed? I heard you have a new girlfriend…"

"You be quiet, too," Leo interrupted, his face reddening. "I don't want to hear form either of you until leave this forest or draw our weapons."

Robbed of his voice, Niles bounced his eyebrows up and down and made kissy faces at Odin—a successful attempt to antagonize the sorcerer.

Trying to look anywhere other than at Niles, Odin turned to see where in the group Sakura had been placed. Horses obscured his view, but when he stepped to the side he caught a glimpse of her strawberry head. At her side, Hana noticed him looking and nudged her liege to alert her. Sakura looked up, made eye contact with him, and smiled. Odin smiled back. Sakura truly was a sweet woman. It was no wonder Elise was so fond of her.

A glint in the woods behind Sakura caught Odin's eye and he squinted, trying to sharpen his vision. Was it a trick of the light or had he seen something between the trees? Sakura saw his gaze change and tilted her head quizzically. Hana's face creased with suspicion and she also turned to peer into the foliage where Odin was staring. A moment passed, then Hana yanked Sakura behind her back, drawing her katana and shouting a warning at the same time.

The company halted and Takumi was at Sakura's side in an instant. Silence lay heavily as he passed a hand across the Fujin Yumi, willing the magical string and arrow to appear between his fingers. "False alarm?" He asked finally, eyes irritably on Hana.

Hana bit her lip, sword still at the ready. "I thought I saw…AUGH!" She yelped as a volley of arrows pierced the air, raining among the troops like a deadly cloudburst. One struck her forearm, causing Sakura to reach for her Sun Festal.

As Odin and Niles moved to cover Leo, another arrow struck a tree trunk next to them. Odin reached out and wrenched it from the wood, horror dawning on his face. "They're using Spellbane Yumis!" He called, his words earning gasps from the company.

"Give me that," Leo demanded, holding his hand out to his retainer. Odin handed the arrow to him and the prince examined it briefly before nodding. "He's right. They're aiming to cripple our mages and healers. All tome users take cover!"

Niles snarled, fitting an arrow of his own to his bow. "How'd you recognize that arrow?" He asked Odin, impressed. "You're no archer."

"Weapons are a hobby of mine," Odin replied. "I'm also a mage. There aren't many weapons designed just to slay us, but it's good to recognize the ones that are, don't you think?"

"Fair point," Niles conceded. He pushed the sorcerer with his shoulder, knocking him out of the way of another arrow. "Both you and Milord are mages so I have my work cut out for me. I know it's difficult for you, but try not to do anything stupid."

His words fell on deaf ears as Odin had stopped listening when a horrible thought dawned on him. Elise's platoon had taken the left path and was unlikely to hear the shouts from the soldiers in his squadron. Would anyone in her group recognize the weapons? She was still relatively new to magic…would she try to fight back instead of shelter? Another arrow whizzed by his head, but he ignored it. One Spellbane arrow could kill a woman of her size within minutes.

Shimmering Vallite warriors exploded from the trees and Odin nearly vomited when he saw that many of them carried Beast Killers. So they were after the mounted units as well? Leo snarled behind him and his horse reared, smelling the poison on the tips of the spears. _Ah, that's right. Lord Leo is a mounted mage as well._ He was a royal retainer and he had a job to do. Shaking his head to clear the terror buzzing in his skull, Odin opened his tome. The wings of Subaki and Hinoka's pegasi thrummed as they dodged arrows overhead, and the sound settled in the pit of his stomach like cold mutton.

Why did Corrin have to separate him from Elise, Laslow, and Selena? He had little rapport with the sword users in his platoon and, as Niles was also a long-range fighter and Leo in mortal peril, he had no one to use as a buffer. Not for the first time since arriving in this world, he lamented his class change and longed for the weight of a good blade in his hand.

Leo barked an order for him to find shelter and kicked his horse into action, taking a position behind Takumi and his retainers, neither of which looked overly pleased with the arrangement. Niles nodded at Odin and joined with Setsuna beside Takumi. The three archers wordlessly clumped together, staggering their attacks into a non-stop wall of arrows. Odin gritted his teeth. His position left him open to attacks from too many sides.

Who could he partner with that had a physical weapon and could shield him from short-range attacks while he picked off enemies with magic? Oboro and Hinata were both out—he'd antagonized their liege far too often for either of them to trust him. Kaden and Keaton were both in precarious positions as they had to avoid facing the Beast Killers. That left Charlotte and Rinkah as potential partners. Rinkah was more levelheaded and tolerable, but she was already partnered with her husband, Hayato, so Odin sprinted towards Charlotte after a moment of distaste.

Charlotte saw him approaching from a ways off and scowled at him. "What do you want?" She demanded, gripping her axe more tightly. "Are you here to protect little old me? I'm flattered but Benny and I have this handled."

"The opposite, actually," Odin replied, nodding at the hulking man beside her. "I was rather hoping you'd do the protecting, me being a mage and all."

He ducked behind her as a Vallite spear master emerged from behind a bush and took a swing at the group. Charlotte grunted, pushing them both behind Benny, who challenged the soldier one-on-one. The spear master had superior speed, but Benny's armor was solid and his reach long, and he soon skewered the enemy through the abdomen. Once the spear master dropped her weapon to clutch at her wound, Charlotte stepped out and lopped her head off with one swing. Odin raised his eyebrows as if to say _see?_ and Charlotte groaned. "Fine. Just don't singe any of my hair with your spells. I'm a delicate flower, you know."

The arrangement worked better than Odin had expected and he vacillated between her and Benny, stepping out to work a spell and then retreating behind their wall of muscle. Charlotte was no Laslow or Selena, however, and he found himself having difficulty pulling off some of his more intense moves that involved physical contact with his partner. He was used to using his partner's back as a platform against which to press and use as leverage for swinging from one side of their body to another as they fought. With as few clothes as Charlotte wore, Odin had trouble deciding he should and shouldn't touch.

"Where do you think you're grabbing?" She hollered after he used her hip as a pivot point to blast an oncoming great knight. "I have no interest in a penniless peasant like you!" She twirled her axe before sweeping forward and burying it in the skull of an archer who was trying to sneak behind Takumi and Leo's group. "Now if you know any way I can get closer to your handsome liege, I'll be happy to listen!"

Odin looked up at Benny, who rolled his eyes. "She's into royalty," he muttered in his gravelly voice.

The irony was almost too much. Being royalty himself, it was a bit galling to be dismissed for being beneath the axe fighter's delusional station in life. The look on her face if he let his lineage slip would be priceless… Odin closed his mouth before the words slipped out. Selena would certainly murder him if he got a rumor like _that_ started, not to mention the fact that Ylisse didn't exist in this dimension.

"We should move," Charlotte called, beckoning them over. "They're concentrating their attacks over here." Benny grunted in response and began to march, followed by Odin.

Charlotte was right; enemy reinforcements had appeared from the rear and seemed to be targeting Leo and Takumi. Oboro and Hinata stepped through the archery conglomerate and took positions to the front and sides of Takumi's line. Oboro bared her teeth, the blade of her naginata glinting in the scattering lights of magical attacks being thrown from both sides. "Something's not right," she snarled over her shoulder as Odin and the other two approached. "Their numbers haven't dwindled but their attacks have slowed. The archers are disappearing."

"Maybe they're on the retreat," Charlotte suggested, taking a moment to adjust the large bloodstained bow in her hair.

Oboro scoffed, running disgusted eyes over the axe fighter's exposed flesh. "If that were the case they'd all be running. The physical and aerial units have intensified." She shook her head, muttering something under breath that looked suspiciously like _idiot Nohrian scum_.

Charlotte gripped the heft of her axe tightly and snarled back, but Odin pushed her along. She allowed herself to be led away until they were within sight of Leo and Takumi, at which point she slapped his hands away and waved at the princes, who grimaced. Leo looked over her head at Odin and nodded, signaling him to continue as he was.

A sudden volley of arrows shot from the trees, causing all the soldiers to duck behind trees and shields. Odin and Charlotte moved behind Benny, allowing his mass and armor to guard them. A cry went up from nearby and Odin twisted to see Azama being lowered to the ground by Yukimura, the shafts of two arrows protruding from his hip. "Shield the mages and healers!" The mechanist yelled hoarsely, covering the monk with his mechanical mount.

Hana drew closer to Sakura, signaling to the sky. Within fifteen seconds, Subaki dropped from the sky and rolled, naginata in hand. His pegasus churned its wings, lifting itself away from the battlefield and out of the reach of the arrows. Subaki sprang to his feet and sprinted to Sakura, pausing only to stab a fleeing Vallite archer in the throat. "They're targeting healers in particular!" he called over the din. Sakura, who was waving her festal rhythmically over Azama, paled in response.

"How do you know?" Takumi called back, retreating backwards toward his sister.

"They're using the same tactics on our other half," Subaki answered. "Jakob has been hit in Corrin's squad. I couldn't get visuals on Ryoma's or Xander's squads."

Charlotte caught the look of horror dawning on Odin's face and scowled. "We'll see about that." She rapped her knuckles on Benny's armor and he began inching forward, shield raised. "Cover me, Odin," she ordered, stepping out from behind the knight. As soon as she emerged, arrows began to whistle around her. "I said cover me!" She shrieked when one passed through her hair.

Hands shaking, Odin switched tomes and drew up weaker but more accurate spells. Using them like guided missiles, he routed them around Charlotte as she laid waste to a retreating group of archers. When there was one left, she held up her hand and beckoned him forward. "Can Lords Takumi or Leo see me?" She asked.

"No," Odin replied warily, as her tone suggested she was about to do something dreadful.

"Good." Instead of cleanly executing the last archer who was cowering on the forest floor, she raised her axe over her head and brought it down on the man's kneecap, severing the lower leg from the rest of his limb.

Odin turned his head as blood spluttered from the wound, but the cruel gore didn't faze Benny or Charlotte. "What are your orders?" Charlotte hissed, kneeling beside the downed archer. The man spat on the grass in response and Charlotte stood, taking her axe up again. This time she aimed for his left wrist, separating his hand from his arm. "I asked you what your orders were. Tell me and I'll give you a swift death," she said, kicking the bloody hand away and kneeling again. "Keep ignoring me and we'll go joint by joint until you talk."

"What are you doing?" Odin hissed, trying not to look at the hand that had come to rest near his feet.

"Nohrian interrogation strategy," Charlotte replied. "It's a little old-fashioned but I find it works the best." She turned back to the Vallite, who was writhing silently on the ground. "Well, what'll it be? You should be ashamed of yourself, making a lady dirty her delicate hands this way."

When she reached for her axe again, the man shook his head. "N-no…! Healers…ordered to eliminate enemy healers…"

"Top targets?" Charlotte asked, hand still on her axe heft.

"Healer…princesses…" the man gurgled, blood running from the sides of his mouth. "Royalty always…priority…"

Charlotte patted his cheek. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She stood again and beheaded him without hesitation. "Odin?" She asked, turning to find the sorcerer frozen in place. "What, never seen a little blood before? Buck up!"

"Elise…" Odin muttered, backing away. Without a word of explanation, he turned and bolted in Leo's direction, ignoring the arrows he attracted.

"Fool!" Charlotte growled, running after him. "You're still a target! Come on, Benny, move your giant ass!"

oOoOo

Odin all but bowled over Hayato in his haste to reach his liege. "MILORD!" He called over Hayato's squeaky complaints and Rhajat's growls. "MILORD!"

"What is it? Are you injured?" Leo asked when Odin's calls reached him. "Speak clearly!"

"Elise…" Odin panted, panic spreading through his chest. "The Vallites are targeting Sakura and Elise…one of them told us…I have to go…!"

Leo's face tightened at his retainer's words, but he shook his head. "You'll go nowhere. Stand your ground and help us protect Princess Sakura."

Odin began to argue, but stopped when Takumi bellowed, "HEADS UP! THEY'VE GOT SNIPERS!"

"Guard my rear," Leo ordered, swiveling his head to look for a target. "We're covering Princess Sakura well from our side."

Odin shook his head, terror nearly blinding him. "Please, Milord! I have to get to Elise…!"

Bringing himself to his full seated height, Leo narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer. "You are _my_ retainer, soldier," he snarled. "Pull yourself together. If you leave my side I will have you strung up for desertion. Do you understand?"

"I…yes, Milord." Odin clenched his fists, his breath ragged in his chest.

"Good. Get back to Charlotte and have that large fellow report to Yukimura. We could use him on our flank." Leo's voice left no room for argument. "I'm disappointed in you, Odin."

"Yes, Milord," Odin repeated, shame mixing with and overwhelming the fear running through his veins. He loped back to where an irate Charlotte was waiting, his surroundings coming back into focus.

 _Elise…stay safe._

oOoOo

Spending time training with Sakura hadn't been a waste of time—as a matter of fact, the extra practice may have saved many lives. Felicia had been placed with Ryoma's advance team, so Corrin and Xander's squads were thrown into chaos after Jakob was shot in the back with a Spellbane and Elise became her squadron's only skilled healer. "Off your horse, Milady," Arthur said apologetically, helping her from her saddle. "In the name of justice I can not allow you to be so exposed upon your steed!"

He ushered her into a position between himself, a large tree, and Effie, who had planted herself like a wall in front of a clump of Vallite archers. "Fear nothing, Milady," the knight said as arrows _ping_ ed off of her armor. "I ate four breakfasts this morning. I'm basically unstoppable."

Elise looked over to her right, searching for the angry red gleam of her brother's Siegfried. She found it, though he'd drifted away from her position. Bolts of dusk magic pierced the enemy ranks, scattering foes like cockroaches.

Silas rode up at their side, Azura behind him on the saddle. "There's a disturbance up near Corrin's position. We're going to investigate. Everyone alright here?"

"Everything's a-ok! Other than the arrows, we've had few enemies break our ranks," Elise assured him with a wink. "Let me know if you need patching up."

Azura smiled down at her from behind Silas. "Be careful, Elise," she said in her gentle voice. "The arrow you pulled out of Jakob was from a Spellbane Yumi. It's imperative you stay hidden as much as possible. Do not put your life at risk unnecessarily."

"Spellbanes?" Elise gasped, eyes wide. "They're aiming for our mages! Did anyone tell Nyx and Orochi?"

"We'll pass the word along," Silas answered. "Don't worry about Jakob, either. Beruka managed to airlift him to safety; he'll be fine. He's too full of spite to stay down long."

In truth, Elise hadn't spared a thought for the butler after she'd finished patching his wounds. The word _Spellbane_ ran through Elise's head again and she gasped. "Odin! Sakura! Someone has to warn them! Have we heard anything from the other side?"

Closing her eyes, Azura shook her head. "Not yet. Don't worry, Elise. Subaki grounded himself to give Princess Sakura extra protection," she said soothingly. "Have faith in the training we've done and the strength we've all acquired."

Shouting was coming from the path ahead and Silas dug his heels into his horse's flanks. "I'd suggest staying as close to Lord Xander as possible!" He yelled over his shoulder as he trotted away. "We'll be back!"

Elise looked ahead. Her little trio was being left behind as Xander's company pushed forward. "Let's move forward," she ordered her retainers nervously, taking her horse's reins in hand. "Xander is too far away and he may have soldiers that need healing."

Effie nodded and jerked her head at Arthur, who stepped closer to the two. "Ready to move? Here we go." He put his back to Elise, his axe in a defensive position.

As soon as they got a few yards away from the tree, exposing both sides, Vallite soldiers burst from the trees. "AMBUSH!" Arthur yelled, pushing Elise into Effie's back.

"Behind my shield, Milady!" Effie instructed Elise. "Leave the horse! She knows what to do!" Elise slipped under her arm and crouched in the tight space between the knight and her shield. "Raise an alarm, Arthur! We can't hold this position!"

Fear gripped Elise's heart and she flattened herself against Effie as much as possible. How had she let herself get separated from her brother? _What would Odin do?_ More arrows bounced off of Effie's shield, their sound moving upwards as they aimed for Effie's helmetless head. _Where are the dark whisperings when I need them?_

Odin did not hide, even when close combat rendered his magic barely usable. He always found a way, an opening to use to his advantage. Elise turned to face Effie's shield and saw a crack between the wall of metal and Effie's body. If Effie opened the crack just a little, she could pull out her tome and try to take out some of the advancing archers. This would, of course, open herself to attack as well, but the enemies would have to be excellent shots and she could time it so that Effie only opened the shield when she had a spell prepared.

"Negative, Milady," Effie replied when Elise whispered the idea to her. "I'd rather shield you against Anankos himself than let you put yourself in that sort of danger."

Elise swallowed hard. "This isn't a suggestion, Effie. This is an order. We're going to use my plan."

Effie's green eyes slid down to look at her liege disapprovingly, but she nodded. "I knew you hadn't any sense as soon as I met you in the slums, Milady, but you're really giving me indigestion now."

Scowling, Elise reached into her satchel for her _Wind_ tome. "Stop eating fourteen eggs every morning if you want your gut to work right. Now, widen the gap on my mark, got it?"

oOoOo

"The end of the forest is just ahead," one of the scouts shouted to the company. "Less than ten minutes' walk!"

Leo nodded sharply. "Excellent. Clean up the stragglers and let's press on," he called to the soldiers who were still engaged in sparse battle at the rear.

Takumi, who'd taken a weak axe blow to the hip and was limping, made a rude gesture at the Nohrian prince. "Stop acting like you're the leader here!" He snarled. "Why don't you get off your damned horse and come fight with honor like the rest of us?"

"I've spent the majority of this fight watching your back, Prince Takumi," Leo replied with a civil but clipped tone. "Since you refuse to take proper shelter behind your retainers, I've been forced to mobilize my own to protect you and your enormous, inflated ego. You should be thanking me, but then again, this is _you_ we're talking about."

"P-please stop!" Sakura called, waving her festal between the two princes and breaking their blistering eye contact. "Takumi, let me see your w-wound."

Takumi shook his little sister off, irritated. "I'll heal when we're out of this forest. Unlike _some_ of us, I don't have the luxury of stopping battle to bandage every little needle prick I get."

"I was hit with a Spellbane arrow!" Leo yelled, his face turning red. "It's only thanks to Princess Sakura's quick work that I was even able to rejoin the fight!"

"You'd probably have been just as useful unconscious," Takumi barked, firing an arrow into a Vallite archer he'd spotted in the trees.

After watching the archer fall from the tree, Sakura took her festal in both hands and hit her brother over the head with all her might, breaking one of the shide off the sides. "DRAGONFIRE, SAKURA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Takumi screeched, putting his hands up to his head.

"Stop fighting with Lord Leo!" Sakura demanded, closing her eyes and stomping one of her sandaled feet. "I hate it! Say one more w-word and I'll…I'll hit you again!"

Odin, who was still standing back-to-back with Charlotte, smiled at Sakura's words as he heard them across the path. It was as if Elise was speaking in Sakura's voice. The two had really rubbed off on each other. "The Hoshidan princess is growing a spine. Good for her," Charlotte muttered, wiping sweat off her neck with a cloth she kept pinned to her belt. "I think we got the last of those Vallite dogs on this side. How are you doing, Odin?"

"I fare well. You and Benny are formidable foes and courageous comrades!" Blinking sweat out of his eyes, Odin tucked his tome under his arm and rubbed his face. "Fate truly smiled upon our partnership today."

"Sure, sure," Charlotte said, lowering her voice. "Don't go running your mouth about my interrogation tactics or language, you got it? You'll ruin my reputation and then I'll ruin your face."

Odin narrowed his eyes. "The entire army has seen you fight. I doubt anyone thinks of you as the helpless heroine you portray."

"I can pass the fighting off as the momentary madness of a maiden in distress," Charlotte answered dismissively. "I can't as easily explain away the dismemberment. So just keep your observations to yourself, especially around your rich liege."

Who Charlotte thought she was fooling, Odin couldn't say. After Jakob and Peri, she was one of the most feared soldiers in the army. Her cooking was exemplary, for sure, but greed and madness lay behind her baby blue eyes and all the delicate playacting in the land couldn't hide it. Even Xander avoided her, and he was sleeping with _Peri_ for Naga's sake.

Benny grunted, drawing their attention. "I see Lady Corrin's squad up ahead. They must have cleared their side of the forest."

"If Lady Corrin is there, that means Lord Xander and Prince Ryoma can't be far behind." Charlotte licked her lips and readjusted her breasts in what could be only loosely construed as her armor. "I'll catch up with you two peasants later." Holding her axe in both hands as if the weight was too much for her arms, she sauntered forward, hips a-sway.

Odin looked up at Benny, whose expression hadn't changed. "I'm going to rejoin Lord Leo. Please accept my gratitude for allowing me to join your duo during this excursion."

Benny smiled, a gentle expression. "Any time. Feel free to use me as a shield again in the future."

After patting the giant man on the arm, Odin jogged over to Leo, who was scolding Niles for putting an arrow through Hinata's topknot. "Begging a thousand pardons, Milord," Odin interrupted. "What can I do to aid you now that the fighting has come to an end?"

"You can keep a closer eye on your partner here and discourage him from playing daft pranks that endanger our delicate truce with the Hoshidans," Leo snapped. "If Hinata comes after you, Niles, I'm going to let him beat a lesson into you."

Niles put a hand over his heart. "Your cruelty knows no bounds, Milord. I've told you that arrow was a simple misfire. Hinata just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you're a scoundrel and a scourge," Leo replied. "Mistake, my arse!"

A smirk spread over Niles' face. "Oh, please, scold me more, Milord. Really let me have it."

Odin interrupted again. "If you have no further need of me, Milord, I'd like to go ahead and get the breakdown from Corrin's squad with your permission."

"You'd like to check on the small and loquacious Lady Elise, methinks," Niles pointed out, earning a glare from his partner.

Leo sighed. "Yes, that's fine. Once you've gotten information, report it back to me. I'd like to know if they were employing the same tactics against the other side as well. Tell my sister that Princess Elise might need her help with Azama."

Odin bowed, then turned and jogged toward the edge of the forest, beyond which Corrin and Ryoma were in deep discussion. Other soldiers appeared in view as he neared, including a large figure in pink armor. "Effie!" Odin called, but if she heard him she made no sign. Arthur appeared behind her, one arm bloody and the other holding the reins of Elise's horse.

Elise's _riderless_ horse.

The blood iced in Odin's veins and he skidded to a stop, his body refusing to move forward. In the sunlight ahead, Effie sat down heavily on a rock and covered her face with her hands. Odin tried to swallow, but his throat was filled with needles and the saliva refused to go down. His vision blurred and he forced himself to take a step, then another. _Elise_.

One Spellbane arrow is all it would take to stop her small heart.

Where was he again? Where and when? How could it be that one arrow was all that separated him from the end of the world?

 _oOoOo_

 _I love torturing Takumi. I really do._

 _Also, after reading some of the comments from AO3, let me say that we know nothing in this story except what I've written. We don't know ANYONE'S status back at home, we don't know if they can jump dimensions, we don't know who else Anankos talked to, we don't know how the time is different between the dimensions, we don't know anything._

 _Anything is possible, but I already know what will happen. It's all been planned for a long time. I spend a lot of time trying not to make the answers too obvious._

 _Golden Cardinal: Thanks so much for the review! I'm always glad to know which team readers are on haha. I really like Inigo and Severa, also. They need a lot of relationship counseling if they're going to work, don't they?_

 _LoveGlutton: I'd say we're probably 2/3 of the way through? Maybe? In the next, say, four to five chapters we're going to get a pretty definitive answer as to who Owaindin will end up with, but that won't be the end of the story._


	16. Shame, Desire, and Attempted Murder

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Shame, Desire, and Attempted Murder**

"You two really saved our skins," Elise said thankfully. "I can see why Odin values you so much on the battlefield."

Selena sniffed disdainfully, but Laslow grinned at the princess, taking her hand and dropping a kiss on top. "Lady Camilla is the one who noticed that the archers had retreated to the back of the line to target you. Besides, some friends we'd be if we let Odin's love face danger alone when we could intervene."

Seeing Elise blush at Laslow's liberal use of the word 'love', Selena frowned. "Not to mention our lieges would have us hanged if we just watched you get turned into a pincushion."

Effie frowned from Elise's other side. "I would never have let Lady Elise be turned into a 'pincushion'."

"Nor I!" Arthur agreed, peeling pieces of his armor out of the sword wound on his arm. "It was just a bit of bad luck that we got separated. Even so, I'm glad you came to our aid."

Elise rubbed Effie's arm soothingly. "I don't think Selena meant you weren't doing your job. There were just too many Vallites for the three of us to handle. It could have happened to anyone."

When Selena said nothing in response, Effie's frown sank even deeper. "With permission, Milady, I'm going to go on ahead and see if anyone has a snack."

"That's fine," Elise replied, her brows knitting together at the look on her retainer's face. "I'll catch up in a minute, okay?"

Effie nodded and picked up her pace, walking away from the group. Arthur, still holding the reins to Elise's horse, saluted his liege before following the downtrodden knight. "Your retainers are excellent," Laslow commented as they walked away. "They truly care about you above all."

"They're the best!" Elise agreed. "You should talk to Effie and tell her you weren't trying to demean her," she said to Selena, who crossed her arms irritably at the suggestion.

The two women held each other's gaze for a moment, then Selena turned away. "You should find Odin as soon as you can. He'll be worried about you. I'm going to go find Beruka." She walked away, a troubled expression on her face.

"Where is that rascal, anyway?" Laslow wondered aloud, eager to break the tension in the air. "Usually he and Lord Leo are at the front of every fight. So eager to lead the fray." Looking down and catching the expression on the princess' face, he amended himself quickly. "I'm sure he's fine. He's been through a lot and always come out the other end. He's a survivor, that one."

They walked on in silence, stopping here and there to check on other soldiers and answer questions. A rush of wind alerted them that a dragon was overhead and they craned their necks to see Camilla's mount preparing to land. Once the dragon's claws reached the ground, Camilla swung herself gracefully out of the saddle and onto the grass. "Elise!" She cooed, holding out her arms. "I was so worried when I saw those beastly Vallites cornering you. Did Selena help you like I ordered?

"She sure did," Elise replied, accepting her older sister's doting embrace. "Thanks for watching out for me!"

"Always, darling." Camilla petted her head, her painted lips curved in a smile. "Hello there, Laslow. You're looking well today, aren't you? Did you trim your hair?"

Pink blossomed over Laslow's cheeks and he ducked his head. Camilla's gaze could not be avoided, however, and he eventually replied, eyes fixed firmly on the ground. "I-I did, Milady. Thank you for noticing."

"You know, you've never invited me for tea," Camilla pouted. "Why is that?"

Laslow grimaced. "Th-that's…well…"

"Stop harassing Laslow," Elise commanded, puffing out her cheeks at her big sister.

"What an adorable face!" Camilla exclaimed, pinching her sister's cheeks. "Don't worry, darling. I'm only teasing Laslow to see his cute blush. I know where his heart lies." Laslow spluttered, flushing deeper, and Camilla laughed. "Also, my dear little sister, I do believe someone is looking for you over at the edge of the forest. You should go soothe his troubled soul."

"Odin?" Elise asked eagerly. Camilla nodded and Elise hurried around her preening dragon to scan the trees. She found him quickly, standing in the shadows of the forest edge and staring at her retainers. An odd, stony look was plastered across his face and, as she watched, he took a couple of shaking steps forward. Was he hurt? Elise stood on her toes, waving her arms. "Odin!"

His head snapped to the side, hope dawning in his eyes. As soon as he saw her he stumbled, nearly falling to his knees, and then broke into a run. He reached her in a few seconds, his large body colliding with hers in a way that almost knocked the breath out of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up, squeezing her against his chest. "Odin?" Elise repeated, happy but confused.

When he pulled his face away from her shoulder, his eyes were wet. "What's the matter?" Elise asked. "Do you need healing? Odin?"

Odin shook his head, smiling as tears slid down his cheeks. "No, I'm as well as I can be!" He laughed as she wiped the moisture from his face and eyes. "Forgive me, Elise, I was just a little worried."

"About me? What, were you worried about all the Spellbane bows they had? Bah!" She laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you think something like that could get to me? I was worried about _you!_ "

He pulled her in more tightly against his chest and their cheeks pressed together. "You'll be glad to know that Princess Sakura is safe, though she gave Prince Takumi quite a beating with a festal." His breath ghosted across her neck as he spoke and Elise shivered. "She might need your skill. Azama was wounded badly."

"Oh dear," Elise sighed, pulling back again. "I should go help her." She wiggled her feet in the air. "You have to put me down before I can go help!"

Odin smiled, a sheepish look on his face. "I don't really want to."

Was the temperature higher out here in the sun? Elise felt distinctly hot under the collar. In the past, when she'd tried to initiate any sort of physical affection, Odin had evaded her or made an excuse. Now he was holding her in his arms in front of the entire army and it was more embarrassing than she'd anticipated. "Odin…" she complained, pouting lightly. "I'll come back as soon as we're finished, I promise."

"If I must," Odin sighed, setting her on her feet. "Milord will be sore if I keep him waiting."

"I'll be right back!" Elise assured him, turning to head down the forest path. Odin caught her as her fingers slipped through his, however, and pulled her back. Without a word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, the hand not holding hers snaking around her back to hold her steady.

His kiss was salty and Elise had never tasted anything better. Her heart swelled with every pulse of blood through her veins and she forgot entirely about Sakura and Azama until he pulled away. "I'll be waiting," he told her, a curious, unreadable expression on his face.

Head spinning, she nodded and turned away again. A foolish smile twisted her face as she walked through the trees toward where Sakura was kneeling over a supine Azama. The world seemed to sparkle and even the dark bloodstains in the dirt couldn't dampen her spirits.

oOoOo

 **Mess Hall, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

The feeling of Elise's body pressed into his side made it hard for Odin to pay attention to Corrin as the princess recapped the previous day's battle. The mess hall was full of soldiers with many standing for lack of seats. Niles leaned against the wall, making faces at Hinata and Oboro, who flanked Takumi on the other side of the hall. When he finally noticed what was happening, Leo gave Niles a spoon and told him that if he took his eyes off of it for the rest of the meeting, he would make him clean the bathhouse by himself for a week.

As Corrin pointed to figures and described movement patterns, Elise slowly, casually slipped her hand into Odin's. Odin pretended not to notice, but allowed his fingers to curl around her smaller ones. "The identity of the mysterious woman who has been sending Vallite troops after us has been unveiled," Corrin said, drawing Odin and Elise's attention. "She revealed herself to be Queen Arete, second consort of Nohr, previous Queen of Valla, and Azura's mother."

All eyes turned to Azura, who made no move except to nod once at Corrin. She seemed peaceful enough, but Odin noted that her hands were twisted in her lap and her usually somber face was dark. At her nod, Corrin continued speaking. "Queen Arete gave us valuable information, though she slipped back under the control of Anankos at the end. She has informed us that Anankos is making puppets of the dead and using them as soldiers in Castle Gyges. We're not sure how it works, but it does not seem to be reanimated _bodies_ , more like spectral incarnations."

Elise yelped quietly as Odin's fingers tightened on her hand, turning the skin red and then white with pressure. She looked up to see a look on his face she'd never seen before, though it vaguely resembled his face when she'd called to him at the edge of the forest. "Odin?" She whispered, leaning closer. He didn't respond until she shook him a little, then he looked down at her and realized what he was doing.

"My apologies, Elise," he murmured, letting go of her hand and rubbing his thumb over the angry finger marks.

"My siblings and I need to meet and discuss what these developments mean for us as an army, but we will be preparing to march against Castle Gyges soon," Corrin said, putting her hand on the map and tapping the dot that signified the castle's location. "With that in mind, all of us should continue to train intensely. I don't know what else Anankos has in store for us, but it's clear he's willing to use both mental and physical attacks." She looked at Azura and then over at Ryoma. "We may see more familiar faces. Be warned."

oOoOo

Elise glanced up at Odin again, unnerved by his silence and rigid posture as they walked back to her tent. Corrin's revelations during the meeting had upset him—that much was obvious—but Elise couldn't puzzle out exactly _why_. "Are you alright?" She asked anxiously, slipping her hand into his again.

He blinked, pulling himself out of thoughts again and back into reality. "I'm alright," he assured her, trying to smile with confidence. "Perhaps I'm still a little shell-shocked from yesterday."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Elise asked, worried he was still having trouble sleeping. Leo had mentioned his sleeplessness to her in passing after the bathhouse incident and she'd been thinking about it ever since.

He nodded. "I slept very well, as a matter of fact. Maybe I still need more, though."

Opening the flaps to her large tent, Elise beckoned him through. "You can get some good rest tonight. Corrin gave us the morning off again tomorrow to recuperate from yesterday." Odin stepped into the tent and nodded, mind far away again. "Since it's so late, I asked Flora to make us an evening snack before bed! Look!" She tied the tent flaps closed, shucked off her shoes (a habit she'd learned from Sakura), and hurried to a table in the middle of the room.

A shining silver platter was waiting for her and she lifted the cover to reveal an array of cookies filled with various jams. "I know you like raspberries, so there's more of that flavor than any other! Let's eat before Effie finds out and steals them all!" Elise snagged a cookie filled with purple jam and popped it into her mouth, chewing with glee.

Odin picked up one of the raspberry cookies, staring at it somberly for a moment before biting into it. The sweetness of the jam spread across his tongue and he chewed slowly. "Flora should be proud of herself," he said after a moment. "These are excellent." He swallowed and looked at Elise, curiosity in his eyes. "How did you know I liked raspberries?"

"The darkness whispered it to me," She teased, sticking her tongue out. "Really, you put them on your porridge five days out of seven. Sometimes you use blueberries or lychee, but it's almost always raspberries."

Odin swallowed again, taken aback. Had she been paying that much attention to him? He furrowed his brows, trying to picture what she put in her porridge. Cynthia always took her porridge with strawberries or straight sugar. Elise…used cream? Or was it that she disliked cream? Which was it? He took another cookie, touched by her thoughtfulness and frazzled by his own lack of awareness. "You're amazing," he told her, meaning it.

She grinned, fiddling with a ribbon on her tights. "Thanks." After a moment, she sat on her bed, twiddling her feet together. "Grab some cookies and come sit! Let's chat until we get sleepy!"

Suspicion prickling the back of his neck, Odin filled a hand with cookies and sat opposite the princess on her bed. It was nothing like his cot—it was as large as Leo's and far softer than would be expected of army quarters. "This quilt looks handmade," he commented, running a hand over the veins of needlework.

"It is! Camilla and Corrin sewed it together when Corrin was living in the Northern Fortress!" Elise also ran a hand over it fondly. "I helped, too. Even Leo and Xander put a few stitches in it. It was something we could all work on together."

The warmth on her face brought a smile to Odin's. "Growing up with brothers and sisters sounds like fun," he commented, biting another cookie. "Your stories make me wish I had some!"

"You're an only child?" Elise asked, eyes wide. "I didn't know that. How did you survive without siblings?"

"I had a lot of friends, if that counts," he answered, shrugging. "There were always kids around me at the castle, so I was never lonely."

Elise tilted her head. "You grew up in a castle? Were your parents servants? Or advisors?" She made a face. "What kingdom are you from, anyway? I've never thought to ask."

Odin hesitated, weighing his words. He'd already slipped up about the castle; he should speak more carefully. Then again, perhaps if he simply told the truth she'd think he was teasing. "It's as I've said many times before—I come from a nether realm across the reaches of time and space. I'd tell you the name but it would mean nothing to you and could cause a split in reality itself." He struck a pose. "Merely whispering words of such power could tear my body into cursed flesh-ribbons."

Hands on hips, Elise frowned. "Be serious. I want to know more about you."

"I _am_ being serious," he protested. "I'm literally not from this world." Telling her the truth felt strangely freeing. He'd boasted of his otherworldly lineage in many of his stories told around campfires, but this was different. Unlike the others, she might take him seriously and he didn't have a plan as to what he'd do if she did.

"How can that be possible?" She asked skeptically.

"Dragons," Odin replied, shrugging. "They've always meddled with my life. Honestly, I'm tired of them. I used to think it was exciting, but now I'd rather just pick a dimension and stay there." He lowered his eyes, playing with a stitch on the blanket. "Don't tell Selena and Laslow I told you this," he pleaded. "Or anyone, really."

Elise stared at him, torn between frustration and disbelief. She'd assumed he was teasing her, but the sincerity with which he'd asked her to keep his words to herself was compelling. Could he really be telling the truth? "I'm…I'm going to believe you," she said slowly. "If you're just taking me for a fool, you'd better tell me now. I'll be mad if you laugh at me later!"

He brought his eyes up to hers and held her gaze seriously. "I'm telling the truth—cross my heart."

She searched his eyes for lies, but found none. "Alright," she said nonchalantly. "So you're from a different world. No big deal."

"No big deal?" He protested. "I've just told you my biggest secret! Even Lord Leo doesn't know!"

"We're fighting a war against an invisible kingdom whose citizens are cursed by a mad dragon god with death if they reveal its existence," She reminded him. "Corrin jumped into the Bottomless Canyon right in front of me with minimal explanation. You being from a different world isn't the craziest thing I've heard or seen."

Odin processed her words and then bobbled his head agreeably. "I can't argue with that." He ate his last cookie thoughtfully. "You really are amazing," he said when he'd finished it.

"Me?" Elise asked. "How so?"

"No one else would ever have believed me, no matter how much I swore I was telling the truth," Odin explained. "You're the only person I could ever talk to like this."

Elise tilted her head. "Of course I believe you. We're lovers."

The way she said such things so easily was unbelievable. Odin leaned back on his hands, smiling fondly at her. "Thank you."

She smiled back, then looked away, chewing her lip. Her hands opened and closed twice, then she reached for her stockings. "These ribbons get _so_ itchy. I'm always glad to take them off at the end of a long day." Not daring to look up at Odin, she slid her fingers under the black and pink stockings and slowly pushed them down, revealing creamy legs imprinted with patterns from the pressure of the ribbons. After kicking them across the room, she chanced a glance at her companion and found that he'd become unaccountably interested in the stitch work on her quilt.

"As a matter of fact," she said, drawing his attention, "do you mind if I change? I'm tired of being in this stuffy outfit."

His eyes darted from her eyes to her bare legs and back again. "Um," he said, standing. "Shall I step outside? Or would you prefer I return to my own tent for the night?"

"Don't be silly," Elise replied, already making her way to her trunk of clothing. "We've only just begun talking. I'm not even close to sleepy yet. You don't have to do either of those things—Sakura gave me a screen, see?" She pointed to a three-part Hoshidan rice paper screen printed with koi fish. Odin had noticed it before, but had thought it simple decoration.

Elise fished in the trunk for a moment, going back and forth between two pieces of clothing before finally pulling one out and draping it over her arm. "I'll only be a moment," she promised before ducking behind the screen.

Odin watched her disappear and sat back down on the bed, then a light flickered on behind the screen and he was thrilled and horrified to discover that the light clearly outlined her shadow against the textured paper. Her small shadow fiddled with buttons, pulling off gloves and armor before finally pulling her dress base over her head. The curve of her back teased him as she reached up to unhook a bra that she almost definitely did not need. The bra fell away, revealing the outlines of small, pert breasts.

As she reached for her nightgown, a familiar sensation stirred in Odin's body and he pulled his eyes away, blood rising in his cheeks. This feeling—the shame of it all—was terrifying. Would she notice? Was this her plan all along?

"What's the matter?" Elise's voice broke his panic and he looked up to see her watching him, hair undone and head cocked to the side.

"Nothing," he replied immediately, keeping his eyes on her face and refusing to let them drift down to the ribbons on her pink night shift.

A mischievous smile that wouldn't have been out of place on Camilla's face crossed Elise's features and she took a step towards him. "Are you sure? Are you getting sick? Your face is red."

"It's…it's just a little warm in here," Odin explained, his traitorous heart thumping faster and faster the closer she came.

"Really? I'm a little cold myself." She reached a hand out and rested it lightly on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Odin swallowed hard. "See? Healthy as a dragon."

Elise tilted her head further, leaning into his space. "Then…could it be me?" She whispered, bringing her face to his. "Are you nervous?"

In his effort not to be drawn in by her violet eyes, he looked down and saw that the front of her shift had puckered as she leaned over, exposing more of her chest than he'd expected. His breath caught and he found himself staring into her eyes again. What had she asked with those pink lips? Was he nervous? "Yes," he mumbled, feeling the blood deepen in his cheeks.

"Don't be," she said softly, her nose inches from his. "It's just me."

The siren's call was irresistible. His mind and body screamed for her; demanded the touch of her warm skin. He reached for her, bringing their lips together in a boiling kiss. Thrilled, she sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Odin's fingers dug into her flesh, pulling her closer as the smell of her hair blanked the canvas of his mind. As long as she was willing and eager, he felt like he couldn't stop…he didn't _want_ to stop. He wanted to feel more, see more, and fill his senses with her until everything else fell away like old skin.

Her hands deftly removed his cape and the top of his uniform, then roamed his chest like an alien landscape. One of the straps of her shift slipped down off her shoulder, but he ignored it, focusing on the way her fingertips traced old scars on his stomach. When she nervously moved her hands even lower, however, he flinched. She immediately stopped, retracting her hands and pulling away apologetically. "I'm sorry…" she said breathlessly. "Too far?"

Both relieved and saddened at the loss of her warmth, he hesitated and tried to catch his breath. "Just…a little…too fast, I think…" he said finally, looking away in embarrassment.

She rolled off of his lap, pulling her strap back on her shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry. I should have asked. I…I got carried away." Her fingers knotted together with anxiety and she leaned forward, looking for his expression. "Are you angry with me?"

"No!" He replied quickly, turning to face her. "Definitely not. I…I wanted it, too. I just…right now isn't…"

"Right!" Elise nodded, red-cheeked with shame. "Take it more slowly—got it!"

Her serious expression was cute. If the situation wasn't so uncomfortable, he might have laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said soothingly, putting his arm around her and squeezing her to his side. "I just…need time."

"Take all the time you need!" Elise instructed fervently. "I won't push you. I promise." She looked down at her own lap, chewing on her lip again.

The air in the room was heavy with awkwardness. Odin redressed himself in silence, unsure what to say. Leaving his cape in a ball on the quilt, he looked down at Elise and tried to sort through the many emotions battering him. "Your nightgown is cute," he said finally. "It looks great on you."

Elise fingered the fabric, a sheepish smile lighting her face. "Thanks."

"Did you plan this?"

She looked away, still playing with her skirt. "A little," she admitted. "You kissed me yesterday and it was amazing and I was hoping…you'd kiss me again."

Odin smiled, happy despite himself. "Well, your plan succeeded. Maybe you should be our new tactician."

"Did you…did you like it?"

"What?"

"Kissing me."

This woman. What a question! "Of course I did," Odin replied.

Elise looked up, face flaming. "If I haven't ruined everything tonight…will you kiss me again sometime?"

He turned to her, powerless against the pout of her lips. As an answer, he softly leaned forward and kissed her gently. "It's getting late," he said when he pulled away. "We should get some sleep."

"If…if you wanted…you could stay?" Elise stammered, eyes wide. "I'm not asking you to do anything—I swear. It's…isn't it nice to sleep beside someone? Since you haven't been sleeping well, I thought…you could try sleeping here…" She looked in his eyes and saw the offer tempting him. "You could tell me a story as we fall asleep. You haven't told me about the Pegasus Knight in a long time, right?"

His gentle smile cracked in half and hung from his face by a thread, leaving his eyes dark. Elise blinked, unsure what she'd done to horrify him so thoroughly. Had she pushed him too far again? After she'd promised him she wouldn't, too! She was the worst!

"I think I'd better sleep in my tent tonight," Odin said after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Elise apologized again. "I promise I wasn't trying to push you again! I won't ask again!"

"Don't worry about it," Odin said quickly. "Another night, okay?"

She nodded miserably. "Well…the offer stands any night, so…you just let me know if…if you ever want to."

"Alright." Odin fastened his cape around his neck and pressed his lips together. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Elise mumbled, untying the tent flaps so he could leave. Once he was gone, she flopped on her bed, heart heavy. Tears prickled her eyes and she sniffled against the quilt. Did he think she was shameful—throwing herself at him like that? Was he disgusted?

He'd seemed like he wanted to touch her, to act like lovers do. She'd gotten too carried away and ruined that, but then…why did he feel so far away? He'd told her a huge secret tonight. That was a big step in their relationship, right? Why then was his heart like a locked box—unreachable and its contents a mystery? How could she get him to open up to her?

What was she doing wrong?

Something wasn't adding up. Something was chaining him, shackling him, keeping him closed. It wasn't Leo…she'd made sure of that. What, then? Some invisible, nameless obstacle was holding his heart right out of her reach. Unacceptable.

Elise was going to figure this out.

* * *

 **Shepherds' Barracks, Camp, Ylisse Outskirts**

"I regret to say that we have lost the Fire Emblem," Chrom announced to the roomful of Shepherds the next day. Horrified whispers hissed through the crowd like snake speech; rumors had flown but no one had truly believed them. "The Emblem itself and all five of the gemstones are in Validar's possession. He informed us that he intends to use it to awaken Grima."

Owain glanced over at Cynthia, but she was watching Lucina with concern. Lucina's pale face was heavy with anxiety and her eyes flitted between her Father and Robin, who stood at Chrom's side and looked nearly as unwell as Lucina. Sensing Owain's gaze, Cynthia turned her face to him and gave him a small, sad smile. Her left hand unclenched and reached for his, but when he took it her palms were dry.

Maribelle raised her hand in the crowd, but no one noticed as she was below eye level when not astride her horse. Frustrated, she elbowed her way to the front, hand still held aloft. Chrom noticed and pointed to her, giving her the floor to speak. "If I may, Your Majesty," she began, a petulantly suspicious frown pulling her lips. "What, pray tell, do you mean when you say that we 'lost' the Fire Emblem? You seem to have no injuries. How did it come to be in Validar's hands?"

Robin looked expectantly at Chrom, but the Exalt ignored him. "Validar used magic and trickery the likes of which we have not experienced before," Chrom explained. "There was no precedent and we are still investigating it."

Maribelle's unsatisfied posture promised more, but Miriel's hand shot up first. Once acknowledged, she cleared her throat nervously. "When you speak of trickery and magic, it leads one to the assumption that the enemy has created a new weapon with which to thwart our aims. Could you be more succinct as to the manner of deception invoked by Validar and how precisely it led to the physical transfer of the Fire Emblem from its spot upon your arm to his hands?"

Her speech was followed by a beat of silence as Chrom, brows knitted, tried to decipher exactly what was being asked. After a moment, Robin spoke. "You're asking exactly what sort of trick Validar used to gain the Emblem, correct?"

"Correct."

Robin took a deep breath as if to speak, but Chrom quickly spoke over him. "While I appreciate your calculating mind, Miriel, I've decided to keep the details on a need-to-know basis for now."

"Do you really think that wise?" Miriel argued. "It seems to me that a lack of knowledge puts us, your soldiers, at a distinct disadvantage. How will we know how to prepare ourselves without guidance?"

At her side, Vaike nodded. "Yeah, Chrom, what gives? You know we don't keep secrets among Shepherds."

Frederick, who was standing guard behind Chrom, bristled at Vaike's insolence. "Do not question the decisions of the Exalt."

"Nuts to that," Vaike replied. "Teach will question anything he wants! Come on, give us the goods."

Murmurs of agreement rippled across those gathered and Chrom gritted his teeth. "Can you not trust me until we've gathered more information?"

Sully shook her head. "It's nothing personal, Chrom. I don't know what's going through your mind, but hiding information isn't like you."

Chrom continued to argue, but Robin clenched his jaw and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're right, Chrom," he said, his grip tightening.

"Robin, this isn't—"

"It was me," Robin announced, stepping forward. "It was my fault. Validar seems to have some sort of…link or access into my mind. Though I don't know how, he was able to gain temporary control of my actions and directed me to take the Fire Emblem."

The blank shock on the Shepherds' faces might have been comical if the situation weren't so dire. Owain squeezed Cynthia's hand and surreptitiously turned to see Morgan's response. The little mage's mouth mirrored her mother's—lips squeezed into a tight line. Her eyes stayed glued to her father's face as he spoke again. "I realize what I've done is unforgiveable and I know I can't ask for your trust right now."

Chrom stepped beside Robin, their arms touching. "Robin has led us through many battles and saved us all from death over and over again. He is no traitor and has my complete faith. Despite what happened, he remains my closest friend and I will not tolerate any undue blame being placed on his head." He turned to Robin, fire in his eyes. "This was not your fault, Robin."

Lissa rose and stood beside Robin as well. "I trust Robin the same as my brother," she said staunchly. "I saw it all happen and I'm convinced of Robin's loyalty."

Frederick also stepped forward to stand on Chrom's other side. "If Milord and Milady trust this man, I will also put my faith in him."

Eyes narrowed, Lissa put her hands on her hips. "What d'you mean you trust him if we trust him? You wanted us to put him to the sword the first time we met him."

"That was before Exalt Emmeryn, Naga rest her soul, agreed with your assessment. I think Robin has proven himself over and above since my original misgivings," Frederick replied primly.

Allowing himself a small smile, Robin bowed his gratitude to the three before putting his hand to his head as if it pained him. "I think I'll go take a walk to clear my head and think," he said.

Side conversations were scarce once Chrom dismissed the Shepherds. Every face was full of unsaid words, but none wanted to be heard voicing their doubts. The older generation cleared the room slowly, leaving most of the future generation to sit alone in silence. Inigo took a seat by his pallid sister, unsure what to say. Cynthia, catching Owain's eye, jerked her head towards the young woman. "She knows something," she whispered. "She was there when it happened."

They approached Lucina, who had sunk down onto a barrel and buried her face in her hands. Shadows crossed the floor as some of their peers joined them. Inigo looked up at them and then back at his sister. "Lucina?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Robin spoke true," she replied, an ache in her voice. "Validar instructed him to take the Fire Emblem from Father and give it to him and he…he did. It was as if he came out of a trance after it happened, but the damage was done."

Kjelle wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she often did without her massive armor. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"Where's Morgan?" Lucina asked suddenly

Owain scanned the faces of his friends. "I think she left with her mother."

"Noire?"

"Here," Noire answered, slipping between Kjelle and Nah to move closer to Lucina. "What is it?"

Lucina finally lifted her face, showing dry cheeks but eyes full of sorrow. She stared at Noire for a moment, then stood and pulled the girl into her arms. "I'm sorry," she muttered softly into her friend's hair.

Noire patted her back and then pushed her away, confused. "Why are you apologizing? I should be thanking you." She looked at her feet. "I know I've been short with you in the past and I'm sorry. Morgan and I really are grateful for how your family is standing behind Father. I don't know what happened, but I know he's not a traitor."

Lucina slowly buckled Falchion onto her belt, not meeting Noire's apologetic gaze. "Please," she said softly. "Don't thank me."

"Should we tell Morgan the truth now?" Cynthia asked, glancing nervously at Noire.

Lucina shook her head firmly. "Not yet. There's something I need to do first."

"Do you want company?"

"Not this time." Lucina smiled, reaching out to touch Cynthia's shoulder. "This is for me to do on my own." She ruffled Inigo's hair to his dismay and then headed for the exit.

Severa followed her with her eyes until she disappeared, then turned back to the group with eyes narrowed. "Where is _she_ going after being so cryptic?"

"She wasn't being cryptic," Inigo said defensively. "That's how she usually is."

"No one asked you," Severa chided, arms crossed. "And stop fussing with your hair, you puffed-up peacock."

As the two started to bicker, Cynthia looked up at Owain, concern in her eyes.

oOoOo

 **Outside Lucina and Severa's tent, Camp, Ylisse Outskirts**

"Do Laurent, do Laurent!" Cynthia begged, still giggling.

Owain grinned sheepishly, then snapped into seriousness and pushed invisible glasses up his nose with one finger. "What a voracious appetite you are exhibiting, Kjelle. Though your figure is slim, you might benefit from observing the amount of cholesterol you are putting into your body."

Cynthia and Severa fell onto each other, laughing. "Spot on," Severa said, trying to contain her amusement. "What about Gerome?"

Owain brought his hands up to his face like a mask and peered out from the slits between his fingers. "All of you are like ants to me—inconsequential. All of you…except Minervykins and Lucina." He scowled behind his fingers. "Marry me, Lucina. Let's have our honeymoon in the Wyvern Valley. I hope our marriage bed is big enough for Minervykins to sleep with us!"

"Yes!" Cynthia cheered. "You sound just like him!"

"When'd you get so good at this?" Severa asked suspiciously. "Are you making fun of me behind _my_ back?"

Owain put a hand over his heart, offended. "How dare you suggest that I would do such a thing?"

Unconvinced, Severa snorted. "Yeah? Well I can sound like you." She stood and struck a pose, covering part of her face with her hand. "I am…" she began, lowering her voice. "I…am…OWAIN! OF THE EXALTED! LEFT HAND! Move a muscle and I will be unable to hold back my slavering sword hand!"

"Not even close!" Owain protested as Cynthia fell over, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes from her mirth. "I sound way cooler than that!"

"No, you don't," Severa said flatly. "The only person who sounds lamer than you is Inigo."

"Do Inigo!" Cynthia ordered.

Snickering, Owain fluffed up his hair and held out a hand. "Care for a cup of the finest tea I could buy with my soldier allowance, Milady? My, but your eyes are looking limpid tonight. I'll give you all my gold if you touch my royal—"

"Oi!" A voice interrupted. They turned to see Inigo approaching, his face pink. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Look what the cat dragged in," Severa said dryly, the amusement slipping off of her face.

Cynthia grinned at him. "We were imitating each other. You wanna try me?"

"No, I don't. And I don't sound like that! I don't pay girls to spend time with me, either!"

Owain rolled his eyes. "Don't get your smallclothes in a knot. We're just playing. Where'd you run off to after the meeting with Uncle Chrom, anyway?"

Inigo looked away, scratching his head nervously. "Oh, you know. Just seeing what's around here."

"You missed evening training," Severa informed him. "Again. That makes this….what? The fifth time?"

"Oh, come off it," Inigo replied. "Evening sessions are optional. You know that."

"Everyone still shows up, though," Owain noted.

Severa snorted. "Everyone except you. Find a new 'friend'?" When he didn't respond, she shook her head. "Whatever. Where's your sister?"

"Is she still not back?" Inigo asked, wrinkling his brow.

"If she was, would I be asking you where she was?" Severa replied acidly.

Inigo looked to Owain and Cynthia for help. "We haven't seen her all day," Cynthia explained. "She left with Falchion after the meeting and never came back."

"I need her to come back so I can go to bed without getting woken up when she returns," Severa muttered.

Patting the ground as an invitation for Inigo to sit down, Owain shifted closer to Cynthia. "What do you think was up with her earlier? That business with Noire, I mean. It has to have something to do with Robin."

Inigo shrugged. "She's been spending a lot of time following Father and Robin around lately. It's like she's chaperoning them. She follows Robin sometimes even when he's not with Father."

"What for?" Owain asked. "We know he doesn't get taken by the Grimleal until later."

"It sounds like she still doesn't trust him," Severa noted.

Owain raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Well, she's not wrong. He still gives me the creeps." He looked down at Cynthia. "What do you think, Cyn?"

Cynthia's brows were drawn together suspiciously. "I don't think any of you are on the right track. Don't you think—oh! Lucina!"

The young adults turned to see Lucina slowly approaching, Falchion in hand. The dark hid her face, but her shoulders slumped and her footfalls were heavy. "What's the matter with you?" Severa asked, frowning at her unusual behavior.

"I'm…just tired," Lucina replied, sheathing Falchion slowly and walking through them to the tent flaps. "I think I'll turn in for bed early."

The others exchanged glances as she disappeared into the tent without another word. After a moment, Severa stood and stretched. "Since she's back, I'm going to bed too. We're marching back to Ylisstol tomorrow after morning training, you know. Try not to miss it," she said sarcastically to Inigo.

Inigo glared at her for a moment, then turned and stalked away. Face still scrunched, Cynthia looked at the ground and then up at Severa. "Can I come in with you for a minute? I just want to make sure Lucy's okay."

"Suit yourself," Severa replied. "Are you bringing this loser with you?"

"You want to come with?" Cynthia asked, looking up at Owain.

Entering his cousin's tent while she was supposedly trying to sleep felt squicky, but Owain was as curious about Lucina's behavior as Cynthia. "Sure. Just for a moment."

The three entered the tent to find Lucina lying curled up on her pallet, still fully clothed. Falchion lay on the ground beside her, within reach. She lifted her head to see who the visitors were, then laid it back down without speaking. Cynthia slipped forward and took a seat behind Lucina's knees. "You okay, Lucy?" She asked softly.

"No," Lucina replied dully.

"Oh," Cynthia replied. She gestured at Severa and Owain, who also found seats near the occupied pallet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Lucina replied again, then a tear slipped out of her eye and slid over her nose. "Yes."

Cynthia patted her legs. "Okay. We'll wait."

Lucina sniffled a few times. "I tried to kill Robin," she finally admitted, staring straight ahead.

"You what?" Severa burst out. Cynthia turned and glared at her and she grimaced. "I mean…that's…ugh. That's new."

"I tried to kill him with Falchion. He's the one who murders Father. I've suspected it for a while, but Father's words this afternoon convinced me." Lucina blinked, another tear falling from her blue eyes. "To save Father…to save the future…I knew he had to die."

The small group was silent as Lucina's tears fell faster. "I couldn't do it," she whispered. "I couldn't kill him."

"Did he stop you?" Severa asked.

Lucina shook her head. "He tried to talk me out of it, but in the end it was me. I couldn't kill him, not only because he's Father's best friend, but…because…"

"I know," Cynthia said soothingly. "I know."

Finally turning her head, Lucina met Cynthia's eyes. "…what have I done? What can I do? I'm a disgrace. We came to save the future and I…"

"I don't think you're a disgrace at all," Owain assured his cousin, though he wasn't entirely sure what she and Cynthia were talking about. "I think you've done an amazing job leading us and helping Uncle Chrom fix the mistakes we made in our future. You weren't wrong to want to protect your father."

Severa nodded. "I agree with Owain. You've done as well as anyone could have given the circumstances. So things don't always go as planned? Who cares? If anyone disagrees, they're just big fat jerks."

"The heart doesn't always make sense," Cynthia murmured, laying her head on Lucina's legs. "Sometimes someone comes along and changes everything you ever believed about yourself. I think we're lead to meet the people we need in our lives." She reached her hand up to squeeze Owain's as she spoke.

Owain squeezed back. Lucina's eyes flitted to their clasped hands and she smiled sadly. "I wish everything were as easy as you two make it seem."

"Nothing's ever easy," Cynthia said, laughing. "Even us. Sometimes I want to throttle Owain."

"Me too," Severa added. "Pretty much every time he opens his face."

Owain dropped Cynthia's hand, annoyed. "Hey!" He protested. "Why does everything turn into making fun of me?"

Cynthia winked at him and laid her head back on the legs of Lucina, who had laughed a little despite herself. "Besides, I'm glad you didn't kill him." Her eyes softened and she pressed her lips together. "We've all had enough death for a lifetime…or at least I know I have."

Lucina brought one arm down to tousle Cynthia's flaming pigtails. "Me too," she agreed.

 _oOoOo_

 _Elise should make sure she wants to know the answers to questions before she asks them._

 _I'm a little late posting this chapter because I have been sick OTL_

 _LoveGlutton: Who else was married? What do you mean? In Ylisse? The married Shepherds are as follows – Chrom/Oliva, Robin/Tharja, Frederick/Cordelia, Gaius/Sumia, Henry/Lissa, Vaike/Miriel, Kellam/Sully, Virion/Cherche, Donnel/Maribelle, Gregor/Nowi, Lon'qu/Panne, and uhhhh I think that's it? I might have forgotten someone xD_


	17. Unhappy Reunions, Bad Draconic Advice

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Unhappy Reunions and Terrible Draconic Advice

 **Dragon's Table, Plegia**

All hope was lost…and then it wasn't. Lucina fell to her knees, screaming, when Robin ostensibly killed Chrom by plunging a bolt of magic through his chest, then Flavia hauled her to her feet when Basilio appeared from a dark hallway. "Look, girl!" Flavia ordered, pointing her face toward Basilio's triumphant figure. "Fate can be changed! This was all part of the plan!"

Lucina gaped as Basilio taunted Validar, then screamed again when Chrom slowly rolled onto his stomach. "Father! You're alive!"

Alerted by Lucina's cries, Owain looked over Nah's head to see Chrom pushing himself onto his hands and knees. "Uncle Chrom!" He yelled, nearly as excited as his cousin. "Inigo! Look!"

Inigo, who had fallen to his knees alongside his sister, followed Owain's finger and was visibly shaken by the sight of his father pulling himself to his feet. "Father…!" he muttered, before Flavia grasped his arm and lifted him up as well.

"You kids need to have a little more faith in Robin and your father," she said, dusting him off. "Chrom pretends to be wounded and the next thing I know, you're both on the floor. Stand tall, Exalted lineage! Robin foresaw this all in a vision!"

As Validar reeled from a magical blow struck by Robin, Grimleal began to pour out of the surrounding hallways. "This is it!" Basilio roared from the front as the magical barrier separating the Shepherds from Chrom, Robin, and Validar cracked and shattered. "Our final battle!"

"Let's put this dastard down, for good this time!" Flavia cried, raising her sword.

Ignoring cries for her to stand her ground, Lucina rushed forward to ensure with her own hands and eyes that her father was in good enough condition to fight. He'd been pierced through the chest, but Robin had weakened the magic and aimed to miss as many important structures as possible. His breathing was labored, but he pulled Falchion from scabbard and twirled it all the same. "I've never been better, Lucina," he reassured her with a pained grin. "You ready to end this, Robin?"

Robin nodded, still apologetic for having stabbed his best friend, no matter how weakly. "Absolutely. Let's see where our new future takes us! Ready, Lucina?"

Joy and relief overtook Lucina's features and she nodded. "To a new future!"

"I wish Cynthia could see Lucina's face right now," Severa remarked, drawing her own sword. "She should have trained with us instead of becoming a Pegasus Knight."

"We'll tell her all about it when we get back outside and rejoin with the aerial squadron," Owain promised. "If only this place had higher ceilings…"

Inigo shook his head. "Still wouldn't work. The room's too narrow. There's not enough room for pegasi and dragons to dodge arrows."

"Then I wish I'd have been allowed to stay outside and hide in the trees too," Owain admitted.

"And miss this?" Severa grinned savagely as a sword-wielding Grimleal approached. "As if!"

A blast of dragon's breath incinerated the Grimleal before any of them could strike. A bright green manakete fluttered into view, flapping its jaws. Score one for Nowi! she warbled. Don't worry about the fliers! Nah was with them and just came here to tell us that Aversa and all the Grimleal outside have retreated. All we have to do is clean up the riff-raff in here and we can all go home and celebrate!

Severa smiled as Nowi flew away, turning somersaults in the air. "I'd still rather be in here," she commented.

Robin's voice echoed above the din. "Validar is behind enemy lines near the eastern wall! Everyone in closed-angle formation! Let's finish this!"

Owain and Severa looked at each other and nodded, rushing toward the edge of the Shepherds' line. "Get behind us, Brady!" Owain yelled to the priest as they passed where he was healing a laceration on Stahl's shin.

Confused, Inigo caught up to his friends as they planted themselves in a downward angle from Lon'qu and Donnel. "What's happening? What's closed-angle formation?"

A line of Grimleal rushed the Shepherds all at once and they dug their heels in, absorbing the force of the blows with their weapons. "We've been practicing this for the past week during evening training," Owain grunted, parrying a strike from a burly foe. "Begone, foe! Feel the anger of my righteous Exalted left hand!"

"Oh, right, you weren't _at_ training," Severa hissed, blocking a blast of magic and getting splattered with dark magical ichor. "What the hell is this? Ahh!" She lowered her sword and clutched at her shoulder. "It burns!" She wiped it off with her sleeve, revealing deep welts wherever the ichor had touched. "Gods!"

Owain turned to look and grimaced at the wounds. "Step back and have Brady heal that. Take her spot, Inigo. We'll have to cover extra ground in formation." Annoyed, Severa heeded his words and stepped back a few paces, calling for a healer. Brady immediately rushed up, worry on his scarred face. Inigo watched her until Owain elbowed him back to his senses. "Get a grip, Inigo. Get in her spot in formation!"

"What spot?" Inigo asked, confused. "I don't know this formation!"

"Just stand here!" Owain directed him, pointing at the ground. "Keep enemies from breaking through and try to block any magical attacks with your shield." He stepped forward to sweep the feet out from under a Grimleal who'd tried to approach quietly.

Inigo put his blade through her neck, still not understanding. "My shield?"

"Didn't Robin and Miriel reinforce your shield against magic?" Owain asked, panic in his voice.

"No!" Inigo replied. "Were they supposed to?"

"Yeah, if you had been at training," Owain yelled, anger beginning to bubble. "We got information that the Grimleal were heavily focusing on mages!" A swordswoman swung at him and he pulled her forward by her sword arm before burying his blade in her spine with a grunt. Another blast of magic shot towards them and Owain raised his buckler, absorbing the blast. "See? Can you get Severa's without breaking formation?"

Clashing blades with a nimble Grimleal trickster, Inigo gritted his teeth. The Grimleal saw his hesitation and feinted left before slipping around his right side and barreling towards Brady and Severa with a howl of triumph. "No!" Inigo shrieked, sprinting after the foe.

"Inigo!" Owain cried. "Stay in line! The mages will take care of it!"

Inigo skidded to a halt as a blast of _Nosferatu_ from Tharja melted the trickster into sludge, but the damage had been done. Taking note of the opening in the line, the rest of the Grimleal focused their attack on the hole, bursting through the Shepherds' ranks. Owain tackled the nearest foe, but was soon overcome. Horrified, Inigo turned back to face the horde coming his way.

Sully and a newly healed Stahl rode in for support, but even they were unable to stem the tide and regain the order of the former formation. Chaos erupted as the Shepherds scattered to lend support where needed. Severa, whose face had been healed but whose shoulders were still red and steaming, stood and raised her sword. "Get back, Brady!" She ordered, crouching into a defensive pose.

Yarne bounded up beside Severa, helping shield Brady as he scrambled for safety. Severa looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, you're here. I'm saved," she drawled. Giving her as wounded a look as a giant rabbit monster could muster, he leapt forward, biting into the face of one Grimleal while raking his claws through the eye sockets of another. "Still not impressed!" Severa announced, leaping over his back to drive her sword into a mage's neck.

Yarne's eyes narrowed, then closed in pain as a lance pierced the flesh of his thigh. There's too many! He cried, twisting away from the foe.

"Hold on, the west flank is on its way," Owain called, using Inigo as a springboard to propel himself towards the Grimleal attempting to skewer Yarne again. "Help me, Inigo!"

Inigo nodded, turning to fend off an attack from the rear designed to keep Owain from reaching his Taguel companion. Sweat ran from his brow, obstructing his vision, but he fought through it and held the Grimleal at bay.

The mages from the west flank arrived just in time to send waves of _Thundara_ through the Grimleal horde before they reached the healers, who had braced themselves for close combat and potential destruction. Nah, whose right wing had been pierced by an arrow, dropped to the ground behind Maribelle, skidding across the stones and shrinking back to her human form. Blood flowed from a hole in her back and she could only walk a few steps before stumbling to all fours. Maribelle dismounted and ran to her side, staff already glowing.

"Shit," Inigo muttered as he finished off some of the Grimleal that hadn't been completely killed by the lightning spells. "Shit, shit!"

Owain ignored his friend's muttered curses and looked at Yarne, who was watching Severa fight. The raw skin of her burned shoulder was taut with swelling. "Severa doesn't mean it, by the way," Owain assured Yarne as he clashed with the last of the horde, an axe-wielding Grimleal. "She actually thinks you've improved a lot. SACRED…STOOOOONES!" He ducked under a heavy blow and brought his sword up in both hands, plunging it upwards into the enemy's pelvis.

The Taguel seemed to smile, ignoring his comrade's theatrics. You think so? He twisted around to lick at the wound on his thigh.

"Absolutely," Owain replied, "Hey, you've got some blood on your nose. Let me get it."

…You're just petting me like one of the tame rabbits at Ylisstol.

"Sorry, it's this damned sword hand…I can't control it…"

A cheer went up from the Shepherds closer to the front of the room. Yarne's ears pricked. Validar is dead! He shrank back to his human form, beaststone in hand. Blood still seeped from his thigh, but he stayed on his feet, punching a fist in the air. "We've done it! We've won!"

The cheers continued as the Shepherds, bolstered, slaughtered the last of the Grimleal in the Dragon's Table. Then, all at once, an eerie silence fell. Severa and Yarne at his sides, Owain elbowed his way through the Shepherds to see Chrom standing with…two Robins. One was horrified and covered in wounds and the other…

Yarne squeaked and backed away, tripping over the supine body of a dead Grimleal as he fled. "Not him!" He muttered, continuing to push himself backwards and leaving a trail of blood from his wound.

Horror slithered through Owain's veins and his sword clattered to the floor, though he couldn't remember dropping it. Taking steps back, he looked around for his friends. Severa stood cemented to the ground, her face a mask of anger and fear. Inigo's eyes were wider than Owain had ever seen them, and Brady was holding an arm over his mouth as if trying not to retch.

The older Shepherds were more confused than scared at the sudden appearance of a second Robin and became even more perplexed when they finally noticed what was happening to the younger ones around them. When Noire took Morgan's arm and began pulling her backwards, Morgan resisted, wrenching her arm out of her sister's hands and attracting the fleeting attention of the second Robin. When his eyes swept over the two, Noire's legs gave out from under her, tipping her backwards onto her rear. She stared up at the new red-eyed Robin, wordless panic stretching her face into a silent scream. He smirked in response and turned his attention back to this world's Robin.

He remembered them. Yes, Grima remembered them. Owain's legs shook and he was forced to focus on bladder control as the thought swept through him. Did he remember pulling Sully's heart from her chest? Kjelle did—that was clear from the green of her face. Did he remember stepping over Lissa and Henry's bodies, pieces of Donnel in his hands?

Grima and Robin argued, the snarling smile on Grima's face widening with every repartee. Owain couldn't hear them, but he didn't need to. Grima clearly felt he had the upper hand. As Chrom and Robin reached for their weapons, Grima stepped back, opening his arms and allowing a gathering darkness to shroud his figure. With sickening cracks, his body contorted, elongating and swelling to massive proportions.

The Shepherds collectively stepped back as he grew larger and larger, finally pushing against and breaking through the stone walls at his back and overhead. Shrieking, the soldiers ducked and covered their heads, trying to evade falling chunks of stone. A massive blast resounded through the area as the back part of the Dragon's Table fell away, obliterated by Grima's transformation. Dust swirled, choking Owain, and when it finally cleared he looked up to see a sight he'd hoped never to see again—Grima's monstrous dragon form blotting out the moon.

Slowly, Grima's enormous mouth opened and he let out a roar that finally forced Owain to his knees. As the roar continued, a clammy hand found his arm and he looked up to see Severa gripping him, her eyes screwed closed and her teeth gritted. Another figure crawled to her other side and Owain recognized Inigo's gauntlets as they took Severa's other hand.

After what felt like an eternity, Grima's roar subsided and Owain could just make out Robin's shouted orders to retreat.

"Shit, shit, shit," Selena muttered under her breath. She took a break to chew a hangnail angrily, then resumed her chant. "Shit, shit, shit."

Laslow and Odin exchanged glances. "Perhaps you're taking this whole thing a little too seriously," Laslow suggested quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the other retainers seated nearby. The Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty had decided to encourage inter-kingdom harmony by requiring their retainers to train together twice a week for at least two hours.

Selena shot a poisonous look at Laslow. "How are you _not_ taking this seriously? Did you hear what Corrin said or were you not listening? I know listening to others isn't one of your strong points."

Ignoring her jabs, Laslow continued patiently. "There's no reason to think Anankos can raise the dead from a completely other dimension."

"There's no reason to think he can't," Selena countered. "He was the one who brought us here, remember?"

"Yes, Selena, my memory is still intact," Laslow replied sarcastically. "Why worry about this until we know for sure there's something to worry about? We should focus on training."

"With these chumps?" Selena hissed, gesturing at the two pairs currently sparring. Azama and Niles were paired on one side, doing more trash talking than fighting. Beruka and Kagero, partnered on the other side, were practicing close combat with knives and seemed to be truly aiming for each other's throats. "This was a stupid idea. You know what's also a stupid idea? Not preparing yourself mentally for the very real possibility that you could be fighting your own dead family in Castle Gyges. What are you going to do if Olivia comes at you with a dagger?" She leaned forward slightly and gestured at Odin with her chin. "What's _he_ going to do?"

Odin continued to stare straight ahead as if he couldn't hear her. Laslow looked from him to Selena and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know the answer to any of this. All I know is that worrying yourself into an early grave isn't going to solve our problems."

Clearly perturbed by Laslow's lack of worry and Odin's lack of response, Selena drew her knees to her chest and laid her chin on them. "Whatever. I'm just trying to look out for you guys since you can't seem to look after yourselves."

One of Odin's eyes twitched and he breathed deeply, restraining himself from speaking. Laslow noticed and pressed his lips together, uncomfortable. "I wish you two would talk this out," he said finally. "You're being idiots."

"Shut the hell up, Laslow," Selena muttered.

Laslow shook his head. "No, _you_ shut the hell up, Selena. This is your fault to begin with." Odin's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at his friends, surprised. Laslow had been considerably sassier with Selena lately and it had created a strange dynamic between the two.

Selena stood up suddenly, sword in hand. Instead of performing violence upon Laslow as Odin had expected, however, she strode toward one of the recently vacated sparring lots. "Get over here and spar with me, Odin," she announced, planting her feet firmly in the dirt. "I challenge you."

Irritated and disinclined to be agreeable, Odin pretended not to hear her and looked away. Perhaps if he ignored her, she'd choose someone else. Selena ruined his hopes, however, by marching over and kicking at his shoes. "We're going to spar, loser."

"Wouldn't you rather spar with Hana?" He asked her—the first words he'd said to her in weeks. "You know magic and swords don't mix well."

"No, I want to spar with you." She stuck her chin out stubbornly. "And yes, I'm aware. That's why you're going to use this."

Odin drew back as she thrust her sword, handle first, in his face. "What the…what do you expect me to do with this?"

"Try to stab me with it," she replied. "Give me your sword, Laslow."

Laslow handed her his sword without a word and she strode away to the sparring lot. "Go on then, mate," Laslow said quietly, nudging Odin forward. "It'll be like old times."

Reluctantly, Odin stood and stretched. Once he felt warm enough, he stepped into the sparring lot, Selena's sword in hand. The eyes of the other retainers were immediately upon them and Odin felt foolish. "Are you trying to make an idiot of me in front of the others?" He asked, swinging her sword a few times to get used to its weight in his hand.

She shook her head. "No. I want to fight you properly and fairly."

"What's fair about this?" He hissed, gesturing at her sword. "I'm a mage. You're making me fight with _your_ specialty weapon. How would you like it if I gave you a tome and told you to blow me away?"

"You're so full of shit, Odin," Selena replied. "We both know you've always been better with the sword than either Laslow or I. Come off it."

Odin squinted at her. "Maybe years ago. I haven't fought with a sword since…since the battle with Grima. You're going to kick my arse and make me a laughing stock."

"Dragon dung. We've been through too many wars, Odin. Using a sword again is going to be like breathing for you." She raised her blade, teeth bared. "If you pansy out on me, I _will_ rub your face in the dirt."

The other retainers had crowded around the lot, eager to see Odin the mage challenge Selena with her own weapon. Niles smirked prominently among them. "Try not to die, Odin," he called as the pair circled each other.

"Should we let this happen?" Hana asked in worried tones. "Selena might really put him out of commission. You know how she is."

"Let them fight," Oboro's voice said from somewhere in the group. "Maybe they'll off each other."

Selena suddenly stepped forward, slashing at Odin's flank. Surprised and thrown off by the whispers from their peers, Odin barely dodged in time, losing his footing and falling on his rump. Laughter echoed from the audience and he gritted his teeth. _Ignore them_ , he instructed himself as he jumped to his feet. Selena's next attack came from the opposite side and he brought his own blade up, blocking her advance. The impact of the colliding blades was familiar and comforting even as it jarred his forearms.

Instead of watching her face, Odin focused on Selena's feet. Unlike Laslow, whose foot movements were dancelike and confusing, Selena's feet always betrayed her intentions. She'd lost many of her bad habits since they were teenagers, but he still knew enough about her to know that when she turned her foot like _that_ , she was going to—"Hah!" He grunted, catching her blade on his and flicking his wrist to knock the sword from her hand.

It worked. The sword slipped from her fingers, but she pivoted on her heel, caught it with her other hand, and came at him again. "Didn't expect that, huh?" She growled, swinging it once before transferring it back to her dominant hand.

"You've gotten better at swordplay," Odin commented, weaving away from her jabs. "Shame your personality is still a steaming horse turd."

Selena's eyes narrowed and she rushed him again, nicking his arm in a flurry of attacks. "I don't regret what I said the other night," she spat at him. "I meant it. Watching you and Elise makes me sick."

Anger boiled in Odin's stomach and he switched from a defensive stance to an attack stance. "You're a real bitch, Selena," he said sharply, watching her feet. "I'm not entirely convinced I want to be your friend anymore."

His words caught her off guard and she stumbled when he advanced, evading his attack instead of parrying. "Laslow and I are all you have in this miserable world," she said, sounding like the idea of their friendship dissolving had never occurred to her. "Laslow would choose me over you. You know he would."

She was right. Laslow would sooner cut off his own limbs than abandon her. Even so, Odin didn't like being reminded that he was second fiddle. "You're wrong," he informed her, feinting right and pivoting left to slash at her legs. "You're not all I have. I have Elise."

"For how long?" She laughed, blocking his attack and kicking at him. "Have you forgotten that we're only here until this war is over? You think she's going to leave her family and her kingdom to come back to our home with you? You're going to introduce her to Lissa, take her to see Cynthia? Please."

" _Leave Cynthia out of this_ ," Odin snarled, swinging wildly at her in rage. "I'm sick of you throwing her in my face. What do you want from me?"

Selena snorted. His aimless attacks were proof that her words were rattling him. "I want you to remember what's important. Home. The more attachments you make here, the more it'll hurt when we go back where we belong….back to who we belong _with_."

When he didn't reply, she dropped and swept his legs, knocking him on his back. It was a simple, cheap move that he should have been able to anticipate, but his mind was far from their fight. "You know I'm right," she said, wiping sweat and dust off her brow. "If I wasn't right, you wouldn't be so bothered by what I'm saying. Go think about it."

Odin sat up, blistering rage in his eyes. In response, Selena tossed Laslow's sword back to him, snatched her own off the ground, and stalked away. Odin pulled himself to his feet, anger blinding him to the new respect with which the other retainers were now watching him.

oOoOo

"Why were you training with a sword, anyway?" Elise asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I have to kill Selena," Odin replied, wincing as she spread salve on his blisters.

Elise blinked. "You mean that metaphorically, right?"

"I haven't decided."

"Isn't she your friend?" Elise asked, wrinkling her brow. Odin said nothing, so she tried a different tack. "Why don't you just blow her up with magic since you're, you know, a mage and all."

"It has to be a sword," he explained. "That's the only weapon she'll accept."

Elise wrapped his palm with gauze. "That doesn't make any sense," she informed him staunchly. "You're not a swordsman. These blisters are proof."

He sighed, wiggling his reddened fingers. "I used to be," he admitted. "It was a while ago, though, and my hands have gotten soft."

"Really? You can do both?" Elise's mouth dropped open. "Without using class seals? How?"

Pleased at her reaction, Odin shrugged. "Good genes, I suppose. My uncle and cousin were renowned for their swordsmanship, and both my parents were mages."

"Were they soldiers? Is that why you grew up in a castle?"

She remembered everything he said, didn't she? "Something like that." Odin inspected his bandaged hands, flexing and straightening his fingers. "Truth be told, I was banned from using magic in my homeland."

Elise made a face. "Banned? What for?"

Odin scratched his neck sheepishly. "I may have accidentally summoned a monster or two. I may have also blighted a whole grain harvest."

"Odin! How do you accidentally summon monsters?"

"Well, all of Dad's spells were labeled in Pleg—er, in a different language," he explained. "In my defense, I thought I was summoning the spirit of a rather famous, deceased pastry chef. My friend wanted her strudel recipe."

"That doesn't defend you at all! What kind of friend asks you to perform casual necromancy?"

Odin thought for a moment. "A very good friend with a very sweet tooth."

His eyes were distant again and Elise felt the familiar gulf between them grow. When she couldn't take the silence any longer, she forced a smile. "Hey, come with me. I wanted to show you something."

His attention snapped back and he cocked his head. "Show me something? Something arcane and full of dark power? Odin Dark's interest is piqued."

"I'm not sure how arcane it is…but there's probably dark power somewhere if you look hard enough," Elise replied, beckoning him on. "Let's go."

Odin's face remained neutral as she led him to her tent, but his eyes showed suspicion when she began rummaging through one of her trunks. Was he thinking of the last time they were here alone? He didn't need to worry; she wasn't going to pull something scandalous out of her belongings. When she finally brought out the case, his eyebrows shot up. "A violin?" He asked, recognizing its shape.

"Correct!" Elise replied. "Did they have these back in your homeland?"

"They did, indeed. A friend of mine was an accomplished violinist."

Elise opened the case. "Oh. Did he play in concert halls?

Shaking his head, Odin sighed. "Only as a child. His chances as an adult were ruined." At Elise's questioning look, he explained further. "He is…a little frightening in the face; lots of scars from battles and a permanent scowl. It's a shame, really—he's a wonderful person."

"Poor guy…" Elise frowned. "Well…I'm not that good. So…don't expect anything special. I just…wanted to play for you. I don't play for anyone else; barely anyone even knows I have the violin with me. It's kind of unnecessary in a war, isn't it?"

"I think music can be invigorating to an army, actually," Odin disagreed. "Let's hear it."

Confidence shaken by the knowledge that Odin was already used to hearing quality violin music, Elise tucked the instrument between her shoulder and chin and warmed up the strings a bit. Odin sat at her table expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she gently struck the first note. Watching Odin's face was too much pressure, so she closed her eyes and tried to let the pull of the music guide her hands. The song she'd chosen was a traditional Nohrian pavane, written by some ancient musician and intended to be played at royal parties. She'd heard it ever since she was a child, peeking from behind her nanny's skirts at the whirling colors and grandeur of the royal court.

This pavane had been playing the first time she saw Camilla and Xander—both more than eight years her seniors and already seasoned members of society. How old had she been? Four? Five? Her father introducing her to these two imposing, beautiful strangers was all she could remember of that day. She got only a glimpse of teenaged Xander's serious, sad eyes before she was swept up in Camilla's scented arms.

This pavane had also played during the first ball she attended after her mother's murder. Her mother had been a maid in the castle, but she had been beautiful and had caught Garon's eye. Elise couldn't remember her voice anymore, but when she closed her eyes she could see pale cheeks and softly curling white-blonde hair that fell loosely around her neck. After her death, Camilla had successfully petitioned for Elise to be moved into her quarters. Elise had cried and cried, not wanting to go to the dance, but Camilla gently dressed her in a stiff gown and coaxed her down the stairs with soft words.

Ah, Camilla and Xander could coax her into anything—Camilla offering sweetmeats and affection, and Xander kindly guiding and guarding her with his big hands. Leo joined them a month later after his own mother's death, his eyes proud and miserable. Corrin was last, a shell-shocked waif with strange red eyes and a tongue that spoke only Hoshidan at first. The five of them were inseparable, bound by blood and common suffering. Though Corrin was locked away in the Northern Fortress, she was ever on Elise's mind as she danced her way through balls and galas, never far from her watchful siblings.

As she finished the final note, she sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her bow arm. The sound of Odin clapping opened her eyes and she drew up a smile. "Well? How was it?"

"Wonderful," Odin said fondly, his eyes searching her face. "Brady himself would have enjoyed it."

"Thank you, thank you!" Elise took a bow, sniffing again and giggling at herself. "It was one of the first songs I learned."

Odin watched her put the instrument away and smiled. "I could tell that song means a lot to you. Odin Dark is honored that you would share such a moving melody from time immaterial!"

Elise grinned as he struck a pose. "You're right—it's a very historical song. I'm glad you liked it." After she'd stowed the case in her trunk again, she turned to find him still sitting and looking at her. "What? Did you expect more?"

"Ah, no, sorry for staring," he replied. "I think the tune got my mind wandering through my own past. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was seven." Elise put her hands on her hips, sticking her lower lip out. "I think some thanks is in order after such a performance, don't you?"

Odin jumped to his feet, blood rising in his cheeks. "You're absolutely right. My apologies!" Dutifully he approached her, bending down to her level and taking her hands. "Take this token of appreciation, my lady." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Elise leaned into it, but it wasn't anything like the kiss he'd given her after the battle in the Vallite forest or the kisses from the other night. It was chaste, absentminded. When he pulled away, she clung to his hands, hoping he would stay, but he took a step backward. "Going so soon?" She asked forlornly.

"Milord asked me to join Niles for a quick strategy session this afternoon," he explained, his face pained. "I'll see you tonight, though."

"Okay," Elise replied, letting his hands slip from her fingers. "Have fun with my brother."

He shook his head as he left the tent. "Doubtful!"

oOoOo

"I don't know what else to do," Elise sighed, sinking deeper into the hot water. "I've tried everything. I played the violin for him. I took him to my favorite outrealm—the one with all the butterflies—for a picnic that I made myself. I made him a flower crown. I gave him one of my pillows because his was all ratty and worn out."

Camilla frowned, chin in her hand. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I want to…move him. Show him how serious I am about him," Elise explained. "He's always happy when we're together, but he feels so far away…and everything I do to pull him closer seems to have the opposite effect. What's left? Maybe he just…doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him."

"What do you think, Corrin darling?" Camilla asked, turning to her other little sister.

Corrin's cheeks were already red from the bath, but their color deepened as she considered the situation. "You know I'm hopeless at the sort of thing," she said, twisting her fingers together under the water. "Maybe you're…er, doing too much? Does…does that make sense?"

"Too much?" Elise repeated.

Camilla nodded her approval. "I think Corrin has it right. You might be smothering him."

"Smothering?" Elise repeated again, indignation in her tone. "Lovers are supposed to spend time together!"

"Yes, but even a small wind can blow out a candle. Love takes time to grow," Camilla explained.

A lock of dark hair escaped from Corrin's bun and she tucked it behind her ear self-consciously. "How much do you know about him, really?" Her catlike eyes were serious. "From what Leo tells me, we have no data about where he came from or who he was before he became Leo's retainer. It's like he just appeared out of the blue one day."

"My sweet retainer Selena knew him before he entered into Leo's service," Camilla said. "She ensures me that he and Laslow are perfectly harmless, though she hasn't said a word about their origins."

Corrin's mouth quirked suspiciously. "Harmless, maybe. But for all we know, he has a wife and family in some other kingdom. Having fun is one thing during wartime, but what happens after the war is over?"

Elise drew her brows together. "You're suggesting he's a lecher? He's playing me for a fool for some sort of gratification?"

Putting her hands up quickly, Corrin shook her head. "I'm not suggesting anything! These are just…things to think about. Anything is possible when you don't know someone well."

"He's not a two-timer." Elise stated flatly. "He wouldn't do that. You don't know him at all if you think he'd be capable of doing something like that!"

"Don't be mad at Corrin for trying to look out for you," Camilla said soothingly. "We trust your instincts, don't we, Corrin? There! Besides, I happen to think you have a point. If he were just trying to use you for convenient companionship, he'd be moving much more quickly than he is."

Corrin bobbled her head. "That's a decent point. He'd probably be pushing _Elise_ for intimacy, not the other way around. The fact that he's taking things slowly is a mark against him being a sleaze."

"See?" Elise protested.

"It still doesn't mean he's not already promised to someone somewhere else, though," Corrin reminded her. "He's not from Nohr or Hoshido so he's far from home, right? It's easy to fall in love with someone you're with every day, even when you have someone waiting for you."

Camilla nodded gravely. "She's right. Have you ever discussed these matters with him?"

Elise thought back. Hadn't they talked about lovers once? "I think so…" It was…right! It was when they were stargazing the first time. She'd asked him if he had a lover and he said…he said… "He said 'not in this plane of existence'." Now that she knew he was from a different world entirely, this answer took on a sinister tone.

"'Not in this plane of existence'?" Corrin repeated. "What does that even mean? It's a little dodgy, don't you think?"

"I don't know…" Elise whispered, staring at the steam rising from the water's surface.

Camilla looked between her sisters, worry on her face. "I have to say, that is…a strange answer. Perhaps you should investigate further."

The door to the baths opened and Mozu entered, followed by Mitama. The two, chattering between themselves, sat down to scrub their bodies with their backs to the sisters. Elise lowered her voice anyway, not wanting to be heard. "Investigate? Should I just ask him? 'Excuse me, but do you have a wife?'"

"There's no guarantee he'd tell the truth even if you did," Corrin pointed out. "His friends might lie for him, too. There has to be a more foolproof way of finding out."

"Like what?"

Corrin considered the question for a moment. "If he were married, he'd have some sort of token, wouldn't he? He wouldn't throw it away because he'd want it when he went back home."

"A ring, perhaps," Camilla murmured.

"Search his room. He tents with Leo, right? I'm sure Leo will let you in. I'll tell him it's important." Corrin clenched her fists. "I think this is the only way to know for sure."

Elise sighed miserably. "I don't know…looking through his things…it doesn't feel right."

Corrin shrugged. "You should do what's right for you, of course. I can't think of any other way to figure him out, though."

Elise looked to Camilla, who was also deep in thought. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Camilla began slowly. "You should be careful. Be sure you're prepared for whatever you find. Then again, you may find nothing at all. Be prepared for that possibility, too."

Mozu and Mitama entered the water, waving shyly at the royals. Elise waved back, then turned to her sisters, face set. "Alright. I'll do it. I just need to find a time when he's busy."

"He has to train with all the retainers twice a week," Corrin offered. "I'll let you know when the next session is and you can do it while he's at the training pitch."

"Okay." Elise rubbed her arms, feeling chilled even in the hot water. "I think I'm ready to get out now."

Camilla pulled her close, pressing her against her ample bosom. "Don't worry too much. The truth is worth knowing, no matter what it is." As the three sisters rose to leave the bath, Camilla smirked. "Speaking of the truth, Corrin darling, a birdie mentioned the other day something about you and dear Leo not exactly seeing each other as siblings."

Corrin blanched, nearly slipping on the wet flagstones. "What? Wh-who said that?"

"Oh, just a small chirping songbird." Camilla narrowed her eyes, watching her sister wrap herself in a towel. "Is this true? Have you given us up as family?"

"No!" Corrin cried, fangs peeping out of her protesting mouth. "It's…Leo just…we, well, I mean, you're definitely family but…I mean…he and I aren't…um, blood is important, right? But not really, I mean there's you and Elise and Xander but…Leo…"

Camilla fixed Corrin with a stern look, but there was amusement under her glare. "You and Leo aren't doing anything…inappropriate, are you? You'd tell your big sister if something like that was happening, wouldn't you?"

Elise smirked as Corrin scrabbled for words. Everyone had problems, didn't they?

 _oOoOo_

 _Terrible advice, Corrin, what the hell. Why does everyone like you?_

 _LoveGlutton: Oh, whoops! Uhhhh only Rinkah/Hayato and Azama/Setsuna are married. Scarlet and Ryouma were almost married, and there are some seriously dating couples (Hana/Hinata, Corrin/Leo who think they're secret, Elise/Odin) and some amorphous mostly-physical relationships (Peri/Xander, Kagero/Saizo, Azura/Orochi, Reina/Gunter, Camilla/Silas and Niles and Reina and Keaton and Subaki and a lot of others before they were in relationships) and there's flirtations that may or may not go somewhere someday (Sakura/Kaden, Oboro/Takumi, Camilla/Hinoka, Felicia/Arthur) and there's unrequited lovelorn fools (Jakob to Corrin, Takumi to Corrin, Rhajat to Corrin, Flora to Jakob, Charlotte to large sums of money, Effie to ham) and then there's whatever the hell Selena and Laslow think they're doing. The Fates folks aren't as marriage-happy as the Ylisseans, it seems._


	18. Cynthia's Decision

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Cynthia's Decision

 **Camp, Road to Mount Prism, Ylisse**

"Permanent?!" Severa shouted, an edge of desperation in her voice. "What do you mean 'permanent'? I can't have these scars forever!"

Lissa and Maribelle looked at each other, pity in their faces. "We're sorry, Severa," Lissa said earnestly. "If we'd been able to treat you sooner, we might have been able to undo the damage, but as it is there's nothing left we can do."

"Are you still mad at me about the whole Owain-being-deported thing?" Severa asked Lissa. "I already said I'm sorry! Please…I'll…I'll never able to wear sleeveless dresses again! No one wants to look at this disgusting mess!" She motioned to her right shoulder, the skin of which was wrinkled and purple from the burns she'd sustained during the battle.

Maribelle shook her head. "Lissa is telling the truth, Severa. I know you're angry, but unseemly tantrums won't change reality."

"Maybe we could alter your current armor to cover your shoulders?" Lissa suggested kindly.

Severa stared at the healers for a moment, breathing heavily, then slid off the exam table and stalked out of the tent, kicking over a container of staves as she went. Owain and Cynthia, who'd brought her there to begin with, looked apologetically at the healers. "Sorry about that," Cynthia said. "We didn't know…"

"No, no, it's fine," Lissa said, her smile strained. "It's no one's fault. I'd be upset too if I were her."

Maribelle, still frowning, began wiping down the table. "What happened? Why didn't Brady treat her on the field?"

"He tried," Owain explained. "But Inigo broke formation and the Grimleal swarmed his position. Severa was forced back into the fight before he could properly tend to her."

"I see," Maribelle replied, lips pursed. "That's regrettable."

The flaps of the tent burst open and Inigo hurried into the tent, soaked in sweat. "Where is she? Severa, I mean. Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Lissa assured him. "She's a little unhappy right now, but she's in perfect health."

"She didn't lose any function in her arm?"

"Not a bit."

Inigo bent over, putting his hands on his knees. "Thank the gods. Where did she go? I need to talk to her."

Cynthia grimaced. "I wouldn't look for her right now if I were you. She might actually maul you."

When Inigo tilted his head in confusion, Owain spoke. "Her arm still works but she just found out the scarring is permanent."

The blood drained from Inigo's face and his mouth dropped open in horror. "Gods…how bad is it?"

"It's her whole right shoulder, some of her chest, and a small spot on her neck," Maribelle answered. "We tried to fix it, but her treatment came too late. If she'd been treated on the battlefield, things might be different."

The way she looked at Inigo clearly showed that she blamed him. He could only meet her eyes for a moment before looking away and dropping his head in shame. Lissa made a face at Maribelle, then gently put her hands on the young man's shoulders. "Everyone makes mistakes, Inigo. She'll be fine. Just give her time."

Inigo nodded wordlessly and left the tent, head still down. Cynthia looked up at Owain, sadness in her eyes. "What should we do?"

Owain shrugged, but Maribelle answered for him. "You should let them be and focus on resting. We're only stopping for a few hours to deal with pressing matters and then we'll be marching through the night."

Nudging Maribelle out of the way, Lissa swept over to Owain and Cynthia, pulling them into a hug. "Everything will be okay. Go get some sleep before we get back on the move."

oOoOo

"He definitely deserves it," Nah said staunchly, watching Inigo carrying Severa's load in addition to his own. "His behavior had gotten entirely out of line."

Owain frowned. "Don't be too hard on him. Uncle Chrom already reprimanded him pretty harshly."

"Robin even got in on it, I heard," Brady added. "S'posedly they told him Severa, Yarne, and Nah's injuries were all his fault an' they're makin' him apologize formally after this whole thing with Grima is over."

"I think the worst part of all was facing the parents," Cynthia said, shivering as she walked. "Panne asked him if he was trying to bring about the end of the Taguel species and Frederick lectured him on responsibility for over an hour."

Owain also shuddered, imagining the horror. "He's definitely been punished enough."

Pouting, Yarne spoke. "Why's he only carrying Severa's bags? He should carry mine and Nah's as well. Isn't your back still hurting, Nah?"

Nah shook her head. "No, I was healed in a timely fashion."

Yarne sniffed. "Well, he should carry mine. My thigh is still sore."

"Shut the hell up," Severa, who'd been silent all evening, snapped. "Carry your own damn bags and stop whining!"

Instantly sulky, Yarne eyed Severa out of the corner of his eyes. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not," Severa replied. "He's a jerk, you're a jerk, and I can't stand either of you."

Yarne hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I can't stand you either."

Cynthia snorted and the group looked at her in confusion. "Sorry," she said, still smirking. "I'm just glad we're all together. It's way more fun this way."

"You're unbelievable," Severa informed her without a trace of malice. "Grima overhead, imminent battle ahead, your best friend permanently disfigured…only you could be this happy right now."

"That's our Cynthia!" Owain put his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her in for a goofy hug that she accepted gladly.

Severa's mouth quirked up despite herself. "It sure is." Cynthia winked at her conspiratorially in response and Owain got the feeling he was being left out of something.

oOoOo

 **Mount Prism, Ylisse**

"Here," Owain said, handing Cynthia a steaming cup. "Your mother made some broth to keep our energy up while we wait for Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Lucina to come back from talking to Naga."

Cynthia took the cup gladly, blowing the steam off the top. "Thanks. What is it? Bear?"

"Probably."

Sipping lightly, Cynthia nodded. "Yep; it's bear. Your mom won't be happy."

Owain laughed, taking a seat beside her on the large rock she'd perched herself upon. "She'll get over it. What are you doing all the way over here by yourself? You're missing Severa savagely ignoring Inigo's attempts to talk to her."

Cynthia smiled faintly and looked up at the lightening sky. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Robin stole back the Fire Emblem in that last battle, right? We have hope…so if Naga helps us defeat Grima and we find the happy ending in this world, I want to disappear," Cynthia admitted, eyes still on the sky.

Owain blinked, confused. "Disappear? What does that mean?"

"I want to go somewhere—somewhere far away from Ylisse."

"What? Why?"

Cynthia finally brought her eyes down from the sky and met Owain's gaze. "Everything is going to change after the war. Our mothers will get pregnant with this world's versions of us and everything will be the way it should have been when we grew up. We don't need to be around for that."

Still bewildered, Owain wrinkled his brow. "Why not? Don't you want to be here with your family?"

"They're…they're not _our_ families, you know?" Cynthia said, misery in her eyes. "They're our parents but they're not _our_ parents. They're the parents of another Owain, another Cynthia. They don't need us."

"Of course they need us," Owain said, shaking his head. "We're still their children, even if we didn't come from their bodies in this world. It'll be great when the younger us are born—we'll be like their cool older siblings!"

Cynthia frowned. "No, we won't. We'll ruin everything."

"We won't—"

"Our parents deserve a _normal_ life with their _normal_ children," Cynthia said seriously. "They deserve for everything to be the way it should have been. Us being here…watching the lives we should have lived…it's not right."

Owain took her hands. "Cynthia…Gaius and Sumia love you. I know they do."

"They have to," Cynthia protested. "They have to pretend to love me because they don't want to hurt my feelings. My parents here didn't choose to have me; they didn't _want_ me. I was forced on them."

"Where…where did all of this come from?"

Cynthia looked down at their clasped hands. "I've been thinking about it ever since we came here. I've been fighting with myself over it, but I've come to a decision. I'm going to disappear after the war and…I want you come with me."

Owain's heart wavered. There was never any question that he'd be with Cynthia after the war, but… "I want to stay with my family, Cyn," he said after a moment. "I can't leave them after we worked so hard for this outcome. Mother's already talked about me moving in at the castle and Father said he's going to teach me Plegian. They want me with them and your parents do, too!"

Licking her lips, Cynthia squeezed his hands. "I can't do it," she finally said, a note of apology in her voice. "I can't stay here. I can't watch my parents give birth to the me that's not me and just stand there…a giant, bumbling, redheaded cosmic mistake." Owain just looked at her, shocked, and she finally spoke again. "I think we were supposed to die with our parents. It's great that we were able to come here and help this world but…we don't belong here."

Too disturbed for words, Owain leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, breathing in his smell. They stayed in each other's arms until Owain spoke again. "You're not a mistake, Cyn. It's not a mistake that we came here, together, and are able to be with each other like this." He held her more tightly. "How could our love ever be a mistake?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" Cynthia sniffled. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't have survived, I just…seeing Grima again brought back all the memories and I just…I want to go home and see my mother with her wrinkles and stretch marks and everything the way I remember."

"I do, too," Owain admitted, pulling back and wiping her tears from her cheeks. "But that's impossible. Still…that's okay, right? We're together. We're unbreakable as long as we have each other."

She clasped his fingers. "I agree. That's why I want you to come with me. I've been looking at some maps and I've found some really nice little villages in Valm we could live in." All seriousness and earnestness, she looked him in the eyes. "Run away with me. Let's disappear—keep them all guessing. Let's start our own lives, have a family—everything we should have done in our own world. We can tell Morgan where we'll be and she can come visit. We'll be the Justice Cabal forever!"

Her eyes were so persuasive, so enticing. Owain wanted to melt in them and never resurface. Even so, the thought of his mother's sadness and his father's disappointment held him back. "Cyn…I'm not just going to abandon my family. And what about the rest of our friends? Severa? My cousins? We're just going to disappear on them, too? Don't you think they've already lost enough without losing us, too?"

"We can tell them where we are so they can come visit, but—" Cynthia began, but Owain cut her off.

"So it's only our parents we're going to ignore? Don't you think that will hurt them?"

"No, I don't. They'll have their own kids!"

Owain shook his head, dropping her hands. "I love you, but I think you need to rethink this. Consider your parents' feelings and give them a little more credit. They can love more than one child, you know."

Cynthia stuck her lip out as voices began to call from the rest of the Shepherds, saying that Chrom and the others were back. "I think _you_ need to rethink this. I'm not going back and living in Ylisstol after the war. If you can't handle that, then…well, I don't know."

Mouth agape, Owain watched her walk back to the group. "That's how you're going to leave this?" He called.

She turned, arms crossed. "I'm serious about this, Owain. But I'm serious about you, too. I want you to see that. Now come on and let's hear what Chrom has to say."

Still hurt, Owain followed her, staying five feet behind in protest.

oOoOo

"Naga has spoken," Chrom announced to the gathered company. "She has told us that while she can not put an end to Grima herself, she will grant us two blessings—access to the weak spot on the back of his neck and a divine gilding on Falchion." He raised the sword high, its glowing blade cutting through the darkness of the night like a torch of hope. "With this weapon, I will put an end to Grima! Our final battle is before us! Let's finish this!"

The Shepherds roared their approval, stomping and rattling their weapons, but at Chrom's side, Robin stayed silent. Cynthia and Owain joined in with their peers and parents, screaming their frustrations at the sky. With Falchion still raised, Chrom shouted again. "Riders, to your mounts! Everyone in formation! The battle begins as soon as we land on Grima's fell back!"

The company scrambled to comply. Catching Owain's eye, Henry put a finger to his lips and pulled a tattered, stained tome out of his cloak. "Time for a special delivery!" He cackled, patting his son on the shoulder. Owain stared at the strange but familiar tome, trying to remember where he'd seen it before.

Lissa shook her head in exasperation, hands on her hips. "Is that tome illegal? Henry!" Henry chuckled darkly in response, so she sighed and kissed her husband and son on the cheek. "Stay safe, you two. If you need me, I'll be in my usual position. No taking risks!"

As she walked away, Severa and Inigo took her place, swords strapped to their hips. "Robin says we're together again," Severa informed Owain. "You better be ready for this. No mistakes."

"Owain of the Exalted Hand doesn't make mistakes," Owain replied haughtily. "Are _you_ ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Owain's eyes shifted to Inigo, who stood a step behind Severa. "How about you?"

The prince nodded, not meeting his cousin's eyes completely. "Let's get this over with."

Henry patted his son's shoulder, jerking his head toward where the mages were congregating. "I have to go now. Have fun and remember to stretch! I've always had the best results killing when I'm relaxed!"

"Thanks, Dad," Owain replied awkwardly. "Stay safe and I'll see you afterwards."

After he left, Cynthia shrugged. "Well, you know, it's actually pretty good advice if you don't think about it too hard."

"Don't let this family taint you," Severa said, lip curled in disgust. "Shouldn't you be with the other Pegasus Knights?"

"You're absolutely right!" Cynthia nodded, clenching her fist. "Good luck, everyone! I'll be watching over you from the skies. Since this is the biggest battle, I think for my entrance I'm going to throw those cyclamen petals I spent all that time collecting. What do you think?"

"I'd rather you focus on not falling off your stupid winged donkey," Severa replied. "And we don't need you watching over us."

Cynthia winked. "I'm going to do it anyway! After all, what are best friends for?"

Severa's cheeks pinked at her words. "Who said we were best friends?"

"Aw," Cynthia pouted. "I thought for sure we were now."

"Excuse me," Inigo interrupted, frowning. "If anyone is Severa's best friend, that would be me."

Cynthia's mouth dropped open dramatically. "What? No way! She likes me way more!"

"I do not!" Severa shouted, her entire face red now. "I don't like either of you! You can both go play with Risen!"

Laughing, Cynthia turned to Owain and threw her arms around his neck, the armor on her arms clanking. "Think about what I said," she whispered in his ear, then kissed him. "I love you."

"My answer isn't going to change," he said as she walked away. "You're being unreasonable."

"Just think about it!" She called over her shoulder. "I know what I'm doing. The question is what will you do?"

Severa's brow creased in confusion. "What was that about? Are you two in a fight?"

"No," Owain snapped. "Well. Sort of. I don't know. I'll explain it later."

Still suspicious, Severa made a noise in her throat and bent down to tuck her leggings deeper in her boots. Owain pulled his sword out to inspect the haft, his displeasure lingering in the air like an odor. Looking between the two, Inigo cleared his throat. "I know this may not be the best time, but before the battle starts I'd…I'd like to apologize. Apologize again to you, Severa, and also to you, Owain."

Owain sheathed his sword and turned his attention to his cousin. "You don't have to apologize."

"No," Inigo replied, his face pained. "I do. Father and Robin talked to me and I realized that I've made a real ass of myself. I put you all in danger and it got people hurt. I'm…I'm disgusted with myself."

Robin was moving among the ranks, adjusting formations and inspecting weapons. The three looked over at him and moved into their assigned positions. Owain looked at Severa, expecting her to say something, but she remained silent. "Look, Inigo," Owain said. "I appreciate your apology, but seriously, it's not necessary. We've all had a tough time."

Inigo shook his head. "It seems like everyone else is dealing with this world just fine. I don't know how you all do it."

"Everyone's _not_ dealing with it fine," Owain replied. "Cynthia's been having problems as well. You're not alone."

"Is that what you two were talking about?" Severa asked.

Owain nodded as Robin walked up and gave him a once over. He presented his sword to the tactician, who inspected it, nodded curtly, and then moved on to Severa. "Yeah," Owain said dully. "She doesn't think we belong here."

After her own inspection, Severa scoffed. "Belong here or not, here we are. We're not going home, so she better start accepting that."

"She knows we can't go home," Owain explained. "She thinks we should all disappear from our parents' lives here."

"What?" Inigo asked, taking his sword back from Robin. "What do you mean?"

Robin cut through their conversation. "I know you kids know more about Grima than I do, seeing as how you've been around him before. All I ask is that you use caution. I don't know how to adequately prepare a strategy for this fight. Expect surprises."

"Yes, sir," Owain replied, striking a pose. "Owain is at his most cautious."

Robin stared at him, fatigue in his eyes. "You two watch him," he ordered Severa and Inigo before walking away.

Owain scowled. "Hey! I don't need watching!" When no one replied, he groaned. "No one takes me seriously."

"Stop acting like a clown and they might," Severa said darkly. "Now what's this about disappearing?"

"Well, Cyn thinks our parents deserve to live their lives the way they should have been before we came. She wants to sever contact with her parents and move away, and she wants me to come with her." Owain dropped his pose in favor of shuffling his feet in the grass anxiously. "I don't want to abandon my parents."

"Of course not," Inigo said, horror on his face. "That's a terrible idea. I know Aunt Lissa would be heartbroken."

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she argued that our parents here were forced into loving us. She thinks it's all an act, or a lie."

"Rubbish." Inigo shook his head sharply. "There's no way it's an act. Father told me so when he was scolding me. He said he never thought he could love me the way he does and that he feels I'm his real son, no matter what world I came from."

Severa nodded her agreement. "Though they were surprised at first, you can tell Sumia and Gaius are thrilled to have Cynthia here. Sumia was even worse than my mother and went full motherhood mode as soon as she learned Cynthia was hers."

"That's what I thought, too," Owain agreed. "I don't know why Cynthia can't see it herself."

At the front of the company, Chrom's voice rang out, telling the Shepherds to gird themselves. Inigo stretched, warming up his arms. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk to her and make her see the truth. We could even bring Gaius and Sumia into this."

Owain swallowed hard. "Bad idea. I think she'd be furious if I told her parents her plans."

A warm green light surrounded the company and the world began to fade. "Don't expend useless energy worrying now. She'll change her mind," he heard Severa say before his vision went black.

* * *

 _This feels so wrong_. Elise stood in front of the tent Leo shared with Niles and Odin, steeling herself to go in. Corrin had assured her that both of Leo's retainers were at the joint training session, but she still felt as if she would be discovered at any moment. _Come on, Elise!_

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath, then reached for the tent flaps. Once inside the tent, she looked around in distaste. Leo ensured that his living space was clean, but it still smelled like men. Niles' bedding was to the left—even if she didn't remember where Odin slept, she would have known from the bundles of arrows and the replacement eye patches on the floor next to the archer's cot. Leo's luxurious bed was in the middle, and to the right was Odin's cot.

Licking her lips nervously, she approached Odin's living space. He had pulled his blankets up neatly, unlike Niles who left his sheets in a heap. A trunk was at the foot of the bed, and various cloaks and books were stacked near the wall. She put her hands on his sheets, feeling it to ascertain that nothing was hidden beneath them. She checked under his pillow next and found nothing. After rearranging the sheets like she'd found them, she slipped a hand under the mattress of the cot. Her hand cast about for a moment before hitting something flat and solid.

She pulled the object out and examined it; it was a worn, bound notebook made of leather and paper. The first page was blank, but the second was labeled in two languages—the first gibberish and the second reading 'Names of Great Consequence'. Under the labels were two inscriptions, one again unreadable and one saying _For Odin's eyes only!_ The following pages were filled with strange words and names that made little to no sense. The gibberish language's letters were all like the ones used in Nohrian script, but the way they were put together made no sense. "Missiletaine," Elise read aloud, tasting the syllables on her tongue. "Lissa's Stave of Calamitous Healing."

A few pages in, a note at the top indicated that the whole page was reserved for "Inigo", though most of the page was blank. Similar pages bore notes for suggestions from people named Morgan, Cynthia, and Severa, but only Cynthia's page was full. Elise flipped through the whole book, looking for any indication of what was happening when it was written, but all she could find were more nonsense words and names.

After replacing the notebook under the mattress, she moved to the piles of cloaks and books beside the wall, which revealed nothing except Odin's dire need to do laundry and the fact that he was apparently deeply interested in weapon maintenance. This left the trunk at the foot of his bed as the only place unsearched. After biting her lip for a moment, she opened it.

The hinges creaked as the top lifted and she looked around, afraid someone would hear and find her snooping. When no one appeared, she looked into the chest and found it filled with other, different clothing. She lifted out a yellow tunic with red and black trim on the neckline as well as pants and a belt that looked vaguely Hoshidan in its construction. Boots were beneath them, trimmed with white fur. "Odin's homeland must have been cold," she murmured, laying them aside.

Under the clothing were assorted knick-knacks and items she didn't recognize—a dirty stuffed rabbit, some assorted misshapen teeth on a string, two stained-brown hair ribbons, a tome written in a completely different language from Odin's notebook, and a few oilskin pouches. Feeling like she was violating a sacred realm, Elise picked up the pouches one at a time. The first contained handwritten letters written in the same language she'd found in the notebook. The letters were clearly from different people as the penmanship varied wildly from letter to letter. A few were written in the same curly script, but the rest had no matches.

She stuffed the letters back in the pouch and put it back in the trunk, then opened another pouch. "What in the…" Elise said quietly, staring at its contents. It was filled to the brim with dried petals that looked to have been pink at one time. Upon closer examination, she recognized the petals as coming from the sakura trees around camp. They had been carefully dried and packed in the tiny bag so as to minimize damage to petals' delicate structure. _What is he doing with these?_ She wondered, tying the pouch closed and putting it next to the one with the letters. There were two left and next she chose a seemingly empty but heavier pouch. The pouch's contents thumped about when she shook it, and when she upturned it, a gold ring fell into her hand.

Elise's heart stopped, then thumped wildly against her ribcage, nauseating her. The ring was far too large for her fingers, and its simple design suggested that it was for a male. Stunned, she sank to the ground and stared at the jewelry as if it might speak to her. It certainly looked the right size for Odin's fingers, and it was worn enough to need a polishing. She turned it over and over in her hands, searching for some clue—anything to prove Corrin's accusations false. Finally she looked inside the ring and found a word written in the lettering she could read.

 _Cynthia_.

She'd seen that word before, hadn't she? Pulling the notebook out from under Odin's mattress again, she flipped through the pages until she saw it again—the filled-in page with the same word at the top: Cynthia. Was this word a title or a name?

She opened the first pouch again, pulling out the letters and searching them. They were all signed using the letters she could read, so she sounded them out aloud. One was from someone named 'Aunt Olivia', three were from someone named 'Morgan', another was from a 'Gerome', and—aha! One was signed 'Cynthia'.

So Cynthia was a person. Judging by the delicacy of the penmanship and the flowers scrawled in the margins, they were a woman or an effeminate man. Elise stuffed the letters back in the pouch for a second time and returned to staring at the ring. Did the ring belong to Cynthia or was it _from_ Cynthia? Who was Cynthia and what did they mean to Odin?

Was Corrin right? Was Odin's heart out of her reach because it already belonged to someone else?

Elise slipped the ring back in its pouch and pocketed them both, then undid the loose knot on the last oilskin pouch. She recognized its contents as soon as it opened—flowers carefully woven together in a circlet. It was the flower crown she'd made for him.

For reasons she didn't understand, this broke her far more than the discovery of the ring. Something she'd made for him was in his collection of treasures. He valued her, didn't he? He felt something for her, didn't he? Tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily. Who was Cynthia and why had Odin never mentioned her if she was important enough to be among his treasures?

After assuring everything was back as it she'd found it, Elise left the tent, fingering the pouch in her pocket. She didn't have the answers she sought, but she knew who might.

 _oOoOo_

 _Cynthia's conversations with her parents always made me sad in-game. How do you think Gaius and Sumia would react if she told them her plans? Or if Owain tells them?_


	19. Beano the Barbarian Queen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Beano the Barbarian Queen**

After the retainers' training ended, Elise searched and found Selena exactly where she'd expected—the accessory shop. The mercenary was well known for having a soft spot for trinkets and fashion, and she frequented the shop often though she rarely spent money. She'd struck up an unlikely friendship with Oboro, who usually ran the shop, and the two tried new accessories on together for fun, trading skin care advice and fashion ideas.

Selena had twisted her hair up in a bun and Oboro was in the process of attaching a golden Hoshidan clip to it when Elise walked in. Both women turned to the door to greet the newcomer, then rolled their eyes and turned away when they saw who it was. Unused to such a cold reception, Elise bit her lip and hovered at the door for a moment before walking further in. A movement to her left attracted her attention and she found Laslow sitting against the wall, waving at her. "Hello, Lady Elise. Come to find an accessory?"

Glad to find a ray of light among the darkness she felt all around, Elise smiled back weakly. "Not today," she replied simply.

"What are you here for, then?" Oboro asked in a garbled voice, hairpins between her teeth and suspicion in her eyes.

Ignoring the hostility overflowing from the two, Elise approached Selena. "I was hoping…well, I need to ask you something."

Surprise glittered in Selena's eyes and she blinked before answering. "Can I find you later? If you looked carefully, you might have noticed Oboro's in the middle of doing my hair."

'Later' in Selena's words might mean 'never'. "Erm," Elise said, shuffling her feet. "No, this is important. Really important." She felt her eyes water again. "I need it answered now and…privately."

Selena noticed her emotions heighten and groaned. "Is this about Odin? For the love of Naga's sagging…Oboro, I'll be right back, alright?" Oboro nodded, looking as annoyed as Selena. Moving carefully so as not to disturb her hair, she got down off the counter and headed for the door. "Come on, Laslow," she said, motioning to the man.

Laslow looked to Elise for permission and got to his feet when she shrugged. Following Selena, he left the accessory tent and waited outside the door for the princess. Once Elise was outside, Selena crossed her arms. "Well, what is it?"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere others can't overhear…?" Elise asked.

Groaning again, Selena stomped off to nearby sakura tree. After looking around, she spread her arms as if to say _see?_ "No one around as far as I can see, except for Mitama, but she's way over there and probably writing more creepy poetry in her notebook. What is it?" She looked the princess up and down. "Did that idiot knock you up?"

Elise's mouth dropped open. "No!" She replied quickly, wanting to quash that rumor before it got started. "That's not it at all."

"Then what?"

Elise took a deep breath, then opened her palm and extended her hand, holding the ring she'd been carrying around out to the other woman for inspection. "I know you're good friends with Odin and I need to know…whose ring is this?"

Selena recognized the piece of jewelry instantly—Elise could tell by the way her eyes widened in horror. Laslow made a small sound in his throat when he saw it and Elise knew that he recognized it as well. "Where'd you get this?" Selena demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Elise replied, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice. "Is it Odin's?"

Staring hard at Elise's face, Selena finally looked away. "Yeah," she said. "It's Odin's."

Elise's voice shook as she spoke again. "Did…Cynthia give it to him?"

Selena continued to look away, her eyes unfocused. "Yeah," she repeated. "Well, sort of, anyway."

"May I?" Laslow asked, motioning towards the ring. Elise nodded and he plucked it from her hand, turning it over in his fingers. "I never saw it," he murmured. "It's lovely. Did you know her name is engraved on the inside?" He asked, aiming the question at Selena.

Selena scoffed. "I'm the one who suggested she do that."

"Excellent taste as always," Laslow said softly.

Feeling left out of an important conversation, Elise spoke again. "Who is Cynthia?"

"She's Odin's ex-girlfriend," Selena said tartly.

Relief flooded Elise's chest. Ex. "So she and Odin aren't together anymore?"

Arrows of anger shot from Selena's eyes and her lip rose in contempt. "Not by his choice. Believe me, _Milady_ , he'd be with her if he could."

* * *

"INIGO! MY LEFT!" Owain cried, swinging to parry a blow from a Grimleal with a large bardiche. "We've got a company of lances coming our way!"

Inigo pulled his sword out of the Grimleal he'd skewered and flicked it, sending blood flying in an arc. "Lances? Not good. Severa! Signal for back up!"

Snarling, Severa ducked her head and sprinted for the group of mages they were protecting. Hearing her footsteps resound against Grima's stone-like scales, Morgan and Tharja turned to see what she needed. At her signal, Morgan sent up a blue flare, attracting the attention of nearby soldiers as well as the aerial units overhead.

Pulling his eyes away from Cynthia's swooping form, Owain craned his neck to see the advance group where Robin and Chrom were pushing towards the weak spot on Grima's neck. Everything was going smoothly so far—there were less Grimleal than they'd expected and steady progress was being made. "Focus," Inigo reminded him, knocking him out of the way of an enemy spell.

"Apologies," Owain panted, turning his attention to the weaponless but defiant healer trying to edge away from them. "Going back to heal your creepy cult buddies? I don't think so." Despite his distaste for killing healers, he jerked her by the collar back towards him, pulled her head back, and opened her throat.

Footsteps hurried up and Severa's voice called out. "We're moving forward! Let's go!"

Owain looked towards Grima's massive head again and saw that Chrom and Robin's group had gained ground again. "Roger that!" he replied.

The company of lancers was quickly approaching from the left rear, but before they could reach the group, Cherche and Gerome dove from the sky, scattering them like insects. The lancers pointed their weapons upwards, but their lances barely scraped the tough hide of the dragons. "Move," a voice commanded, and Owain stepped aside to let Tharja through. Morgan at her side, she drew a syrupy purple spell out of her tome and flung it at the lancers. They screamed as the spell hit them, seeming to suck the life from their chests. Morgan repeated her actions, then winked at Owain while showing him the cover of her tome. "They finally gave me a real Nosferatu," she said smugly.

"Good for you," Owain congratulated. "Now get back behind us. Severa says we're moving forward."

"As you say," Morgan replied, smiling at the carnage she'd caused and snapping her tome closed with satisfaction.

A roar from Grima pierced the night and the Shepherds fought for balance as the giant dragon shifted position in the air. "How close are we?" Inigo asked Severa, holding his arms out to steady himself.

"I couldn't see," Severa replied. "Heads up—we've got swordsmen ahead."

Owain, being the tallest, stood on his toes to look ahead once more. "We're close," he told the two. "If we can get through this next wave of fighters, they may be able to reach the weak spot."

"Let's get cracking, then," Inigo said, readying his sword. The conglomerate of swordsmen ahead noticed them, but turned and headed for Vaike's group instead. "They're going for his axe!"

Signaling the mages inside their wall of protection, the three hurried towards where Vaike, Kjelle, Miriel, and Laurent were steeling themselves for attack. "Oi!" Vaike yelled when he saw them. "Go find your own fight! Teach has got this one!"

"False!" Miriel called over her husband. "Back up would be most appreciated!"

The Grimleal reached Vaike at the same time as Owain's group and they all threw themselves into fierce battle, metal clanging and magic flashing in arcs. Miriel and Laurent joined Morgan and Tharja, clumping into a tight bunch capable of watching all directions. Enemy mages joined the fray, targeting Kjelle in her heavy armor.

A sudden shower of dried pink petals rained down upon them and Owain looked up to see Cynthia circling overhead, tossing handfuls of cyclamen flowers. After emptying one of her saddlebags, she grabbed her pegasus' reins and dove, running two of the mages through at the same time with her lance. "There's no more archers left," she yelled at Owain as she shook their bodies off of her weapon. "So leave the rest to us in the sky!"

Owain grinned as she took off again, climbing back to a height unreachable by most spells. She was safe, so the rest of the battle was just extra. As soon as she cleared, Sumia and Cordelia swooped down, repeating the attack on the mages. More petals fluttered from the sky and Owain saw that Cynthia had opened her second saddlebag. "How many flowers does she have?" Severa groused, shaking petals out of her twintails before kicking an advancing Grimleal swordsman in the chest.

The mages retreated and opened _Wind_ tomes to fend off the aerial units, but arrows whizzed out from the inner circle of Shepherds, striking some of the Grimleal and causing others to retreat. "Just try firing that magic at my wife and kid, I dare you," Gaius called from somewhere behind Owain's back. "Mages everywhere and not a crumb of sugar to be found," he muttered. "There's only so much a guy can take, you know."

Grima has appeared in human form! Nah announced, skimming over their heads. Robin and Chrom are fighting him now!

"Let's push forward!" Lucina yelled from her position at the front. "We have to help them! Even Grima is no match for all of us!"

As the Shepherds cheered their agreement, the dragon Grima's mouth opened again and he let out a different, louder roar than before. Ducking and holding his ears, Owain looked around and was horrified to see circular sigils on Grima's scales glow with a sudden light. The air above the symbols shimmered and Risen began pouring out of portals that appeared without warning. "Get back!" Lucina cried, readying Falchion.

"This is absurd," Severa growled, watching the Risen continue to appear. "How many of these things are there?"

A voice unlike any Owain had ever heard sounded from all around. " **Hear my words, Awakener!** " It said, its voice rich and echoing and ancient. " **Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able!** "

"Naga!" Lucina said, looking around wildly. "I hear you! Can't you help?" The sky was silent and she gritted her teeth. "Shepherds! We have to fend off the Risen while Father and Robin fight Grima. We have no other options!"

At her direction, the Shepherds moved to form a semi-circle around the place where Robin, Chrom, and Grima were fighting. The aerial units overhead adjusted as well, moving to cover the outer rings of soldiers. The Risen slowly approached, their eyes glowing and empty. Once they were within striking distance, the infantry sprang forward, weapons at the ready. "At least Risen are less intelligent and a little easier to kill," Inigo grunted, slicing through a enemy's shoulder joint.

Severa slammed her back into Owain's. "Let's move toward the front. Gregor and Say'ri's group are getting overrun. INIGO!"

At her call, Inigo put an end to the Risen he was fighting and ran to join them. "The portals are still open," he said breathlessly. "Any ideas on how to close them?"

"Not a clue," Owain admitted. "Lucina said we're on the defense until Grima is down, though. Best to just keep an eye on them."

Gregor waved them over as they approached. "The timing is good! Too many sword-ghosts and Gregor starts having the trouble!" At his side, Nah and Nowi took breaks from firing their crystalline breath into the horde of Risen to nod quick greetings. "Why Gregor can't be pretty dragon like family? Ach, life is not fair!"

Owain's arms were beginning to ache, but he swallowed his complaints and jumped into the fray again, covering Inigo and Severa's open sides. The battle raged on, then a cry from behind caught his attention and he turned to see Robin collapse on the ground, his body covered in a black miasma and Grima nowhere to be found. "Robin!" Chrom called, dropping to his knees. "You have to fight back! Keep fighting! Fight this! You promised to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!" He turned to the rest of the Shepherds, panic on his face. "Everyone! Call to him!"

"Robin!" Lucina screamed, rushing to the tactician's side. "Fight and return to us! You can't leave me like this!"

Tharja stormed over, pushing Lucina roughly out of her way. "Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so…"

"Father!" Morgan cried, continuing to summon spells. "You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"

Noire joined her sister, fists clenched. "BLOOD AND THUNDER! RETURN TO US NOW, FATHER!"

One by one, voices rose, joining the fray. "Get up this instant," Maribelle shrilled. "Or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend!" Owain shouted, stabbing a Risen through the back. "Summon forth the strength inside you!"

"If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!" Severa called, ducking under an axe blow.

Inigo kept his eyes on the battle, yelling at the sky, "Come back! I can think of nothing worse than dying alone!"

"You gonna let that snake get the last hiss?" Sully scoffed from atop her horse. "Come on!"

The Risen pressed in, taking advantage of the Shepherds' distraction. The portals, still glowing, spat out another throng of the creatures. With horror, Owain saw that they all carried bows. "The archers are back!" He yelled, trying to get the attention of his companions. "We need to dispatch them!"

His calls were lost among the cries for Robin's return. Looking up, Owain could see the aerial units stalled, foolishly convinced of their safety in the air. Cynthia was among them, her eyes focused on Robin. "Come on! You can do this!" She yelled. "You have to fight with us!"

"Cynthia!" Owain screamed, waving his arms to get her attention. "Archers!"

His terror finally caught the attention of Inigo, who turned to see what Owain was doing. "What?" He asked, driving his shoulder into a Risen trying to attack Severa from behind.

"Archers!" Owain said, gesturing to the portal from which they were emerging. "They've got snipers! We have to tell the pegasus and dragon riders!"

Following his cousin's finger and seeing the foes for himself, Inigo swore and reached for Severa. "We have to tell the mages to signal! Damn this distraction!"

Grasping the situation, Severa pushed Inigo toward the inside of the semi-circle. "You tell the mages. Owain and I are faster—we'll go for the archers. Go!" She pushed him again, harder. "Come on, Owain," she hissed, breaking into a run.

Owain followed, pausing only to cut down Risen that stepped in his path. The more time that passed without a signal, the more worried he became and the faster he ran. Ahead, the squadron of archers halted, some sinking to their knees in a staggered firing formation.

"I think they're aiming at the cavalry," Severa panted as they ran. "Keep your head!"

As if they'd heard her words, the archers simultaneously raised their bows to the skies. "No!" Owain screamed, pushing himself even more and passing Severa. "No!"

A gray signal rose into the air, fired by one of the Shepherds' mages, and the airborne units scrambled, shocked by their own distraction. They had no information on where the archers were, however, and balked on where to escape. Confused, they hovered and looked down, listening to orders being shouted from below.

The orders came too late and the archers loosed their arrows as Owain and Severa slammed into them, knocking a number of them over. Owain and Severa picked themselves up as quickly as they could and began plunging their blades into every Risen within reach. Though they were under attack, the Risen that were unharmed doggedly fit more arrows to their bows, aiming them at the skies. Arms numb, Owain stopped aiming to kill and focused instead of slicing off the archers' hands to render them unable to use their weapons.

"Owain!" Severa called, pointing to a sniper near him. With a roar, Owain kicked away the Risen he was butchering and sprinted for the sniper. Undaunted, the bowman aimed at the sky, firing arrow after arrow in rapid succession. He was only stopped by Owain's blade slicing through his neck, sending his head rolling across Grima's scales.

* * *

Rising to the redhead's bait, Elise glared back at her with all the irritation she could muster. "What's stopping him, then? Where is she?"

* * *

"Is that all of them?" Owain called to Severa. She didn't answer and he jerked his head up to see her staring at the sky, mouth open in horror. "Severa?" He turned and followed her gaze to see the airborne units in disarray.

A familiar scream rent the air and he found Cynthia's pegasus wheeling frantic circles, an arrow protruding from one of its wings. Unable to move the affected wing, it tipped dangerously to the side, spilling Cynthia out of her saddle. "CYNTHIA!" Owain cried, dropping his sword and sprinting towards her location.

Her pegasus whinnied in pain, trying to stay airborne but unable to control itself. Catching a hold on one of the stirrups, Cynthia dangled in the air like a doll, desperately trying to finagle her way back into the saddle. Sumia approached to help, but as she neared, an arrow whistled past, blocking her.

Another squadron of archers had emerged from a portal on the other side of the Shepherds—a matched pair to the group Owain and Severa had slaughtered. Noticing, Sully and the rest of the cavalry kicked their horses into action, but the arrows were already flying. One struck the tail of Gerome's dragon and it roared in pain.

Instead of lowering itself to the ground, Cynthia's pegasus tried to gain air to escape the onslaught of arrows. Still dangling, Cynthia called for her mother over and over, begging anyone to save her. Again and again, Sumia swooped in, but the archers kept her from being able to pause long enough to get a grip on her daughter.

Another arrow struck Cynthia's pegasus' flank and it bucked in the air. Screaming, Cynthia lost her grip and plummeted, her arms outstretched and clawing at the air. "CYNTHIA!" Owain screamed again, reaching his own arms out for her even as he knew that he would never reach her in time, nor would he be able to catch her from such a height if he did.

Jerking his dragon around, Gerome dove for her. The archers immediately focused on him, but Cherche threw her own dragon in front of him, shielding him. Two arrows struck her Minerva and a third embedded itself in her chest. Her strangled cry brought Gerome to a halt and he hesitated for a moment, torn between his mother and Cynthia.

The moment was too long. Cynthia hit the ground with a sickening crunch, her body bouncing once before coming to rest in a heap.

Instead of snipping back as expected, Selena deflated. Her crossed arms became less of an aggressive act and more of a shield as she pressed her lips together. Surprised, Elise looked to Laslow, who was also watching Selena carefully. An uncomfortable minute passed, then he sighed, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. With his other hand he carefully placed the ring back in Elise's palm. "She's dead. Sh—"

"We don't know that," Selena interrupted angrily.

"She's dead," Laslow repeated in a tone that indicated they'd had this argument many times before. He turned his attention back to Elise and smiled gently. "She died a little over six years ago."

The air rushed out of Owain's chest as if he'd been struck, and no matter how he struggled, his lungs refused to pull more in. His legs continued to run until the lack of oxygen caught up with him, at which point he staggered and lurched forward, falling to his hands and knees. Risen immediately rushed at him from where they were fighting the Shepherds, but Severa leapt into view, teeth bared, to block them.

She alone was not enough to fend them off, however, and with every swing of her sword she was forced backwards toward where he crouched. "Get up!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I can't keep them back and we can't lose you! Get up, Owain!"

Her words came to him as if through water, muffled and distant. The noise around him had died to a dull roar and he couldn't remember what he was doing. Another figure crashed into the Risen and he looked up to see Inigo at Severa's side, forming a wall in front of him. "Owain!" He also called. "We need you! There'll be time for this later!"

A murky green wave of magic bubbled through the crowd of Risen, dissolving a large portion of them into sludge and bones. On the other side of the wave, Henry stood, arm outstretched in a casting position and his face tight. Taking the opportunity, Severa marched back and jerked Owain to his feet. "Get it together, Owain," she said urgently, pushing his sword back in his hands from where she'd picked it up off the grass. "Block it out for now."

"We're with you, mate," Laslow said, looking over his shoulder. "Stay with us for the rest of this fight."

As if in a daze, Owain moved forward to join his friends. Neither the Risen nor Grima's scales under his feet felt real, but he raised his sword and charged forward through pure muscle memory. He'd done this how many times? A thousand? A million? Killing was second nature.

War. Killing. Death—no! Not now.

Kill now; die later. Everything came back to death eventually. A dozen of his father's jokes about death rambled through his mind, tangled together like noodles.

Who was dead? Was it him? No, pain and a slice from the tip of a Risen's spear said he was still alive. So who was dead?

It was Cy—no! Not now! She'd fallen; he saw her fall, he—augh! He squeezed his eyes shut as he hacked at a Risen. Just fight. Just kill. Just breathe. Repeat.

Owain barely heard the cheers when Robin stood, shaking off Grima's influence and regaining control over himself. The cries of horror when Robin struck Grima down and disappeared like dust into the wind went entirely unnoticed. He only became aware of his surroundings again when the world around him melted in Naga's light as she yanked them from Grima's falling corpse. When the light faded, they were back on Ylissean soil near Mount Prism, and the Risen before him evaporated into smoke, leaving him nothing to stab.

He cast about for another foe, but found none. Instead he found Severa and Inigo doubled over, panting, and a host of Shepherds in an uproar. "It's over," Inigo muttered, dropping his sword. "It's done."

"What happened?" Owain asked hoarsely, his throat on fire from screaming earlier.

Still holding her sword tightly, Severa wiped her brow with her bloodstained sleeve. "Grima's gone," she answered. "We won."

If they'd won, why was the air so heavy? Owain's heart pounded in his chest. Laslow stood and approached him, then backed away when the myrmidon raised his sword in response. "Whoa, friend," he said softly, raising his hands in submission. "I'm not a Risen."

Noticing, Severa also approached, eyes dark. "Easy," she said in a shockingly gentle voice. "It's over, Owain." With one hand, she reached forward and pushed his sword blade down. "You can stop now."

Her words brought Owain's senses crashing back upon him like a waterfall. The smell of blood and sweat all around blotted out his thoughts for a moment before he realized the cries he was hearing were not from battle. Blinking, he turned to see the Shepherds in shock. At the front of the group, Chrom leaned against a tree, one hand over his eyes and the other limply holding Falchion. Morgan crouched at his feet, holding a piece of dark material in her arms and rocking back and forth with sobs.

Nearby, Noire and Stahl were trying desperately to separate Tharja and Lucina, who had fallen to the ground in a scuffle. Tharja was screaming unintelligible words, clumps of Lucina's hair in her hands. Lucina, refusing to fight back, was shielding her face with her arms, Falchion forgotten on the grass beside her.

Brady, Maribelle, and Libra were crouched over a figure on the ground, holding glowing staves and chanting in tandem. Gerome paced nearby, his mask removed and his face uncharacteristically exposed. Nah and Gregor, aware of the healers' current task, were helping patch a wound on Nowi's arm.

Another clump of people were standing some seventy yards away, gathered around something Owain couldn't see. The body of a white pegasus lay beside them, and Owain stared at it for a moment, confused at what he was seeing.

His lungs remembered what had happened before his brain processed it and he gasped aloud, choking on his own breath. Laslow and Severa were at his side in an instant, keeping him upright. "Cynthia…" He whispered, his lips balking at the word. Roughly shaking his friends off, he took a step forward and then broke into a trot.

Severa called a warning from behind his back and Lissa emerged from the group beside the pegasus, horror in her eyes. "Owain!" She called, running to him with her hands up. "Owain, don't—you don't…it's best if you stay back."

"Is she over there?" Owain asked, coming to a halt.

"Yes," Lissa replied, wringing her hands. "Son, listen, please. There was nothing we could do…"

"Is she…?"

"She's gone." Lissa bit her lip. "It was…it was a quick end. A fall from that height…she didn't feel a thing."

Owain tilted his head, his vision beginning to blur. "I've got to see her…she's alone…"

"She's not alone, baby," Lissa held him back, her own tears starting to fall. "Gaius and Sumia are with her and Maribelle is…cleaning her up a little."

Shaking his head, he pulled his mother along with him as he continued to trudge toward the group. "I have to go to her."

"Son, please let Maribelle finish! You don't need to see her like this…!"

Ignoring Lissa's pleas, Owain continued on his way. Say'ri, Miriel, and a few other Shepherds parted as he approached, opening a path to where he could see Gaius, Sumia, and Maribelle kneeling beside a supine figure. "Owain…!" Maribelle gasped, starting to stand but stopping when she saw a defeated Lissa behind him. Pity and distaste on her face, she pulled her staff back and waited for him to come closer.

Cynthia slowly came into view as he neared, and he stared at her, his mind numb. A large pool of blood surrounded her head like a halo, staining the soil and her already-red hair even redder. Maribelle had already closed her eyes and healed most of the large surface wounds, so if it weren't for the pallor of her skin and the way her jaw hung at an unusual angle, she might have been sleeping.

A hand grabbed Owain's arm and he flinched, and then looked down to see Sumia holding on to him as she sobbed openly over her daughter's body. On her other side Gaius had one hand on her back and the other holding one of Cynthia's pale hands. Owain knelt down beside them, allowing Sumia to clutch his glove like a lifeline.

Gaius nodded at Maribelle and she leaned back over Cynthia's body, her staff lighting up like a lantern. The nicks and cuts on Cynthia's skin began to knit themselves back together as the healer whispered, waving her staff in gentle ovals. "There we go, my little hero, that's better," Gaius murmured, rubbing his thumb over the back of Cynthia's hand. "It's okay now. Daddy's here."

A sob choked its way out of Owain's chest and he reached for Sumia the same way she'd reached for him—wanting her warmth, the knowledge that she loved Cynthia as much as he did and was feeling this horrible crushing pain like he was. "Ugh…" Sumia moaned, curling down on herself.

Owain wanted to say something to comfort her, but he was as empty as he'd always imagined eternity to be. Maribelle finished her work and quietly left the family to their grief. Sumia's sobs ebbed and flowed like the ocean. "Too slow…too slow…" She muttered over and over.

Dawn slowly lightened the skies overhead, but the night Owain had been plunged into would not end.

* * *

Elise's mouth opened in a small circle as she felt the weight of both the ring and the truth settle upon her. "Oh."

 _oOoOo_

 _I urge you to go back and re-read the previous chapters with this new information in mind. It really changes the tone of the story. The idea of the trio and particularly Odin's difficulty in dealing with loss and moving on was always a theme I wanted to pursue._

LoveGlutton: Did this narrow it back down to one?

Golden Cardinal: As it turns out, she never has the chance.


	20. Trust is Fragile, Like Laslow's Ego

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Trust is Fragile, Like Laslow's Ego**

"Rotten day for a funeral," Severa commented, kicking a clump of grass as groups of Shepherds made their way out of the royal cemetery in Ylisstol. "Doesn't the sun know it's supposed to be dark and rainy on a day like this?"

"Yeah, it's almost like the sun isn't a sentient being," Inigo said, picking at the tight collar of his black tunic.

Severa frowned at him. "Well, it should be and it should have better sense than to show its face on a day like today."

The two looked over at Owain, hoping for him to join their complaining, but his head was turned away. Inigo dropped his eyes, but Severa persisted. "We're never letting Gerome decorate graves ever again, that's for sure. Cherche's grave looked like a depressed dragon died on it."

Inigo nodded. "The all-black bouquets were a little much, I agree. If it makes Gerome happy, though, it's perfect."

"At least Cynthia's was tasteful. She'll want to see it when—"

"Severa." Inigo interrupted. "No."

"—when she comes back," Severa finished defiantly.

Inigo glanced at Owain, then glared at Severa. "Stop it."

"You heard Naga. The strength of our bonds can capture a soul and overcome death. Our bond with Cynthia was way stronger than anyone's bond with dumb old Robin and Chrom acts like he expects _him_ to walk through the door any day now."

" _Drop it_ ," Inigo hissed. "The way we felt about—"

Severa interrupted him. "The way we _feel_ about her. Stop using past tense as if she's gone for good."

The two stopped bickering for a moment and realized that Owain had stopped walking a few steps ago and had fallen behind. Guilty, they backtracked to where he stood alone, staring at the sky. "You alright, mate?" Inigo asked gently.

Owain shook his head slowly, letting the bright sunlight burn his eyes through his closed eyelids. "Cyn isn't coming back, Severa," he said finally, lowering his head to face her.

Severa blinked, taken aback. "How can you say that?" She snapped. "Am I the only one who was listening to Naga?"

"Naga was only referring to Robin."

"We don't know that."

Owain pressed his lips together. "Cyn is dead. She and Cherche are gone. Permanently."

"With an attitude like that, she might as well be," Severa growled. "Have a little ho—"

"No!" Owain shoved her hard, almost knocking her off her feet. "She's _dead_. Your hope is _horseshit_ and you know it. Saying she's coming back, saying…I can't…" His voice broke and he lowered his arms from a fighting position back down to his sides. "Just…stop."

Inigo held one arm out to stop Severa in case she decided to escalate the fight, but she just blew her hair out of her face indignantly. "Fine," she replied, her voice shaking. "But I'm going to believe in Naga."

Owain snorted without humor, but said nothing more. "Owain!" A voice called out behind them. They turned to see Sumia and Gaius approaching, having lingered behind in the cemetery a little longer. "Owain," Sumia said. "Do you mind if we borrow you for a moment? It won't take long, I promise."

Inigo took Severa's wrist and pulled her along. "We'll be at the castle if you need us," he called over his shoulder.

Owain waited for Sumia and Gaius to catch up to where he stood. The three gathered silently for a moment, taking in the quiet afternoon. "Owain," Sumia began, her voice soft but brittle. "Gaius and I…you know we thought of Cynthia as our own daughter, no matter where she came from. And…and we know that you loved her very, very much…maybe even more than we could." She waited for him to nod, then continued. "Most of her belongings came to us as her parents and we wanted to let you choose first from among them. They're in our suite at the castle if you want to keep anything to…to remember her by."

For a moment, Owain thought of Cynthia's tiny collection of belongings that mostly consisted of clothes, skin products, and candy. Did he want anything that she'd held, that she'd loved, that had brought her joy when she was alive? "I…think I'll pass," he mumbled, briefly making eye contact with Sumia. "I can't…" He couldn't keep those things that she'd loved, knowing she'd never touch them again…knowing that her smell would fade from them and become lost.

Sumia nodded. "I understand. I did want to give you one thing we found, though, because I think she would have wanted you to have it." She extended her hand and opened it, revealing a gold ring. "She didn't tell us in person, but from what I understand she…she was saving this to give to you after the war."

That aching, choking pain was rising again in Owain's chest; it was so familiar now—his constant companion. He stared at the ring for longer than he intended, then slowly took it from Sumia's hand. Without hesitation, he slipped it on the fourth finger of his left hand.

This is how it would have looked when he married Cynthia, wasn't it? If he'd been faster…if he'd been more observant…if she hadn't…

Sumia pulled him into her arms and, after a moment, Gaius joined in. "I'm sorry," Sumia choked out, sobs constricting her throat. "I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, Stumbles," Gaius told her firmly, one arm around Owain and the other stroking her hair as she sobbed. "Owain knows that. Cynthia knew it, too."

Owain squeezed them both tightly, willing the embrace to numb them all and feeling the pain twice as keenly when it didn't. "It's not your fault, Sumia," he said, agreeing with Gaius.

"I know, I just…" Sumia released him and scrubbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Was she…was she happy? With us, I mean? She knew we loved her, right?"

Ice flashed in Owain's gut and he looked away quickly, unsure what to say. "She knew," he mumbled. The lie galled him, however, and he amended himself. "Sometimes she…worried that she was keeping you from being able to love your future child." Words started tumbling out of his mouth. "We had a fight right before the battle…she was considering disappearing so you could live your life the way you should have been able to if we had never come here. I told her she was being unreasonable…it was the last thing I said to her…"

Sumia and Gaius looked thunderstruck for a moment, then scrambled to recompose themselves. "Well, that was a dumb fight," Gaius said, chuckling without any mirth. "We would never have let her disappear. I would have tracked her down myself, no matter where she went. Who did she think her old man was?" A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away, his eyes glassy.

Sumia squeezed her husband's arm comfortingly. "Thank you for telling us, Owain. I wish we'd…I wish we'd told her how much we loved her more often."

"Me too," Owain murmured. "But she was so stubborn…!"

"Very stubborn," Gaius agreed, a little levity in his laugh now.

"Very stubborn and very brave," Sumia said, the corners of her mouth quirking up the smallest bit. "She was truly unique."

The three stood in silent contemplation for a minute, their thoughts far away. Finally Gaius nudged Sumia, giving her a start. "Oh!" She said. "I wanted to tell you…the Pegasus Knights have a tradition of taking hair from fallen sisters and putting them in some sort of jewelry…like a necklace or broach. It's a sort of a remembrance charm. I couldn't…I couldn't cut any of Cynthia's pretty hair but…I took these." She fished in a pocket and held out four bloodstained hair ribbons. "I tried to wash them, but…"

Owain shook his head. "You're a Pegasus Knight. You should have them for your tradition, not me."

"Well, I thought…you take two and I'll take two. That way we can both have a memento," Sumia explained. "We can make matching trinkets and that way we'll…we'll always be connected like family, even though…" Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Thank you," Owain said thickly, taking two of the ribbons and holding them tightly in his palm. "Thank you…"

Gaius patted his shoulder, then shook his hand. When the man's hand pulled away, Owain found a wrapped toffee candy in his palm. "Don't be a stranger, alright?" Gaius said gruffly but kindly. "But don't feel forced to visit, either. I don't know how this all works, to be honest."

"Thank you, sir," Owain mumbled.

Sumia smiled, dabbing her face with the handkerchief again. "Thank _you_ , Owain, for loving our daughter. We'll see you soon, okay?"

Owain nodded, waving as the couple started to walk away. The sun shone on their trembling backs and he knew that, strong as they were, they were doing their best to hold themselves together. They'd known Cynthia such a short time and yet…what kind of love did parents feel toward their children? Would Cynthia have thought that their feelings were forced?

It didn't matter now. Cynthia was gone.

A bead of sweat ran down his back, making him shiver. Severa was right. The sun should have known better than to shine so boldly on a day like today.

* * *

 **Mess Hall, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

"What's wrong with you?" Odin asked, reaching out and pinching Elise's cheek playfully. "What foul darkness consumes the brilliance of your thoughts?"

"Hey…" Elise rubbed the cheek he'd pinched. "Nothing's wrong." She glanced around the mess hall and saw Selena staring pointedly at the two of them. Guilt bubbled in her stomach and she looked down at her plate. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Eager for a distraction, Elise shoved a forkful of parsnips in her mouth. "None of your business," she answered with her mouth full.

Odin struck a pose, clutching his chest as if she'd mortally wounded him. "Such a cold tone! You scald my soul."

The oilskin pouch in her skirt pocket felt like a lead weight, but she doggedly continued with her dinner. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm just thinking…about, y'know, battle and stuff."

"Well, that's new," Odin said.

"I think about that stuff sometimes," Elise protested. "Corrin says we're invading Castle Gyges later this week."

Odin paused for a moment, fork in mid air, then ate a bite of his own dinner. "I'm actually trying not to overthink this one," he said after swallowing. "I'm trying to let the dark energies direct my actions. Hone my instincts more, you know?"

His words sounded reasonable, but now that Elise's eyes had been opened, she couldn't un-see the cracks in his smile. Thinking back, she realized he'd been anxious since Corrin's post-battle breakdown. How self-centered was she that she'd assumed it was all because of her? Of course he was terrified of going into Castle Gyges. She opened her mouth to speak, then remembered that they weren't alone, and shut it again. "Well, good for you," she replied encouragingly.

Odin's eyes lingered on her face, but if he had any reservations about her odd behavior, he kept them to himself. "I want your opinion on something."

"Oh?"

"I'd like to ask Corrin to keep us on the same squad," he said. "I like being able to keep an eye on you. I know you have retainers and that my allegiance lies with Milord, but as the stakes grow in these battles I…don't think I can reach my full potential with you out of reach."

Biting her lip hard, Elise tried to smile. She'd been on his mind all this time, hadn't she? "I think that's a great idea. I have to be able to patch you up in a hurry if you need it!"

His return smile was warm and relieved. "Exactly! Ah, the wise voices of the ages have whispered knowledge in your small but perfect ears. Odin Dark will be at his darkest no more than two hundred yards from his beloved!"

Every kind word dug the thorn deeper in Elise's heart, and she stared at her plate, having lost her appetite. The parsnips and mutton suddenly seemed like inedible lumps that would surely choke her if she tried to swallow them. Pushing back her seat, she wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood. "I think I'm done for the night."

After a quick glance at her half-finished plate, Odin stood as well. "May I have the honor of walking you back to your tent?"

Elise hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

Selena's eyes followed them out the door, but Odin ignored her and focused on his small charge. The cool twilight air was refreshing after the noise and smell of the mess hall, and Odin breathed deeply. "The evenings are always wonderful here in the Astral Planes," he said, stretching his arms over his head. "I can't say I miss Nohr's long nights and short days."

"I dunno. The darkness feels like home to me," Elise replied. "Was…was your homeland sunny like Hoshido? Or cold, perhaps?"

Odin considered. "Not quite so sunny, no, but not dark like Nohr, either. It was…medium? We have four seasons with all being about the same length."

"Ah." Elise nodded, wondering why the clothes she'd found had fur around the trim. Maybe those were his cold season clothing. Or maybe they didn't even belong to him and she was making assumptions again.

The two walked in silence, the oilskin pouch in Elise's dress pocket growing heavier with every step. _Should I say something?_ She wondered miserably. _Or should I wait until they have training again and try to sneak it back into his trunk?_ The wait and the guilt might kill her before then. Already the shame was causing the food she ate to threaten to make an appearance again. "A-are you going to talk to Corrin tonight?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Tomorrow, I think," Odin answered. "That should give her plenty of time before we march to Castle Gyges." He looked up at the stars, a faraway look glazing his eyes again.

Elise dropped her eyes to the ground. She really might throw up if this continued. "Odin," she began, her voice small and apprehensive. "I…I have something to…" What? Tell him? Confess? How do you return stolen property the other party isn't aware you've stolen?

The timbre of her voice brought Odin's attention back to the present and he looked down at her quickly. "What's the matter?"

Elise swallowed hard, her feet coming to a halt outside of her tent. "Castle Gyges…I know why you've been so worried about it."

Odin blinked at her, then laughed nervously. "What? What do you mean?"

"You're worried you're going to see her…aren't you?" Elise asked softly, unable to meet his eyes. "Cynthia."

Silence. She glanced up to find Odin frozen in place, his face blank but tinged with horror and confusion. "…where did you hear that name?" He finally asked, his lips barely moving.

Pulling her shaking hand from her pocket, Elise slowly held out the oilskin pouch. "I snooped," she confessed softly. Blood rushed to her cheeks as the full shame of her actions swept over her. "I'm sorry."

Odin stared at the pouch, his face wan. Breathing hard, he reached out and took the pouch from her fingers, rattling it a little to ascertain which one she'd pilfered. The ring thumped accusingly inside and his fingers tightened around it as he brought it to his chest. "How did you know where it was?"

"I didn't," Elise replied. "I…I found it."

"You went through my things."

"…yes."

The pallor of Odin's skin slowly turned to a flush that started at his ears and spread outward to his face and neck. He looked down at himself as if making sure he was still standing, then squeezed the pouch harder. In the direction from which they'd come, voices broke the night air as diners left the Mess Hall. "Who told you about her?" He asked tightly.

Elise hesitated. Was there any sense in lying to save Selena and Laslow's honor? Would it just make Odin angrier?

"I know it was either Selena or Laslow," Odin said, cutting off her thoughts. "They're the only two who know. So which one was it?"

"Both," Elise admitted.

Odin took a deep breath, tightening his lips and nodding. "Right." He reached up, dragging a hand roughly through his hair.

Slowly, shamefully, Elise brought her eyes up to gauge Odin's mood, then wished she hadn't. His expression was difficult to read. He was furious, perhaps, or maybe the look on his face was anguish? Either way, it was her fault.

The silence stretched on until Elise felt like she'd either scream or fly apart into a thousand pieces. How could she convey her shame and regret? Was he familiar with the Nohrian custom of offering a bit of one's own blood in penance? She had no knife, though. Should she drop to her knees the way the Hoshidans did? Would her words suffice? "Odin…I'm—"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "Just…don't." He stared at the air beside her, not looking at her directly. "What did they tell you about her?"

"J-just that she…she died. And, um…Laslow wanted to see the ring." Tears started to well up in Elise's eyes and she bit her lip to keep them in.

"Did Selena say anything?"

Elise thought back to the conversation. "She…I don't…oh! She argued with Laslow a little about…about, um, her death." Saying Cynthia's name felt disrespectful given the circumstances.

Odin snorted derisively. "Gods. Unbelievable."

Elise floundered, her watering eyes going from side to side as she searched for something to say. "Odin, honestly, I—"

"I said don't," Odin snapped. "I don't want to hear it." Dropping the hand holding the pouch, he shook his head again and turned to walk away.

"Odin!" Elise called, panic rising. "Please…! I'm s—" She cut herself off, remembering his words. "Can we talk about this?"

Ignoring her cries, he continued walking and eventually disappeared from sight around another tent. The tears she'd been holding back broke forth in earnest now, and Elise sobbed aloud. "Odin…" she gasped, sinking to her knees in the grass. "I'm sorry…! Come back…" When he didn't reappear, she crawled inside her tent and onto her bed to wallow in her misery.

oOoOo

After gently putting away the pouch and ring, Odin brewed up the most powerful locking spell he could muster and applied it to the trunk at the foot of his bed. Not only would the trunk not open, it would also deliver a nasty shock to anyone but himself who tried to open it. Satisfied with his work, he left his tent and headed for the training pitch. They should still be where he expected.

As predicted, he found Selena and Laslow doing their usual after-supper stretches and chatting lightly. Their backs were to him, so they didn't notice when he opened a tome.

"If you don't pull gently on your ankle, you're never going to be more flexible," Selena chided Laslow lightly.

Laslow smirked, reaching for his ankle. "I think I proved I'm flexible enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Selena leered at him in return. "I wasn't impressed. In fact, y—" A bolt of electricity zipped past her face, cutting off her words and singeing the tips of her fringe. Startled, she yelped and fell back, landing on her rump with an almighty thud. "What the—" Another bolt hit the ground beside her and she leapt to her feet. "The hell!" She yelled, finally seeing the perpetrator. "I'm gonna shove that tome up your arse!"

"Do it," Odin snarled, tome still open. "You'll be ash before you even get close."

Stepping in front of Selena, whose hair was still smoldering, Laslow held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Odin, maybe we can talk before you fry us?"

"Maybe you can shut your giant mouths and not spread my private business around like pegasus pox?" Odin drew up another spell, rage in his eyes.

Selena elbowed Laslow out of the way, scowling. "She asked _us_ , you dumb basket of dragon dung. Go get mad at _her_."

The spell crackled in Odin's fist. " _You_ didn't have to answer her, did you?"

"What would you have had us do?"

"Tell her to come ask me directly!"

Snorting, Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, that would have gone over well."

Laslow grimaced, still trying to shield Selena with his body. "Maybe we should have handled it better, I admit," he said. "But she already had the ring and she was coming to her own conclusions. We thought the truth was better than her thinking you a lecher."

Odin's spell fizzled out with a _pop_. "She thought I was two-timing her?" Catching the look on Selena's face, he pointed at her menacingly. "Don't you say a word."

"Well, I mean, regardless of how underhanded her methods of discover were, it's natural to start wondering when you find something like that. A ring from another woman, hidden away…it was a reasonable question," Laslow said. "I'm not excusing her snooping. I'm just saying."

"That's ridiculous. I would never do something like that."

"How would she know? She doesn't know you like we do."

Odin narrowed his eyes, anger still burning. "And don't you ever let me hear you spreading your absurd theories again, Selena. Especially to Elise."

Selena laughed, a shrill, mocking sound. "Absurd? It's been how many years since we were in Ylisse? For all you know I could already be right and she could be waiting. We won't know until we go home."

"She's not waiting." Odin locked eyes with Selena. "She's dead."

"To you, maybe. Not to me."

Laslow exhaled heavily. "He's right, Selena. Let it go."

"Both of you?" Selena threw her hands up in disbelief. "Really?"

"I apologize for telling Elise your business, Odin," Laslow said steadily, turning away from the angry woman behind him. "Honestly, I thought what we were doing was the best option in a bad situation. I understand if you're angry."

His candor softened the fire in Odin's face, and his expression wilted to more grief than anger. "This just isn't how I wanted her to find out."

"I know," Laslow said gently.

"I've been so stressed lately…this nonsense with Anankos and…blast dragons! Why is it always dragons?"

Laslow shrugged and Selena turned back around, sulky but regretful. "I'm…ugh. I'm sorry we told your girlfriend your secret." Her arms were crossed and she tightened them against her chest. "I think it's a good thing that she knows, but I'm sorry we told her first."

Odin blinked at Selena. Out of her view, Laslow made a face of surprised approval. "Thanks," Odin said slowly. "I forgive you. Mostly. I'm still a little angry."

"I can live with that," Laslow said, winking.

"Did she apologize for going through your stuff?" Selena asked.

Odin sighed. "She tried."

"And?"

"I didn't really want to hear it. I still don't."

"Understandable. That was a scummy thing for her to do. If I were you, I'd make her grovel for my forgiveness. Make her earn it."

Odin squinted at her, shaking his head slowly. "Shut up, Selena."

"Just saying. Do what you want."

"I think I'll just go to bed early. I'm afraid if I take a walk she'll try to find me and talk to me."

Selena shrugged. "Suit yourself. But before you go, explain to me exactly how you're planning to make this up to me?" She pointed at her frazzled fringe, which had finally stopped smoking.

Odin studied it for a minute before speaking. "I'm not. I think it suits you." With that, he left the pitch, not seeing Laslow's silent laughter or the rude gestures Selena made behind his back.

 _oOoOo_

 _A lot of people were angry/confused about Severa's actions in light of Cynthia's death. You're totally right—it seems super harsh. But as this chapter shows, she's still an asshole but…a sad one. Her heart is…in the right place…?_

Golden Cardinal: The pain…the…pain…


	21. Everyone's Parents are Dead Because Plot

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Everyone's Parents are Dead because Plot**

Odin slipped into the mess hall warily, trying not to draw attention to his entrance. His eyes roved up and down the tables looking for familiar blonde twintails, but Elise was nowhere to be found. Relieved, he seated himself between Niles and Laslow. "G'morning," Laslow greeted him, blinking sleepily into his porridge.

"Good morning," Odin replied, looking his friend over. "Late night?"

"Bit of a rough one, yeah," Laslow replied.

"Where's Selena?"

Laslow shrugged and reached for his tea. "Couldn't say." After a sip, he looked fully at his friend. "Where's Lady Elise?"

"I haven't seen her since before I talked to you yesterday," Odin said. He served himself some porridge and topped it with butter, then stirred it halfheartedly.

Laslow watched him with curiosity. "Are you going to…?"

"I don't know."

"Alright," Laslow agreed mildly. "You know, I wish Corrin would set a definite date for when we're going into that cursed castle. The waiting is the worst part."

Odin took a small bite of his breakfast and made a face. "I'd be fine if we never went in."

"Rather hard to win the war that way, though."

"Blast the war and blast fighting in general," Odin grumped. "I'm tired of it."

Laslow smiled sadly. "I agree. I've been tired of war since our very first battle. It seems to be our fate, though."

"Whatever happened to 'I make my own fate'? Remember? Lucina used to say that."

The memory of his sister brought warmth to Laslow's smile. "Well, she's always been a bit idealistic. I'll be glad to see her again after all of this is over."

After all of this is over. Odin rolled the words around in his head as he tried to finish his porridge. After they go back to Ylisse. Would Elise want to come with him? Did he even want her to anymore? What a coincidence that his homeland and girlfriend's names were pronounced the same way. If she didn't know the princess personally, Selena would almost certainly have accused him of making her up.

As if he could make up someone like Elise. Seemingly boundless as his imagination was, it had its limits.

"Well, I'm off to see what Lord Xander needs from me this morning." Laslow stood up, stretching. "I'll see you this afternoon for training."

Odin waved him on his way and continued his breakfast. Blast training, too.

* * *

Elise didn't show up to the mess hall for lunch or supper that day or the day after. The relief at her absence turned to worry in Odin's mind and he stared at her usual spot. Where was she and what was she doing? Was she cooling off in another deep realm? Or was she holed up in her tent being miserable?

Camilla's eyes lingered on Elise's empty seat as well, then swept over to Odin. Whatever she saw didn't perturb her, for she finished her supper at a leisurely pace as usual. After supper, however, she stopped for a short chat with Leo before leaving for the baths. Leo, in turn, intercepted Odin as he left to join Selena and Laslow for evening stretches. "I don't pretend to understand whatever is going on between you and my sister," Leo began curtly. "And she's made it clear she doesn't want me in her business. Even so, I would appreciate it if you two worked it out before she starves to death in her quarters."

"She's an adult," Odin replied. "I'm not forcing her to skip meals."

Leo nodded, sighing at bit. "You're right. She's a grown woman. She is, however, also an idiot and very stubborn. Did you know she stayed up in a tree for nearly a week once?"

"She _what_?"

"Climbed a tree and sat in it, refusing to come down. She was protesting one of Father's harsher punishments on Corrin, see. She only fell down because she fainted out of dehydration. Fell right on Xander's head, as a matter of fact."

Odin shook his head. "Of all the pigheaded…"

"Classic Elise. Therefore I'm requesting, not as your liege but as her brother, that you please convince her to eat something before she ends up in Sakura's medical tent and all of Corrin's battle plans are rendered useless." Leo's eyes were sincere. "After that, your decisions are your own."

Surprised at his lord's candor, Odin agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Leo jerked a nod and walked away swiftly, his intricate training tunic sweeping behind him.

* * *

Odin paused at Elise's tent, mentally reviewing what he'd planned to say to her. She had to eat, but no, he wasn't interested in talking right now. His plans evaporated, however, when she opened the tent flaps, revealing a swollen face and eyes ringed with sleepless bruises. Her lips were dry and cracked, and Odin vaguely remembered his mother lecturing him on the signs and dangers of dehydration. "Hello, Odin," Elise greeted him dully, not meeting his eyes.

"Elise! You look…er, never mind that. Could you…could you please come eat supper?"

"I'm not hungry."

Her stomach growled noisily at that moment, but she ignored it pointedly. "You can't just stop eating," Odin protested. "Have you been drinking water? Dehydration is very dangerous." Gods, but he sounded more like his mother every day.

Elise squinted up at him. "Did Camilla send you here?"

"No. Well, in a roundabout way, yes." Elise began to close the tent flaps on him, so he hurriedly continued. "I would have come anyway."

She peered at him through the crack of the flaps. "Why?"

"Because I care about you."

The flaps opened a little more and her hopeful face peeked through. "You don't want to hear my apologies again…"

"That's right."

The hope in her eyes wilted, but she didn't close him off again. "Then…I'm not sure what to say to you."

Odin shrugged a little, barely moving his shoulders. "Don't say anything. Just go eat."

Elise's lower lip began moving out in a pout. "I'd rather not." She made to close the tent again, but Odin jerked them open. "H-hey!" She protested.

"You're being ridiculous," he informed her. "What are you hoping to accomplish by staying in here? Are you thinking I'll get worried and come forgive you so you'll eat?"

Blood rushed into the girl's cheeks. "That's…I…"

"Because I won't."

Elise bit her lip, tears starting to spring into her eyes. "No one's asking you to! I already apologized so many times…what do you want from me?"

"I want you to go eat."

"Just go away!" Tears running down her face in earnest, Elise ripped the tent fabric from his hands and closed the flaps, tying the strings on the inside so he couldn't open them again.

Thoroughly irritated, Odin stared at the flaps for a moment before walking away.

Elise was at supper that night, sitting between Camilla and Corrin. Neither of the older sisters had any malice in their eyes when they nodded a greeting to Odin, much to his relief. If anything, Corrin avoided his eyes with an expression close to shame, which was absolutely preferable to anger in his opinion. After the disastrous conversation earlier, he'd begun to feel a niggling sense of guilt. Perhaps he could have handled the situation more delicately…?

 _You're being ridiculous_.

He'd said something similar to Cynthia right before she…

Regretting words didn't make them wrong, though.

He sighed internally and sat between Niles and Laslow again, ignoring his friends' curious glances. They all had their own business to mind, didn't they? He had no obligation to explain anything to anyone. At least Elise was eating again.

* * *

"Stop sharpening your sword," Selena grumbled, watching Odin work. "You've messed with it so much you're going to grind the edges off completely."

Odin immediately stopped, realizing that she was right. He examined the edges of his blade by the light of the watch fire they were sitting at, making sure he hadn't already done irreparable damage. The blade was undamaged and he set it gently on the ground with relief. Without something to do, however, he bounced the whetstone from hand to hand nervously. Selena, who was polishing a piece of Camilla's armor, tolerated his game for only a minute before exploding. "If you need something to do so badly, sharpen my damn sword!"

Odin considered for a moment, and then held his hand out. Selena slapped the weapon hilt into his palm and went back about her business, teeth gritted. "You should have brought this to me sooner," Odin said after examining her sword. "You might as well bash foes on the head with the flat side—it might hurt them more than these edges."

Selena began to speak, but stopped and shut her mouth tightly. Laslow nodded approvingly at her, which only infuriated her further. "Let's all be gentle with each other," he said. "Tomorrow may be a difficult day and we're all on edge. Even the royal families are feeling it. Prince Ryoma ate next to nothing at dinner."

"I'm sure he's worried about possibly seeing Scarlet," Odin murmured. "His loss is still fresh."

"It wasn't just Prince Ryoma," Selena said. "The whole Hoshidan royal family looked like mourners at a graveside. Even Takumi was—"

" _Prince_ Takumi, you irreverent scum," A voice interrupted their conversation. Oboro, who was walking by with Azura and Orochi, had overheard their words and stopped. "Don't say his name so familiarly."

Fire ignited in Selena's eyes. Recognizing it, Laslow reached out and took a hold of her tunic. "Our apologies, Oboro," he said mildly. "You're absolutely right. We were just discussing the way Prince Takumi and his family seems to be worried about going into Gyges tomorrow."

Somewhat mollified, Oboro sniffed disdainfully. "Of course he is. You'd be worried too if your parents were murdered horribly." At her words, Selena snorted loudly, causing Oboro to bristle again. "You dare laugh…?"

"She's not laughing at you or your liege," Odin explained quickly, rising to stand between Oboro and his friends. The Hoshidan responded by pulling her naginata off her back with a snarl and Odin realized Selena's sword was still in his hand. Slowly, carefully, he lowered the weapon to the ground. "I didn't realize I was still holding that. I'm not looking for trouble; I swear it."

Oboro lowered her naginata, suspicion still on her face. Behind her, Azura put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I believe he's telling the truth," the songstress said gently. "Let's continue on our way."

"I want to know what she was laughing at," Oboro replied. "If not Prince Takumi, then what?"

Shooting a glance at his friends, Odin paused before answering. "She was laughing because our parents were also murdered. We understand Prince Takumi's concern well."

Caught off guard, Oboro made a face. "Are you three related?" When they shook their heads, she scoffed. "You want me to believe you're all coincidentally orphans? That's too far of a stretch even for Nohrians."

"It wasn't coincidence, you jerk," Selena said angrily. "Our parents were soldiers together. They died protecting us with honor."

Oboro said nothing, but at her side, Orochi closed her eyes in sorrow and bowed. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

Her face grieved, Azura entered the circle of logs around the fire and sat down. "There seem to be many of us here who understand each other's pain. In a world with war…life is precious and fragile. I'm sure our parents look down on us with pride as we try to bring peace."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Laslow offered. "Could you tell us about her?"

Azura inclined her head thoughtfully. "I don't remember much, truthfully. I was very young when the Hoshidans took me from my home. I've heard she was much like her sister, Queen Mikoto, however—gentle, strong, and wise."

Orochi sat beside Azura on the log, a wistful expression on her face. "If she was anything like the late Queen Mikoto, she must have been a wonderful person."

"I'd like to think so. " The corners of Azura's mouth turned up a bit. "If you don't mind, would you tell me a little about your parents? I'd like to know."

Odin, Selena, and Laslow looked at each other, surprised. When no one volunteered to go first, Laslow spoke. "If…if you'd like to know, my father was a…a leader. He was charismatic and always thought of others first."

An image of his older, bearded uncle rose in Odin's mind and he smiled. "He hated sleeves," he added.

"He did, didn't he?" Laslow laughed. "I'm told he was prone to rash actions when he was young, but when I knew him he was wise. My mother was a talented dancer. She was shy, meek almost, but she could lift the spirits of the entire army."

Azura smiled and nodded, then looked at Odin expectantly. "Th-the parents of Odin Dark were legendary," he began nervously. "They stood for justice and…and…ah…this is harder to talk about than I thought…" In truth, he hadn't thought deeply about his parents in a long time, and doing it now was stirring feelings he'd hidden for years.

"Your father? Was he a mage like you?" Azura prompted.

 _Father_. "Yes, actually," Odin replied. "He was skilled at dark magic and had quite the reputation for, er, unique pursuits."

"Just like you, then," Orochi interjected with a good-natured chuckle.

"Yes," Odin nodded. "Mother always said he and I were birds of a feather. But more than that, he…he was protective." Memories of Henry flashed one after the other—each as clear as spring water. "I slipped up in battle many times, but every time he was there to save me."

"Uncle Henry was always smiling," Laslow said. "His smile was so wide it looked like his eyes were always closed. Honestly, I don't even know what color his eyes were."

Odin closed his own eyes, remembering. "They were violet. Mother said they looked like amethysts." He opened his eyes. "My mother was lively. She was a healer and she liked to pull pranks. Her favorite dress was the color of sunflowers and now whenever I see them, I think of her. She was cheerful and…full of love."

He blinked away his emotions and looked up to see his companions doing the same. Azura turned her face to Selena, who looked away. "You don't have to speak if you don't want to," she said, sensing the other woman's hesitation. "But I'd like to hear about them."

Selena stared at the ground, lips tight. "My father was a knight. He was tall and strong and strict."

"Not with you, though," Laslow noted, winking.

Selena's eyes softened. "I was always able to convince him to do things my way, but that was because my way was the right way." She puffed air out her lips gently. "He woke up early to do stupid things like move pebbles and start fires and do laundry. I think I could count the number of times I ever saw him laugh on one hand."

She stopped talking and crossed her arms with finality. The group sat in silence for a minute before Azura spoke. "And your mother?" She prodded gently.

Pulling her arms tighter to her chest, Selena frowned. "Mother…she was perfect. That's all."

Orochi laughed. "Was she related to Subaki by any chance?"

"No," Selena replied curtly. "But they're cut from the same cloth. My mother even rode a stupid pegasus 'cuz running was the only thing she sucked at."

Odin tried to remember Cordelia, but most of his memories were of her following Severa around, offering affection and getting rebuffed. "She loved you a lot."

"Yeah," Selena said, her voice barely above a whisper. "She did."

"Your parents sound like they were wonderful people," Azura said. "Thank you for sharing their memories with me. I'll carry them with me."

Oboro stepped into the firelight, her face in an expression Odin had never seen before. "My…my parents are dead, too. They were murdered by Nohrians while I hid in a cart."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Laslow said. "Could you share about them?"

Oboro shrugged. "They were tailors. They made the best kimonos in all of Hoshido. Father was quiet. Mother was always the one chasing away customers who tried to get away without paying. She kept a naginata by the shop door just for that purpose."

Odin pointed to the weapon on her back. "Is that why you train with the naginata?"

"Yes." Oboro looked up at the other retainers warily. "My mother never trained formally, but I'm sure she would have been a nightmare on the battlefield." She tilted her head further up, looking at the night sky. "Imagine if she saw me talking about her to three Nohrians."

"She wouldn't mind a bit," Azura said firmly. "She'd know that Nohrians as a whole are not to blame for what happened."

"We're not even Nohrian," Selena added. Odin and Laslow looked at her, surprised. "We're only in Nohrian service."

Oboro's expression immediately lightened. "You're not Nohrian?"

"No. We may be pale from years in Nohr, but we have no blood ties there."

"Where are you from, then?" Orochi asked, intrigued.

"Far away," Selena replied. "Trust me, you've never heard of it."

Unsatisfied, Orochi pressed further. "I might have. I'm well educated."

Selena shook her head. "Nope."

"Fine, then. What brought you to Nohr?"

Selena looked to Laslow, who shrugged in a helpless way. "Would you laugh if we said it was fate?"

Orochi shook her head firmly. "Not at all. If it's in the cards, it's in the cards."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad our paths crossed." Azura stood, brushing tiny pieces of wood off her skirt. "And I'm thankful for this opportunity to get to know you more. Please rely on me in battle when you're weary."

She and Orochi bowed respectfully. After a beat, Oboro dipped a shallow bow as well. "I'm sorry for judging you harshly. Except for you," she said, pointing at Odin. "You and that archer stop bothering Prince Takumi. I'll skewer you even though you aren't Nohrian."

"I'll leave him alone," Odin promised. "But I'm afraid the only person who has any control over Niles is Niles…"

"I'll skewer him too," Oboro said flatly. "Goodnight."

The Hoshidans disappeared into the darkness, leaving the other three looking at each other in surprise. "What?" Selena asked when Odin squinted at her.

"You're the one who told us not to mention our origins to anyone!"

Selena scowled. "There's a difference between simply saying we aren't from Nohr and saying we're from a different dimension. Try to use your small brain—it needs the exercise."

Groaning, Odin stood. "You're impossible. I'm going to bed."

"Go, then." Selena held her hands out to capture warmth from the fire. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," Laslow said. "Leave the whetstone, though, won't you? I'll finish Selena's sword."

Odin picked the stone up off the grass and tossed it gently into Laslow's hands. "Goodnight."

* * *

Castle Gyges loomed before the army, dark and oppressive even in the hazy Vallite sunlight. Dressed for battle, Odin picked at his wristlets as he stared at the huge structure. Behind him, Leo and Corrin were discussing last minute changes to squadron members, but even their voices sounded cowed. Selena and Laslow had already gone ahead as part of the advance infantry and were blocked from his view by lines of cavalry. Somewhere to his left, Elise and her retainers were waiting for final instructions.

"Are you glad that Lady Elise is in our formation today?" Niles asked slyly from his right, drawing his attention. "I'm told Corrin moved her just for you."

"I asked her to, actually," Odin replied. "I like her being within view or signaling distance."

Niles nodded. "Oh, I'm sure. Even if you two seem to be in a lovers' spat right now…care to share the details with your close confidante and partner?"

"No."

Niles chuckled, his face in an exaggerated pout. "Fine. I guess you don't want to hear the gossip I overheard this morning, then…"

"I most certainly do not."

"That's a lie. You want to hear the gossip; I can see it on your face."

Odin glared at his partner, the tips of his ears reddening. "No, I don't! Stop meddling!"

"Meddling? Me?" Niles grinned.

"Yes, you! Odin Dark does not take kindly to those that would encroach upon his sacred spaces!"

Niles' grin widened. "Oh, I can encroach upon your sacred spaces if you want me to. I can do it far better than Lady Elise, believe me."

Now fully red in the face, Odin turned his back to the cackling archer and steamed in silence. As he looked around, he caught Elise staring at him. She jumped in surprise when their eyes met, spooking her horse a bit, and immediately averted her gaze. Odin's mouth twitched. If he weren't so full of other emotions, the sight might have been funny.

A horse's tail swished in front of him and the smell of earth, horse, and polished armor hit Odin heavily, the familiar scent bringing waves of memories. Even in another world, the smell and nervous energy before a battle was the same. A pegasus whinnied, its tinny sound barely audible from its position on the flanks, and another pre-battle scene flashed through Odin's mind.

 _You're being unreasonable._

She _was_ , and he was right to say it. Even so, years later, the words lay heavily on his heart like an anvil. Did she hear him screaming her name as she fell or was that phrase the last words she heard him say?

What was the last thing he'd said to Elise? It was during the conversation about her lack of meals, so it probably wasn't complimentary. If during this battle she…Odin shook his head. Unthinkable. Not again.

He hadn't known…he could never have imagined Cynthia would be taken from him when she was. He couldn't go back and change his last words to her.

But he could control them now.

Elise stopped fiddling with her stirrups at the sound of feet approaching and looked up to see Odin before her, his face impassive. "Hello," he said simply.

"Hello," she replied uncomfortably, her heart rate picking up speed the longer he stared at her.

"I love you," Odin announced, his expression still bare and his tone matter-of-fact as if this were an ordinary thing soldiers said to one another before battle. Elise gaped at him. At her sides, Effie and Arthur looked away pointedly, trying to give them some semblance of privacy. "I'm still angry," Odin continued. "But the more important thing right now is that you know that I love you."

Simultaneously hopeful and confused, Elise's mouth moved but no words came out. Over in Leo's group, Corrin separated from the prince and headed for the front, her dragonstone clutched firmly in her hand. "Everyone in position!" She called as she walked.

Without so much as a parting smile, Odin pivoted and headed back for his position. Raising his head a little, Arthur jerked his chin towards the retreating mage meaningfully. "Odin!" Elise called at his back. "I love you too!" Most of the army was staring now, but she didn't care.

Ignoring his partner's knowing smile and his lord's eye roll, Odin took his place beside Niles, feeling much lighter than before. He turned to Niles, hesitating before speaking. "I actually have a request for you."

"Oh?" Niles said, tilting his head. "I agree."

"You haven't heard it yet."

"But it's from you," Niles explained. "It must be important."

After a glance back to see if his liege was listening, Odin stepped closer to Niles. "There's a chance we're fighting the dead in this castle, right?"

"According to Lady Corrin. At least that's what I'm given to understand she said. I have trouble listening when her back is turned towards me."

A magical signal rose in the air, illuminating the mist like a ghostly bolt of green lightning. The forward troops began their advance through the castle's wide front doors, swords unsheathed and shields raised. "I need you to keep a look out for two people among our enemies," Odin said urgently. "A man and a woman."

"What shall I look for?"

"The man is a mage. He's tall, has short white hair, pale skin, and usually wears a long purple cape. The woman is a medium-height healer. Her hair is gold, like mine, and she wears it either down or in two tails. She always fights in a hoop skirt and a yellow dress."

"And what shall I do if I find either of these individuals?"

The cavalry in front of them spurred into action, the horses churning the dirt with their hooves and trotting forward. Odin glanced back towards Leo, who was opening a tome, and lowered his voice even further. "If you see either of them, kill them. Please."

Leo shouted a command and the archers and mages began their advance together. Niles fitted an arrow to his bow and looked straight ahead. "Shall I tell you if I see them?" He asked. Odin shook his head in response and Niles nodded, his face uncharacteristically serious. "As you say."

For a split second, Odin wanted to hug the archer, but he came to his senses as he opened his tome. "Thank you. I mean it."

Niles smirked. "Of course. I like it when people are in my debt."

* * *

 _I think we've only got about 4 chapters left. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far! Please stay with us until the end!_

LoveGlutton: Yeah, she did… Don't ever apologize about being late—read at your own pace :)


	22. Might Doesn't Make Right, But

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Might Doesn't Make Right, but it Does Make a Point**

 **Gardens, Camp, Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

"I told you not to worry so much, didn't I?" Laslow said smugly. "Half the castle cleaned out and not a single reunion." He tugged a daikon from the dirt deftly and laid it in the basket beside where he crouched in the dirt. "Perhaps there's nothing to fear after all."

"No reunions for _us_ ," Odin corrected him. "It feels wrong to celebrate our good fortune in the face of the Hoshidans' grief." He turned to Kaze, who was also on garden duty that afternoon. "How is Lady Corrin?"

The ninja looked up from his work, his face only barely betraying his pain. "Seeing her mother, Queen Mikoto, under Anankos' rule was difficult for her. The shock has worn off, but it has reopened wounds that had begun to heal." He tilted his head, flipping his damp green hair out of his eyes. "Seeing one's parents die not once but twice is…almost unthinkable."

"I can't begin to imagine…" Laslow murmured.

With a twinge of guilt, Odin silently thanked Naga that he'd only had to witness his parents' deaths once. Gerome, on the other hand… He'd fallen into a deep darkness, possibly even deeper than Odin himself, after Cynthia and his mother's deaths. From the frequency he visited both Cherche and Cynthia's graves, he surely blamed himself for hesitating and losing them both.

Hana knelt between Laslow and Peri, replacing their full basket with an empty one. Odin looked up at her. "How is Princess Sakura?" He asked. His lack of communication with Elise had left him without a way to check on Sakura.

Hana, unused to casual conversations with Nohrians, took a moment to answer. "How do you mean?"

"After seeing Mikoto and Sumeragi again the way she did, I mean," Odin explained. "Is she handling it well?"

"Of course she is," Hana said quickly, eager to defend her liege's honor. "She's a Hoshidan princess. She's strong."

Odin inclined his head. "Of course. I mean nothing by it…I would have difficulty if I were in her position, that's all."

"I'll tell her you asked after her well-being. She'll appreciate it," Hana said, her voice softer. "She's grateful for the support she and her family are receiving right now, both from her countrymen and Nohrians as well."

"Is Elise keeping her company often?" Odin asked cautiously, trying not to seem overly interested.

"She is," Hana said, not fooled at all by Odin's pretense. "Princess Elise must not have told you as much."

Her statement was not so much a statement as a question. Odin shrugged. "News has been scarce."

"I see." Hana hesitated and then bowed a little. "Well, let's continue to work hard."

Arms laden with baskets of daikon, she strode away. Odin turned back to his work, frowning at the dirt. If Hana's curiosity was showing through, who else had heard rumors about his relationship and was spreading gossip? What had Elise heard?

Straightening up, he caught Laslow's knowing gaze and quickly averted his eyes. _Mind your own business_ , he pleaded silently. Whether his psychic entreaties were successful or not, it was impossible to tell, but Laslow said nothing. Companionable silence filled the air, broken only by the buzzing of insects and the distant metallic clang of swordplay.

"It's not just the Hoshidans who are taking this hard, you know," Peri said, sitting up and shaking vegetation off her hands. "It's been hard on our lieges as well."

"Eh?" Laslow and Odin looked up at her, surprised. Peri would babble on about a thousand ways to gut a brigand, but she rarely took part in gossip. "What do you mean?" Laslow asked.

Peri stuck her tongue out at her partner. "How could you not notice the toll this has taken on Xander?"

" _Lord_ Xander," Laslow corrected her gently. "Despite your relationship, we're still retainers."

"Bah! I don't care about that." She sat back on her heels, her one exposed eye serious. "The Nohrian royal family tree is full of branches that were chopped off unnaturally. Have you ever met any of our lieges' mothers?"

Odin blinked. He'd never even considered asking where Elise or Lord Leo's mother was. Parents were tricky subjects during war. "Mothers, you say? As in plural?"

Peri's terrifying eye turned to him and he squirmed internally. "How stupid are you two? Haven't you ever heard of the Concubine Wars?"

"Concubine Wars?" Laslow muttered. "Actually…I _have_ heard that term before, but I never knew to what it was referring. What were they?"

"A very bloody business from the tales," Peri replied, chuckling. "King Garon had many children from many wives and concubines. Each mother wanted to be the queen, and to achieve their ends they used their children as weapons. Rumor is that Garon was amused by the whole affair and even encouraged it."

The grin on her face implied that she would have done the same, and Odin shuddered. "So there were other royal children besides our lieges, Corrin, and Azura?"

Peri nodded. "Many. Most of them met grisly ends—poison, butchering, and the like. Our lieges are the ones who survived."

"That's horrible," Laslow muttered. "I never knew…"

"My favorite story is the one about one of the princes who was born after Lady Camilla. Apparently Lady Camilla's mother had her host a birthday party for him in one of the wings of Krakenburg and told Camilla to put a special sugar in his tea. She didn't know anything was amiss until her half-brother started bleeding from his eyes! It was obvious to what happened, but who would blame a six year old for a poisoning?" Peri giggled. "Of course, the boy's mother later put a knife through Camilla's mother's—ah, er, never mind." Something over Odin and Kaze's shoulders caught her eye and she cut off her own words with a grimace.

Odin turned his head to see what had spooked her and saw Elise striding across the garden plot, her mouth set in an anxious line. After exchanging a glance with Laslow, Odin wiped his hands on a nearby cloth and turned to face the approaching princess. "Hello," he said uncertainly when she reached him.

"Hello," she replied, the fingers of one of her hands twisting in the fabric of her skirt. "Are you…you're on garden duty today, huh?"

Obviously. Odin nodded. "I am."

Elise nodded quickly. "Right. Um, will you be finished soon? I wanted to talk with you a bit."

His answer to this question would determine their next step. If he wanted to gracefully bow out of this situation, he could say no. If he was willing to hear her out, he could… "I'm nearly done," he responded. "Laslow won't mind weeding the rest of my row, will you, buddy?"

The irritation in Laslow's eyes said that yes, he would mind, but he shook his head anyway. "Not at all. Do what you need to do. I'm sure you won't mind taking my kitchen shift later this week, right?"

"Sure, sure," Odin replied, conveniently forgetting to mention that both he and Elise were banned from the kitchen per Jakob's orders. That was a problem for the future, not now.

Elise watched him stand and knock the earth from his clothes. "Shall we go, then?"

Odin nodded and followed her out of the garden, passing Hana on the way. Hana gave the smallest of approving nods as she slid past them, but whether it was aimed at Elise or Odin, he couldn't tell. "Did Jakob un-ban you from the kitchen?" Elise asked timidly.

"Not at all," Odin replied breezily.

"How are you going to take Laslow's shift, then?"

"That's an excellent question," Odin said, shrugging. "I'll figure that out later."

Elise's back was still facing him and he couldn't see her face. "Doesn't Felicia owe us a favor?"

"Felicia? Does she?"

"Remember? She said she'd help us out in a pinch because we distracted Jakob when she torched Corrin's pajamas. Back when I…well, you know."

Odin snapped his fingers. "I remember now! Perfect. Good thinking." She nodded but said nothing else as they walked. Odin squinted at her tent as they passed it. Where were they going? His answer came when Elise stopped in front of Lilith's tiny temple and opened the door. "What's this?" He asked, hesitating in the doorway.

"I wanted to talk, but I thought you might be uncomfortable in my tent," Elise explained. "I asked Lilith if she knew any good deeprealms we could visit to really be alone, and she had some suggestions. I chose one of them 'cuz I've been there before. Is…is that okay?"

"I thought it was improper for us to be seen visiting deeprealms alone," he said, scratching his neck. "You being royalty and all."

Elise shrugged. "There are already enough rumors about us floating around. What's one more going to hurt? Besides, people know we haven't been on…the best of terms…so I doubt anyone thinks we're leaving to…er, you know." Her cheeks pinked a bit. "I'm just tired of everyone being in our business. I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted or spied on."

Odin nodded. "Alright." He stepped into the temple and closed the door as Elise approached the altar. She produced a bundle of figs from a skirt pocket and Lilith appeared immediately, doing a silent somersault of joy in the air.

"Lady Elise. Thank you for the gift. Shall I open the gate for you?" The dragon's voice came from the tiny creature itself, but her fish-like mouth never moved.

Elise placed the figs on the altar and stepped back. "Yes, please and thank you."

"Very well." Lilith's tiny paws tightened on the pearly ball around which she was wrapped. A rent appeared in the air in front of the altar and reality itself split, revealing a shimmering under surface. "Whenever you are ready."

Elise looked back at Odin, who nodded. She held her hand out to him and he took it, following her into the gate.

* * *

 **Unknown Deeprealm in the Astral Planes**

The gate spat Odin and Elise out in the midst of a wide field in which tall weeds interspersed with some sort of grain was growing. Bright sunshine glared down from the sky, and Elise immediately put her hand up to shield her eyes. Odin, unbothered by the light and the heat, looked down at her with amusement. "How are you okay with this?" She asked, looking around for shade.

He shrugged. "Heat has never been an issue for me." A memory of a long-ago conversation stirred in his mind and he smiled. "My father's people were from a land of deserts."

"Really? That's amazing. I've never seen a desert, but Leo read about them in books and told us that they exist."

There weren't deserts in Nohr, were there? "It's just sand as far as the eye can see," he explained. "Sand, clear skies, and heat."

Elise tilted her head. "Sand?"

"Er…" Was there no sand in Nohr, either? "Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"No. I've never been near the coast."

"Well, sand is like…it's like dirt but it's dry and it's all these little grains of…er…grit? Individually, sand grains are sharp, but when you pile them together they become sort of soft."

Elise pursed her lips. "Like snow?"

"Sort of, but it doesn't melt and you can't really shape it in the same way. It's all loose and…ah, I'll take you to a beach one day. Can you swim?"

"Not even a little bit!"

He smiled. "I'll teach you that, too."

She looked up at him, a strange expression on her face, then pointed ahead. "There are some shelters that way. Let's sit under one of them before I melt."

To the west of the field was what looked like a small village, though it had long since been retaken by the elements. Narrow streets were lined with cottages overgrown with vines and weeds, and a dry fountain stood in what might have once been a village square. Several triangular overhangs were erected on the outskirts of the town and Elise plopped to the ground under one of them, pulling at her collar to fan herself. Odin followed her into the shade, examining the carvings on the wood with interest. "Where are we? Who lived here?"

"No one knows," Elise replied. "When we first found it, the town was freshly abandoned. There were still horses in some of the stables and crops in the fields. Every time I come back, though, it looks worse and worse."

"Why'd you choose this deeprealm?"

"Because of the time difference," Elise explained. "As long as we're here, time all but stands still for us back in camp. I've spent several days here with Sakura and Hana, and Camilla said I was only gone for a few hours in camp."

Odin looked at the dilapidated town again with renewed interest. "So years and years must have passed here since you first discovered it."

"I guess so." Elise played with the grass around her legs. "That's also why I held your hand when we went through the gate. If one of us went through first, we could be waiting hours for the other one, even if it seemed like moments back in camp."

"Ah," Odin replied. "I thought you just wanted to hold my hand."

Elise's already heated face pinked further. "Well, I won't deny that was a perk."

Odin settled himself on the ground across from Elise, holding his knees to his chest. "So. Let's talk."

"Right." Elise's shoulders tensed and she pulled her hands into her lap. "Are you…are you still angry with me?"

"Yes."

"R-right." Elise ducked her head for a moment, then straightened up, a determined look on her face. "But you also…said you loved me."

"That's right." Flustered by the memory of his own boldness, Odin scratched his neck sheepishly.

"And…and I love you, too!" Elise clenched her fists. "So I want to know what I can do to make things right between us again. I know it'll take a long time for you to trust me again, but I hate the distance my actions caused between us."

Her earnest expression and sincere words softened the memory of what had transpired, but the familiar pain blossomed in Odin's chest as she spoke. What was it that he wanted from her? He wanted her not to have done what she'd done, but that sort of wish was useless now. He knew she regretted her actions, but that didn't take them back.

Ah, he knew too well how regret couldn't change the past.

"I don't know how to fix it," he finally mumbled. "Cynthia is…I would have told you about her eventually. To this day I'm still dealing with what happened and trying to find a way to put it behind me. I felt like I had the choice to tell you in the way I wanted stolen from me, you know? And I've had enough taken from me in my life. I'm sure you understand that."

Elise nodded, her mouth turned down in sorrow. "Yeah. I should never have gone through your belongings. I should have asked you directly about my concerns. I really violated your privacy and I know it."

A merciful breeze floated through, picking up part of Elise's fringe and cooling their skin. Odin was silent a moment, then spoke again. "Laslow said you thought I was two-timing you."

"It crossed my mind," Elise admitted shamefully. "You always avoided me when I tried to…get closer…and it always felt like you were so far away. I thought maybe I wasn't the only one in your heart. I listened to some questionable advice from some questionable people and thought I could avoid asking you outright, but it blew up in a big way."

Odin looked closely at Elise and saw the echoes of an expression he'd seen in her eyes many times. So she'd been hurting too, hadn't she? "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Wha...?" Elise's eyes widened and she flailed her hands. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who messed up!"

"I still hurt you, even if I didn't mean to," he said. "I took your patience for granted. I don't know why I thought you would understand my hesitation when I'd never explained it to you."

Elise shook her head. "It's…it's fine! If I was worried, I should have asked! That's common sense!"

"It's not that I don't want to…to kiss you and do all the things lovers do," he explained, turning his face in embarrassment. "It's…I made promises when I was younger…when I truly believed the future was certain... Even though those promises can't be fulfilled anymore, it's hard not to feel like I'm doing something wrong—like I'm betraying…her. Even my feelings for you feel like a betrayal."

Elise looked down at her hands, her face pinched. "I…can't imagine how that feels."

"But I know she's dead." Odin turned back to her and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "And the feelings I have for you are real. You're not a replacement, or filler for her. You're you and I love you because of who you are and who I am when I'm with you. So don't mistake that."

Blinking rapidly, Elise tried to compose herself. "I'm…so glad," she finally choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake and she scrubbed at her eyes. "I love you so much and I…I thought I'd lost you and it was all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Odin stood quickly and relocated himself beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "I know you are," he said, laying his head on hers. "I forgive you. If you ever doubt me again in the future…just ask me, okay? I won't lie to you."

"I will!" Elise snuffled, clutching his tunic with both hands. "I'll never do something like this again!"

When she'd calmed down and blown her nose on a handkerchief from her (apparently well-stocked) pockets, she moved herself back to the grass and looked up at him again. "If…if you want to…would you tell me about Cynthia? I want you to be able to tell me in your own words—the way you want me to know." When he hesitated, she spoke again. "You don't have to! But I want you to know you have the option. She was important to you and…I want to know that part of you as well."

Odin sat in silence for a moment, feeling the soft wind in his hair. This is what he'd been afraid of, right? This was the wall he'd never been able to breach. Cynthia was still a raw wound in his heart, and Elise was asking him to expose it to the air.

It would hurt—it would be so, so painful.

 _But that's we heal, isn't it?_ He thought. That's what Lissa had always told him when he fell and scraped skin off his knees or elbows. _Give it some air and it'll scab over. You'll have a scar there, but if you keep it covered like this, it won't heal right._

Scars. He was covered in them. Selena's shoulder. Laslow's hands. Nah's back. Brady's face. Gerome's visits to two graves. Oboro's parents. Niles' eye. Concubine wars. Scars were everywhere, and they were proof that you were alive, that you loved something fiercely enough to bleed for it.

And he had. He'd loved—he loved—Cynthia so, so much. He always would. Loving Elise didn't change that.

"Alright," he said finally. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Elise nodded. "Positive."

"I'm not sure where to start," he said, his voice shaking. A thousand memories flashed through his mind—caramels and rocks and laughing gray eyes and pains and cares that seemed so long ago. "We grew up together." His voice stuck in his throat.

"What kind of person was she?" Elise asked softly.

"She was…" Cynthia bubbled up in his mind. Cynthia laughing. Cynthia crying. Cynthia and Gaius eating sweets. Cynthia swinging a lance. Cynthia reaching for him when they were alone in their tent. "She wanted to be a baker. She hated fighting, but she was talented at it. She fought Selena once, actually."

Elise's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yeah. Roughed her up real good." He laughed. "She was cheerful…and gentle. She cried all the time over everything. She was clumsy and she loved sweets more than anything." His vision began to blur. "Pegasi loved her and she kept sugar in her pockets for them, but she ate most of it herself. She worried about getting fat."

Tears dripped from his chin and Elise reached for them with a clean corner of her handkerchief. "I'm sorry," he said, laughing at himself. "Do you really want to hear this?"

"I do," she said seriously, though her own eyes were red. "I want to hear anything you want to tell me. Tell me more."

So he did.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laslow asked, his brow furrowed. "Something's been off with you recently."

Selena snorted. "Please. I'm in the best shape of my life."

Most of the other retainers had arrived by now for training, so Laslow lowered his voice. "Okay, not physically, then. How about mentally? These past few days have been hard on all of us."

A cloud of dust, churned up by the retainers' feet, rose from the sparring grounds and Selena covered her nose with her sleeve. "Doesn't it ever rain in this godsforsaken deep realm? Between the dust and the pollen from the ever-blooming sakura trees, we could use a good thunderstorm."

"Don't evade my question," Laslow protested, following her deeper into the grounds.

"I'm not," Selena replied. "I'm fine, we're fine; everything's fine except for Felicia's cooking last night giving me food poisoning. Weren't you supposed to be the one cooking?"

Laslow grimaced. "Well, yes, but I pawned it off on Odin in exchange for some other chores. I'm not sure how Felicia ended up taking it over."

"He probably threw some 'dark speech' word salad at her until she got so confused she just agreed to whatever he was saying. Where is that oaf, anyway?"

"I'm right here, and I would never use dark speech for such nefarious purposes," Odin complained, striding up to the pair. "I'm insulted you would say such a thing."

Selena squinted at him. "You once told Gerome that the 'nether wraiths were clamoring for sonorous release inside the blooming fruit of your soul' and that he had to aid you by 'evicting the stains of unrighteous earth shattering from the coverings of your earthly vessel.' When I found you two, he was doing your laundry while you napped."

Odin chuckled, looking away sheepishly. "Did I do something like that?"

"You most certainly did."

"Well…at any rate, Felicia owed me a favor and I enlisted her help through entirely ethical means."

"Why couldn't you have asked Peri or Flora for help?" Selena grumped. "Felicia's cooking is sketchy at the best of times and it made me sick."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Really? It didn't bother me at all. Are you okay now?"

"Just peachy," Selena growled.

"Good," Odin replied, planting his feet firmly. "Because today is the day of destiny."

Selena sneered. "'Day of destiny'? What are you…oh, you want a rematch."

"I'm going to kick your arse so thoroughly you won't even be able to get on your knees to beg my forgiveness for all the horrible things you've said to me." Odin dropped his knapsack, revealing a sword strapped to his side. "Haven't seen this in a while, have you?"

Laslow blinked in surprise. "Is that…?"

"Missiletainn," Odin finished for him, pulling the sword from its scabbard. "Vanquisher of evil. The only weapon truly fitting for a scion of legend." He raised his voice, attracting the attention of the other retainers. "Draw your sword, Selena, daughter of knights! I challenge you to a duel of resolution! We shall see whose heart is true through combat!"

Blood sprang into Selena's cheeks and she gritted her teeth. "Could you not make this such a production?"

"Why?" Odin smirked. "Are you nervous?"

"Not even a little," she replied, drawing her own weapon and twirling around her palm twice. "Let's get this over with. I know you've been practicing, so I'm expecting a better showing than the pathetic jig you gave me last time."

Thoroughly entertained, the retainers followed the two to the middle of the pitch and formed a semicircle around them. Laslow, in front, gripped the hilt of his own sword nervously. At his side, Niles rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Has Odin always been this entertaining?" he asked.

"You can't imagine the half of it," Laslow replied. "Those two are the reason my hair is gray."

Odin and Selena circled each other, paying attention to any signs of weakness or favoring of limbs on the other's body. "You made a mistake the other day—publically sparring with me like that. You should have known I wouldn't let it go so easily," Odin said, watching the patterns her toes drew in the dirt as she moved, her steps deceptively languid.

"Oh, I counted on it," Selena replied, smirking.

"I'm not going to hold back, just so you know."

"I'd kill you if you tried."

Odin feinted a step, then fell back into line when Selena reacted defensively. "I made up with Elise."

"I noticed."

"Do you stand by what you said the other day? Do we still make you sick?" Odin asked quietly.

Selena's mouth tightened and the cadence of her steps changed almost imperceptibly, but she said nothing. Odin tilted his head. "What's this? Do you already regret it?"

"No," Selena bit out. "I said what I meant and meant what I said."

"Good." Odin smiled. "That's the Selena I know. Stand by your words with your head held high so I can thrash them out of you. There's no time for hesitation now." With those words, he dashed forward, sword high, and aimed a slash for her side.

She reacted predictably, pressing her foot into the ground and bringing her blade over her arm to block his attack. They exchanged a few quick blows, feeling each other out. His cuts were cleaner and stronger than before, but she'd anticipated as much. She'd never overpower him, but she could outmaneuver him. He had three glaring weaknesses—tight spaces, flamboyancy, and difficulty managing his emotions. There were no corners to back him into here, but the very nature of this fight was a sensitive one, and they had an audience. It was all the better for her if he tried to make a show of this.

"Your sword is trash," she taunted, throwing slices to put him on the defensive. "It fits you."

Odin smiled, eyes narrowed, and tucked the sword in question behind his back as he dodged her blows. "That's bait," he said. "You're baiting me."

"Only because it's so damn easy," Selena replied, backing away.

"Not today." Odin brought his sword forward again and pointed it at her chest. "I'm on to your tricks."

She slid her blade along his, pacing forward until their stances were mirrored. "No tricks. Just truth."

He flicked his wrist, pretending to make a quick strike under her blade, but she called his bluff and matched his blow with a parrying push. She smirked and he swore under his breath. She was in fine form today. "There's something that's been bothering me about your attitude," he said, bringing both hands to the hilt of his sword and changing his stance. "You don't like Elise and I's relationship…but why?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Because," she began, lunging forward and thrusting with a grunt before being knocked away. "Cynthia wouldn't like it. You belong with Cynthia." She vined her feet to the side, taking advantage of his two-handed grip. It increased his strength, but it left him partially open. "You've always belonged with Cynthia."

"Cynthia's dead," he replied, noting her subtle advances. Before she had a chance to dart forward, he choked her plans with a powerful combination of swings. "You know that." Sweat began to bead on his forehead, but his breathing was even.

"I don't know how many times we have to go through this, but let me knock on your thick skull once more." Selena sneered, her own fringe already damp and clinging to her skin. "Naga said bonds could transcend death. If we forget her, we lose all hope of bringing her back." She surged forward again, staying low and nimble. "You had the strongest bond of all with her. If you put someone else in her place, we've lost."

Odin pivoted and met her attack, putting one gloved hand on the steel of his sword to block and repel her blade. "Let me remind _you_ that everyone agreed Naga's words were only referring to Robin—even Laslow, even Lucina, even Cynthia's own parents," He said, using the advantage of pushing her back to advance upon her. He swung at her neck, knowing she'd catch his blade at the tip. "I can't spend the rest of my life alone on the untenable hope that my actions can do anything to change the past, and shame on you for asking me to."

Baring her teeth, Selena stabbed at his armpit. He jumped back, twisting to deflect the path of her sword. Undaunted, she slapped his wrist with the flat of her blade, earning a hiss of pain from him. "If it saves Cynthia's life—"

"What about my life?"

"What about your life? At least you have it!" Her intensity increased and she pursued him in a maelstrom of metal. "You love her! You should be happy to sacrifice for her! I would do anything for…even one more day!"

Odin paused for a second at these words and was forced to scramble to dodge a match-ending blow. "Why?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "What would one more day do?"

Selena's eyes darted side to side as she looked for a way to walk back what she'd said. "That's—" In a moment of indecision, she overextended her reach and her stab went wide, allowing Odin to grab her by the wrist and throw her to the ground with her own momentum. The air hissed out of her lungs when she hit the dirt and she tried to kip up, but he interrupted her movement with a shove of his foot.

As she scrabbled desperately to right herself, Odin stared down at her with a frown. "What's the real problem? What would you do with one more day?"

She slashed at his legs, but he was too quick and casually kicked the weapon from her hand. It skittered across the ground, coming to rest a yard or so in front of their audience. Taking care not to crush or harm her, he knelt over her, pinning her arms and leveling his blade at her throat. He repeated his question. She struggled for a moment before answering. "I'd…I'd tell her that…that she was my best friend."

"The night she died…what was the last thing you said to her?" He asked.

She blinked fiercely, gritting her teeth and breathing hard. "…I told her to go play with a Risen."

Odin lowered his sword, his face sinking into a pained pity. "She knew she was your best friend." He stood, freeing her arms and sheathing his weapon.

Selena sat up and massaged the part of her forearms on which he'd been kneeling. "How could she when I never said it?" Her eyes were dry but bright, and her dusty face was taut.

"So that's what this has all been about, huh?" Odin offered her a hand and rolled his eyes when she ignored it. "We all have regrets, Severa. I know I do. We all wish we'd said and done something different that night…we'd been kinder, faster, better…but what's done is done." He knelt down again, putting them eye-to-eye. "This isn't about Cynthia. This is about _you_. You don't need her forgiveness; you need your own. Cynthia is dead, but life…life goes on. We go on."

Selena bit her lip, glaring at him fiercely with eyes full of torture as if it were his fault that she felt so deeply. If it were Cynthia or Elise he would have hugged her, but it was Selena and so he reached out and flicked her on the forehead. "That's what I've learned. That's what Elise taught me. The past doesn't change, but we're making the future every day." He stood, reaching his hand out to her again, and this time she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "So you regret what you said? Take that regret and use it to do better."

With that, Odin left the sparring grounds, leaving a stunned group of silent onlookers behind.

* * *

 _Aw yay Odin and Elise made the happy talk and will now live happily ever after, right?  
Right guys?_

 _I dunno if I'll be able to post the next chapter on time as I have a ridiculously busy schedule these next two weeks (going to conferences and CME stuff) but I'm going to do my best. These chapters are also kind of long so I hope that makes up for it __

 _Thanks again for reading!_

LoveGlutton: Did it? Why? I'm curious!

Guest: Absolutely. Thanks for staying with me! I think you'll like the ending!

Sigmatic: Thank you so much! He's a passionate kind of guy, but yeah, his rage is a little different haha. I'm glad to see you hanging in there with me!

GoldenCardinal: You're pretty darn insightful. Who would be the worst person for her to see?

XsSpec77xX: Thanks for the review, man, and thanks for reading! If Cynthia does show up, who will see her first I wonder…?


	23. Stop with the Dragons Already

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Stop with the Dragons Already**

Elise had long stopped actually listening to Odin's lecture about proper spear maintenance and was instead watching his hands. He was naturally expressive with his hands when he talked, so the fact that he was clutching a spear like a lifeline while rambling was a sign she couldn't ignore. He was anxious again. Was expounding on the most efficient method of cleaning weaponry helping him? She'd gladly sit and listen to him all night if so, but the glazed look in his eyes suggested it was not. Maybe getting his mind off of war and battles would work better.

"Hey," she said, interrupting what was surely shaping up to be a lengthy dissertation on metal corrosion from skin oils.

He stopped mid-word; surprised as if he'd forgotten she was there. "What?"

"Let's get outta here," she suggested, gesturing around at the weapons tent. "I'm tired of pointy stabby things."

"Okay." Nonplussed, he replaced the spear on its rack and looked at her expectantly. "Where do you want to go? You want to do a little last minute training?"

She shook her head, opening the tent flap for him. "Nope. No more war tonight. Let's go to my quarters." When he hesitated, she stuck her lip out. "No tricks! Come on."

As they walked, passing other soldiers preparing for the next day's battle in their own ways, Elise searched her brain for anything that might smooth out the worried wrinkle between Odin's eyebrows. His stomach might be too anxious to enjoy treats. He'd had plenty of exercise earlier in the day and needed to rest his body now. He still hadn't signaled that he was ready for physical closeness. Her storytelling ability was pebbles compared to his…perhaps she could entice him into telling her an Odin Dark special? Or could that lead to him thinking about _her_?

Halfway to her tent, she stopped. "I've got it!"

Odin also stopped, looking down at her with concern. Her face was shining in that endearing way that either meant she'd had a great idea or a terrible one. "Got what?"

"Go to Leo's tent and get his two big blankets off of his bed! And bring that high-backed chair he has in front of his desk!"

This was starting off like one of her terrible ideas. "I can't just _take_ Milord's things," Odin protested. "I'd have to ask first."

Elise shrugged. "Then ask."

"And when he inquires as to why I need his blankets?"

"Tell him the wraiths of the nether realms require them."

Odin shook his head. "I tried that excuse when I wanted to know what was in the potions Sakura was making for him. It didn't work."

"What potions?"

"He has a few sizeable flasks of some sort of elixir in the drawer where he keeps his underwear. I saw them when I was fetching him a pair of socks."

Deciding to shelve this information for later, Elise waved her hands. "Never you mind, then. I'll get his blankets. He can be mad at me all he likes. You go wait in my tent."

Odin agreed without much fuss, used by now to going along with her whims. If it made her happy, how bad could it be?

When he reached her tent, Effie was already inside, sitting at the table and working her way through a platter of sandwiches. She looked up cheerfully when he entered, but her smile faltered a bit when she realized he wasn't Elise. "Hello Odin," she greeted him before taking another bite. "Did you need something?"

Unused to seeing her without either weighted training armor or battle armor, Odin tried not to stare at her as he answered. "Elise told me to wait here while she steals various things from Milord's quarters."

"Ah, I see," Effie replied, accepting his explanation easily. "I should go, then."

"Don't feel pressured to leave," Odin said quickly. "Please feel free to stay. This is your tent too, after all."

Effie shoved a sandwich into her mouth whole and chewed on it a while before speaking again. "That's kind of you, but I think Milady would rather I go." She stood and made for the exit, taking the sandwich platter with her as she went.

"Alright, then." Odin watched her pass, marveling at how tiny and delicate she seemed in leisure clothing. "Er…sorry about this." She didn't reply as she left and Odin pressed his lips together in discomfort. Relationships were complicated.

Elise reappeared a few minutes later, dragging a chair laden with folded woolen blankets. "Got them!" She announced, backing into the tent with her hands full. Odin hurried over to relieve her of her burden. "Thanks! Put that chair over there!" She pointed to the opposite side of the table, in front of her large bookcase. As Odin did as he was told, she set to work on the table itself, throwing her weight into it and pushing it across the tent and out of the way. "Now get my desk chair and bring it over here," she instructed.

In the space between the chairs, she spread blankets on the ground. When she was done, she took one of Leo's large quilts and shook it open. "Help me drape these over the chairs," she said, holding one side of the quilt out to Odin.

They worked together, weighting the corners of the blankets down and covering all the openings until he realized what they'd made. "Is this…a fort?" He asked, staring at it.

"It's not just a fort," Elise replied, dropping to her hands and knees and crawling inside. She poked her head out, beckoning him in. Oddly giddy, Odin repeated her actions and followed her into the fort. Once he was inside, Elise spread her arms. "It's a super secret stress-busting Fort of Relaxation!"

Though a bit stuffy, it was warm and cozy inside and Odin couldn't keep from smiling. "I haven't been in one of these since I was a kid. My cousins and I built a massive one in the castle's throne room one time. Uncle Chrom tried to make us take it down, but Aunt Emm let it stay while she held court." He chuckled. "This one is nicer, though."

Elise flopped onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms. "There's no worrying allowed in here," she said solemnly. "It's positivity or nothing. Got it?"

"Got it," Odin agreed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Are scary stories allowed?"

"We'll have to consult the spirits," Elise replied. She shut her eyes, holding her hands out in the same stance Orochi used when reading cards. "Oh spirits of eternal darkness! Whisper to us from the bottomless millennia! Speak the, er, arcane truth to the…the Chosen Ones!"

Silence. Outside the tent, a dragon roared somewhere in the distance—a throaty, comforting sound.

Elise looked back at Odin and shrugged. "That sounded like a yes to me."

"Fantastic," Odin replied, sitting up and rubbing his hands. "There's a Valmese water demon legend I think you'll enjoy. It starts with a lonely mercenary who meets a woman in a bog. The two initially recognize each other, but—ah," he paused, looking around. "This is a terrible atmosphere for ghost stories. It's too bright."

"Hold on." Elise crawled out of the fort and disappeared from view. Moments later the ambient light began to dim bit by bit until Odin was shrouded in darkness. He heard her crawl back into the tent and put his hands out to guide her back to where she'd been sitting. "Maybe this is a bit _too_ dark."

"Nonsense." Odin snapped his fingers and a small orb of light popped into existence, floating out of his hand and coming to rest between them. It bobbed in place, bathing their faces in a warm glow. Every movement threw shadows against the fabric walls like a puppet show. "How's that for atmosphere?"

Elise shivered deliciously. "I've already got goosebumps!"

"Scoot closer then, Milady, for I shall be your guide into the shadowed lands of the restless undead." Odin straightened, falling into his usual storytelling persona. Elise shuffled forward until their knees touched. A thrill ran up Odin's spine, but he continued on. "In the swamplands of Valm, on the darkest night of the year, a lone mercenary was traversing a bog rumored to be haunted by lost souls. She noticed that the silence around her had grown deeper—even to the point that her own footsteps made no sound. She reached for her lantern, but the thick mist made lighting the wick all but impossible. As she began to despair, a pale, bony hand reached out…"

* * *

"When the mist disappeared, what do you think she saw?"

Elise clutched Odin's trouser legs even tighter. "What?"

Odin leaned in close to her face, then roared, "HER OWN CORPSE—DEAD FOR MONTHS!"

"No!" Elise shrieked, bringing her hands to her cheeks in terror and delight. "She drank the water?"

"So state the legends," Odin replied solemnly. "To this day, few dare to cross the swamps and fewer still reach the other side."

Elise wrapped her arms around herself. "Is this a true story from your world?"

"Absolutely."

"How do you sleep at night there?"

"What do you mean?" Odin laughed. "I refuse to believe there are no dark tales in Nohr."

"We have plenty of ghost stories, but most of them are about scorned lovers and revenge from beyond the grave. There are no bloodthirsty demons waiting to kill for no reason."

"It's not as bad as all that," Odin said, still chuckling. "We're not even _in_ Valm, so don't worry."

Elise pouted. "We're in a deeprealm, which is probably worse. Who knows what floats around the astral planes?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Odin waved his hands around the light orb, making it dance in place. "I'll protect you."

Unconvinced, Elise kept her lip stuck out as she watched the orb bounce. "And what happens when you leave to go back to your quarters, huh? Effie is no help at all. I won't sleep a wink and tomorrow is a battle and all." She huffed. "Maybe I'll try leaving all the lanterns lit…"

Odin watched her crawl out of the fort, his stomach tightening. When the first lantern flared to life outside the blankets, he called out to her. "What if I don't?"

Another lantern lit the room. "Don't what?"

"Don't leave."

A moment, then Elise's head pushed through the quilts forming the entrance to the fort. "What do you mean?"

Hope shone from her face, but it was blunted. Odin took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "What if I stay here tonight?"

"You mean sleep here? With me?" When Odin nodded, Elise's eyes widened like coins. "In my bed?"

"I mean…only if you're okay with it." Sweat beaded on his neck and he rubbed at it self-consciously.

Elise nodded rapidly. "Of course I'm okay with it! Oh, gosh, I have to tell Effie to stay with Sakura and Hana. I'll take her some night clothes. Do you have pajamas? You don't really wear pajamas, do you?" At that thought, her face flamed red and she withdrew it from the fort. After a moment, she spoke again, her voice flustered. "I'm going to find Effie. Gather anything you need."

When Odin crawled out of the fort a minute later, she was gone. He dithered alone for a moment, then left the tent, heading for his usual quarters. He was relieved when Leo's tent was empty and there was no one to witness him gathering his pillow and a few sundries. His luck ran out, however, when he headed for the door again and walked straight into Niles. "Well hello to you too," the archer said, rubbing his jaw where the two had collided. "Can't keep your hands off of me, can you? Hm? Where are you off to in such a bluster."

"Nowhere in particular," Odin said hastily, trying to shift past him.

"Is that your pillow?" Niles asked, craning his neck to peer behind Odin's back. "You're going to Lady Elise's, aren't you?"

"Never you mind," Odin said, trying to hide the evidence. "Move."

"What's going on? Why are you two blocking the door?" Leo's voice said from behind Niles.

Odin's stomach sank to his knees and he swore softly at Niles, who grinned widely in response. "My apologies, Milord." He moved out of the doorway, allowing Leo to enter.

"What's this?" Leo asked, looking between his retainers. "If you still have excess energy, save it for tomorrow."

Dipping a bow, Odin nodded. "As you say, Milord," he said hastily, making a push for the door.

Niles caught him by the belt. "Will you be back tonight, Odin? I want to make sure I won't mistake you for a nightly intruder and put an arrow through your skull if you come back late."

Odin fixed his captor with a murderous glare. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Where are you going the night before we advance in Gyges?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. Odin mumbled in response and Leo frowned. "What now? Speak up."

"I do believe he's off to deflower your sister," Niles said offhandedly. "Let off a little pre-fight steam. Understandable."

Leo froze, his ears slowly reddening. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he said finally. "Both of you in your beds immediately. No one is leaving this tent for the rest of the night."

Odin stared at Niles as if to say _see what you've done?_ Niles rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a bit unfair, Milord?" he purred. His mouth spread into a smug smirk as he casually took off his cloak. "Didn't you just come from Lady Corrin's quarters? Will you really deny him the same pleasures you've already sought?"

The rest of Leo's face flamed and he spluttered. "What are…that's…are you following me?"

"I would never, Milord," Niles said solemnly, looking at Odin and jerking his head towards the door. "But you're not nearly as subtle as you think you are, and Lady Corrin's draconic roars are rather noticeable."

Odin snorted despite himself as Leo emitted a series of outraged squeaks. Using the distraction to slip out of the tent and into the evening air, he hurried away before his liege could call him back. _Niles is truly the worst_ , he thought as he walked back to Elise's tent. His stomach, already in knots, flopped when he stopped at her door. "Elise?" He called. "Can I come in?"

"Yep! Come on in!" Elise's voice sounded as strained as he felt.

He stepped into the room and immediately stopped when he saw her. She had plaited her hair over one shoulder and was standing nervously by her nightstand, dressed in a low-necked cotton gown. The lantern light played off of her cheeks, highlighting the flush across the bridge of her nose. "Did you, um, did you want to go to sleep now?" She asked, twisting her fingers together. "I'm pretty sleepy, myself…"

Odin cleared his throat, unsure where to look. His eyes, drawn as if by magnets, kept drifting back to her. "Me too. We should rest for tomorrow."

"R-right," Elise agreed. "Here, put your pillow here and I'll, um, blow out the lights. Make yourself at home and, er, do whatever you need to do before, um, before bed." She shuffled away on bare feet, avoiding his eyes.

Odin carefully took off his shoes and placed them by the door. It wasn't until she extinguished the lanterns and put them into darkness that he was able to remove his outerwear, leaving only his smallclothes. For a moment he debated putting his clothes back on, but reasoned that she'd already seen him shirtless, and how much more scandalous could seeing his legs be? This was completely acceptable. Nothing unusual here.

 _Just going to get a good night's sleep_ , he thought as he approached the right side of the bed. Elise was already curled on the other side, quilt pulled up to her chin. He awkwardly slipped under the quilt, fluffing his flat pillow a bit before laying his head on it. The two lay in silence for a while, listening to the quiet sounds of the nighttime watch outside. Odin slowed his breath, trying to relax his body to no avail.

Elise stirred and turned over to her other side, facing him. When their eyes met, she made an apologetic face. "I'm not trying to stare at you, I swear! I just sleep better on this side…"

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I don't mind." Odin assured her, though the truth was quite the opposite. How was he expected to sleep with her looking at him like that?

When she shut her eyes, however, he found himself strangely calmed by the slow cadence of her breathing. One hand was under her pillow, but her other hand was out in front of her face a bit. Odin fought with himself for a bit, but when he was reasonably sure she'd fallen asleep, he reached out across the sheets. Gently, carefully, he slid his fingers into hers, doing his best not to wake her.

Her fingers were soft and small, and her hands had no callouses, unlike Cynth—no…he'd done it again. He'd compared them. He cursed himself in his own head. Biting the inside of his lip, he started to pull his hand from hers, but her fingers tightened around his. Her eyes fluttered open and she sleepily smiled at him.

"Can I…?" She asked quietly.

Odin nodded, mumbling "Sure."

She inched herself forward until she was almost sharing his pillow, her face inches from his neck. When he didn't protest, she gently draped one arm over his waist. "I feel safe here," she said, shutting her eyes again.

Hand shaking, Odin repeated her action and put his arm around her back, holding her carefully like one might hold a pressed flower. As she drifted back into sleep, his grip tightened and he pulled her a little closer. The tension melted away from his body bit by bit and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Her smell, her size, and the way she breathed—they were all entirely Elise, and he liked that.

Not that he preferred her to Cynthia, he just—

Ah. This kind of thinking was useless, wasn't it?

Elise was Elise, and he was glad. It was okay that he was glad.

He had forgotten to take Sakura's sleeping potion, but his dreams were light and kind for the first time in years.

* * *

The terrified screams of his fellow soldiers rang in Odin's ears, but he felt unaccountably calm as Anankos' true form burst from the stone mask they'd found deep in Castle Gyges' throne room. An enormous dragon bearing his horrible many-eyed heart in his mouth, Anankos rose and beat his wings, smashing the castle walls and shattering the roof. Chunks of stone and plaster rained down upon the army, then rolled across the floor as a black hole opened in the sky behind Anankos' scaled body and sucked debris into itself. The gravitational pull sucked at Odin and he braced his feet against the floor, desperately trying to keep his balance as the castle erupted around them.

Where was Elise? He looked for her, shielding his eyes from the fine dust whipping past his face. She was within sight—healing a soldier whose arm had been crushed by falling stone. Selena and Laslow were on her other side, in the heart of Xander and Camilla's squads. They would keep an eye on her as well.

Benny grunted from his right and he turned to see the giant man simultaneously bracing against the suction and shielding Charlotte, who had hooked her axe into a crack in the floor to use as an anchor. Nearby, Mitama lost her footing and cried out as she rolled across the ground, but Benny reached a massive hand out and caught her by the back of her priestess dress.

Anankos, finally settling, gripped the jagged platform serving as the battlefield with his enormous claws and stuck his gruesome face in front of the black hole, stopping the suction. The soldiers staggered as they regained their footing, and Benny released his hold on Mitama. "Thank you my savior," she said in her sing-song voice. "I greatly feared for my life, now I fear no more!"

Odin shook his head, impressed and baffled by her ability to speak in haikus even in the midst of battles. Charlotte, rearranging her clothing, snarled at Anankos. "Look at that thing's ugly mug! It needs a kiss from my axe." Her hands shook as she pried her axe from the ground. "What's with your face, Odin? You act like mythical dragons are as commonplace as toads."

"You could say this isn't my first go around with dragons," Odin replied, helping Mitama off the floor. "This is my first time fighting one face-to-face, though." Last time he'd been on Grima's back, which he rather preferred to staring down Anankos' grisly snout.

"Alright then," Charlotte said, striding forward. "Let's go kill a dragon. Do you think there are gold and treasures hidden anywhere around here? Dragons usually have gold, don't they?"

As she spoke, Anankos flexed one of his massive claws and sent a pulse of dark dragon breath from his hand, scattering soldiers and striking a line of cavalry straight on. The pulse shook the ground, and cries went up from across the army. "Well, that's new," Odin muttered, gritting his teeth. Perhaps this fight wouldn't be as familiar as he thought.

Hoof beats clattered as Leo trotted past, tome raised. "Stay with Benny and Charlotte, Odin," he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to help Corrin with the dragon. I want you and Niles to watch our backs-enemy reinforcements have been spotted on our flanks."

"Understood, Milord," Odin shouted back. "Reinforcements? Blast!" Just as Leo had said, glowing servants of Anankos were rising from the ground at the perimeters of the platform upon which they were fighting.

"As if a dragon weren't enough!" Charlotte groused. "Come on, Benny, it's time to shine." Benny nodded and lifted his shield, covering them from arrows as they moved. They didn't have to go far before a squad of basaras wielding glowing naginatas intercepted them. "My specialty!" Charlotte crowed, twirling her axe before throwing herself into battle and burying her weapon into one of the basara's necks.

Odin looked downfield, making sure he could still clearly see Elise. She'd surged forward to take on Anankos' claws with the rest of her siblings and the Hoshidan royals, but she and Sakura were in the middle of the army—arguably the safest spot. He would assume nothing this fight, however. The memory of a battle where he'd fatally, wrongly assumed someone was safe was still too fresh.

As they fought, Odin began to notice a strange pattern of unusually dressed enemies, still glowing with Anankos' magic, evading soldiers' attempts to fight and making beelines for somewhere further up the battlefield. One such combatant, a dark-haired woman in an high-class, beribboned maid uniform, passed right in front of Odin without pause, daggers in her hands and her eyes focused on something ahead.

Confused, Odin turned and watched her break into a run, aiming for where Selena and Laslow fought. Fear bubbled in his chest, but she passed both Selena and Laslow as well, running faster and faster until she took a flying leap at Peri. She wasn't the first—a crowd of maids, merchants, and more were quickly swamping Peri. Peri always took pleasure in killing, but even her face was a bit strained as she eviscerated foe after foe.

Another maid, this one young and with a head full of curls, darted past Odin on her way towards Peri, and it dawned on him what was happening. "Niles!" He called to his partner, who had found a perch atop a large bit of rubble and was sniping enemy dragons. Niles knew all the gossip in the army. He would have answers. "Niles, quick question," he said, abandoning his position for a moment to jog over into earshot. "Peri has a reputation, right? She has a history of murdering people who make her angry, correct?"

"That's the word on the street," Niles agreed, his voice muffled by the pressure of his string hand against his mouth as he aimed at a low-flying malig knight. "She claims she's killed nearly a hundred of her own household helpers…" His voice trailed off as he lowered his bow and watched Peri's struggle against the throng of maids and butlers mobbing her. "Dear gods…"

Odin nodded grimly. "That's what I thought, too. Anankos is raising the dead again and Peri's history is against her. How's that for karma?"

Niles grimaced. "Peri isn't the only one around here who needs to watch their back…"

"ODIN! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Charlotte's enraged voice called across the distance and Odin jumped.

"Remember our promise!" Odin yelled at Niles as he hurried back to Charlotte's side. Niles, a little paler than before, nodded and notched another arrow to his bowstring.

Pulling up alongside Charlotte, Odin gasped at the sight before them—Anankos' ranks were swelling with glowing soldiers of all ages and in all manner of dress. Some wore Nohrian and Hoshidan commoner clothing, some wore armor, and some were even draped in what seemed to be traditional burial clothing. Most were adults, but a few children were among the throng, weapons in their small hands. "Gods…" he muttered, bringing his hand up to his mouth in horror.

"What?" Charlotte asked irritably, looking sideways at him. "If it's fighting either way, I'd rather fight soldiers my own size than a dragon, wouldn't you?"

Odin shook his head. "These aren't regular soldiers. This is an army of the dead."

"They look alive enough to me." Charlotte replied, squinting at them.

Instead of replying, Odin lifted a hand and pointed across the battlefield to where Peri struggled with her familiar foes. Near her, a Nohrian soldier dropped his lance, taking steps forward like a zombie. An older woman emerged from Anankos' ranks and strode forward, the skirt of her dress snagging on jutting stones as she walked. The soldier approached her, arms held out and tears flowing down his face, but as soon as he was within arm's reach, the woman brandished daggers and jumped him.

Horrified and confused, the other soldiers watched the two scuffle until the woman rose to stand over the soldier's still body, her face bloody and twisted. Whispers spread like a plague behind the Nohrian lines and rose to panicked shouts until a mage rained lightning down upon the foe. The woman screamed, raising her arms to shield herself, then melted away in a dark fog.

Benny gulped, a strangled sound, and Charlotte growled low in her throat. "Horrifying…" she muttered. "You okay, big guy?"

Nodding slowly, Benny struggled to keep his breathing steady. "…I don't like ghosts."

"The good news is that it looks like they die like everyone else," Charlotte said, patting his arm.

Anankos' army continued to advance, new soldiers appearing sporadically and bloating his ranks. Odin opened his tome carefully, his eyes scanning the crowd for orange. "Either of you have anyone you're afraid to see here?"

"Not a one," Charlotte replied. "Benny?"

"…No." Benny said after a moment.

Charlotte shouldered her axe and strode forward. "Come on, then. Don't look at them, Benny. Just this once I give you permission to stare at me instead." She turned her head and smirked at them. "Not you, though, Odin."

"If we could weaponize your ego, there'd be no need for armies," Odin muttered, rolling his eyes in an effort to squash the dread roiling in his belly. He followed Charlotte forward, pulling a spell from his tome and steeling himself to use it.

 _Just this once_ , he begged whoever or whatever pulled the strings of fate. _After everything I've lived through…just this once…be kind to me. I can handle Uncle Chrom. I can handle Father. I can even handle Mother._

 _But not_ her _._

 _Please._

* * *

 _HAHA remember when I said I'd be late with this chapter because I was super busy? I think I underestimated my schedule a bit…_

 _This chapter may seem like it ends at an unusual place, but if I kept the chapter ending where I originally planned it, the whole chapter would be like 30 pages and take a lot longer to put out, so here's what we've got._

 _Thanks again for reading and I hope the wait didn't chase too many of you away._

LoveGlutton: Ohhh I see now. Yes, I think you're right in your characterization. But I can't imagine a royal not being a little self-centered.

Guest: LOL

Sigmatic: Ugh, your review was so kind it made my heart ache. Thank you so much.

GoldenCardinal: How were finals? I hope they went well! I certainly think Odin is on his way to healing…but you're right. If he had to kill her…oh dear.

XsSpec77xX: That made me snort-chuckle. I need more memes.

Shinnypichu88: Definitely my favorite, for sure.


	24. We Decide Our Fates

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: We Decide Our Fates**

"Seriously, are you alright?" Laslow asked, looking Selena over worriedly. "You've been in a defensive stance every time I've looked at you. This isn't your usual fighting style."

"I'm FINE," Selena barked, gritting her teeth. "Mind your own business."

Laslow wiped his brow with the back of a gauntlet, lowering his sword for a moment. "You're not, though. You've been behind me this entire battle. Usually _I'm_ the one chasing _you_ down." A spell whistled past them and he jumped, jerking Selena out of its path. "And you're distracted. Are you worried about seeing our parents?"

"No," Selena replied indignantly. "Why would I be?"

"It's natural to be afraid. In this situation, I'd even say it's expected."

"It's not—" Selena swallowed hard, pulling nervously at her cuirass. "Look, if I tell you you're right, will you leave me alone? Fine. You're right. I'm terrified I'm going to see my father and get all weepy and pathetic. Are you happy now?"

Laslow pulled her into a quick hug. "Doesn't honesty feel better? But remember that you're not alone. I'm here for you— _don't_ roll your eyes at me; that hurts, you know—and we can fetch Odin any time we need."

Selena shook her head, elbowing him away from her. "You're an idiot."

"So I've been told."

Looking over Laslow's shoulder, Selena caught sight of Odin blasting a clump of enemies with dark magic. "Don't forget our secondary objective," she reminded Laslow quietly.

He nodded, turning toward the front lines again. "I won't. Don't worry—we won't let her anywhere near Odin."

Satisfied, Selena jogged after him. Fighting this way—one eye on Odin, one eye on the enemy—was difficult and, more damningly, dangerous. She and Laslow were taking risks by not putting their full attentions toward the battle at hand, and this was _not_ a time she wanted to be taunting fate. Life had already assured her that her bread would always fall jam-side down.

In the midst of wrenching her sword out of an Onmyoji's ribs, her eyes caught a familiar color in the crowd. She kicked a nearly dead Hero out of her way, craning her neck to find the flash of color again. Was it orange? Ah! She found it, dipping in and out of view among a crowd of reanimated Hoshidan peasants. It wasn't orange, however, but a soot-stained pink.

With a surge of adrenaline, she recognized Olivia's graceful movements and immediately looked over to Laslow to see if he'd seen her yet. He hadn't, and she exhaled heavily in relief. Olivia was too deep in the enemies' ranks to seek and destroy, so the best she could do now was keep Laslow away from her. "Las—"

Her words were cut off when Laslow took her arm, pulling her in the exact direction she'd wanted to avoid. "How about we go help Hinata and Hana over here?" He said, his voice tight.

"Hang Hinata and Hana," Selena growled, trying to loose her arm from his grip. "What are you…" Her words dropped off and she looked him in the eyes. "You found my mother, didn't you?"

"No," Laslow said after a moment, avoiding her eyes. "It's your father. I'd rather not tangle with him if I can avoid it. I have a feeling he won't like me any more now than he used to."

Selena snorted. "You have no idea." She scanned the crowd and was pleased that she could no longer see Olivia. Perhaps someone else had already taken care of that particular problem. "Let's join Oboro's—ah…Laslow…" She dug her heels into the ground, pulling Laslow to a stop.

"Did he follow us?" Laslow asked, whipping his head back to look in the direction from which they'd come.

"Much worse. _She's_ here."

Eyes wide, Laslow followed the point of her finger to find a familiar figure carrying a lance and making her way slowly toward Odin's side of the battlefield. Her hair, illuminated by the dozens of magical blasts erupting every moment, was unmistakably orange. Without warning, Selena broke into a run, desperate to intercept her before Odin caught sight. Laslow took up chase, slowing his partner with a quick shout. "Selena!" He called, reaching for her sleeve and pulling her back. "Let me take care of this. I wasn't…I wasn't as close with her as you were. You keep Odin from seeing us."

Gratitude bloomed on conflicted Selena's face, and she bit her lip as if stopping herself from arguing. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll— _augh!_ " A dagger whipped past, and Laslow cried out as it sliced into his chin. "Bloody…!" His curse died on his lips as he turned to see his attacker. "…Mother…"

Olivia blocked their path, daggers hanging from her dancer's belt and a dead glow emanating from her body. Her eyes were shadowed, but her pale hand curled around the hilt of another dagger. Blood dripped urgently from Laslow's face as he stared at her.

Selena's stomach lurched and she stepped between mother and son, raising her sword. "Get to Elise," she instructed Laslow. "We won't get to Cynthia in time. We need a distraction to keep Odin out of the way."

"She's my mother, I'll—"

Selena looked back at him fiercely. "You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

Shock fading to anguish, Laslow ground his teeth and nodded. "Make it quick, won't you?"

"Like falling asleep," Selena promised. With another nod, Laslow jogged away towards where the royals had already destroyed one of Anankos' giant hands. Selena watched him go, then turned back to Olivia. "You heard him. Put down your weapons and let me lay you back to rest."

Olivia shook her head, gritting her teeth and raising her arms, daggers clutched in both of her palms. "…C-Can't…"

"Forgive me, then," Selena said, hating how her own pain mirrored in Olivia's face. "I'll end this for you."

Dancers usually presented even less of a challenge than healers, but Olivia was better trained in swordplay than most. She deftly evaded Selena's thrust, dipping under her arms and using her silks to trip her. Selena rolled out of the way of a stab, and Olivia's knife met stone instead of her chest. In retaliation, Selena grabbed the silks and pulled, knocking Olivia off of her feet as well. In a swift motion, she ran the fabric across the blade of her sword, severing them. "Try to trip me now," she growled, reaching for Olivia's hair.

Olivia ducked and twisted, snapping her legs to the side and rolling onto all fours like a cat. Her toes dug into the cracks in the stone floor and she pushed herself forward, lunging for Selena with both hands. Already off balance, Selena was tackled to the floor, and her sword skittered across the ground.

Panic rising, Selena kicked Olivia in the knees, earning a hiss of pain from the dancer and a small opportunity to retrieve her sword. Wriggling like a worm, she inched forward and reached her hand desperately for her weapon. The tips of her fingers brushed the worn handle, but she was pulled back before she could grasp it. Olivia, pulling on her leg, was having difficulty standing, but was still able to fight on the ground. Having the advantage of blades, she wrestled Selena onto her back and climbed atop her, raising a dagger in both hands and plunging it down towards her heart.

Selena caught her arms as she stabbed and struggled to fend her off. "Olivia! Nngh…you don't…have to do this…" Olivia shifted her weight, pressing even more strongly on the handle of the dagger and driving it closer to Selena's chest. "Listen…Olivia…" Selena panted, her arms shaking from the effort. "I'll tell you a secret…"

* * *

Laslow made it to Elise faster than he thought possible and alerted her to the situation with their chosen phrase. "The pegasus… _huff_ …the pegasus is flying…" He panted, trying to catch his breath from his sprint. The phrase was meant to tell her that Cynthia had been spotted, and she had been tasked with coming up with a diversion tactic.

Elise's face went white and her eyes widened as she scanned the crowd behind Laslow for a girl whose face she didn't know. "Leave it to me," she said firmly, pulling on her horse's reigns and preparing to ride away from her siblings. "Do you need healing now or can that chin wait for Sakura?" She asked.

"I'll wait," Laslow replied, waving her away. "You go on." Sakura was currently occupied in healing a battered Corrin, so he took a moment to get his bearings. He looked back in the direction from which he'd run and saw a sight that chilled him to his core: his mother astride Selena, slowly but surely pushing a dagger towards her heart. Fear gave him strength, and he dashed back towards the two, but he was waylaid by one of Anankos' Summoners. The Summoner had summoned a large rat spirit and used it to tangle his feet and trip him as he ran.

Laslow kicked the rat spirit away and struggled to his feet, but the scene in front of him stopped him short. Dagger inches from her chest, Selena leaned up a bit and said something to Olivia. Too far away to read her lips, Laslow could only watch in confusion when Olivia immediately loosed her grip and allowed the blade to slip from her fingers.

In an instant, the dagger was in Selena's hands. Laslow turned his head, not wanting to see more. He knew what came next.

Still averting his eyes, he headed back for Sakura's position. Selena was alive, and that was what mattered.

* * *

Selena plunged the dagger into Olivia's neck, pulling it sideways and severing the carotid and jugular for the quickest death. Olivia jerked backwards, falling off of Selena and onto the ground. Blood poured from the dancer's wound, but her eyes were no longer drenched in misery. "D-daughter…" she choked, her bloody lips curving up for an instant into something close to a smile. Then her face froze, slacked, and her body began to drift away into a purple smoke.

Gasping for breath, Selena inspected herself for wounds and, finding none, pulled herself to her feet. There was no time to process what had just happened; a quick look around showed Cynthia nowhere to be found. She set off immediately, running in Odin's direction. "Come on," she muttered, shoving both friends and foes out of her way. She finally found her target, stopped at a large chunk of stone, watching Odin throw magical blows at enemy Knights.

Cynthia's fingers, glowing black and purple, tightened around her spear, and she took a step out from behind the rock. Before Odin could see her, however, she was jerked back behind the rock by her collar and thrown to the ground. "Not a chance," Selena snarled, using her foot to try and kick the spear from her hand.

Eyes bright with recognition, Cynthia snarled and whirled the spear around her forearm, moving it out of Selena's reach. She reached behind her back with her other arm and caught it, then whipped it around, striking Selena hard in the flank. Selena buckled, clutching her side, but pulled herself together in time to drag Cynthia back when she tried to go for Odin again. "No," she grunted, hurling her to the ground again. "I'm older than you now, and stronger, too. Listen to your elders and stay down!"

A bright blast of light flashed from near where Corrin and the royals were fighting, and Selena glanced over her shoulder to see Odin sprint away towards it. _Laslow made it,_ she thought, a tiny wave of relief rushing through her veins and making her fingertips tingle. She turned back to Cynthia, whose dead eyes were focused on her, anger palpable in the air. "Just you and me now," she said, leveling her blade at her friend. "Only way to him is through me." Cynthia brandished her weapon in response and Selena swallowed hard. _Why did she have to use a spear? Swords and spears don't mix well…ugh._

* * *

A sweep of Benny's spear gutted three Summoners at once, giving Charlotte the opportunity to leap out and take the head off of a stunned swordsman. Odin sent two quick bolts of darkness around her flanks, stopping a pair of Knights from advancing upon her. Benny grunted in appreciation. "Good work."

"We make a good team, don't we?" Odin replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Though it seems this battle will never end…"

Charlotte beckoned them forward. "More coming from the Northeast! We've got fliers too…damn them! You got _Arcwind_ , Odin? We're gonna need it."

Odin struck a pose, snapping his fingers and pulling a tome from a pocket dimension every mage learned to use as novices. "I can do you one better. How about a little _Rexcalibur_ to keep it interesting?"

"If it kills, it thrills," Charlotte answered, grinning wickedly with her tongue between her teeth. Winking, she shouldered her axe and waited for them to catch up. Benny sighed, hefting his enormous shield up and moving forward slowly.

As had become habit, Odin used this relatively quiet moment to scan the crowd for familiar faces. He saw none, and breathed deeply through his nose, relieved. His relief was short-lived, however, for a horse burst out the knot of royals and trotted recklessly toward a group of Knights that had just spawned near the edge of the battlefield. The horse was familiar, and its rider was even more so: Elise's long pigtails streamed behind her as she rode, her face set in grim determination.

 _What in…_ Odin stared at her in confusion as she pulled her horse up short and took out a large black and yellow tome. _Arcthunder?_ His mind spun as he recognized the cover. _What are you…you can't use that tome yet! You're barely proficient at Elthunder!_ _A spell like that could backfire in your face!_ _I know you know this!_

To his horror, she turned her head, found his eyes, and gave him big, goofy thumbs up. He made a cutting motion across his throat, but she ignored it and turned her attention back to the Knights now advancing upon her. Balancing the tome on the saddle in front of her, she swirled both hands over its open pages and began to draw power out of it. The ball of lightning in her hands swelled until it was bigger than any Odin had ever seen her handle. _Curse her natural magical depth,_ Odin thought, looking over at Charlotte and Benny, who were waiting for him, and then back at Elise.

As he'd feared, the spell, engorged with power, became unstable in Elise's hands and began to pulse. She gritted her teeth and persisted, moving quickly to try and tame the bursts of lightning escaping from the spell. Her hands weren't fast enough, however, and part of it collapsed in on itself. A lake of electric energy blasted toward the approaching Knights, causing them to seize, and frying them in their armor. At the same time, the back end of the spell exploded, knocking Elise from her horse. The explosion rocked the air, and Odin put his hands up to cover his eyes from the blinding light emanating from where she stood.

As soon as he could see again, he sprinted towards her, heart pounding. Bits of electric plasma crackled in small bursts around him as he ran, sending tingles down his spine and making his hair stand on end. He leapt over debris, ignoring everything in his path, until he spotted her lying crumpled on the ground many yards from her horse. When he reached her side, he dropped to his knees and turned her face-up to assess the damage.

The electricity from her spell had singed a lightning pattern into the front of her armor, and her fingertips were blistered. It took a moment of staring for him to realize that she wasn't breathing. Words, some in Ylissean and some in Nohrian, spilled from his mouth like vomit, and he wasted no time in unbuckling and tearing off her metal breastplate, revealing the soft black bodice of her battle dress underneath.

He'd watched his mother do this thousands of times, hadn't he? She'd instructed him in proper form many times over. Muscle memory took over as he placed his palms gingerly on Elise's small chest and pushed down, over and over. "Come on," he muttered, wanting to smooth the hair out of her face, but unable to stop the compressions. "Breathe."

 _Push. Push. Push._ "Breathe!" Odin repeated, his voice strained.

* * *

Selena pulled her buckler up in front of her chest as Cynthia bobbed the tip of her spear up and down menacingly. Her shield would be invaluable in this fight. The two faced each other, moving their feet back and forth in a sort of threatening dance. Selena eyed her opponent from toe to pigtails, taking in the overwhelming familiarity of the sight. Nothing about her had changed—from her breastplate with the scratch on the right shoulder to the ribbons holding up her hair—everything was just as she remembered. Even the navy and white button-down cotton dress under her armor…she'd died in that dress, hadn't she?

Cynthia was clumsy. As a Pegasus Knight, she was unused to battle on the ground. If Selena was to have any chance of winning this duel, she had to exploit these weaknesses. Cynthia lunged, a test strike, and Selena batted the tip of her spear away with her buckler."Y'know," she said, keeping an eye on Cynthia's feet for clues as to her movements. "I'm still mad about that time we fought in Ylisstol. I thought fighting you would be easy."

Cynthia said nothing, but lunged again, this time aiming for Selena's ribs. Selena dodged, jumping back on her toes so Cynthia's spear found only air. "I always thought you were the most useless one of us all…but you sure showed me, didn't you? You might have killed me if Owain hadn't dragged you away."

"O…wain…" Cynthia muttered, seeming to remember her mission. She backed up a step, dropping her spear tip and looking around for him.

Selena bit her tongue, cursing herself. Using the distraction to her advantage, she rushed the other girl, aiming for a quick stab to the neck. Cynthia was paying more attention than she thought, however, for she caught her with a quick kick and then the butt of her spear, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Oi…" Selena muttered, pulling herself to her feet. "Keep your eyes on me!"

Cynthia made to head for Odin again, so Selena called recklessly at her back. "You know Owain has a new girlfriend, don't you?"

Her words hit their target, and Cynthia slowly turned around, a mixture of rage and horror in her eyes. "…no…"

Hating herself, Selena nodded. "It's true. She's cute."

Cynthia shook her head slowly and squatted a bit, holding her hands to her head. "…no…!"

Severa advanced slowly again, trying not to attract attention and snap her back into battle mode. Her caution was misplaced, however, for Cynthia's eyes were glazing over more with every breath. "No!" She shouted, standing and pointing her spear at Selena. "Liar!"

"How could I lie to you?" Selena said through her teeth, her eyes on the end of the spear. "Of course he moved on." She tilted her head miserably, her lips barely able to form words. "Life had to go on, even though we hated it. The only one who didn't move on was… I thought…I'd hoped…ugh…" She slowly raised her sword, matching it to the shaft of Cynthia's spear. "…I can't let Owain see you."

Chest heaving, Cynthia seemed to fight with herself for a moment, then she growled and took her spear in both hands again, murder and pain in her dull eyes. Her booted feet slapped against the stone floor as she charged Selena, moving the spear tip to keep her opponent guessing as to where she'd aim.

Selena raised her buckler, but turned at the last moment, slamming the small shield down on one of Cynthia's wrists. Cynthia squeaked, but reoriented herself and slipped away, putting Selena at spear's length. After a couple more tentative jabs, she advanced again, forcing Selena into using her sword as a defense. The third time, she aimed for Selena's legs and, though she missed her mark, managed to nick a slice into the side of her thigh.

Incensed, Selena rushed Cynthia, ducking and using her buckler to thwack her spear to the side. She aimed a slice at her torso, but the Pegasus Knight dropped one of her hands off of her spear and managed to catch the blow on her armored arm. The weapon didn't pierce the armor, but it was jarring enough to damage her ability to raise her affected arm as high as she was used to.

As Selena prepared to swing again, Cynthia swung the butt of her spear towards the hand of her injured arm and caught it, then used the shaft to block the oncoming blow. "Ugh…!" She grunted, her arm shaking under the strain.

Her face twisted in pain, and Selena felt nauseated at the sight. "Just…just stop!" She pleaded, backing away. "Stop fighting me!"

"…How…?" Cynthia moaned. Desperation gleamed out of her eyes, but she brandished her spear again anyway.

Pity overcame Selena's anger in a rush, and she gritted her teeth. "Then…stay as still as you can…" Readying herself for another charge, she raised her sword once more and dragged in a breath. "I'll end this for you."

The two clashed again, and this time Selena could feel the shift in Cynthia's energy—she was fighting against herself just as much as against her enemy, and it was slowing her reaction time. After a brief exchange, she caught the spear between her sword and her buckler and threw it to the side, breaking Cynthia's grip on the weapon. The spear clattered to the ground and Selena quickly kicked it away.

Weaponless, Cynthia gasped and tried to run, but Selena was on her before she was able to turn. The two toppled to the ground together, clutching each other's hair and struggling for dominance. Always the stronger of the two, Cynthia quickly had the upper hand and managed to wrestle the sword from Selena's hand and throw it away, but Selena responded by smashing the top of her head into Cynthia's jaw, stunning her. Before she could shake away the blow, Selena threw her weight over, reversing their position and pinning her to the floor. Unlike Olivia, Cynthia didn't have any spare weapons, so she finally relaxed and stared up at her old friend. "…C-cruel…" She whispered, blood on her teeth from where she'd been hit. "Forgot…me…"

Selena froze, then laughed mirthlessly. "I always was cruel, wasn't I? Right to the end…" She blinked rapidly, shaking her head. "But you're wrong. We never forgot you. I never forgot you. Owain never forgot you. How could we ever? You were the best of us, dammit, and you shouldn't have…we should have…"

Tears dripped from Selena's eyes and rolled down Cynthia's cheeks, mixing with the sweat and blood on the other girl's face. "Owain's never been the same since you left," she said thickly. "Your parents…me…none of us have. There are so many things I wanted to tell you when we met again…but not like this!" She squeezed Cynthia's wrists even harder as she tried to stop her sobs. "I missed you…I missed you so much!"

Cynthia closed her eyes, letting Selena's tears bathe her face. When she opened them again, they were soft. "…Friends…"

Selena scoffed, putting a knee on Cynthia's wrist so she could reach for one of Olivia's daggers she'd stuck into her belt. "You're unbelievable even now," she said slowly, drawing the blade out. "…I never gave you much, did I? You took care of me when I was drunk, you bought me sweets every time we passed a town and I…I was a shitty, selfish friend."

She flipped the dagger around in her hand and, with a swift movement, slipped it between Cynthia's ribs and pulled it back out, allowing the blood to flow. "This time, I'll take care of you. I'll end your nightmares." She brushed a lock of orange hair out of Cynthia's eyes. "Don't worry about Owain. Inigo and I will keep an eye on him."

The light faded from Cynthia's eyes as her blood pooled on the ground and rose away as fog. "Severa…" she whispered, purple mist beginning to rise from her skin. "Thank you…"

Selena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she evaporated entirely. "Goodbye…best friend."

* * *

Knees hit the ground on the other side of Elise's body, and Odin looked up to see Sakura, horrified, reaching for her friend's face. "What happened?" She asked, almost choking on her own words.

"She tried to use a spell she wasn't ready for," Odin explained. "She took an enormous electrical pulse head-on."

Sakura nodded, lips tight. Her pale hands trembled as she cupped her friend's cheeks and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a moment, she opened her eyes and spoke. "Her heart's paralyzed from the trauma. Don't stop compressions until I tell you to, understood? We're going to switch in a moment."

"Sakura…" Odin panted as he worked. He felt something crack under his hands and realized it was one of Elise's ribs. "Will she…?"

"I'm not Orochi," Sakura replied, preparing to take over the compressions. "I don't read the cards. Are you ready? Alright…switch!" She continued the work in his stead. "Now, pull up a weak electric spell. The weakest you have!"

Hands numb, Odin snapped and pulled _Lightning_ out of his collection. Using two fingers, he gathered a tiny spell from its pages and held it aloft. "Is this enough?"

After studying it a second, Sakura nodded. "Now, when I pull back, I want you to use it and shock her right here on her chest. Understood?"

"Shock her? Again?"

"No time for arguing! Ready? Now!" Sakura pulled her hands off of Elise, giving space for Odin to press the spell in the spot he'd been instructed. The electricity spread through Elise's body, bringing her back off of the ground in an arc for a brief moment. Sakura dove for her pulse, then shook her head and threw herself back into compressions. "Again! A bit stronger this time!"

Once more, she threw her hands up and watched Odin deliver another spell straight to Elise's heart. When he was done, she reached for Elise's neck again and gritted her teeth. "Nothing. Again! Stronger!"

When the electricity hit her this time, Elise's eyes flew open and she gave an almighty gasp as her back arced off of the stone floor. Odin immediately dropped his tome, and Sakura her festal, and their heads collided as they swooped in on Elise simultaneously. Elise continued to pant, gulping in air, as Sakura and Odin rubbed their heads and apologized furiously to each other. "The heck…you two doing…?" she finally managed to say.

"Elise!" they responded, turning their full attentions to her. Ignoring the pounding in his skull, Odin draped himself over her from the side, burying his face in her shoulder. "What were you thinking?" He gasped, wrapping an arm around her and pressing kisses to her cheek. "You could have died! You did die! How many times did we talk about using spells that are too advanced…?"

Elise brought one arm up over him and stretched the other out towards Sakura, who took it in both of her own bloodstained hands. "I thought I could handle it…I'm sorry…" She surreptitiously turned her head to look towards the area Laslow had pointed out to her. Her eyes found Selena, kneeling, alone, on the ground as a purple fog wafted away into the wind. "I'm really sorry…" she repeated again. "Ah! M-my side…don't squeeze me!"

Odin gently released her and shook his head as Sakura set to work healing the rib he'd cracked during compressions. "Don't apologize, just…don't do that ever again…" His eyes sparkled with sudden moisture, and he lifted Elise's hand to his lips.

A sniff at his side drew his attention, and he turned to see Sakura pouring tears as she waved her festal. She met his eyes and, realizing how relieved they both were, laughed a little. "Y-you scared us, Elise!" She said, wiping her eyes with the inside of her wrist. "If you ever do that again, I'll b-beat you with my staff!"

Elise winced as her rib set back in place. "No! Takumi said that thing hurts! I'm really sorry—I swear!"

Odin laughed again, relief making his head spin. "You're staying next to Milord for the rest of the battle, got it? And I'm going to be watching you."

"M-me too!" Sakura said, attempting a stern face and not altogether succeeding. "Can you stand? Let's t-try…" She and Odin each took one of Elise's arms and helped gently to her feet. "Are you feeling okay?"

Odin watched Elise nod and try futilely to stop a suspicious Sakura from checking her over once more. When the Hoshidan princess, satisfied, pulled Elise into a hug, he put a hand over his own heart to feel it pounding. The beats of his heart, the beats of Elise's heart…they were thrusting life through their bodies with every pulse. They were alive. The war was still raging all around, but they were _alive._

He thought he'd worn out his tear ducts long ago…so why wouldn't the tears stop falling?

* * *

"Corrin looked _so_ pretty in her crown," Elise gushed, putting far more energy into her daydreams than into helping break down her tent. "She's gonna be the best queen ever! And since we're friends with Hoshido _and_ Valla now, and no one's trying to kill us, we can go anywhere we want and visit anytime we feel like it!"

Odin smiled at her fondly. "Where does your heart desire to venture? I, Odin Dark, shall see it done! Also, hand me those poles over there."

Elise picked up the poles one at a time, handing them to him so he could put them in the cart. "Didn't you say you were going to teach me to swim?"

"How about one of Hoshido's beaches?" Odin suggested, hefting the last pole.

"Maybe something a little smaller to start out," Elise said, making a face. "The ocean is awfully big, after all."

"A crystal-clear Vallite lake, then."

Elise nodded. "That's better. At least for the first try!"

Kneeling to roll up the rug, Odin scoffed. "You act as though I'd let you drown."

Grabbing the other side of the rug, Elise helped him roll. "The ocean is a lot bigger than you." She reached down to flick a stray leaf out of the way. "And what would you do if we found sea monsters?"

"I would boil them in their own wickedness, of course," Odin replied. "Now that our battle with Anankos has been won, I must seek out new ways to quell the never-ending ache of my blood…the unquenchable hunger that dwells within my Exalted flesh!"

He struck a pose and Elise laughed. "How about we get you a dog?"

"What good would that do?"

"You can take him for walks," Elise said. "The exercise would be good for you."

Odin frowned. "I hardly think dog-walking is going to douse the flames of my youthful blood."

"Take him for a run, then!"

"I was thinking more like…an adventure."

"Adventure?" Elise sighed. "Can't we take a tiny break from those? Just, like, a year or two."

Odin motioned at Elise, and the two of them lifted the rug together to load it on the cart. He was silent for a moment, then hummed his surprise. "You might be right. Now that I think about it…I am a bit tired of adventures. I don't know what to do with my life without one, though."

Elise laughed again and winked at him. "That's where the dog comes in! But don't walk him too far, because the next thing you know, you'll find another ancient dragon, and you'll be pushed into another adventure whether you like it or not."

The thought of being transported to yet another world was enough to make Odin shiver. "Good point."

"And you can still keep training me in magic, so that should keep us busy and in shape, right?"

Odin heaved the rug into the cart and turned to Elise with a frown. "I'm not entirely convinced you should train in any more attack magic since you apparently have no survival skills. Last time I tutored you, you ignored all my instructions completely and nearly blasted yourself into a coma. Gods be damned if I'll let _that_ happen again."

Elise pressed her lips together and looked at the ground. "I already said I was sorry about that. I…I had reasons, you know."

"What reason could possibly drive you into near suicide?"

"Oi!" Another voice interrupted their conversation, and they turned to see Selena and Laslow walking past, their arms filled with weapons. Selena, a particularly surly expression on her face, stomped over to the two and stood resolutely beside Elise. "Lay off Princess Sparkles, already," she demanded.

Odin and Elise both blinked at her, confused. "Y-yeah, what she said!" Elise finally agreed.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, Selena," Odin replied, squinting at her. "You didn't see what happened."

"I saw more than you think," Selena fired back. "If she says she had reasons, then she had reasons, got it? If you have breath to fuss at her about stupid shit, you have breath to work harder, so get to work!"

She stomped away to rejoin Laslow, who hadn't been paying attention to their exchange at all and was staring straight ahead like a possessed owl. When she was finally at his side again, he broke out of his trance, looked at her armful of weapons, and scowled. "You picked up the axes! I told you to let me carry those-they're heavy! Give them to me!"

"No, I'm _fine_ ," Selena hissed at him, hurrying ahead. "For the last time, stop acting like a damn hen and let me work!"

"I'll tell Sakura again!" Laslow threatened, following her. The rest of his words were lost among the din of busy soldiers.

Elise looked up at Odin suspiciously. "What was _that_ about?"

Odin shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe Laslow did something stupid and she got injured during the last battle. Wouldn't be the first time." He wiped his hands on his trousers, scattering dust in tiny puffs. "When did you and Selena become friends?"

Elise also shrugged, echoing Odin. "Beats me. But I think I like it!"

oOoOo

 _In the words of Dr. Strange,_ we're in the End Game now.. _._

 _But for real, this chapter took it out of me. I think Severa's character arc has nearly come to completion._

 _There's a little left to go, though. Thank you so much to everyone for reading! Let's ride this story out to the end._

LoveGlutton: IT WAS CYNTHIA. But not for Owain!

Sigmatic: Right? Blanket forts are _so_ Elise and Odin. I basically expect them to live their adult lives in treehouses and blanket forts.

MrPikachu: Yarghhhhhh thank you so much for your kind review. I'm gonna cry, like, really. I'm so glad you found this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!


	25. Camilla S-Supports Hoshido

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Camilla S-Supports the Entire Hoshidan Royal Family

"You're WHAT?" Odin and Elise exclaimed together, their eyes bulging like toads.

Selena twitched forward, clapping her hand over Elise's mouth and kneeing Odin in the thigh through his dress tunic. "Keep your voices down!" She growled, looking around to see if anyone else in the banquet hall had heard. "This is classified information. _Classified_ , got it?"

She slowly took her hand off of Elise's mouth, but the princess continued gaping at her. "How far are you?"

Cheeks pink, Selena played with one of her twintails as she answered. "Sakura estimated somewhere around three months."

"Three months?!" Elise exclaimed, earning another warning glare from Selena. "Right…sorry…you're not showing at all, though."

"You can thank Oboro for that," Selena replied, motioning down at her deceptively flowing gown.

Odin, who had been massaging his aching thigh, squinted at Selena. "Wait a minute…you…you _went to battle_ while pregnant?"

"That's what I said!" Laslow interjected in a wounded tone. "Unbelievable, right?"

All eyes in the group turned to Selena, who flushed deeper and scowled. "W-well, I wasn't sure at first," she explained. "And what did you expect me to do? Let you go to war while I stayed at home washing clothes like a housewife? Yeah, right."

Horror dawned on Odin's face slowly. "Wait…we dueled less than three months ago! I knocked you to the ground…I could have hurt you! Why would you let me do that?"

"I said I wasn't sure at first! My…my cycles have never been regular because of all the exercise I get! It took a while for me before I was suspicious!" Selena's face was as red as a _Bolganone_ tome now. "And I thought I'd be kicking _your_ ass, anyway," she snapped at Odin. "How was I supposed to know you'd get some righteous anger power boost?"

Nearby, someone popped a cork out of a bottle of spirits, and Laslow jumped, throwing an arm in front of Selena. "Sorry," he said, relaxing and chuckling. "Force of habit."

Selena rolled her eyes, but her face was soft. "He's been acting like I'm made of glass since we found out." She huffed. "Ridiculous."

Though her words were harsh, Odin felt warmth in his chest as he watched her look at Laslow. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in years, though it was a familiar expression. She was happy. "Well, congratulations," he said, grinning at the two of them. "Assuming this is something you want?"

Selena and Laslow looked at each other sheepishly. "We weren't sure at first," Selena admitted. "Wasn't exactly great timing."

"I thought I was going to die when she told me," Laslow agreed.

"But after thinking it through, we thought…well, why not? The war is over and we…we lo-" Selena broke off mid-word, her face flaming again. "We…ugh!"

"We love each other," Laslow finished for her, winking fondly at her.

"S-speak for yourself!" Selena shrilled, scowling again. When everyone else laughed heartily, she grabbed Elise's hand and began dragging her away. "Come with me to the buffet. I want something sweet."

Elise turned and caught Odin's eyes, then grinned and followed Selena happily into the crowd. Laslow chortled into the cup of ale he'd snagged from a passing butler, the tension draining from his face. Odin watched him, amusement pulling up the corners of his own mouth. "There's just one thing I can't understand," he said, looking around to see to where the butler with the ale had disappeared.

"What's that?" Laslow asked, curiosity turning to a frown when Odin swiped his cup from his hands. "Go get your own if you want it!"

Odin drank from the cup, ignoring his friend's protestations. "How did this whole situation happen?"

"Remember the night Selena said some truly regrettable things to you and I told her off?"

"Uh-huh."

"Before I left to find her, I told you she'd either kill me or kiss me." Laslow spread his arms and shrugged. "She did the latter. It spiraled from there. Took me a while to convince her I really did love her and wasn't just…being my normal old self, I guess. I fought it for a long time, but I do believe we were meant to be together. "

"That's wonderful and good for you—I really mean it—but that's not what I meant."

Laslow cocked his head, confused. "Oh?"

Odin drank from the cup again, staring at his cousin wryly. "I mean how did _this situation_ happen? You were the one who taught _me_ how to prevent it."

"Oh…" Laslow took his meaning and grimaced "Well. It was…I mean…things happened rather suddenly and…haven't you ever just…wanted to be spontaneous? Maybe you weren't completely prepared but the mood was right and…"

Odin shook his head slowly. "Of course I have wanted to be spontaneous before. But I didn't. Because that's stupid."

"It…we thought…it was just once, you know, and…" Laslow's eyes roamed as he avoided Odin's gaze. "Well, clearly once was enough, and—oi! You drank the whole thing! I only had one sip!"

Laughing again, Odin handed the now empty cup back to Laslow. "If Severa can't drink, neither can you. The least you can do is be supportive."

Laslow stared into the depths of the goblet, grumbling. "That's a stupid rule. How do you expect me to deal with her in this condition without a drink every now and again?"

"The same way she's dealt with you and your baffling nonsense all her life, I guess. Ask her for tips."

Following his cousin as he threaded between a group of inebriated Hoshidans in search of more ale, Laslow groaned. "We're family, you know. You're supposed to be more supportive of family."

Odin stopped and spun around, pulling Laslow into a gruff hug. "Odin Dark is ever at his most supportive," he said, winking and releasing him. "You know I'm your number one fan. Except for Severa, that is-and, quite frankly, I probably like you more right now than she does." With another clap on the shoulder, he turned back around and continued on his search.

A warm expression on his face, Laslow huffed and bobbled his head agreeably. When Odin's back was turned, however, he tipped the empty goblet up to get the last drops at the bottom.

* * *

After the month of festivities for Corrin's coronation died down, the once enormous army slowly shrank as the soldiers splintered away back to their hometowns to regain the lives they'd left. Familiar faces appeared to offer goodbyes or, more often, disappeared without a word. The Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families, along with their entourages, stayed behind the longest to help Corrin ease into her new duties as Queen of Valla. Charlotte stayed behind as well, trying fruitlessly to catch any of the princes' eyes and growing more frustrated by the day. Eventually, however, it was time for even the royal siblings to part ways.

Selena, who was unable to hide her belly anymore, had been gently relieved of her official duties by a doting Camilla and was the only retainer not in armor as they stood at attention, watching their lieges say their farewells. Elise and Sakura clung to each other, sobbing openly and promising to write each other faithfully. "Every week!" Elise swore, squeezing Sakura like a rag doll. "Every day! And promise you'll come for Midwinter!"

Sakura squeezed Elise back, nearly lifting the shorter girl off the ground. "I promise! And you _m-must_ come to Hoshido as well! Our b-bonfires are amazing and there's d-dancing! I'm going to be so lonely without you…"

Behind them, Hinoka bowed deeply to Xander and Leo, who awkwardly bowed back. "I look forward to the future in which Hoshido and Nohr can be strong allies," she said gravely. "With Valla as a shared partner, I believe we can overcome the prejudices of our births and unite our continent in ways our parents could have only dreamed."

"You speak as a prophet, I believe," Xander agreed, smiling softly. "Truly we are headed for an era of peace."

Hinoka stuck out her arm stoically. "Shall we grasp forearms in the custom of your people?"

Taking hold of her muscular arm, Xander gripped it firmly but gently. "You've been hard at work at cross-cultural understanding, Princess," he complimented her. "Much harder at work than some of my siblings…"

He turned slightly to glare at Leo, who was in the midst of what seemed to be a silent battle of wills with Takumi. Noticing, Leo straightened and offered his arm to Hinoka as well. "Thank you for your cooperation and support, Princess Hinoka. You have impressed me daily—a difficult task."

Hinoka took his arm and smirked. "Glad to hear it."

They dropped hands, and Leo offered the same arm to Takumi. When the Hoshidan prince hesitated, Hinoka slammed the edge of her hand down on his head. [Take his arm or I'll cut your hair off,] she ordered her brother in Hoshidan.

[You should do as she says,] Leo agreed, also in Hoshidan. [I believe her threats are genuine.]

"You learned our tongue?" Takumi gasped, ogling Leo. Beside him, Hinoka raised her eyebrows in a respectful surprise.

"A bit," Leo said, an aura of superiority emanating from his thin smile. [I'll wager you haven't learned ours, though,] he finished in Nohrian.

Takumi snarled. "What did you just say?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to work for the answer," Leo replied smugly. "I wish you luck."

"Oh no you don't," Takumi growled, his hackles raising. "You said something awful didn't you? What did you say?" When Leo only shrugged, he turned to Hinoka. "Do you know what he said?"

"He said he hopes you learn our language so you can be even better friends," Camilla answered, sweeping over into the conversation and pulling Hinoka and Takumi into a hug. "Didn't you, sweet little brother?"

Leo crossed his arms. "…Something like that." Takumi spluttered but did not reply as his face was embedded in Camilla's expansive bosom.

"I shall miss you all dearly!" Camilla said, true sadness in her voice. "We'll see each other soon, yes? At least at Corrin's birthday, I hope."

"Y-yes," Hinoka replied, her face as red as her hair as she untangled herself from Camilla's embrace. "I doubt our separation shall be long."

"Fear not," Ryoma said sagely, striding over with Corrin and Azura to join the throng. "There are many birthdays and festivals between us. I'm sure we will find an abundance of excuses to reunite."

"How wonderful!" Camilla reached out, pulling Ryoma into her bosom beside Takumi. "I can return home with joy, then."

Corrin watched Takumi and Ryoma flounder in Camilla's chest and laughed. "You are always welcome in Valla—you and all your retainers. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and this kingdom."

Camilla shook her head, finally releasing the Hoshidan brothers, who looked dazed. "We're family, darling. No thanks needed."

"That's right, blood be damned," Xander agreed.

"Speaking of blood," Hinoka said, gesturing to Ryoma. "Your nose…"

Camilla gasped. "Did I embrace you too tightly? I'm so sorry...I couldn't hold back…"

Swiping at his face, Ryoma turned away. "I am simply unused to the allergies here in Valla," he explained in a strained voice.

"This family, honestly…" Takumi muttered, his own face glowing.

While the siblings talked, Azura moved among the retainers, bidding them farewell one by one. Like Hinoka, she'd learned much of the Nohrian customs and, though she bowed to the Hoshidans, she took each of the Nohrians' arms in turn. "I wish you abundant health and joy," she said to Selena when she approached the trio. "You've helped us make a wonderful world in which to raise a child."

"Thank you," Selena said, a shadow of regret passing over her eyes. "I think so as well."

"I'd like to see you dance someday," Azura said to Laslow, taking his arm. "Show me something your mother taught you."

Laslow winked at her. "As you wish, Milady. I'll only do it if you sing, however."

"Have you not heard enough of my voice to last you a lifetime?" Azura asked, laughing—a crystalline sound. "I'm tired of it myself."

"Certainly not. Though…perhaps a new song would be in order."

"We'll get Elise and Sakura to play instruments and we'll have a concert," Azura promised, releasing him and moving to Odin. "Odin Dark. So much time as allies and yet I feel I'm still at the very surface of your ocean."

Odin reached out to her with his dominant hand, covering his face dramatically with the other. "My depths are too dark for any being of light to traverse. Pry too far and there may be no returning…"

Azura smiled. "Hm. Perhaps I'll miss your way with words most of all."

"Your absence will cleave the very shadows asunder in my fearsome breast!"

"He means he'll miss you, too," Selena said dryly.

* * *

Upon arriving back in Nohr, a period of mourning began for the death of the previous king, Garon, though it was half-hearted among all but the royal siblings. As she was confined to Castle Krakenburg per royal mourning customs, Elise spent the time showing Odin all the parts of the sprawling fortress she knew from childhood. As he had become used to the sunlight in the Astral Realms, the return to Nohr's eighteen-hour nights was difficult for Odin, and Elise had to hold him by the hand to keep him from tripping in the dim hallways. "This was where we all had breakfast every morning before Xander joined the military," she said, opening a door into a modest room with a large table. "Leo went through a period where he mostly ate egg whites to try and grow muscles like Xander, so it always smelled like boiled eggs in here."

"Did Milord succeed?" Odin asked, smiling at the idea.

"Not even a little! Finally he snapped and went on a bread and tomato bender. I don't think he's eaten egg whites since." She closed the door and continued down the hall. "We had lessons in this room. Father had all sorts of tutors for us. Did you have tutors when you were young?"

Odin thought back to the way Miriel would sigh when she graded his classwork. "We had one main tutor, but all of our parents taught us as one point or another."

"That sounds like fun. Father…Father didn't visit our quarters much, and our mothers…well, that's a story for another time." Elise laughed hollowly, sadness pooling in the depths of her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, Odin let her hide her face in his chest. "Ah, memories," he said. "The very lifeblood that flows through the hourglass also wears the deepest grooves in our exposed souls."

Face still hidden, Elise nodded. "Yeah. That." After a moment, she reemerged and took his hand again. "Come on."

The siblings' childhood rooms were just as Odin would have imagined; Xander's was austere where Camilla's was the very opposite—plush and decorated in rich colors. Leo's was filled with books stolen from the library and never returned. Elise's was much like Camilla's, but with two enormous windows to let in as much light as possible. Elise entered her room and twirled, arms out. "Ah…it feels so good to be home. Whaddya think?"

"I think the windows suit you," Odin replied, sinking into a pouf-like chair near her enormous wardrobe. "I can't imagine you waking up every morning in darkness. This chair is even more comfortable than it looks…"

"Right?" Elise beckoned him over towards her. "Try this one over here! It's my favorite! I've sat in it so much it's got an indentation of my butt!"

Following her instructions, Odin sat in the cushion and sighed with satisfaction. "Now this is a seat worthy of a Chosen One."

"I used to sit there and read the books that Leo made me study. Sometimes I'd pretend to study, but I'd really—whoah!" She yelped as Odin snagged her waist and pulled her down into his lap. "Y-you like it too, huh?" She said laughing nervously.

"I like it better with you in it," he answered, leaning back into the softness. "Now it feels complete."

Elise sat stiffly for a moment, unsure what to do with her hands, but finally relaxed in his arms. After a moment she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I agree. Say, do you know which window this is from the outside?"

"It's…hmm. It's the one with the balcony between the dancing gargoyles, correct?"

"Correct." Elise smiled. "Keep that in mind."

* * *

When the mourning period was over, Elise and Odin's adventures expanded out into the rest of the Nohrian capital, then into the surrounding areas. Neither Elise nor Odin had explored much of the country, so even simple things like eating at food stalls in the city was a new experience. "I say we go to this shop tonight. They claim to have real ocean fish all the way from the coast," Elise said as they walked through the castle grounds. "After eating some of the Hoshidan dishes, I can't deal with all this pale Nohrian lake fish anymore."

"As my lady wishes, so it shall be done!" Odin peered at the map in her hands, making a mental note of the most circuitous route—the longer the walk the better. A gust of biscuit-scented air wafted past him and he looked up to see Effie walking past, her eyes downcast but her mouth munching steadily on a ham scone. He watched her for a moment, tuning out Elise's chatter, then turned to Elise with a thought. "What say you to inviting Effie and Arthur with us?"

"Effie and Arthur?" Elise repeated, tilting her head. "Don't you want it to be just us?"

He did, in fact, but there were more important matters to consider over his selfish desires. "We've been spending quite a bit of time alone lately," he began, turning his head back to watch where Effie was heading. "It may be that your most loyal retainers start to feel a bit…neglected. Besides, the more the merrier, right? We can hang out together any old time."

Elise considered his words and nodded. "You might be right. I hadn't thought about that! I guess it's been a while since I've spent time with them. Whoops…"

"Effie just passed us. We can grab her if we're quick."

Whirling around, Elise spotted her armored retainer and trotted towards her, cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling. "Effie! Hey!"

Effie turned as soon as she heard Elise's voice, surprised. "Milady," she greeted her, meeting her in the middle. "I apologize for not stopping earlier…I thought you might be busy."

"Never too busy for you, Effie!" Elise replied with a jaunty wink. Effie's face tightened a little in response as she tried to muster a smile. "H-hey, listen…I've been a bit distant lately…haven't I?"

Mildly surprised, Effie was silent for a moment. "Life has moved quickly since we've returned to Krakenburg," she finally said. "I understand."

"Yeah, well, things may be different but it doesn't mean I get to neglect my best friend. So what do you say to dinner tonight? We'll grab Arthur and get lost in town and accidentally let Old Man Smythe's pigs out and it'll be just like old times!"

A smile blossomed on Effie's face. "Will there be chicken? I can do without the pigs, but chicken is a must."

"I was thinking fish," Elise admitted. "But we can do that another time. Chicken it is!"

Effie's smile faded as Odin strode up at Elise's side. "Will you be joining us, Odin?" She asked politely.

Odin hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "I actually already have plans tonight." When Elise opened her mouth to question him, he nudged her with his knee. "Would you believe Milord has not yet learned how to iron his own clothing? He's too particular about it to allow the maids to do it, so it falls to yours truly…"

"That's regrettable," Effie replied, not looking regretful at all.

"We'll have a great evening—just the three of us!" Elise promised, finally cottoning on to Odin's schemes. "Where is Arthur, anyway?"

"He slipped on some wet hay and fell into a pile of pegasus dung, so he returned to the barracks to wash up," Effie explained.

Elise shook her head, sighing. "Arthur…"

Odin interjected, keeping his tone light. "Would it be palatable if I joined you for dinner later this week? Perhaps we four could try the chicken in Dragon's Dell. I heard their spring water makes particularly excellent bread." He glanced nervously at Effie, gauging her reaction.

The smile did not return to her face, but she nodded. "That sounds acceptable."

Elise cheered. "Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Until tonight then," Effie said. She walked a few steps away, and then turned back to the pair. "How good did you hear that bread was?"

Odin grinned. "The best in a two-days' ride diameter."

A hungry gleam shone in Effie's eyes and her lips curled upwards just slightly. "Alright, then. I hope you're paying, Milady."

"Of course! I can hear the royal coffers screaming in protest already!" Elise said cheerfully.

Odin tilted his head, turning an ear to the sky. "Actually, that might just be Arthur. We should go check on him."

"Oh dear," Elise agreed, hurrying towards the barracks.

* * *

The Nohrian army had morning formation every other day and so Odin, as had become usual, took up post under a large willow tree in the evening before an off morning. The risk of the maids or one of the royals catching him was too high on a formation morning, so he found himself under the same tree every other evening, watching the balcony window between the dancing gargoyles. The sun had long since disappeared into Nohr's oppressive night, but he continued to wait in the darkness until a lamp flickered to life in the window.

When the familiar flame appeared, he boosted himself to his feet, looked around, and made for the castle wall. Luckily, Elise's room was only on the third floor, so scaling the wall was less daunting than it might have been. A helpful, gnarled old tree grew to the right of the balcony and Odin took care not to snap any branches as he climbed it like a cat, shuffling himself as close to wall as he could before taking a flying leap onto a low tiled roof on top of Camilla's favorite sunroom. From there it was a simple matter of finding the jutting stones with his feet (as well as a stout arrow he'd had Niles casually shoot into a crevice in the moss-covered wall) and, voila, he could hoist himself onto the balcony without even breaking a sweat.

Elise swung the window open, moving the lamp out of the way and beckoning him in. "You've never fallen—not even once!" She said as he stepped into the room and headed for the basin of water at her dressing table to wash the moss and bark dust off his hands. "I'm glad I'm the one in the castle and not you 'cuz I'd never get up that wall."

Wiping his hands on a small towel, Odin winked at her. "What sort of legendary scion would I be if I let such small things as stones and height stand between my royal love and I?"

"It's really dumb that Xander said you're not allowed to just share my room," Elise complained, sitting on the bed and undoing her twintails. "Can you bring me the brush? I think Effie flicked some polenta in my hair."

Odin laughed at the memory. "She was exceptionally hungry tonight. Even more than usual, which is saying something."

Reaching her hand out, Elise took the brush and attacked her hair. "Why are we all training so hard if the war's over? Can't we just relax already? I'm tired of training. I don't want to see a target or a training dummy ever again."

"The official position is that Nohr and Hoshido haven't signed the peace treaty yet," Odin explained, sitting behind her on the bed and taking the brush from her hand. "According to Milord we have to keep up pretenses of being ready for battle at any time until our governments have held the formal ceremony."

"I know all that," Elise said, sighing. "It's still dumb, though. You know the parliament is trying to marry us all off for peace now that Leo and Corrin put the idea in their heads." She made a face, adopting a creaky voice eerily similar to the Elder heading the Tri-Country Peace Committee. " _Lord Leo and Queen Corrin are uniting Valla and Nohr through the time-honored tradition of matrimony. All we need now is a similar bond between Hoshido and Nohr to truly realize the dream of peace throughout the land. Which one of you will step forward and take our country into a better future?_ "

Odin shrugged. "At least a Nohr-Hoshido will be better accepted than Milord and Lady Corrin. Explaining _that_ one to the populace was a nightmare."

"Yeah…" Elise laughed awkwardly. "My name came up in discussions, you know. They were talking about marrying me off to Prince Takumi." When Odin nearly dropped the brush, she quickly added, "I told them I'd defect to Cheve and sell flowers in the sewers if they tried to force me to do that."

"And they were okay with that?"

"Oh yes, they know I'd really do it, so they don't test me," Elise said proudly. "They learned that lesson a long time ago when I said I'd set fire to their ceremonial robes if they didn't let Corrin come to my debutante ball."

Odin paused his gentle brushing of her hair and blinked. "That's amazing."

"Right?" Elise said. "I had to weed the entire royal garden by myself for that one, but it was so worth it."

"Did Corrin get to attend your ball?"

Elise shook her head sadly. "No. But the next time I told them I'd do something if they bullied me, they listened. You should have seen them sitting there all outraged in their bathrobes!"

"So who are they trying to marry off now?"

"Camilla said she'd do it, believe it or not, so they're just working on the Hoshidan side now. Sakura wrote me last week and said all three of her older siblings argue about it over dinner almost every night!"

Odin laughed again. "What, they're trying to foist her off on each other?"

"The opposite, actually!" Elise turned a bit to see his face. "Apparently they're all into it. King Ryoma says it's his duty as the eldest sibling to forge the alliance, Princess Hinoka argues that she's the closest with Camilla among them all, and Prince Takumi wants to do it because he can't stand Leo holding his status as an older brother over him."

"Have they considered playing rock-paper-dagger to decide? Or having Orochi read the cards?" Odin suggested. "Does Lady Camilla have an opinion?"

"Oh, you know Camilla. She just chuckled and is all ' _oh my,_ _Hoshidans are so spirited_ '."

"I can hear her saying that in my head far too easily," Odin admitted. "As long as it isn't you, I can't say I care one way or another."

Elise beamed at him. "No worries there. But…well…they're going to be after me for a political marriage sooner or later. I don't think I can hold them off forever."

"Does it have to be political? Aren't they satisfied with Milord and Lady Camilla doing their duty to the country?"

Elise dropped her eyes to the floor, a frown settling on her face. "I don't know."

Odin brushed her hair over her shoulders, exposing the nape of her neck. "What if…" he murmured, leaning forward to kiss it softly. "…I just stole you away?"

Color sprang into Elise's cheeks as his lips met her skin. "That's…I don't know where we could go that they wouldn't find us eventually. Kidnapping a princess is a pretty big crime!"

"I can think of a couple of places," Odin said smugly, continuing to kiss down her neck. "My homeland has no such compunction about royal marriages and, even if they did, that's my cousins' problems, not mine."

"Oh!" Elise gasped, both from his touch as well as his words. "I hadn't realized that was an option. Can we…are you able to travel freely between the worlds?"

Odin paused, his breath ghosting on her skin. "No," he finally admitted. "I think the next trip will be necessarily one-way. That's…that's what we were told, anyway."

"Oh," Elise repeated, turning in his arms to face him. Her brows knit together as a horrible thought dawned upon her. "You have family waiting for you there, don't you?"

A sunflower-colored dress and a collection of Risen teeth floated through Odin's mind. Were they waiting for him? "Assuming we're returned through a normal stream of time, yes. For all we know, Anankos' death could have affected his magic and he could drop us back a millennia in the past or future."

Elise's eyes darted between his and she bit her lip. "I can't imagine being separated from my family like that," she said softly. "I don't know if I could endure it."

He knew what she was telling him, and he looked away for a moment before scooping her up and plopping her onto her back on the plush bedspread. "That's talk for the future, not now," he said, crawling over her. "The sultry voices of the night tell me that there are better ways to spend an evening."

"We should absolutely listen to them," Elise agreed, a mischievous gleam replacing the worry in her eyes. "Er, quietly, as Leo's room is across the hall and you're technically not supposed to be here."

"As silent as Jakob sitting in the branches of Lady Corrin's tree house, watching her sleep," Odin promised, leaning down to capture her lips.

Elise giggled. "Dragonfire, Odin, that is not the mental image I want right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer. "Give me a better one."

"I have a few in mind," he said in between kisses. "And none of them involve this nightgown of yours."

Elise's eyes widened as his unusually bold hands slid under the offending piece of clothing. "Then by all means," she said as he inched up her thighs, "Let it be gone!" Odin had seen her beribboned smallclothes before, but her modest chest still flustered him when it was finally exposed before him, all peaches and cream. He paused, hands hovering at her waist. Her face grew steadily redder until she crossed her arms over herself, mortified. "I told you not to expect Camilla!" She snapped, unable to meet his eyes.

"It's not that at all!" He said quickly, tugging her arms apart gently. "I think you're perfect. I really do."

"Don't gape like a fish, then," she scolded, sitting up, her platinum and violet hair around her like a mantle. She reached for his mage uniform, tugging on it with fumbling fingers. "If I'm going to be embarrassed, you are too."

"This uniform exposes me all the time to everyone," he protested as she slipped it off his shoulders and down his hips. "You can't embarrass me more than I already am on a daily basis."

"We'll see about that," she said breathlessly, sliding it down his legs and removing the circlet on his head before throwing them both unceremoniously into a heap on the floor. "Now then."

The two, bared, looked at each other, blood high in their cheeks. The lamplight flickered, highlighting the scars on Odin's body, and Elise bit her lip. Stripped of coverings, it was easy to forget her royal duties and to ignore his responsibilities both home and here. In the low light they were just two people holding hands on the edge of a cliff and waiting to jump. Waiting for…?

Desire pooled in her stomach, igniting an ache. She reached her hand out, then hesitated, remembering a similar night in the Astral Planes. His heart, which had been so closed, was so open and vulnerable now. "Odin," she asked softly, looking in his eyes. "Is this…still too fast for you?"

He grinned, breaking the tension and pulling her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. "No," he said, taking her hands and putting them on his chest. "It's right on time."

She slid her hands over his pectorals and down his ribs, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands rising up her back and pressing her closer to him. They met in a kiss again, and she abandoned her exploration to wind her fingers in his honey-colored hair. The kiss deepened, his tongue gently requesting entrance from her lips. She let him in, feeling like some barrier, some invisible line had been irreversibly crossed.

This couldn't be what her siblings felt when they entertained overnight guests in their rooms and tents, right? This sort of feeling, the effervescent intertwining of hearts…this arcane, dizzying, reeling rush…she couldn't imagine it with anyone but Odin. There was too much of him and yet not enough all at once. This couldn't be just her body speaking, though it was surely raising its voice in triumph as well. She clung to his shoulders as her head spun. This must be what love felt like.

Odin's hands roamed freely, uninhibited, and Elise filled his senses from the top down. He laid her back down on the bedspread, frowning a little as he took in the sight of her hair fanned out like wings around her still-flushed face. "I don't think I properly expressed myself earlier," he informed her. "Like hell I'd give you to Prince Takumi. Not happening. You should know that. I'd kidnap you and face a thousand angry Lord Xanders before I'd let anyone touch you."

"Leaving Nohr…" Elise mumbled. "I can't…but I can't ask you to abandon your family for me, either."

"I know," Odin replied, kissing the pained expression off her face. "I don't know where we'll end up in the future, but I know that this is exactly where I want to be right now. Right here, with you. There's nowhere I'd rather be, and no one I'd rather be with."

Holding up her pinky, Elise smiled bravely at him. "Whatever happens between us tonight…I'm not trying to tie you to me. I want to be with you, but I want you to be where your heart is at home. Promise me that you'll make the right decision for _you_ , whenever that decision comes."

Home, she'd said. He'd lost that concept so long ago. Where was home? Did he even have one? Ah, she was waiting for him. Odin twined his pinky with hers, squeezing lightly. "I promise."

* * *

An unexpected glow woke Selena from her sleep and she sat up in bed to find a large, luminous dragon scale on the bedside table. Not being in possession of any dragon scales she could remember, she blinked at it for a few moments before turning over and punching Laslow gently on the shoulder. "Inigo, wake up!"

"Whazzit?" Laslow mumbled sleepily, his bleary eyes cracking open.

"What the hell is that?"

Laslow sat up, rubbing his face, and looked in the direction in which Selena was pointing. "What in blazes…is that a dragon scale? It looks like one. Here, don't touch it." He reached over and turned on the lamp to get a closer look. "It is. It's got something written on it."

Selena peered at it, squinting. "It's moving. Is that…a countdown?"

Deeming it harmless, Laslow picked up the hand-sized scale and watched the numbers tick down. "That's exactly right. It says we have roughly seventeen hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty seconds until…what?"

Selena suddenly grinned, gripping Laslow's arm. "Don't you get it? Anankos is going to reopen the portal! We're going home!"

"What? This soon?" Laslow shot up out of bed. "We have to tell Odin!"

Selena snorted. "Don't be so eager. We have eighteen hours; we can tell him in the morning. It's not like we have a lot to pack. Come back to bed."

Laslow thought for a moment, then slid back into bed with a sigh. "He might want to know sooner rather than later…"

"Mites are on chickens," Selena replied, already half-asleep again.

oOoOo

 _I assume that you all, like me, are in an intense Three Houses coma and can scarcely spare thoughts for piddling trifles like breathing and being a productive human being. Seteth and Claude are best bois and no one can tell me differently. NO SPOILERS!_

 _I anticipate next chapter being the last, with or without an epilogue. Thanks again for reading!_

 _LoveGlutton: ...maybe..._


	26. Home is the Feeling I Share with You

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Home is the Feeling I Share with You

Odin awoke tangled in Elise's long hair. Several strands had found their way into his mouth and he swiped at them, trying to remove them gently without waking their owner. She must have been sleeping lightly, however, for her eyes fluttered open not long after his. "Morning," she said sleepily, seeing but not comprehending his struggle. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair is everywhere," Odin explained, sticking out his tongue and pulling a strand off of it. "I was apparently restless during the night and tried to eat it."

Elise blinked a few times and then laughed. "Sorry, sorry! It's always been a hassle! Usually I braid it before bed, but last night…" The memory of the night before swept over both of them and they traded conspiratorially embarrassed glances. Sitting up, Elise gathered her long locks and tossed them to her other side.

"Much better." Freed, he lay back on his pillow and reached for her under the covers. "I don't really feel like getting up."

"Me neither, but I'm hungry."

"What if you told the maids that you're sick today and had them bring you food? Then we could just stay here all day." He pulled her against his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Everyone deserves a day off now and again."

Elise giggled, squirming in his grip. "And how would you explain _your_ absence?"

"I'll say I was called out to a secret mission known only to a privileged unnamed few. As long as I stay out of Milord's way and Niles keeps his flapping gums shut, it should be believable enough."

"I like it. What should we have the maids bring us?"

"Whatever it is, make sure they bring some of that clotted cream we had the other morning. I would hex both my cousins for—"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, but the knocker did not wait for an answer before swinging it open. Odin dived under the covers and Elise tried to rumple her sheets up to hide the suspiciously human-sized lump. Camilla strode into the room, already dressed and ready for the day. "Dear Elise," she cooed, approaching the bed. "Still abed? My, but castle life is making you lazy!"

Elise laughed, discomfort making her voice shrill. "You know me, Big Sis! Trying to get my beauty sleep so I can look like you!"

"You're beautiful enough just as you are, dear." Noticing the pallor of Elise's face, Camilla frowned. "I was coming in to give you an update on this whole silly Hoshidan marriage situation, but you seem a bit pale now that I look at you. Are you all right? Should I summon a healer?"

"Um, no need for that," Elise stammered, her legs beginning to sweat. "Probably just a little cold! I'll be fine, really."

Concern still knotting her brows together, Camilla moved to the other side of the bed and sat on it, reaching across to feel her sister's forehead. In doing so, she jostled the lump that was Odin and, feeling him, froze. Her concern melted to a smug knowing expression and she stood again, pulling her arm back. "Poor dear," she said, her voice supremely saccharine. "You really don't look well at all. I think rest and a good hearty breakfast would do you well. I'll have the maids bring you an extra large serving. How about it?"

Embarrassed rather than anxious now, Elise faked a small cough. "Well, you know what's best, Big Sis."

"It wouldn't do for Leo and Xander to fall ill at such an important time, so I'll make sure to keep them away until you're back to full strength." Camilla made for the door, then turned back to wink at her sister. "We'll talk later, dear. Do feel better."

When the door clicked closed behind her, Odin spoke from under the covers. "She knows, doesn't she?"

"She definitely knows," Elise replied. "But she's not mad. She's thrilled."

Odin shuffled around, poking his head out. "I can't tell which one will end up being worse."

"Hard to say," Elise agreed.

* * *

Camilla hummed as she absentmindedly dabbled her quill in the inkwell. Deep crimson ink sloshed over the sides of the small container and pooled at its filigree base, but Camilla chose to ignore the small mess for now. She pulled the quill out of the pot and poised it over a pile of papers, but another fit of chuckles overtook her and she dripped ink all over the papers instead of signing them. Clucking her tongue, she replaced the quill in the inkpot and reached for a blotting cloth.

 _Adulthood is really something_ , she thought, carefully blotting the ink spots. Adulthood…not that she'd known much of a childhood. Innocence…carefree days…these were crumbs of some scattered dream she'd awoken from long, long ago. Of all the siblings on her bloody family tree, she had only four left and she'd tried so hard to shelter them from the cruelty she knew: the kind of cruelty that changes you—takes your soul and makes you something disgusting. It was too late for Xander and Leo, and Corrin had been saddled with responsibilities out of Camilla's control.

But Elise…she'd always had hope for Elise. Tiny, fierce, starry-hearted Elise who'd never understood why her older siblings acted like they were broken beyond repair. She'd never understood that they acted like monsters because they _were._ Yanking children out of childhood arrests some sort of essential development of the soul. Camilla's childhood lay in pieces in the mausoleums of her dead siblings, so Elise could be a child as long as she wanted. Xander would push her to maturity, Leo was always there to teach her, but if she wanted to be a child forever, Camilla would accept her.

Xander said that she was doing Elise a disservice by treating her the way she did, but Camilla wouldn't be swayed on this point. Right and wrong…she'd let someone noble like Corrin deal with them. Life had muddled them together into an impossible knot in her mind and every time she thought she'd isolated one or the other she was always wrong. So she would braid her little sister's hair and take baths together and let her fall asleep on her lap until they both died of old age if that was what Elise wanted.

And now Elise was taking steps into adulthood of her own choosing—with her own power and not out of duty or coercion. This was…a good thing. Becoming a woman with responsibilities and priorities was proof that she was alive and unbroken. Elise was no monster. Camilla was so, so proud…and a little lonely. _It wouldn't have been awful if she'd stayed a child for just…just a little longer_ , Camilla thought, laughing despite herself.

A knock sounded on the door of her study, and she bid the knocker enter. Selena stumbled into the room as quickly as someone in her state could and, flustered at seeing Camilla's face, hesitated a bit before speaking. "Were you crying, Milady?"

 _Was I?_ "No," Camilla said. "The low light in this room is hard on my eyes. You'll understand when you become an old woman like me."

Selena rolled her eyes, but switched over to the topic she'd come to discuss. "Have you seen Odin?"

"Can't say I have," Camilla replied, which was technically true. "Have you asked Leo?"

"I have, but he hasn't seen him today either." Selena bit her lip.

"Is your business with him urgent? I can try to help you hunt him down."

Selena's face brightened and she fished in her pocket for a sealed letter, which she placed in her liege's outstretched palm. "It's…time sensitive, yes. If you find him before I do, could you give him this letter? You'll know if I've found him because I'm going to knock a hole in his head for worrying me like this."

Camilla chuckled, closing her hand around the still-warm letter. "Motherhood is already agreeing with you, I think. You seem to have no lack of energy."

Selena made a face, her hand unconsciously drifting to her belly. "If you say so, Milady. I'll be continuing my search now."

"I'd rather you rested. I'll make sure he gets your letter."

Hand on the doorknob, Selena paused and then turned around to face her liege. "Thank you. For everything, I mean, not just the letter."

Camilla blinked, surprised by the sudden words. Her retainers were adorable, yes, but emotions were not their strengths. "What's this all about? Have you done something naughty you need forgiveness for or is this the pregnancy talking?"

"Both. Neither." Selena crossed her arms, a flush rising in her face. "Can't a girl express a little gratitude now and again?"

"Absolutely. Feel free to express it more often," Camilla teased, winking at her. "You know how I cherish you and Beruka. Why, if you were ever to leave me I'd hunt you down personally."

The flush drained from Selena's cheeks immediately. "Let's not go that far. If…if I ever left you …it'd be for a good reason and not because…because I didn't care for you. As an employer, of course."

Camilla narrowed her eyes as Selena slipped out the door. Something was unusual today. She'd need to watch her more closely in the future. But for now, there were piles of papers to be signed and so little time. After a look at the clock, she placed Odin's letter on her desk. She'd give him and Elise a little more time alone together.

* * *

"What a great day it's been," Elise yawned, stretching her arms over her head. A card escaped from her fingers and fluttered to the quilt near her feet. "I had no idea you were so bad at cards!"

"In my defense, your rules are nothing like how I was taught to play these games. I think you made some of them up." Odin flicked through his hand again. "Also, _I_ had no idea you were such a cheater."

Elise laughed, dropping him a wink. "Cheating is a Nohrian tradition. We take a lot of pride in it."

Odin groaned. "So it's a cultural thing…I thought Milord and Niles were just scoundrels."

"Leo is the _king_ cheater," Elise said seriously. "He really makes it an art. Most of the time I don't even realize he's doing it 'cuz he'll argue into thinking his way was the right way the whole time. I don't even _know_ the rules for Spades anymore! Once I tried to play with Xander and I asked him how anyone could win when the first rule was that Leo always wins. He said that wasn't a real rule and I've been confused ever since."

"That's…" Odin shook his head. "Do you want me to teach you the Ylissean rules?"

"Can I still cheat?"

Odin squinted at her. "No!" _This woman._

"Fine…" Elise huffed and slid off the bed. "I'm going to go to the washroom. You shuffle and deal the cards while I'm gone." She stuck her feet in her slippers and slapped her cheeks a bit to pink them up as if she had a fever in case she chanced upon one of her brothers in the hallway. When she got to the door, she paused and knelt down. "Hey, there's a letter here addressed to you!"

"To me?" Odin set the cards down and walked over to her. "You and Camilla are the only ones who know I'm here." He took the letter and, seeing the blank seal on the back, turned it over. "This is Selena's handwriting."

"Well, open it."

Odin slid his nail under the seal, breaking it, and unfolded the letter. "Could we light a lamp? It's getting dark already," he groused. When Elise did as requested, he held the letter to the light. His eyes grew wider and wider with each line. As soon as he finished it, he turned to look out the window. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. Probably close to seventeen o'clock," Elise replied, noting where the shadows were hitting her bedroom floor. "Why?"

"We have to go. Now."

"What? Why?"

Odin grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the window. "I'll explain on the way. Um…here, put some clothes on." He picked up one of her training shifts and tossed it to her. "Where are my sandals?"

Elise scrambled into her clothes, watching Odin with troubled eyes. "Um…here's one of them! And…oh, there's the other one!"

When they were presentable, Odin swung open the window and looked down. "Do you think you could get on my back?"

"You're gonna carry my down the tree?" Elise asked, incredulous. "Can you do that?"

"It's that or throw you out and hope for the best. Take your pick."

Pressing her lips together, Elise considered the situation, then dragged a chair over to assist her in climbing onto Odin's back. Legs and arms wrapped firmly around him, she swallowed hard. "Okay, I'm ready. Don't drop me."

"Never! Hold on tight!" Odin patted her leg, then climbed out onto her balcony.

* * *

"Where is he?" Selena muttered, alternating looking up at the sky and down at the enchanted dragon scale in her hand. "Lady Camilla told me she'd found him and I'd put _very_ specific directions to where we'd be in the letter. Even he's not a big enough idiot to screw this up."

"Take a few deep breaths," Laslow suggested, trying to calm Selena and his own racing heart at the same time. "He'll be here."

Selena stopped and breathed slowly for a moment, then cracked her eyes open. "It didn't work. He's still not here. Do you see this?" She shoved the scale in his face. " _Minutes_ left. Not hours. Minutes. We don't know how long the portal will stay once it opens."

Laslow watched the numbers tick down for a bit, then slid his eyes over to Selena's. "Have you...considered what we'd do if he didn't make it? Or…if he chose to stay?"

"Not an option," Selena snapped, looking away. "We're going home together. We left together, we'll return together."

Biting his lip, Laslow spoke softly. "We have to understand that Elise is a very real part of his life now."

"So we'll bring Princess Puff with us. Lissa would be thrilled."

"She might not want to come with us."

"If she really loves Owain, she'll suck it up and come anyway."

Laslow shook his head. "That's not…I mean, you could say the same for him, couldn't you?"

"No. No, you couldn't." Selena crossed her arms defensively. "You, Owain, and I have fought across _time_ and _multiple dimensions_ to even have a home to go back to. Don't forget what Anankos promised us in exchange for fighting this whole stupid war on this stupid continent. We're _owed_ calm, peaceful lives with our families. We've earned it."

"We've earned the choice, sure—"

"Think of what he'd be giving up if he stayed. He'd never see his mother and father again, or Lucina, or your parents, or our child when it's born… He'd never get to lay flowers on Cherche and Cynthia's graves. He'd never get to celebrate the harvest festival in Ylisstol again, or see the snow lights in Regna Ferox, or hear Brady play the violin at court, or smell the first bloom of the wildflowers on the Plegian border…" She shook her head, tears building in her eyes. "He can't give all that up for one woman. He can't."

Laslow opened his arms, taking her into them and stroking her hair. "For one woman you say…but I would give every single one of those up for _you_."

Selena pulled back to look at him, her mouth agape. "That's…that's different and…"

At that moment, the scrub rustled and Odin and Elise came barreling into the tiny clearing. "We… _hah_ …we made it!" Elise cheered upon seeing Selena and Laslow.

"You IDIOT," Selena exploded, marching over and tweaking Odin's ear. "Look at this countdown! Two minutes later and you'd have missed it! Do you enjoy giving me a stomachache?"

"Augh—ow! Sorry, sorry! Just let go!" Odin reached up to massage the ear she'd ravaged. "I had to grab something from my quarters."

Finally looking down at the pouch in his hand, Selena scoffed. "Is that all you're bringing? Not even a change of clothes? What if they gave us all up for dead and threw our things out?"

Odin shook his head. "Severa, listen—"

"And what is happening with your hair right now? This is how you're going to greet your mother after all this time?"

"Severa—"

Selena talked over him, her words pressured now. "Don't even get me started on how you smell right now. Honestly…"

"Severa." Odin grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going with you."

Selena's eyes flitted back and forth frantically between Odin's. "You don't mean that," she said harshly.

"I do."

"Bring her with us," Selena said, jerking her chin at Elise, who was standing a few feet away, anguish on her face.

Odin shook his head. "I can't."

"Don't you want to see our child? Sakura says—says it's a girl…" Selena put her hand on her belly, her pleading eyes afire.

Odin hesitated before nodding. "I do…I really do. But…the timing can't be helped."

A flash of light, and the portal opened behind Selena. Brilliant gold magic swirled in its center, beckoning them to enter. Selena glanced down at the scale, which had reset its countdown. Three minutes. She looked back at Odin and, seeing no sign of backing down in his eyes, her face crumpled. "Then…then I'll stay too…!" She choked out, tears finally escaping her eyes. "The three of us have always been together, no matter what!"

Laslow looked at her in alarm, and Odin shook his head again, more firmly. "No. You have to go home. It's where you belong. You've always been waiting to go home but…there's nothing there for me."

"Nothing except us!" Selena cried. "And your family! Or are we worth so little?"

Odin reached out, hugging her as fiercely as he could. "You know that's not how it is. That's not how it is at all. We may not be related, but you'll always be my sister—and I love you like one. And I'll miss you so, so much."

Selena clung to him. "I…ugh…I love you that way too even if…but this isn't…" She gritted her teeth. "I'll stay."

Odin kissed her on the forehead. "You'd regret it, we both know that. Even so…that means a lot to me." He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Thanks for everything, Severa." With that, he gently but firmly pushed her through the portal at her back.

Keeping an eye on the time ticking down on Anankos' scale, Laslow stepped forward and took Odin's right hand in his own. "Be well, Owain." he said after a moment, his own emotions threatening to betray him. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Who knows?" Odin replied, squeezing his hand. "The world is strange and full of dragons. Be well, Inigo."

After another attempt at a smile, Laslow ducked through the portal himself and disappeared from view. Odin picked up the dragon scale and watched the time tick away until it hit zero and the portal disappeared with a sound like an autumn wind.

Elise slowly approached him, bringing the lantern with her to illuminate the now dark forest. She dawdled for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I'm…I'm so glad you stayed…!" Odin patted her arms, not wanting to show her his face yet. She understood, burying her own face in the space between his shoulder blades. After a while, she spoke again. "Owain…that's your real name, isn't it?"

Odin finally turned around, hugging her properly. "Not anymore," he replied. Ignoring the brambles in her hair, he laid his cheek on her head and breathed deeply. "Let's go home."

* * *

 _Odin should have been like THIS IS FOR CYNTHIA when he pushed Severa through the portal since she yeeted Cynthia in chapter 10._

 _This is the end of the story proper, though there will be an epilogue at some point. I hope you've enjoyed this ride—I've certainly enjoyed writing it—and maybe we'll see each other again in the future!_

 _Btw I finished the Golden Deer route finally (first route finished—my life is super busy…) and now I'm starting on Blue Lions. Can't wait for the DEPRESSION KING lol_

 _Marrying Claude was…a bit disappointing…?_

ShinnyPichu88: You shut your mouth about my child Hilda

flashyhero: Yes and I am an addict

LoveGlutton: I mean, I guess she could have just told her that they were in love and gonna get the maaaaaaaaaarried but yeah…if she'd told her about their sexcapades Olivia probably would have just killed herself and saved Selena the trouble

The Greatest of the Short Ones: I'm weeping actual salty tears right now. Thank you so much for caring enough to take the time to write that amazing review. I'm so happy that we were able to connect over these ridiculous characters and their ridiculous lives! I definitely agree that my Achilles' heel is doing far too much 'telling' and not enough 'showing'…but I'm working on it and you encourage me to do even better! I hope that the end of this story and the upcoming epilogue satisfies you. I actually do try to hear the characters' voice actors saying the lines as I write them haha…it keeps them in character. And the secret to writing Odin is to really let out your inner chuunibyou—we all have one. Thanks again! I can't write enough exclamation points to show my gratitude…


End file.
